


Объявление

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, невыносимо медленное горение
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 193
Words: 65,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Classified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608507) by [1000Needles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000Needles/pseuds/1000Needles), [Sekiei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekiei/pseuds/Sekiei). 



**"Инсомнийский ежедневник" от воскресенья, 30 августа.**

**Объявления**

Молодой мужчина 18 лет, не по своей вине ведущий напряженную и замкнутую жизнь, ищет друга по переписке. С радостью поддержит разговор на любую тему, обладает практическими знаниями по большинству вопросов и с удовольствием расширит кругозор. Если Вас это заинтересовало, пишите на [blaze@eosmail.com](mailto:blaze@eosmail.com). Только для искренне заинтересовавшихся.


	2. Chapter 2

> Тема: **объявление**  
>  Воскресенье, 30 августа, 21:44  
>  От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Привет, я увидел твое объявление в газете и подумал, что может получиться интересно. У меня никогда не было друзей по переписке, но писать я люблю, и не так уж часто встречаю парней моего возраста. Чем ты любишь заниматься? Я много читаю. Какие твои любимые книги? Кто твои любимые писатели? Мои - Бансат, Элза, Арвис, всё Монблана и большая часть ранних вещей Артании. О чем бы ты хотел поговорить?


	3. Chapter 3

> Тема: **Re: объявление**  
>  Понедельник, 31 августа, 23:03  
>  От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Благодарю за твое письмо. Я не рассчитывал, что кто-нибудь действительно ответит на мое объявление, но чувствовал, что стоит попробовать. Теперь я рад, что довел дело до конца. Если это не слишком личный вопрос, как получилось, что ты не встречаешь людей своего возраста? Мне казалось, я единственный, кто столкнулся с такой ситуацией.

Очень похоже, что ты много читаешь. Я слышал об упомянутых тобой книгах, но не имел возможности прочитать их. Мне выпала удача получить достаточно всестороннее образование и для учебы я прочитал большую часть классической литературы: от "Мудреца из Солсхейма" до записок Королевы Безы, такого рода вещи. Я хотел бы иметь больше времени, чтобы познакомиться с современной литературой, которая тебе определенно нравится.

Отвечая на твой вопрос, в свободное время я люблю слушать музыку. Мои вкусы не встретят одобрения там, где я работаю, поэтому я могу это делать только в одиночестве и в наушниках. Кроме этого, я люблю грозы. Полагаю, ты в Инсомнии, если читаешь "Инсомнийский ежедневник". Помнишь грозу в прошлый четверг?

Я любовался ею далеко заполночь. К трем часам ночи грозовые разряды были такими яркими, что освещали город до самой Стены. А когда молния била в Щиты, она отражалась обратно, и вспышки рисовали в небе постоянно меняющийся лабиринт. Это было прекрасно. Во время гроз мой разум замолкает, это умиротворяюще. Надеюсь, осень принесет нам больше таких моментов.

Извини, первое мое письмо, и я говорю о погоде. Видимо, я действительно не умею писать писем. Прошу, без колебаний задавай мне вопросы, если хочешь. Буду ждать твоего ответа (если еще не наскучил тебе).

Блэйз


	4. Chapter 4

> Тема: **Гром и молния**  
>  Вторник, 1 сентября, 20:32  
>  От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Наскучил? Вовсе нет. Думал, это я мог тебя достать, вывалив кучу вопросов о книгах. Я не читал ничего из того, что ты назвал. Надо будет заскочить в библиотеку, посмотреть, может у них есть что. Всегда ищу что-нибудь новое почитать. (Не похоже, чтобы это было увлекательное чтиво, но моим мозгам не помешает немного поработать.)

Почему я не встречаю ровесников? Ну, я много работаю. И сверхурочно. И чаще всего с людьми старше меня, которые не очень интересуются книгами. Есть несколько ровесников, но никого особо интересного. Наверное, можно сказать, я что-то вроде преподавателя, поэтому работаю и с детьми. Не пойми меня неправильно, они замечательные. Но иногда это все немного угнетает. Хочется свалить на недельку или две, и поспать под звездами.

Кстати - о, да, я помню эту грозу. По правде говоря, я тогда даже думал, как было бы здорово оказаться в тот момент за Стенами, чтобы полностью насладиться ею. Ничего нет лучше хорошей грозы, да? Я устроился поудобнее с интересной книгой и чашкой горячего шоколада и любовался молниями всю ночь. Еле пережил следующий день, но оно того стоило.

Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос: есть что-то конкретное, о чем ты хотел бы поговорить? Просто любопытствую, ты не обязан отвечать. Я просто подумал, что стоит спросить.

О, и я забыл спросить. А что за музыку ты любишь? Я могу слушать Марию весь день напролет - не знаю, как ты насчет оперы, но голос у этой женщины охрененно восхитительный. Отличное письмо. Спасибо, что ответил.


	5. Chapter 5

> Тема: **Re: Гром и молния**  
>  Среда, 2 сентября, 2:14  
>  От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот,

Снова благодарю тебя за быстрый ответ. Приношу свои извинения за то, что не ответил на твой вопрос в прошлый раз. Думаю, я не совсем уверен, что отвечать.

Довольно неприятно признать, но на прошлой неделе один человек высказался в моем отношении - и я цитирую - "зажатый пай-мальчик с палкой в заднице, который не сможет развеселиться, даже если Шестеро вывалят ему мешок счастья на голову".

Я все еще считаю, что был прав, посоветовав ему есть побольше овощей и фруктов. Но этот намек на цингу и беззубость его нападок был шуткой. И не стоит даже пояснять, что он его не понял.

Ради справедливости должен заметить, что в то время он был перегружен другими проблемами и позже принес свои извинения. Но я все еще ловлю себя на том, что взвешиваю его слова, вопреки здравому смыслу, и не могу отделаться от мысли, что может быть в этих слова есть доля правды. У меня практически нет возможности общаться с людьми помимо работы, и это могло притупить мое умение устанавливать личный контакт с - скажем так - обычными людьми. Откровенно говоря, даже если бы у меня было время, я не знал бы, с чего начать. Поэтому я подумал, что объявление в газету - удачный компромисс. Получается, судя по твоим письмам на данный момент, это была одна из моих наиболее вдохновленных идей.

Я вполне осознаю, что все еще не ответил на твой вопрос. В сущности, я хотел бы говорить обо всем, о чем обычно говорят друзья. Однако, я имею только очень общее представление о том, что это может быть. Считай себя в праве просветить меня.

И ты преподаватель... это интересно. Что ты преподаешь? Надеюсь, твои ученики менее недисциплинированные, чем мой. У меня только один, но учится он с большой неохотой. Я частный - многострадальный - наставник (смотри изложенную выше историю).

Рад что ты разделяешь мое отношение к грозам. Я беспокоился, что это могло прозвучать странно. Но горячий шоколад? Не для меня. Кофе мне ближе. Я... должен признаться в легкой аддикции. Кстати говоря, я обдумывал твой вопрос - о том, чем я люблю заниматься в свободное время. И должен сказать, я очень люблю готовить. Это является частью моих обязанностей, но я с удовольствием экспериментирую и на досуге. Дай мне знать, если решишь почитать что-нибудь из тех книг, что я упоминал (советую начать с записок Королевы Безы. У нее блестящий ум и тексты в разумной мере доступны для понимания). Я ограничен во времени, но если решу попробовать одну из твоих, которую ты посоветуешь?

Что касается музыки, Мария действительно обладает восхитительным голосом. Но я слушаю андеграундный пауэр-метал, по большей части. Их тексты более одухотворены чем то, что можно услышать на официальных радиостанциях, и в них есть мощь. Мне это помогает. Я хотел бы написать больше, но пора ложиться спать. Через три часа я должен встать.

Блэйз


	6. Chapter 6

> Тема: **Я придушу свою сестру (шучу) (но серьезно)**  
>  Среда, 2 сентября 7:08  
>  От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


О да, дети могут быть теми еще занозами в заднице. У меня есть младшая сестренка, и я люблю ее больше, чем мог бы описать, но иногда хочется взять ее и выкинуть за Стену, просто чтобы хоть ненадолго наступил мир и покой, понимаешь? Я преподаю физическую культуру и самозащиту, и, клянусь, это будто тащить кота на поводке. Меня никогда не называли пай-мальчиком, но дай-ка прикинуть... "большой тупой придурок", "садистичная сволочь" и другие отборные эпитеты, которыми я с тобой делиться не буду.

Эй, что касается того, о чем говорят обычные люди, твои догадки так же хороши, как и мои. Все с кем я работаю... это трудно объяснить. Полностью отдают себя одной конкретной задаче. И я тоже, но было бы здорово иногда потрепаться и о чем-то другом. О готовке, например! Я люблю готовить! Ну, лапшу. Которую заливают кипятком. Это считается?

И я люблю говорить о книгах. Извини, я наверное кажусь сейчас чудаковатым. Я гляну Королеву Безу в эти выходные, когда у меня будет побольше свободного времени. Проклятье, три часа сна, ты хуже меня. Но я дрыхну до полудня в выходные.

Если ты не читал никого из авторов, которых я перечислил, начни с Монблана. "Красный Маг из Мисидии" великолепен. Супер потрясающ. Много экшена. Если это твой кусок пирога.

Э, я не знаю, что такое пауэр-метал, но звучит круто...

Что ж, хорошего тебе дня. Моя сестра залила апельсиновым соком мою любимую толстовку. Вот тебе и неторопливый завтрак. (Я приготовил ей яйца, но спалил тосты. Упс.)


	7. Chapter 7

> Тема: **Пожалуйста, воздержись от удушения.**  
>  Четверг, 3 сентября 12:02  
>  От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Могу я предложить тебе в следующий раз приготовить сестре Альтиссийские тосты? Просто взбей яйца, как для омлета, добавь полчашки молока и окуни в смесь ломтики хлеба. Так, чтобы они пропитались, но не размякли. Затем обжарь их с обеих сторон на среднем огне. Пока тосты еще горячие, слегка посыпь их тростниковым сахаром, чтобы получить хрустящую карамелизированную корочку. Обещаю, сжечь эти тосты очень трудно, если только ты не забудешь их на плите.

У меня плохие предчувствия относительно того, что ты называешь "готовить лапшу", но я оставлю эту дискуссию на следующий раз, иначе письмо рискует превратиться в кулинарный справочник. Надеюсь, ты не сочтешь мои комментарии слишком бестактными, я всего лишь хочу помочь.

Мой ученик сегодня опять упрямился. Один наглец, который занимается его физической подготовкой (вы могли бы найти общий язык...) проповедовал ему о пользе протеинов, и о том, что важны только они. Это было бы смешно, но меня не радует саботирование моих усилий по убеждению его в необходимости полной и сбалансированной диеты. Почему молодежь настолько упряма?

Я заглянул в библиотеку за "Красным Магом из Мисидии". Но к сожалению, этой книги у них нет. Мне сказали, что именно этот том пользовался большой популярностью, и им пришлось докупать его четыре раза, потому что читатели книгу не возвращали. И в результате они просто отказались от нее.

Нужно будет при ближайшей возможности заказать ее в магазине, в городе. К сожалению, может так получиться, что отправиться туда я смогу только через несколько недель. В выходные я занят просмотром пропущенных за неделю новостей и подготовкой материалов для уроков на ближайшие несколько дней. Я некомфортно себя чувствую в свободные дни, никогда не знаю, чем заняться, и в результате, вероятно, накопил неразумное количество обязанностей, требующих моего внимания. Нормальной рабочей недели мне уже не хватает.

Экшн... Не знаю, насколько это "мой кусок пирога", но я с радостью попробую. Одна из моих самых любимых книг - это "Трактат об Искусстве Современной Стратегии" Хапертаса. Она вполне актуальна и содержит живые описания боевых стратегий, которые я читаю внимательно и с удовольствием. Как ты можешь видеть, это довольно-таки экшн-ориентированное чтение, поэтому, я бы сказал, есть все шансы, что рекомендованная тобой книга мне понравится.

Пауэр-металл это уникальный стиль, и я не знаю, понравится ли тебе. Можешь послушать второй альбом "Охотников Ифрита", "Hysteosria", у него жесткое звучание, что будет хорошим знакомством с жанром. Если эта группа тебя заинтересует, они довольно часто дают концерты в Инсомнии.

Дождь пошел, я собираюсь подняться на крышу, в надежде на грозу.

Блэйз


	8. Chapter 8

> Тема: **БЛЭЙЗ ТЫ ИФРИТОВ ГЕНИЙ**  
>  Суббота, 5 сентября 2:07  
>  От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Она в восторге!

Прочитав твое письмо, я не мог утерпеть, очень хотел попробовать рецепт. (У тебя определенно дар красноречия.) Так что я немного сократил свою пятничную разминку и выскочил пораньше, чтобы купить хлеба на том роскошном Альтиссийском рынке, в Болотном Квартале - знаешь его? У них самый вкусный хлеб, такой пышный и мягкий, и всегда свежий.

С утра нам никуда не надо было идти, поэтому я приготовил завтрак, пока сестра смотрела мультики. (Конечно, она уже слишком взрослая для этого. Я ее балую. У тебя есть младшие братья-сестры? Если есть, то ты меня прекрасно понимаешь.) За окнами шумел дождь, было так мирно и уютно - идеальное утро выходного дня. Бинго!!!

И они не подгорели вообще. Я чувствую прилив уверенности в моем нынешнем стремлении разработать рецепт идеальной лапши. (Думаю, ты мог меня неправильно понять. Я не просто заливаю ее водой. Я часто добавляю туда креветок или мясо.)

И пока мы на этой теме - похоже, у твоего сотрудника слегка смешались приоритеты. Это правда, что высококачественные белки являются основой эффективного рациона, но ничего нет плохого в том, чтобы добавлять углеводы время от времени (смотри абзац выше!). Предложи ему иногда заглядывать в справочник по питанию.

Как бы то ни было, досталась тебе хорошая гроза в ту ночь? Я, похоже, все проспал. Но сейчас все еще идет дождь, и сестра убежала куда-то с друзьями, так что, весь дом - в моем распоряжении. Немного одиноко, но я умею себя занять. Тебе действительно пришлось сегодня работать? А как же отдых после рабочей недели? У меня тут стопка книг (и Королева Беза - сверху!) и это все, что мне нужно.

Кстати говоря, так получилось, что у меня есть лишний экземпляр "Красного Мага из Мисидии" (это долгая история). Если ты не против сообщить мне свой почтовый адрес, рад буду отправить ее тебе. И, конечно, я пойму, если ты не захочешь делиться такой информацией. Но книга и правда хорошая!!!

В диетологической солидарности,

Бегемот

P.S. Извини, что задержался с ответом. Работа.

P.P.S. Собираюсь послушать ту группу.


	9. Chapter 9

(Передняя и задняя сторона альбома "Охотников Ифрита" - Hysteosria

Передняя сторона оформлена в желтых и красных тонах, представляет изображение стилизованной стены с разломом, в котором видна искаженная, закрученная красная фигура. Название альбома изогнуто вокруг нее.

На обратной стороне повторяется название группы и альбома и приводится список композиций.

1\. Ifrit's Realm  
2\. Mantigora  
3\. Wasted Affections  
4\. Pitioss' Entrails  
5\. Into Shiva's Iced Mirror  
6\. Mournful Souls of Solheim  
7\. The Darkening  
8\. Fallen Kings  
9\. Daemonmaker  
10\. Faith and Prophecies  
11\. The Daemon You Turned Into (live in Insomnia)

www.huntersofifrit.eos

(с) Scourge Records)


	10. Chapter 10

> Тема: **Да, мне говорили.**  
>  Суббота, 5 сентября 22:08  
>  От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Рад твоему письму. Я уже начал беспокоиться, что был слишком бестактен со своими кулинарными советами. Приятно слышать, что они принесли свои плоды и твоей сестре понравился результат.

Но я не могу пропустить мимо ушей эти кощунственные рассуждения о лапше. Крепкий бульон - вот что является основой хорошего блюда; многосоставный, приправленный, мясной отвар тонко подчеркивает и раскрывает аромат специй, и обеспечивает плотность лапши, достаточную для наслаждения ее вкусом. А так же свидетельствует о мастерстве повара и пробуждает вкусовые рецепторы гурмана.

Если ты хочешь совершенствовать свой рецепт, тебе нужно сосредоточиться на бульоне. Я бы сказал, что, поскольку ты даже не упомянул об этом, твоя цель все еще довольно далека от достижения. Не сдавайся, но забудь о соусах и добавках - проклятье, забудь даже о лапше! - на какое-то время и работай над бульоном. Потом ты меня поблагодаришь за этот совет.

Как я и опасался, ты типичный тренер по физической подготовке с довольно удручающим взглядом на питание. Человек не может вести здоровый образ жизни на одних только обработанных углеводах и белках, для мозга этого определенно не хватит. На самом деле, это может объяснить слабость в построении логических умозаключений у большинства военных советников, с которыми я имел неудачу повстречаться. В любом случае, вероятно, тебе стоит заглянуть в тот справочник по питанию. Фруктовый салат может оказаться полезен.

К сожалению, грозы в прошлую ночь так и не случилось. Я промок до нитки, но весенние дожди всегда на удивление теплые, и это было приятно.

Надеюсь, ты хорошо провел свой день. Мне действительно пришлось работать. Нужно было подготовить материалы к занятиям на следующую неделю, об этических ограничениях утилитаризма с точки зрения лидера. Но это интересная и сложная тема, поэтому я не жалею о потраченном времени.

С нетерпением жду твоего мнения о записках Королевы Безы.

Если тебе действительно не нужна эта копия "Красного Мага из Мисидии", я был бы очень благодарен за нее. У меня есть абонентский ящик, которым можно воспользоваться: P.O. 47782, Королевская Почта, Инсомния. Заранее спасибо.

Может быть, попробую лечь сегодня пораньше, если смогу уговорить свое тело перестать сопротивляться. Обычно, я не могу заснуть раньше двух часов ночи, но эта неделя была необычайно утомительна, так что стоит попробовать.

Дай мне знать, как у тебя идут дела с бульоном! Не спеши. Создание стоящего бульона - это искусство, требующее терпения и самоотверженности (и хороших ингредиентов, но ты уже доказал, что знаешь, где их найти!)

Блэйз


	11. Chapter 11

> Тема: **Re: Да, мне говорили.**  
>  Воскресенье, 6 сентября 15:06  
>  От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Привет, Блэйз

Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты довольно-таки резкий парень? Понимаю, почему тебе нравится такая музыка. Я занес сегодня книгу на почту, так что ты должен получить ее где-то на следующей неделе. До сих пор я беспокоился, что она окажется для тебя слишком легкомысленной, но прочитав утром твое последнее письмо, передумал. Похоже, тебе нужен отдых. Это понятно, что у тебя твердые убеждения по поводу питания, но ты не думал, что переутомление и недосып могут быть настолько же разрушительны для тела, если не больше? Прости, что перехожу на личности, но мне знаком раздраженный тон человека, который недостаточно отдыхает. Иногда требуется взгляд со стороны, чтобы заметить что-то такое. Догадываюсь, что твой ученик и сотрудники привыкли к твоему самопожертвованию и не задумываются об этом.

Всего лишь небольшой дружеский совет от местного тренера по физподготовке (нетипичного, боюсь, только в своей любви к опере). Я сейчас готовлю себе фруктовый смузи, как и каждый вечер. Они вкусные.

Большой, тупой и хорошо гидратированный,

Бегемот.

P.S. Ладно, признаю, ты меня заинтриговал этим описанием бульона для лапши. Звучит действительно лучше, чем горячая вода. Я попытался почитать об этом, и как-то все сложно. Сутками варить кости гарулы? Ты правда такое делал? Думаю, можно попробовать в выходные, если сестра не вмешается и ничего не испортит.

P.P.S. И ты прав, Королева Беза потрясающая. Я обычно не читаю документальную литературу, но ее записки - завораживающий экскурс в те времена. Можешь себе представить, каково это было, жить в эпоху Просвещения? Так много великих художников, философов, архитекторов. Трудно поверить, что это было всего несколько столетий назад. Я видел ее портрет - бесстрашная, мудрая и царственная. И при Короле Телларисе, таком слабаке, она взвалила все на свои плечи, заботилась о целом королевстве, и нашла время написать эти книги - насколько же сильной она была.


	12. Chapter 12

> Тема: **Ну что ж.**  
>  Вторник, 8 сентября, 04:32  
>  От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Многие действительно сообщали мне о том, насколько резким я могу быть. Иногда даже не столь спокойным языком, например, как в той истории, которую я рассказывал в одном из предыдущих писем. Думаю, это был всего лишь вопрос времени - насколько быстро ты присоединишься к этому лагерю. Похоже, это неизбежная переломная точка в моих попытках наладить человеческие отношения. Я должен, по крайней мере, поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты пощадил мои чувства и использовал достаточно неагрессивный способ указать мне на это.

Я чувствую себя обязанным упомянуть, что - хотя наша переписка принесла мне радость - я не хотел бы, чтобы ты считал своим долгом отвечать на мои письма. Меньше всего я хочу, чтобы ты жалел меня, считая одиноким и нуждающимся в компании. Если для тебя это не работает, я справлюсь.

И я должен перед тобой извиниться. Понятно, что я задел тебя, назвав "типичным тренером по физподготовке". Это было несправедливо. Я слишком плохо тебя знаю, чтобы делать подобные заключения, и ты был прав, указывая, что усталость могла повлиять на меня в этом отношении. Вокруг меня очень много людей, считающих что физическое совершенствование - это начало и конец всех достижений. Хотя я и ценю физические упражнения, такая позиция может быть раздражающей и недальновидной, и эта ситуация могла сделать меня обидчивым и скорым на критику. Приношу свои извинения.

Я благодарен за твое беспокойство по поводу моего режима работы. Он, к сожалению, не гибок, и я мало что могу сделать, чтобы уменьшить нагрузку.

Я бы посоветовал тебе сварить настоящий бульон. На это уйдет много времени, но непосредственное участие требуется только в некоторые важные моменты. Если захочешь, загляни в Лейдеский Охотничий Кооперативный магазин, около Восточных Ворот. Скажи, что ты от Блэйза, и тебе передадут пакет. Я собрал все, что тебе понадобится для простого бульона, и вложил инструкции. Набор достаточно простой и не дорогой, так что потом ты сможешь и сам его собрать. Боюсь, что трудоемкость - это основа хорошей кулинарии. Еще я вложил набор редких приправ, потому что они никогда не бывают лишними, и это лучший способ начать экспериментировать с собственной готовкой.

Я рад, что тебе понравились записки Королевы Безы. Ее время действительно было золотым веком, и я хотел бы пожить тогда.

Буду ждать книгу. Спасибо, что отправил. Скажи, как будет лучше ее вернуть.

Резкий, усталый и переполненный кофеином,

Блэйз


	13. Chapter 13

> Тема: **Re: Ну что ж.**  
>  Вторник, 8 сентября, 21:03  
>  От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Эй, Блэйз, слушай, не казни себя так, ладно? Да, ты ранил немного мои чувства. Я привык, что люди считают меня большим тупым качком. Ну, что было, то было. Но ты о себе позаботься, хорошо? (Да, я заметил время отправки письма.)

Во время утренней пробежки я заскочил в охотничий магазин и забрал твой пакет. Кости гарулы удивительно тяжелые! Ты часто бываешь в этой части города? Это мой любимый уголок - здесь есть дорожка, которая идет через парк и выходит на набережную, и можно подумать, что ты за Стеной, так тут тихо и мирно. Даже небоскребов не видно за деревьями.

В общем, я попробовал порасспрашивать, но они мне ни слова о тебе не сказали. Ифритовы яйца, как ты умудрился заполучить такую преданность? Эти парни бабушку свою продадут за несколько гилей. Я впечатлен.

Я хотел подождать до выходных, но не выдержал и распаковал все, когда пришел домой после работы. А потом подумал, почему не начать прямо сейчас? (Есть ли что-то лучше, чем миска лапшичного супа в дождливую субботу?)

Смотри Иллюстрацию 1, а Иллюстрация 2 последует через несколько дней, когда чертовы кости доварятся.

_(Выше выложена фотография, на которой сверток в толстом пергаменте, маленький кувшинчик масла, луковица, лук-порей, чеснок, имбирь, перья зеленого лука и грибы.)_

Наш слуга пообещал присмотреть за ним завтра, пока я на работе. Я доверяю ему свою жизнь, думаю, могу доверить и гарулий бульон.

Книга - подарок, не надо ее возвращать.

Резкость это не такая уж плохая черта. Некоторым ее не хватает. Я тебя не жалею. Я думаю, что ты интересный. Но ты действительно кажешься одиноким. Разве не странно, что нам обоим в таком большом городе не с кем поговорить? Я рад, что ты написал то объявление.

Ах, проклятье, бульон кипит, пока.


	14. Chapter 14

Дорогой Бегемот

Вот рецепт.

Я проверил, чтобы охотники положили тебе предварительно обжаренные кости цыпалиска, дабы избавить тебя от необходимости самому разделывать птицу и жарить кости. Если потом тебе захочется проделать все шаги, когда ты уже будешь знаком с рецептом, буду счастлив оказать помощь.

Ты можешь, безусловно, использовать этот бульон для приготовления роскошного рамена, но также и для создания основы супа или подливки к жаркому. Вкус у него невзыскательный, так что я посоветовал бы тебе экспериментировать и применить творческий подход.

Наслаждайся. Дай мне знать, что получится.

Блэйз.


	15. Chapter 15

(Написанная от руки записка гласит: Надеюсь, ты получишь такое же удовольствие, как и я. Б.)

(Это передняя и задняя обложки книги под названием "Красный Маг из Мисидии", автор И. Г. Монблан. На передней обложке изображено белое перо, используемое в качестве писчего, с его кончика капает что-то красное: чернила или, может быть, кровь? На задней обложке указан издатель - Glaive Press Modern Classics, цена в 250 гилей и место печати - Люцис. Текст гласит:

Введение и комментарий от доктора Тота, из Королевского Столичного Университета.

Разворачиваясь в годы после падения Солхейма, события "Красного Мага из Мисидии" держали в напряжении весь Эос, когда эта история впервые публиковалась с продолжением в одной из газет. Душераздирающая любовная история о страсти и мести на фоне захватывающей картины мира, охваченного войной. Удалой молодой герой, достойный дворянин Люциса, отправлен в изгнание вместе с дискредитированным магом, скрывающим темное прошлое. Невероятная пара вынуждена работать вместе, чтобы разоблачить противостоящих им врагов, выживая в головокружительной паутине тайн и лжи, магии и коррупции и неминуемой судьбы.

Сенсационное повествование об интригах, предательстве, романтике и триумфальном возмездии развивается в сногсшибательном темпе. Это издание представляет полный вариант шедевра Монблана, романа о лихих приключениях, продолжающего захватывать внимание читателей спустя столетие после его написания.)


	16. Chapter 16

> Тема: **Удачи!**  
>  Четверг, 10 сентября, 00:13  
>  От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Благодарю за твое великодушие. И, в общем, я попытался лечь спать перед тем, как писать то письмо, но слова продолжали крутиться в голове, и сон бежал от меня. Мне пришлось встать и написать ответ, иначе заснуть так и не удалось бы. Мне казалось, что я должен это сделать, особенно, если ты решил не продолжать нашу переписку. Казалось предпочтительным сорвать пластырь сразу, наверное. Но я рад, что мне не пришлось этого делать.

Этим утром я получил книгу. После того, как подвез своего ученика к его другу (они сказали, что будут заниматься уроками весь вечер, на что я ответил: конечно, а я - тетушка Королевы Безы), я решил последовать твоему совету касательно моего рабочего режима и сделать перерыв. Я отправился в Парк у Восточных Ворот и нашел укромную скамейку, затерянную среди деревьев. Мне почему-то показалось, что это подходящее место для чтения твоей книги. Я прочитал "Красного Мага из Мисидии" где-то за полтора часа и остался в замешательстве. Определенно, это было увлекательное чтение, но запомнились мне по большей части исторические неточности и ошибки.

Тем не менее, придя вечером домой, несмотря на накопившиеся дела, я почувствовал необходимость открыть книгу снова и найти места, которые безотчетно произвели на меня впечатление. Я сел к своему столу и зачитывал их вслух, чтобы не сорваться на скорочтение, и не прочитать книгу до конца (привычка, которую я приобрел на работе, и которую трудно отключить, однажды получив).

Тот момент, когда Красный Маг наконец осознает, откуда получены его силы и какую ужасную цену ему придется заплатить за них - мой любимый. Как он метался, и эта тревога неопределенности, и его колебания, и все это время Роланд думал, что брошен на произвол своей жестокой судьбы... Я опасался, не окажется ли это новой историей Дафны и Офелии, где один любовник вынужден бессильно наблюдать, как другого поглощает Звездная скверна. Я рад, что финал оказался более радостным.

Сцена поцелуя тоже довольно эмоциональна, и давно ожидаема к тому моменту, когда все-таки происходит. Но конечно, автор обязательно должен был сделать так, чтобы они потеряли равновесие и упали в стог сена. Временами кажется, что Монблан опасается, как бы любовная линия не повредила увлекательности сюжета. Хотя я и могу понять эти опасения, учитывая общую атмосферу истории, я все равно был несколько разочарован тем, что нам не удалось глубже рассмотреть отношения Роланда с его верным магом. В любом случае, мне стоит перестать разглагольствовать о книге, которую ты и так хорошо знаешь. Ты говорил о какой-то истории, в результате которой у тебя оказался второй экземпляр "Мага". Лучше расскажи мне об этом?

Что касается охотников, ты сам ответил на свой вопрос. Человек, готовый продать собственную бабушку за несколько гилей, пройдет через огонь и воду ради постоянного и прибыльного покупателя. И так как, да, я действительно часто захожу в этот магазин, конфиденциальность мне гарантирована.

А что ты хотел узнать? Можешь спрашивать. Но я не обещаю ответить.

Дай мне знать, как продвигаются дела с твоим бульоном. Конечно, было бы прекрасно, если бы он был готов к выходным.

Теперь мне нужно перестать отвлекаться, пара часов работы - и я могу ложиться спать.

Блэйз


	17. Chapter 17

> Тема: **Ты ее прочитал!!!**  
>  Четверг, 10 сентября, 20:14  
>  От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Ого, ты читаешь быстрее меня! О, да, та часть, где Красный Маг все осознает - просто фантастическая. Один из моих любимых моментов - когда они пробираются через лабиринт мертвых, и Роланд должен следовать за ним с завязанными глазами, чтобы избежать атаки некромантов. Аж в дрожь бросает! И когда они присоединились к пиратской шайке и притворялись разбойниками, а потом, посреди битвы, сорвали маски и открыли кто они на самом деле. Триумфальная речь Роланда так убедительна.

Ты прав, со стогом сена получилось глуповато. Но вот после того балагана с козлами, когда они наконец добрались до нормальной постели - это было красиво написано. Чуть ли не лучше, чем все сцены с битвами на мечах.

Написал бы он продолжение! Я абсолютно с тобой согласен - что случилось дальше, когда они наконец вернулись в Люцис и Роланда оправдали? Они остались вместе? Я думаю, остались, и жили долго и счастливо. Хотя, боюсь, для книги это не слишком захватывающий сюжет.

Видишь, теперь я разглагольствую. Только заговори со мной о книгах, и я не заткнусь.

Ладно, вот тебе история. Когда мне было лет восемь или девять, я все лето провел за чтением книг Монблана, всех, что нашлись в детской библиотеке. Их там было множество, они занимали целый шкаф. И я не имел понятия, что значит "адаптированный" - меня не интересовали обложки, я хотел сразу нырнуть в действие. Каждую свободную минуту, когда не тренировался или не учился, я забирался куда-нибудь и читал. Это было чуть ли не лучшее лето в моей жизни.

А когда я узнал, в чем дело, я разъярился. Я даже закатил громкий скандал библиотекарю. Я был, не знаю, почти оскорблен? Казалось ужасным, что они предлагают эти книжки детям, а настоящие полные версии прячут в тех секциях, куда мы могли заходить только с сопровождающими. Так что, когда меня в следующий раз пустили во взрослую секцию за материалами по учебе, я проскользнул к шкафам с художественной литературой и спрятал книгу под рубашку. Это непорядочно, я знаю. Но я должен был узнать, что же там было на самом деле.

Мне бы сошло это с рук, если бы кто-то не поймал меня за чтением между тренировочными боями. Он забрал книгу и сказал, что я еще мал для таких "непристойных книг", или что-то вроде того. Мне было слишком стыдно признаться, что это библиотечная книга, так что, боюсь, этого экземпляра недосчитались. Но я собирался ее вернуть, клянусь!

Но к тому моменту я уже прочитал половину неадаптированной версии, и мне очень нужна была эта книга. Когда отец взял меня в город, чтобы купить школьную одежду, я умудрился улизнуть на несколько минут в книжный, и купил ее.

А теперь, почему же у меня два экземпляра. Когда мне исполнилось тринадцать, тот самый человек, который забрал у меня книгу, принес ее, завернутую в подарочную бумагу! И он сказал: "теперь ты достаточно взрослый". Ну не смешно ли? Я должен был вернуть ее в библиотеку, но почему-то она стала для меня слишком особенной. Он и раньше дарил мне подарки на День Рождения, оружие и всякое такое, но книги - ни разу.

Я говорил тебе, что это длинная история. У тебя та книга, которую я купил. Поэтому у нее такие потрепанные страницы. (В основном на самых колоритных моментах, да, я знаю.)

Теперь твоя очередь. Расскажи мне о том, как ты первый раз нарушил правила?

Бегемот

P.S. Ладно, ты меня поймал. Я спрашивал у них как ты выглядишь. Парень за прилавком реально ухмыльнулся. У меня было такое ощущение, что он считает этот вопрос или очень глупым, или очень очевидным.

Ты сказал, что ценишь сохранение приватности, так же как и я, поэтому, вероятно, обмениваться селфи было бы не слишком хорошей идеей. Я себя уже описывал. (Большой. И каштановые волосы, это все, в общем-то.)

P.P.S. Я рад, что ты дал себе отдохнуть от работы. На следующей пробежке нужно будет поискать ту скамейку. Похоже это очень уютное место для чтения.


	18. Chapter 18

> Тема: **Получилось до странности личным.**  
>  Пятница, 11 сентября, 18:01  
>  От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Спасибо, что поделился со мной этой историей, она меня повеселила и подтвердила то, что я уже вывел из нашей переписки. Ты из тех людей, кто согласен только на лучшее. И да, я говорю это как комплимент.

Хотел бы я, чтобы у меня нашлось нечто столь же очаровательное в ответ. Я сомневался, стоит ли делиться этой историей, но ты просил рассказать о том, как я первый раз нарушил правила, и это оно и есть. Насколько я могу припомнить, во всяком случае. Тебе придется простить мне некоторое погружение в воспоминания, потому что это необходимо для понимания происходящего.

Когда мне было около трех лет, я жил в маленькой деревушке на севере Люциса и, как принято, пошел в школу. Сначала мне это нравилось, но после первых двух недель начало становиться скучновато. Не было ничего особо вдохновляющего. Когда мне исполнилось четыре, в деревню пришли какие-то люди - я этого почти не помню - и предложили моим родителям отправить меня в Инсомнию, по одной из этих программ для одаренных учеников, организованных и оплачиваемых Короной. Мои воспоминания довольно расплывчаты, но я помню маленький дом, в котором мы жили, и грубую одежду, которую я носил. И я предполагаю, что мои родители увидели в этом шанс на более светлое будущее для меня и не смогли отказаться от такого предложения.

Так что, вскорости после моего пятого дня рождения, как и многие другие, я прибыл в Инсомнию, в школу-интернат, финансируемую Короной. Обучение там было определенно более интересным, чем дома, но я был один, вдалеке от семьи, и мне это не нравилось. Я рисую себя довольно противоречивым ребенком, я понимаю.

В любом случае, через неделю или около того, я надумал, что хочу домой. Но довольно быстро выяснилось, что от меня это не зависит. Я решил все равно уйти; уже тогда мое упрямство не знало себе равных. И все же, покинуть интернат было вовсе не легкой задачей. Ночевали мы в общих спальнях, у нас был комендантский час, на окнах установлены решетки, и на выходе система двойных дверей, чтобы ни один ребенок не смог выбраться без сопровождения. В течение дня мы сидели в классах. Возможностей для побега не было, так что, мне нужно было их создать.

Беда с обучением пятилетних детей чтению и новым словам в том, что они прекрасно понимают, что означает фраза: "в случае пожара замки на всех дверях отпираются автоматически". Я носил очки, и было очень просто поджечь с их помощью кусок бумаги, используя всего лишь луч солнца из открытого окна в туалете. Я затушил огонь, как только сработала пожарная сигнализация, и побежал к черному выходу, в то время, как все остальные выбегали во внутренний двор. Все прошло на удивление гладко, но дальнейших планов у меня не было, я не знал, чего ожидать снаружи.

В Инсомнию меня привезли на поезде, и я думал сначала найти станцию, но опасался, что именно там меня и будут искать в первую очередь. Я прекрасно понимал, что одиноко бродящий ребенок привлечет внимание, поэтому пристраивался то к одному взрослому, то к другому, делая вид, что послушно следую позади, перемещаясь к следующему, когда меня замечали. Наконец я увидел указатель направления к Западным Воротам. Это выглядело для меня как путь к свободе, и я направился в ту сторону. Я бродил несколько часов. Город был такой большой, что это ошеломляло. Для моего детского разума, достичь ворот означало найти свой дом, не мог же мир быть еще огромнее. Снаружи города должно быть то место, откуда я приехал, должен быть мой дом.

В конце концов, в сумерках, я добрался до Западных Ворот. Я замерз, устал и хотел пить. Но когда я увидел пункты пропуска и солдат, то чуть не сдался, чуть не повернул назад. Они были такие громкие и страшные. Но мое упрямство все еще было со мной. Я спрятался и принялся наблюдать. Очень скоро стало понятно, что внимательному осмотру подвергаются только те машины, которые въезжают в город, на выезде требовались только бумаги, удостоверяющие личность. Похоже, удача еще не оставила меня, и я воспользовался сгущающимися сумерками, чтобы подобраться к медленно движущейся череде машин и забраться в один из фургонов. Внутри были груды автомобильных запчастей, ведра со смазкой и небрежно накинутые сверху куски жесткого грязного брезента. Я спрятался под одним из них, стараясь сдержать тошноту от запаха, и затаился.

Ехали мы долго, не знаю сколько времени, я то задремывал, то просыпался. Помню только, как пересохло у меня во рту. Было больно глотать, и я задался вопросом, а что будет, если съесть смазку. Но я еще недостаточно отчаялся для этого. Когда двери фургона открылись, была еще ночь. Мужчина принялся искать что-то среди этих деталей. Я понял, что он меня обязательно увидит, испугался и сорвался с места. К счастью, мы остановились на большой, хорошо освещенной стоянке. Я пробежал метров двести, и врезался в выходящего из задних дверей кухни повара, несущего какой-то бак. Из меня чуть дух не вышибло.

На мне все еще была форма интерната, и можно было легко догадаться, что случилось. Меня накормили, напоили и устроили на ночлег. На следующий день они попросили одного из охотников отвезти меня в Инсомнию. Я был мрачен. Мало того, что я потерпел неудачу, я был еще и совершенно уверен, что умудрился попасть в большие неприятности.

Когда мы добрались до города, Королевский Стражник сопроводил меня в интернат. Однако, прибыв туда, мы увидели, что там происходит какая-то суматоха, и нам пришлось долго стоять у входа, потому что все были заняты и никто не мог отвлечься на меня. Оказалось, что интернат посетил один из богатых покровителей. На выходе он увидел нас, и спросил, почему я стою тут под присмотром солдата. Директор начал объяснять, но гость остановил его и попросил меня говорить вместо него. Что я и сделал, как смог. Я был уверен, что этот могущественный человек разозлится на меня за побег.

Но он не разозлился. Он молчал долгое время, а потом сказал, что у него есть сын, на два года младше меня, и он пытается найти для него учителя, "кого-то, кто разбирается в планировании и стратегии, но кроме того не боится действовать, когда это необходимо", а потом опустился передо мной на колено и спросил: "ты согласишься?"

Глупо звучит, не правда ли? Просить ребенка вроде меня быть учителем его сына. Но я посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и сказал, что соглашусь, если мне будет позволено отчитывать мальчика, когда тот отлынивает от учебы. Он рассмеялся и потрепал меня по голове. Я, правда, не знаю, почему согласился так быстро. Может быть потому, что этот мужчина - я тогда не знал, кто это - говорил со мной, дал мне почувствовать себя личностью, первый раз с тех пор, как я покинул дом. Конечно, происходило все очень постепенно, потребовались годы, прежде чем я полностью принял на себя предложенные обязательства. Но это изменило мою точку зрения на пребывание в Инсомнии, у меня вдруг появилась цель, причина быть здесь, и это придало моей жизни смысл и направление.

Ну вот и все. Вот история о том, как нарушение правил помогло мне получить работу.

В одном из писем ты спрашивал, есть ли у меня братья или сестры. Я не ответил тогда, потому что этот вопрос затрагивает темы, которые я не был готов обсуждать. Но мне кажется, что сейчас я могу объяснить.

Я не знаю. Может быть есть. Может быть были.

Через пару лет после того, как меня привезли в Инсомнию, письма от моей матери перестали приходить. Я так давно не был дома, и они были редкими - ей было непросто писать - я едва заметил это сначала. Когда же обратил внимание и спросил об этом, мне сказали, что почта больше не работает. Уже гораздо позже я все сопоставил и понял, что письма перестали приходить примерно в то время, когда деревня была аннексирована Нифльхеймом. Первые полгода охотники еще умудрялись доставлять обрывки информации из той области, но я не нашел ничего касающегося моей семьи, тем более, по прошествии нескольких лет. А через несколько недель все сообщение прекратилось. Я ничего не знаю о том, что случилось тогда.

Я прошу прощения за настроение этого письма, особенно если личные и тягостные записи тревожат тебя. Наверное, я не хотел лгать в ответ на твой вопрос.

Блэйз

P.S. Я даже не знаю, как описать свою внешность. Довольно заурядная, я полагаю. Немного выше среднего роста, не крупный, но поддерживаю форму, волосы русые. И все еще ношу очки. В общем-то все.

P.P.S. Дай мне знать, как продвигается готовка.


	19. Chapter 19

> Тема: **Re: Получилось до странности личным.**  
>  Пятница, 11 сентября, 18:37  
>  От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Привет, Блэйз

Я был сейчас в баре с парнями с работы, но как только мне упало твое письмо, я тут же открыл его, и уже не хотел ждать. Я улизнул на задний дворик, где и ючусь в данный момент, втиснувшись между большой пальмой в горшке и контейнером с пустыми бутылками. По крайней мере, здесь тихо.

Я прочитал твое письмо три раза. Прежде всего - пожалуйста, не извиняйся. Напротив, я тронут тем, что ты поделился со мной настолько личной историей, но я не всегда могу выразить свои чувства, и надеюсь, что не ляпну что-то не то, отвечая. Я пытаюсь представить каково тебе было. Насколько ошеломляюще. И как больно потерять свою семью таким образом.

Я хочу много всего сказать, но только печатаю и стираю, поэтому буду краток. Спасибо, что доверяешь мне настолько, чтобы поделиться этой историей. И спасибо за очень щедрый комплимент.

(Завтра у меня будет рамен на завтрак. Я пришлю фотографии.)


	20. Chapter 20

> Тема: **Надеюсь, я не испортил тебе вечер.**  
>  Суббота, 12 сентября, 7:07  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Не стоило позволять моим, в столь неудачное время проявившимся, воспоминаниям прерывать приятный вечер. Это старая история, и я давно с ней примирился. Приношу свои извинения, поскольку сомневаюсь, что отзываясь на мое объявление, ты рассчитывал на подобное содержание. Но я благодарен за твое сочувствие. Спасибо.

Блэйз


	21. Chapter 21

> Тема: **Ты ничего не испортил**  
>  Суббота, 12 сентября, 11:37  
>  От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Погоди, я фотографирую.


	22. Chapter 22

> Тема: **СОВЕРШЕННАЯ ЛАПША**  
>  Суббота, 12 сентября, 11:52  
>  От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Глянь, что у меня на завтрак!

_(Фотография лапши быстрого приготовления рядом с тарелкой бульона)_

*

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

*

Я пошутил.

_(Фотография традиционного рамена рядом с тарелкой бульона)_

Я нашел эту лапшу на рынке, но не уверен, подходит ли она. Что скажешь?  
P.S. Сестра ушла, и весь дом в моем распоряжении, так что я слушаю Hysteosria. А мне нравится! Я мог бы тренироваться под них...


	23. Chapter 23

> Тема: **… хорошо сыграно.**  
>  Sun, Sep 13 at 10:22 AM  
>  From: blaze@eosmail.com  
>  To: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Не буду врать, на какой-то момент я поверил, что эта фотография - правда. Мое сердце тебе ни капли не благодарно, между прочим.

Вторая твоя лапша, она... скажем так, "приемлема", если нет под рукой ничего лучше, но я бы ее не порекомендовал. Мои предпочтения всегда будут на стороне лапши, сделанной собственными руками из первосортных продуктов, но это очень трудозатратно и требует большой практики для достижения хорошего результата. И, определенно, это задача не для новичка, если, конечно, у тебя не было опыта работы с тестом и готовки в принципе. Если ты захочешь как-нибудь попробовать, я бы посоветовал начать с собы, которую нужно резать, а не с рамена, который нужно тянуть. Умение все равно требуется, но процесс несколько более интуитивно понятен.

Ты используешь клинки в своих тренировках? Или предпочитаешь боевые искусства, или старые добрые бои на кулаках?

Как бы то ни было, рядом с Академией Элементальной Магии есть небольшой магазин, там продают лапшу собственного приготовления, самую лучшую, что я находил в Инсомнии. Место выглядит захудалым, но не дай внешнему виду себя обмануть, они производят очень качественный продукт. Я слышал, они даже снабжают королевскую кухню.

Судя по фотографии, бульон получился очень хороший. Я почти чувствую запах, и выглядит он великолепно. Ты уже попробовал? Что думаешь? Попробуй только сказать, что ты не стал на шаг ближе к своему идеальному рецепту.

Я рад, что музыка тебе понравилась, в ней определенно есть энергия. Кофе не заменит, но второе место с малым отрывом.

Меняя тему, я хотел спросить, не порекомендуешь ли ты мне еще одну книгу? Может быть, с большим углублением в отношения героев. При том, что я с удовольствием прочитал "Красного Мага из Мисидии", именно этот аспект оказался одновременно и приносящим внутреннее удовлетворение, и разочаровывающим, потому что все могло быть гораздо лучше.

Я не ожидал, что подобные истории могут быть настолько привлекательными. Будучи выросшим в очень взрослом окружении, я непреднамеренно, но часто, и с самого юного возраста, оказывался свидетелем разговоров и фактов довольно грубых и безвкусных по натуре. Мои реакции на это обычно варьировались от безразличия до легкого отвращения. Мой собственный разум всегда казался мне лучшим местом для обдумывания и изучения моих желаний и чувств. Тем не менее, при чтении "Красного Мага" все было иначе, возможно потому, что подобные сцены были всего лишь дополнением к чему-то более глубокому. Они нужны были, чтобы пробудить мою симпатию к персонажам и показать существование глубокой связи между ними. Именно это, как я осознал, мне и хотелось бы исследовать глубже.

Похоже, у тебя есть способность заставлять меня рассказывать такие вещи, в которых я обычно не признаюсь никому. Не могу не заметить, что наш обмен информацией мог слегка потерять баланс. Думаю, ты согласишься, что я заслуживаю услышать от тебя личную историю, которой ты бы с удовольствием поделился, и которая позволит мне лучше тебя понять. Я буду ждать.

Блэйз


	24. Chapter 24

> Тема: **Извини за сердечный приступ**  
>  Воскресенье, 13 сентября, 22:33  
>  От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Привет, Блэйз

Ты предполагаешь, что мои умения в обращении с мечами могут помочь в нарезании лапши? Сильное допущение, конечно. Но я довольно хорош в фехтовании, поверь мне на слово. Хотя и не стал бы применять клинок для кулинарных нужд. Только если один из этих шаловливых спарринговых кинжалов. Я с ними не работал, но выглядят они круто.

Теперь, что касается рекомендаций по книгам, ты обратился к тому человеку. Если я правильно понял твое письмо, думаю, тебе может понравиться один нуарный детектив, из моих любимых. Я взял на себя смелость закинуть книгу на почту сегодня вечером (эту вещь ты в библиотеке точно не найдешь). Обычно такого типа книги просто ужасны: кошмарный слог, картонные герои - но бывают и исключения, если есть время их отыскивать.

Есть один магазин, судя по твоему описанию, недалеко от лапшичного, о котором ты говорил - туда я загляну в следующий раз, когда буду в тех краях. В общем, это одно из тех пыльных старых местечек, со стопками книг до потолка и дремлющим на окне котом. Трехэтажный дом, втиснувшийся между татуировочным салоном и забегаловкой. Первый этаж забит книгами, которые ты обычно видишь у людей в метро - яркие обложки и броские названия. Но тебя больше заинтересует второй, где располагается литература по истории и военной стратегии, и везде развешены карты (и обычно еще один кот, свернувшийся на открытом атласе).

А вот на третьем этаже - самое интересное. Там есть отдел со странными древними томами по магии и справочниками по травам, и всяким тому подобным. А в глубине, за портьерой, книги типа той, что я отправил тебе сегодня. Современные издания вперемешку с томами столетний давности, на обложках у которых люди в смешных костюмах, и страницы выпадают, потому что переплеты настолько плохого качества. Тебе пришлось бы прочитать дюжины дюжин книг, чтобы найти одну стоящую. (К счастью, я быстро читаю.)

Дай мне знать, что ты думаешь об этой книге, и я буду счастлив обсудить ее во всех подробностях.

Ты прав, я задолжал тебе личную историю. Думаю, мне так нравится говорить о книгах, потому что это проще, чем говорить о себе. Был один момент в твоем письме, который зацепил меня. Это когда ты понял, что тебе не был предоставлен выбор - оставаться или уйти. И в некотором роде я думаю, ты, должно быть, гораздо смелее меня, потому что ты это понял и принялся действовать, и сам взял этот выбор в свои руки.

Я тоже на том пути, который был для меня выбран, и в моем случае - еще до рождения. Я ни разу не сходил с него. Да и не хотел бы - это мое призвание и отношусь я к нему серьезно. Но иногда я задаюсь вопросом, что если бы я был просто сыном владельца какого-нибудь магазинчика, и мог бы изучать в университете что захочу - даже что-то настолько легкомысленное как писательство, понимаешь? Или, может быть, есть какие-то другие занятия, к которым у меня способности, но я никогда об этом не узнаю, потому что все свое время как проклятый машу мечом и читаю лекции о прокачке мускулатуры верхней части тела.

Какое-то время назад ты сказал, что задел меня, назвав типичным тренером по физподготовке, и это правда. Я так устал от людей, считающих, что это единственное на что я гожусь. Иногда я даже подыгрываю, делаю вид, что тупее, чем есть, и веду себя так, как они от меня ожидают. И никто даже не замечает. Это угнетает.

Получилась не очень захватывающая история, но я никому об этом не рассказывал.

Хотел бы я отправить тебе почтой хоть чуть-чуть этого бульона. У меня еще много осталось. Он очень вкусный.

Бегемот


	25. Chapter 25

> Тема: **Re: Извини за сердечный приступ**  
>  Понедельник, 14 сентября, 23:42  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Конечно же я не имел в виду, что искусство в обращении с мечом, это то же самое, что и умение работать на кухне. Но хотя это и разные спектры навыков, внимание, сопричастность и точность, которые ты развиваешь, практикуясь в любом из них, в какой-то степени - я верю - переходящие. Тебе потребуется меньше времени, чтобы научиться хорошо пользоваться кухонным ножом, если ты уже умеешь обращаться с кинжалами. С мечами, наверное, иначе, особенно с тяжелыми. Я сам люблю легкое быстрое оружие, поэтому предпочитаю для практики кинжалы или катаны и иногда копья.

Даже не знаю, что думать о том, что ты отправил мне книгу из тех, которые "обычно ужасны", но предыдущая тобой порекомендованная была очень интересной, поэтому я буду надеяться на лучшее. Но на этот раз тебе придется сказать мне как ее вернуть, поскольку я сомневаюсь, что все книги в твоей библиотеке наличествуют в двух экземплярах, а я не хотел бы лишать тебя того, что ты безусловно любишь.

Думаю, я знаю тот книжный, о котором ты говоришь, но никогда в него не заглядывал. Постараюсь найти время в следующий раз, как буду в центре. Он кажется довольно интересным, особенно второй этаж. Но, хотя мое знакомство с научными трудами достаточно обширно, я буду полагаться на твои рекомендации относительно покупки чего-либо менее для меня знакомого, иначе рискую заполучить одну из тех книг, полных картонных героев.

И я благодарен за твое сочувствие. Ты очень добр. Хотя я и не считаю бегство чем-то особенно храбрым или умным. По большей части это было упрямство и явное отсутствие понимания масштабов того, что я собирался сделать. За прошедшие годы я научился лучше планировать, но, боюсь, мое упрямство оказалось неизлечимым.

Спасибо, что поделился со мной таким честным рассказом о своих чувствах. Временами должно быть очень тяжело чувствовать, что не контролируешь собственную судьбу. Но хорошо, что ты ее принимаешь, так ты сможешь добиться того, чтобы она принесла тебе счастье. Судя по твоим словам, ты получаешь удовольствие от своей работы, и хорошо с ней справляешься. Но очень легко можно позволить работе поглотить себя. Она может стать твоей сущностью, если только ей позволить, а это опасный путь. Я задумываюсь иногда, что бы случилось... Если бы я упросил родителей не отправлять меня в Инсомнию. Если бы я смог избавиться от школьной формы, прежде чем сбежать. Если бы я отказал отцу своего ученика. Думаю, это в человеческой природе, пытаться представить "что было бы", сомневаться в своих решениях. Это не приносит утешения, но мы не можем остановиться. Так что, я действительно понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

Смотреть в лицо своей судьбе - это тоже требует мужества. Я ни на секунду не поверю, что тебе его недостает. Надеюсь, ты сможешь найти равновесие и возможность заниматься другими интересующими тебя вещами, помимо своих обязанностей. Из того что ты рассказывал, я понял, что это какое-то семейное дело, а значит, еще более важное. Не беспокойся, я не буду выспрашивать.

Я сожалею о словах, которые написал тогда. Это была колкость, но она оказалась острее, чем я думал, и ранила глубже, чем я рассчитывал. Я бы не захотел забрать назад свои слова, даже если бы мог. Не потому что уверен в них. Вовсе нет. Но не сказав их, я мог бы не узнать насколько неправ, и насколько ты замечательный.

Блэйз


	26. Chapter 26

> Тема: **По-моему, упрямство - добродетель**  
>  Среда, 16 сентября, 1:14  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Проклятье, Блэйз, ты заставляешь меня краснеть. А так как я не из тех, кто легко краснеет, я собираюсь списать это на дефицит овощей в моем рационе и исправить проблему большой тарелкой салата завтра утром вместо обычного бифштекса. (Я знаю, тебя это порадует.)

Кстати, о работе, как там твоя? Не забываешь отдыхать время от времени? Ты не упоминал своего ученика последнее время. Все еще учится с неохотой? Мои были не так уж плохи, а самый проблематичный даже оказался на удивление покладистым. Может быть этот брюзгливый препод перестал гонять его так сурово. (Мне почти не приходилось общаться с этим парнем, но когда мы все-таки пересекались, он казался невероятно раздраженным.)

Не беспокойся насчет выспрашивания, говоря об этом как о своем призвании, я был чересчур драматичен. Просто семейное дело, как ты и сказал, и мой отец намеревается передать его мне, когда уйдет на покой.

Но ты тоже обучен боевым искусствам! Это круто. Копья это интересно. У меня есть небольшой опыт в обращении с катанами, и я очень уважаю тех, кто мастерски ими владеет (и ты, я уверен, в их числе, ты должен быть невероятно умел в любом деле, на котором сосредоточишься).

Когда дочитаешь книгу, зайди в этот магазинчик, о котором я рассказал. Он называется "Дагеррео", большие буквы на маркизах, не пропустишь. Меня там знают. (Я спускаю просто неприличную часть своего жалования на книги.) Скажи им, что это для Бегемота, и они придержат ее под прилавком до следующего моего появления. И обязательно загляни на второй этаж, я уверен, что ты имеешь доступ к богатейшей библиотеке, но тут встречаются очень необычные вещи, которые ты больше нигде не найдешь.

Как это вдруг оказалось так поздно? Долго я это письмо писал. Пора уже закругляться и отсылать.

Но, серьезно, спасибо. Твои слова очень много для меня значат. Я их не забуду.

Может переключимся на более радостные истории? Какое твое любимое воспоминание?

Завтра мне придется кофе вводить внутривенно.

Бегемот


	27. Chapter 27

> Тема: **Возможно это письмо окажется очень скучным, но часть вины - на тебе. Ты попросил меня рассказать о работе.**  
>  Среда, 16 сентября, 20:08  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Я сказал то, что думаю. Я верю, что в таких вещах искренность необходима. Она - лучшая основа для доверия.

Ну ладно, если ты хочешь, чтобы я говорил о работе, я подчинюсь. Но имей в виду, эту тему с трудом можно назвать увлекательной. Моя работа включает в себя две определенные роли. Одна - быть учителем, как я и говорил, а вторая - исполнять обязанности секретаря для совета директоров семейной компании. Это важно как часть того, чему я должен обучить моего ученика, то что он должен будет знать, чтобы перенять однажды семейное дело. Думаю, в какой-то степени, ваши с ним ситуации похожи. Мой ученик тоже наследует дело своей семьи и выбора у него нет. В его случае это очень важная компания, и от того, насколько хорошо он сможет выполнять работу, заняв свое место, будут зависеть благополучие и счастье множества людей. По этой причине мне приходится быть жестким с ним и требовать, чтобы он прикладывал все усилия к учебе.

Должен признать, твой взгляд на собственную ситуацию и сомнения касательно наследства, которые ты временами испытываешь, дали мне новую перспективу и много пищи для размышлений в отношении обстоятельств моего ученика. До сих пор я не видел смысла в обсуждении того, чего не может быть, я считал, что привлечение внимания к оковам судьбы может оказаться вредоносным и контрпродуктивным. Я начинаю задумываться, не ошибался ли. Если ты думаешь об этом, вполне возможно, что и он тоже. И я должен помочь ему разобраться с тем, что его беспокоит, а не избегать этого. Нужно будет найти подходящее время для честного разговора. Это может оказаться труднее, чем кажется. Боюсь, мой ученик в последнее время часто угрюм и замкнут, но я не могу винить его.

Видишь ли, мы получили тревожные новости о конкуренте. Мы еще не знаем, что может произойти, но у нас достаточно информации, чтобы точно знать, что если они предпримут попытку поглощения компании, нам придется приложить все силы, чтобы выдержать нападение. Конечно, такое я не могу скрыть от своего ученика и - несмотря на, а может и по причине сложных отношений с отцом - ты можешь предположить, насколько он расстроен и обеспокоен. А по правде говоря, мы все. Но на данном этапе нет смысла предаваться размышлениям, мы должны как можно лучше подготовиться и ждать, когда противник сделает ход, если захочет. Нужно дать послабление моему ученику, учитывая все, с чем ему приходится сейчас иметь дело.

Думаю, это подходящий момент для того, чтобы рассказать тебе о моем любимом воспоминании, о котором ты спрашивал. Когда я согласился принять пост преподавателя, я сразу решил, что хоть моя роль и требует, чтобы я подгонял своего ученика в нужном направлении, и иногда довольно жестко, я всегда буду оставаться его союзником. Наверное, хотя наши обстоятельства сильно различались, я очень сочувствовал трудностям, которые ему приходилось преодолевать. Если я привык быть один в громадном городе, где никого не знал, и некому было обо мне позаботиться, он был потерян среди деловых партнеров отца, не имея рядом ни одного ровесника, с которым можно было бы поговорить или поиграть. И так, хотя официально я всего лишь сотрудник компании, я считаю себя именно его помощником в первую очередь, остальные на втором месте, включая его отца.

Но хотя таким было мое желание с самого начала, воплотить его в реальность оказалось довольно сложной задачей. Когда я начинал общаться с моим учеником, я был очень молод и неопытен. Как и следовало ожидать, он видел во мне шпиона, подосланного отцом, чтобы командовать им и портить ему жизнь. Потребовалось много времени и терпения, чтобы разрушить эти стены и построить взаимное доверие и уважение. Мы не всегда еще хорошо понимаем друг друга, но наши отношения достаточно крепкие, чтобы с этим справиться. Даже если он внезапно устраивает бунт или срывает занятия, позже он обычно приносит за это извинения.

В общем, примерно через шесть месяцев после того, как я начал работать на него, или, точнее, с ним пару раз в неделю, я заканчивал один урок. Помню, он был посвящен Великой Войне Древних, конкретнее, имеющимся доказательствам того, что она действительно произошла, или по крайней мере, некая ее версия.

Я собирал учебные материалы, когда он подошел ко мне и потянул за рукав. Он назвал меня не по имени, а прозвищем, которое я раньше не слышал, тем не менее, обращался определенно ко мне. И я спросил его, чем могу помочь, на что он сказал: "Я покажу тебе секрет, но ты никому не должен о нем рассказывать". Я пообещал. Как я упоминал, я уже решил, кому принадлежит моя верность. Я мог нарушить обещание, если бы то, что он мне откроет, оказалось бы опасным для него, и я сам не смог бы с этим справиться, но такая ситуация была маловероятной, учитывая, что ему было всего одиннадцать. В общем, он отвел меня в сад и сдвинул расшатавшийся камень в стене. Там он прятал коллекцию стеклянных шариков, выигранных в школе. Он боялся, что его семьей это будет сочтено неподобающим времяпрепровождением, и их у него отнимут. Я выглядел соответственно удивленным и он рассмеялся. Он так гордился своим сокровищем. И он сказал, что я могу взять один, любой, какой захочу, так что я взял шарик с красивыми разводами сине-зеленого металлика, и поблагодарил его. Он выглядел счастливее, чем когда-либо.

Может показаться, что это незначительное событие, но для меня этот момент был бесценен. Он разделил со мной секрет, то, что он не рассказывал больше никому. Он мне доверял. В этот момент я стал тем человеком, которым хотел быть для него. И сколько бы я не жаловался на него (и Шива дорогая, сколько же он для этого дает поводов), я абсолютно уверен в том человеке, которым он постепенно становится. И моя вера в него подтверждается каждый день. Ты, наверное, подумаешь, что я сентиментальный идиот, но на следующий день я отнес этот шарик ювелиру. Я попросил, чтобы из него вырезали подвеску, и потратил на этот заказ месячный заработок. Я все еще ее ношу. Понятия не имею, знает ли мой ученик, что это за подвеска, но это не имеет значения. Он до сих пор делится со мной вещами, которые не может или не хочет рассказывать кому-либо еще, и это самое важное. Судя по тому, что я написал, сложно отрицать, что я тоже нашел свое призвание.

Теперь твоя очередь. Какое у тебя любимое воспоминание?

Кстати, не думаю, что полностью освоил копья (приближаюсь к этому с кинжалами), так что, я лучше побегу на мою ежедневную тренировку и постараюсь быть достойным твоих похвал.

Блэйз.

P.S. Я отнесу книгу в магазин, как ты и просил, как только дочитаю. Еще раз спасибо, что прислал ее.


	28. Chapter 28

> Тема: **Ты не сможешь мне наскучить, даже если постараешься**  
>  Пятница, 18 сентября, 00:29  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


И это оправдывает все усилия, верно? Все то, о чем мы говорили: сомнения, все эти "что если". Вот такие моменты, как этот с твоим учеником, когда они тебя удивляют. И ты уверяешься, что находишься на правильном пути, вопрос только в том, куда он тебя заведет...

Я обдумывал твои слова с того момента, как прочитал письмо. Об оковах судьбы, и о том, что ты хочешь поговорить о них со своим учеником. Почему никто никогда об этом не говорит? Кое-кто из моих подопечных тоже в подобной ситуации. И ты бы предположил, что я им сочувствую, но вместо этого я гоняю их еще жестче, требую от них еще больше. Почему мне никогда не приходило в голову, что мы разделяем бремя, во многих смыслах удивительно похожее. Но, как ты и сказал, на их плечах лежит груз ожиданий, и моя работа - сделать их достаточно сильными, чтобы справиться с этим.

Я не помню, чтобы кто-нибудь говорил со мной об обязанностях, которые я должен буду исполнять. Не было ни официального извещения, ни торжественной клятвы, ничего такого. Сколько себя помню, я всегда точно знал, кем должен стать и какими будут мои функции.

Как ни странно, пытаясь найти любимое воспоминание, я обнаружил, что оно подходит к нашему разговору о работе, как и твое. Что ты говорил несколько писем назад о том, что работа может поглотить, стать твоей сущностью? Я подозреваю, мы с тобой оба подпадаем под этот диагноз, и больше, чем сами готовы признать. (И, конечно, я вовсе не считаю тебя сентиментальным идиотом, мне очень понравилась твоя история. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь я смогу увидеть эту подвеску.)

Итак, мое любимое воспоминание - первый раз, когда отец взял меня в поход с палатками. Ты был когда-нибудь за Стеной? Ох, конечно, был, когда приехал в Инсомнию. И ты из деревни, так что для тебя в этом нет ничего экстраординарного. Я вырос здесь, поэтому когда в первый раз увидел большой мир, это было для меня как ушат холодной воды - освежающе, ошеломляюще и абсолютно восхитительно.

А еще, очень необычно было оказаться наедине с отцом. Мы взяли его машину, только мы вдвоем. Мне было восемь, мама осталась дома с малышкой. Снаружи Инсомнии все выглядит по-другому, даже звезды - ярче, чем ты мог бы себе вообразить, просто дух захватывает, когда ты так далеко от городских огней. Мы поставили палатку в убежище посередине пустыни, песок и камни простирались во все стороны, до куда взгляда хватит. Мы заварили лапшу из пакета, что тогда было для меня редким лакомством. А потом отец говорил со мной так, как никогда раньше, не о моих обязанностях, а о своих. Сейчас я понимаю, что он готовил меня к моей роли, но тогда я просто был благодарен за возможность получить столько его безраздельного внимания.

Мы никогда не были близки с отцом. Когда я был ребенком, он редко бывал дома, а когда приходил, это был словно визит какого-то важного человека, при котором я должен продемонстрировать свое лучшее поведение. Я был ближе с матерью. Она умерла, когда мне было десять. Это случилось неожиданно. Конечно, у нас было много слуг, и они заботились о моей сестре, которая была еще очень мала, но в конце концов я заменил ей родителей. Мой отец много работает, и он не заботливого типа. Я говорю это с великим уважением к нему, он бесподобен в том, что делает. Но у него нет времени, чтобы, знаешь, приготовить Альтиссийские тосты.

Фух. Я сказал, что не люблю говорить о себе, и вот - болтаю, и болтаю. Теперь это ты побуждаешь меня делиться воспоминаниями, которые я обычно держу при себе. Что есть в тебе такого, что заставляет меня захотеть обнажить перед тобой душу?

И это, похоже, еще один поздний вечер. А все твое ужасное влияние, Блэйз - ты превращаешь меня в такое же ночное создание, как и ты сам. С самого заката льет дождь. Ты сейчас где-то на крыше, хотел бы я знать? Из окна мне видна большая часть города. Может, если бы не было так темно, я и тебя бы увидел.

При звездах,

Бегемот.


	29. Chapter 29

_(Написанная от руки записка: "Привет, Блэйз -  
Не суди эту книгу по обложке. Я знаю, выглядит она трэшово, но написана - высший класс. Я обожаю Шивани - сложный персонаж, который использует свой великолепный ум не только для решения загадок, но и для исследования собственных желаний, как ты писал в своем письме - почему я и подумал, что тебе может понравиться. Б.")_

_(Это передняя и задняя стороны обложки книги, называется она "Тройная Угроза", автор Леон Кэйн. На передней обложке изображены два мужчины, и написано: "Он не понимал чего хочет - пока не прибыл в Альтиссию и не узнал, что один плюс один плюс один равняется опасность... и желание." На обратной стороне обложки изображена женщина и указаны данные издательства "Клаудс Ай Пресс", цена 130 гилей и жанр фикшн/поли/эротика. Текст гласит:_

_**Слова говорят о том, о чем тела не могут. Такая книга лучше секса. - The World Wanderer Monthly**_

_Основанная на правдивой истории, которая потрясла буржуа Альтиссии, "Тройная Угроза" рассказывает приковывающую внимание историю Шивани Кола, частного детектива, размеренность жизни которого была навсегда разрушена эротическим озарением - явлением Корнелии и Маркуса, пары любовников, которые нанимают его разгадать тайну исчезновения ларца с драгоценностями... Но все не то, чем кажется, и Шивани быстро обнаруживает себя в постели со своими соблазнительными клиентами. Этот непревзойденный нуарный роман - головокружительная погоня за любовью, истинным счастьем и сексуальным наслаждением сквозь неприглядную теневую сторону Альтиссии._

_**А вот это я называю великолепной литературой! - Сесиль Харви.)**_


	30. Chapter 30

> Тема: **Не то, что я имел в виду, но не могу сказать, что сожалею об этом.**  
>  Суббота, 19 сентября, 3:11  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Спасибо, что поделился своим любимым воспоминанием. Я легко могу представить, насколько это был для тебя особенный момент - разделить вечер с отцом и обнаружить, насколько ошеломляюще велика наша Эос. Мне редко выпадает возможность выбраться за пределы Стен, и мне этого не хватает. Там присутствует дух свободы, который ты никогда не найдешь в центре города. И он навевает странные мысли о нашей роли в грандиозном плане мира и богов. Мы мало что из себя представляем, если подумать, но что такое этот мир, как не сумма ничтожных жизней?

Я рад, что по крайней мере ты помнишь, как важно уметь найти время, чтобы сделать Альтиссийские тосты для своей сестры. Ей повезло, что у нее есть ты. Ты хороший человек, Бегемот.

Сегодня утром я пошел получить твою книгу и собирался начать читать во время перерыва на ланч.

Подожди. Дай мне перефразировать.

Я думал, что сделаю перерыв на ланч, чтобы начать читать книгу (и чье это теперь ужасное влияние?). Но далеко не продвинулся. Начальная сцена под мостом была уже достаточно пикантной, но всего через несколько страниц Шивани "оплачивал" свой проход в Альтиссию в этом старом лодочном сарае, и я должен был признать правду. Это не та история, которую я мог бы читать на работе.

Я взялся за нее снова после обеда. Я ожидал чего-то более интеллектуального и какое-то время беспокоился, что грубоватость исполнения отвратит меня. Но я не должен был сомневаться в твоих инстинктах. Похоже, ты безо всякого труда угадываешь, что мне может понравиться. Как ты это делаешь?

Я, может быть, немного увлекся Корнелией. Она такая решительная, и ее инстинкты безупречны, и в постели, и вне ее. Было бы так легко в описании этого треугольника притяжения скатиться на путь обычных тошнотворных заезженных штампов и сделать женский персонаж слабым и незапоминающимся, но книга избежала этой ловушки.

А эта сцена, ближе к концу, когда они уже заполучили драгоценности и она лежит, обнаженная, утопая в подушках, а Маркус и Шивани раскладывают бриллианты на ее теле, подчеркивая груди и обрисовывая изгибы. Какой прекрасный ментальный образ.

Ты был прав насчет того, как написана книга: этот стиль хорошо подходит такой истории. Особенно я восхищен балансом между тремя героями, которого смог добиться автор: несмотря на сильную личность Корнелии, присутствует достаточно интимных моментов между Маркусом и Шивани, подчеркивающих эту сторону треугольника.

А та сцена, где они застряли в шкафу министра, когда Маркус просто упал на колени и Шивани должен был сохранять молчание, чтобы их не услышали в комнате. Это было и горячо, и смешно. И, Астралы, как же он заставил его заплатить за это потом.

Расскажи мне, какой момент больше нравится тебе? И почему?

Я зачитался допоздна. Ты уже спишь наверное, несмотря на проявившуюся недавно склонность к вылазкам в царство ночи. Спасибо, что прислал мне эту книгу. Очень захватывающая история, как ты прекрасно знаешь, но я должен сопротивляться желанию прочитать ее еще раз. Я работаю все выходные, так что душ и постель на очереди.

Блэйз.

P.S. На самом деле, я застрял на позднем совете компании в ту ночь, когда шел дождь. Но в какой-то момент я взглянул в окно и подумал, смотришь ли и ты тоже. Думаю, погода не такая скучная тема для разговора, как иногда ее представляют. Для нас теперь это почти ощутимая связь.


	31. Chapter 31

> Тема: **Шивани определенно NSFW**  
>  Суббота, 19 сентября, 17:38  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


О, это просто. Сцена в ресторане, с графом. Шивани как ни в чем не бывало ест оливки и выстреливает вопросы, а его нога между бедер несчастного мужчины. Шивани нежно обводит языком кромку бокала, глядя, как граф смущенно ерзает. Вероятно, не самая эффективная техника допроса в реальной жизни, но чертовски возбуждающе.

Почему? Ха, это вопрос посложнее. В смысле, я не думаю, что на самом деле хотел бы оказаться на его месте - только представь себе, каково это, пытаться сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица на глазах у всего Альтиссийского высшего общества. Восхитительная пытка.

В общем, я рад, что книга тебе понравилась. Прости, я должен был предупредить, чтобы ты не читал ее на работе. Похоже, что из любовников Шивани ты предпочитаешь Корнелию?

Дождь наконец-то прекратился, так что не видать мне ленивой субботы. Пойду пропотею как следует.


	32. Chapter 32

> Тема: **Полностью согласен.**  
>  Воскресенье, 20 сентября, 21:34  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Это определенно была интересная сцена, с графом. Но не могу не заметить, что ты так и не дал настоящего ответа на мое "почему". Уклоняемся? Это выставление на всеобщее обозрение? Риск быть пойманным? Подтекст запретности? Ты предоставляешь мне возможность строить домыслы на свой страх и риск.

И, да, я нахожу Корнелию интересной, как персонажа, но, думаю, мне нравится вся ситуация в целом, этот любовный треугольник очень хорош. На самом деле именно отношения между героями заставили меня почувствовать вовлеченность и, вероятно, пробудили интерес. Как я упоминал в предыдущем письме, автор достиг такой великолепной глубины и баланса в описании их чувств друг к другу, такой филигранности и сложности, что они превосходно дополняют физический аспект.

Мне придется прерваться. Моя работа была сегодня сорвана подготовкой к завтрашнему фестивалю и мне пришлось забрать большинство папок в свою комнату. Придется много всего прочитать, и это будет далеко не так приятно как то, что ты мне присылаешь. Лучше запастись кофе и приготовиться к короткой ночи. Надеюсь, ты потренировался с удовольствием.

Блэйз.


	33. Chapter 33

> Тема: **Мне скучно.**  
>  Понедельник, 21 сентября, 22:34  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Почему все эти банкеты всегда такие длинные? Я знаю, что Лунный Фестиваль очень важен. Он посвящен возрождению и процветанию, и Астралы свидетели, нашей компании удача сейчас не помешает, но нужно ли тратить на это столько времени?

Я сижу за этим столом с самого заката. Беседа и не была увлекательной, но к этому моменту она умерла, ради того, чтобы гости могли игнорировать друг друга и посвятить себя выпивке. Парень, сидящий напротив меня за столом, один выпил уже, наверное, пару бутылок вина. Надеюсь, десерт уже скоро, потому что это будет означать, что мы еще на шаг ближе к завершению, а к тому же, с ним обычно приносят кофе. Я бы сейчас убил за чашку кофе. Весь вечер я провел перечитывая на мобильнике твои письма, они в какой-то мере лучшая компания. И все же, хотел бы я, чтобы ты был здесь, я знаю, ты смог бы меня развлечь.

Надеюсь, ты проводишь время лучше, чем я.

Блэйз.

_отправлено с моего Eosphone_


	34. Chapter 34

> Тема: **И не говори**  
>  Понедельник, 21 сентября, 23:51  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Уф, Лунный Фестиваль, самая скучная ночь в году. Можешь назвать меня циником, но я думаю, что посевы взойдут прекрасно и безо всех этих песнопений и благовоний. Я вынужден зависать с кучей людей с работы. Все сидят, уткнувшись в мобильники, сидящий напротив меня парень ни разу даже взгляда не поднял. Все было невероятно скучно и официозно и я выпил слишком много. Не могу дождаться того момента, когда смогу уйти домой и написать тебе. Это прозвучит глупо, но кого ты предпочитаешь - девушек или парней, или и тех, и тех? Может, мне не стоит отправлять это письмо, но я хотел спросить, и, в общем, я вроде как хочу знать, потому что, наверное, немного запал на тебя. Черт с ним, отправляю, пока не отговорил себя от этого.


	35. Chapter 35

> Тема: **Кто-нибудь должен был забрать мой мобильник после первой же бутылки вина**  
>  Вторник, 22 сентября, 6:42  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Я проснулся этим утром, вспомнил, что написал тебе прошлой ночью, и почувствовал себя долбаным идиотом. Блэйз, прости меня. Я был немного пьян. Ладно, больше, чем немного. И когда я проверил телефон и увидел, что ты не ответил, я почти испытал облегчение (потому что ты мог написать, что шокирован и оскорблен), но потом мне стало страшно (потому что, может быть, ты действительно шокирован и оскорблен, и поэтому не отвечаешь).

Прости меня? Твои письма - лучшая часть моего дня. Я надеюсь, что не разрушил к чертям нашу дружбу. Я собирался сказать тебе, но не должен был делать это так глупо, неуклюже и позорно. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.


	36. Chapter 36

> Тема: **Позволь мне еще раз быть откровенным.**  
>  Среда, 23 сентября, 2:35  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Я не шокирован и не оскорблен. Если уж на то пошло, мне льстит, что ты испытываешь такие чувства. Но тем не менее, я бы солгал, если бы не признался, что смущен этой ситуацией.

Я могу попытаться ответить на твой вопрос. По правде говоря, я никогда не задумывался о своем влечении к другим в этих терминах. В основном, я хочу найти кого-то, кому смогу доверять и с кем мне будет комфортно, кого-то с кем я захочу разделить новый опыт, кто не попробует воспользоваться мной в своих интересах. У меня нет какого-то определенного видения, кто бы это мог быть. Так что, предполагаю "и тех, и тех" будет ответом, который ты ищешь.

Хотя, не могу сказать, что мне хоть раз удавалось найти такого человека.

Несколько месяцев назад я был несколько расстроен своим одиночеством, особенно его физическим аспектом. Я хотел исследовать свои желания и найти новые физические переживания, которые не мог реализовать самостоятельно. Мне только исполнилось восемнадцать, я считал, что время уже давно пришло. И я подумал, что может быть идея поиска идеального человека была просто оправданием, может быть я просто трусил, может был слишком наивен и идеалистичен, и просто нужно перестать быть таким требовательным.

У меня было то, что можно назвать "интрижкой" с одним из молодых охотников из того магазина, в который ты заходил. В общем-то, я не уверен, стоит ли произошедшее такого названия. Я не смог с этим справиться. Ни с чем. В какой-то момент он взял меня за руку, снял мою перчатку, и это уже было слишком, простой контакт кожа к коже. Мне это сразу не понравилось. Все же я попытался перетерпеть, я думал, если заставлю себя продолжать, смогу привыкнуть, и станет легче. Но потом он попытался меня поцеловать. И я сбежал. Как ребенок. Как идиот.

Но я не мог этого забыть. Как неправильно это ощущалось.

Тогда я начал думать, что со мной может быть что-то не так. Остальные, вроде бы, проходят через все это так легко, даже с полностью незнакомыми людьми. Но теперь мне кажется... это казалось неправильным потому что и было неправильным, потому что это был неправильный для меня человек.

Я не думал об этом и не знаю во что верить... Но я знаю, что когда я думаю о тебе, ты мне кажешься наиболее правильным, чем кто-либо.

Но больше я ничего не могу сказать. Мне придется попросить тебя проявить терпение. Продолжай писать, если ты не против. Мне нужно подумать.

Блэйз.


	37. Chapter 37

> Тема: **Re: Позволь мне еще раз быть откровенным.**  
>  Среда, 23 сентября, 21:48  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Привет, Блэйз

Должен признать, когда открывал твое письмо, я ожидал, что испытаю либо восторг, либо разочарование. Чего я не ожидал, так это оказаться в замешательстве.

Но это ничего. Я задолжал тебе извинения за то, что поставил тебя в такое неудобное положение. А ты, безусловно, не должен мне никаких объяснений - так что, это было очень щедро с твоей стороны.

Ничего нет плохого в том, чтобы быть идеалистом. Одиночество и неудовлетворенность могут быть ужасны (мне ли не знать), но все равно, они должны быть предпочтительнее поцелуя, вызывающего отвращение. Даже поцелуя просто скучного. Ты не должен довольствоваться скукой, Блэйз. Где-то должен быть тот, от чьего поцелуя тебя бросит в дрожь.

Я больше не заговорю об этом. Сколько бы времени тебе не потребовалось - оно все твое.

Но я должен признаться, когда ты написал про стащенную с твоей руки перчатку... это на меня подействовало. Я просто представил себе обнаженную внутреннюю сторону твоего запястья.

И достаточно. Посмотрим, что еще я могу тебе рассказать. Вчера все страдали от похмелья после прошедшего Фестиваля (включая меня, но послеполуденный фруктовый смузи помог). Везде все еще рассыпаны конфетти, я продолжаю находить их у себя в волосах. А оставшиеся пирожки с мясом гарулы мы будем доедать несколько дней.

Можешь порекомендовать мне еще какую-нибудь книгу? Я все еще прорабатываю записки Королевы Безы, но я хотел поинтересоваться, может есть книга из твоих любимых, не настолько академичная - книга, которая что-то значила бы для тебя.

Я чуть не добавил некоторые из твоих отборных специй в попкорн, когда готовил его в микроволновке, но решил, что ты бы этого не одобрил, наверное.

В общем, будь здоров,

Бегемот.


	38. Chapter 38

> Тема: **Спасибо.**  
>  Четверг, 24 сентября, 10:51  
>  От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Я хотел бы принести извинения за то, что своими словами привел тебя в замешательство. Хотел бы я, чтобы мои мысли были яснее. Спасибо за то, что терпишь меня. Думаю, размещая то объявление, я и не предполагал, что может случиться что-то подобное, и я все еще удивлен - но не сожалею - что оно случилось.

Мне нужно время, чтобы все обдумать. Но, признание за признание, я был бы не против, если бы ты продолжил говорить о том, что чувствуешь. Я... что я чувствую со своей стороны, вот что мне нужно понять, прежде чем я смогу дать тебе соответствующий ответ. А я чувствую. Я вижу образы, пробуждаемые твоими словами, и вряд ли я смогу сказать, что они меня не волнуют. Просто... не проси меня конкретизировать сейчас. Я не хочу обещать больше, чем буду способен или захочу дать. Я обладаю излишне рациональным разумом, иногда это может быть проклятьем.

Я должен вернуться к работе. Все это очень меня отвлекало. Однако, это было не так неприятно, как я ожидал.

Что касается книги... есть одна, она вышла около десяти лет назад, называется "Потерянные вкусы Эос". Может, звучит похоже на кулинарную книгу, но, хотя в ней действительно содержится определенное количество рецептов, она представляет из себя нечто большее. Видишь ли, медленное расползание Звездной скверны постепенно сделало гораздо менее доступными отдельные области Эос, и некоторые ингредиенты стало почти невозможно достать. В результате, традиционные рецепты, а иногда и целые кулинарные практики оказались утеряны. Это может показаться незначительным по сравнению с людскими потерями, но для человека, страстно увлеченного кулинарным искусством, все не так просто. Автор - Ретта Келион - повар. Но кроме того, она - изумительная сила природы, настоящий путешественник. Эта книга - ее дневник, результат тридцати лет путешествий по Эос (она даже была в Нифльхейме, до того, как они полностью закрыли границы), в которых она изучала малоизвестные ингредиенты и забытые рецепты. Ради этого ей приходилось сражаться с монстрами, спасаться от пограничных патрулей, взбираться в горы по шестисотлетним тропам, завоевывать доверие закрытых общин. Это увлекательное чтение. Думаю, тебе может понравиться. С годами эта книга стала довольно важной для меня, что-то вроде фантазии о том, что могло бы быть в другое - более спокойное - время.

Дай мне знать, если захочешь ее почитать, и я занесу ее вместе "Тройной Угрозой" в тот магазин.

И я отправил тебе приправы для того, чтобы ты экспериментировал с ними. Пожалуйста, попробуй один или два вида - но не все сразу - с попкорном в следующий раз. Похоже, это будет хороший способ познакомиться с их вкусом и стать смелее в применении. Готовка - как и многие другие вещи в жизни - может только выиграть от доли спонтанности и решительности.

Буду ждать твоего следующего письма - с нетерпением, как всегда,

Блэйз.


	39. Chapter 39

> Тема: **Но оно мне язык в красный покрасило??**  
>  Пятница, 25 сентября, 20:24  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Ну все. Мы должны перестать извиняться друг перед другом, или это никогда не кончится. Я сам положу этому конец, сказав тебе, что я ничуть не сожалею, о том, что ответил на твое загадочное объявление в Инсомнийском ежедневнике несколько недель назад. Так же я не сожалею, что заскучал, напился и признался тебе в своих чувствах во время Лунного фестиваля. И уж совершенно точно не сожалею о том, что ты сказал мне продолжать говорить - я продолжу. Но ты должен пообещать, что скажешь мне, если что-то из того, что я говорю будет тебе неприятно. Договорились?

Я попробовал сегодня добавить в попкорн копченый молотый чили. Рад, что ты подписал каждую пряность так старательно своим угловатым почерком, иначе я перепутал бы чили с паприкой. Каждый раз, когда я вижу на полке своей кухни подписанные тобой пакеты, у меня в животе будто что-то переворачивается. Я знаю, что это смешно, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся - не как с Корнелией - по-настоящему? Это в равной степени и мучительно, и восхитительно. Мучительно, потому что ты весь напряжен, ты не можешь думать ни о чем больше, не можешь сосредоточиться на работе, тебя трясет от адреналина. И восхитительно по тем же самым причинам. Это иррационально, но мой разум не так устроен, как твой, Блэйз, ничего не попишешь. Сестра спросила, почему я расхаживаю с широкой глупой улыбкой. Я ей не сказал, но поделился попкорном. (Она сказала, он вкусный.)

Черт возьми, да, я хочу прочитать эту книгу, звучит восхитительно. Скажи, когда занесешь ее и я заскочу в магазин. Ты уверен, что готов расстаться с "Тройной Угрозой"? Не хочешь еще пару-другую раз перечитать про Корнелию и драгоценности? (Ревную ли я к выдуманному персонажу? Может, немного. Я знаю, ты надо мной смеешься, не могу тебя в этом винить.)

Ладно, я не могу слоняться всю ночь по кухне, пойду поотжимаюсь, пока не вырублюсь.

Пока,

Бегемот.


	40. Chapter 40

> Тема: **На секунду я задумался, пытаясь понять о чем ты говоришь.**  
>  Суббота, 26 сентября, 2:22  
>  От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Я соглашусь на эту сделку только если и ты примешь ее условия. От тебя я буду ожидать не меньше, чем ты от меня. И думаю, я могу наговорить много такого, что будет тебе неприятно.

Не могу сказать, что когда-нибудь испытывал влюбленность, вроде описанной тобой. Или что-либо, что я счел бы влюбленностью. Сейчас я нахожу все это интересным, но озадачивающим. Чем больше я пытаюсь понять, тем меньше вижу смысла во всем этом.

Как ты различаешь настоящие чувства и откровенные фантазии? Как ты можешь испытывать такие сильные эмоции, представляя себе физические черты, которых никогда не видел?

Тебе досадно не знать, как я выгляжу? Или ты беспокоишься, что твои чувства могут измениться, если ты это узнаешь? Разве физическая привлекательность не важная часть желания для большинства? Как ты можешь верить, что эти чувства - не порожденное гормонами наваждение, а что-то иное, когда ты знаешь обо мне так мало?

И все же... Я засыпал тебя этими вопросами, но сам не лучше. Прошлой ночью луна все еще была полная, я не задернул шторы, и яркий серебряный свет лился в окно. Я лежал в постели, ожидая прихода сна, и не мог перестать рассматривать свои запястья, вспоминая то, что ты сказал. Я никогда не считал эту часть своего тела ни привлекательной, ни эротичной - до сих пор в них не было ничего особенного, но твои слова не шли у меня из головы.

И как же легко мои мысли начали дрейфовать в определенном направлении. К твоим рукам, обхватывающим мои запястья. Прикосновению твоих губ там же. Я не могу этого понять. Почему вдруг я вижу твои пальцы - которых на самом деле никогда не видел - переплетающиеся с моими, и наши соединенные руки вдавливаются в матрас, для упора... Как я могу представлять это все, если ты для меня всего лишь слова на мониторе? Как все это может ощущаться настолько живо, и в то же время быть всего лишь восхитительными мечтами?

Но я не могу отрицать, что случается это только когда я думаю о тебе. Прошлой ночью я попытался понять, что буду делать, если кто-то другой так возьмет меня за руку, с той же самой заботой и нежностью, что и ты в моем воображении. Ответ был очевиден. Оттолкну, и если это не подействует - ударю. Я буду возмущен подобным заявлением прав, этим простым и тем не менее назойливым контактом. Но с тобой все не так. Почему? Из-за нашей переписки длиной в несколько недель? Из-за нескольких двусмысленностей с твоей стороны? Неужели я так легко поддаюсь влиянию? Настолько отчаянно хватаюсь за любое обещание взаимодействия? Или что-то еще... что-то, чего я не могу понять.

И причина всего этого - ты, без сомнений. Но я не уверен, насколько реальны эти эмоции на самом деле, и готов ли я рисковать ради того, что может оказаться всего лишь симпатией, приправленной сексуальной неудовлетворенностью.

Я думал о той сцене с Корнелией и драгоценностями, о том, почему она мне так понравилась. Наверное, мне было приятно видеть, как она, всегда такая сильная и уверенная, позволяет себе расслабиться на время и отдаться чужой заботе. К тому моменту истории она этого более чем заслуживает. И чистота любви Маркуса и Шивани просто поражает, они не хотят ничего, кроме как быть рядом с ней. Это прекрасно. И все же, мне неприятно, что я наслаждаюсь этим. Насколько это извращенно? Я знаю, что она не нуждается в подобном внимании, она достаточно сильна, чтобы прожить без него. Я знаю, что я тоже в этом не нуждаюсь, так почему же я обнаруживаю, что все равно мечтаю о таких отношениях? Где-то глубоко, в мыслях, которые сам не хочу признавать, в мыслях, из-за которых чувствую себя слабым и виноватым.

Я передам книги в магазин в следующий раз, когда буду в городе. Но это будет через несколько дней.

Я не буду извиняться за сегодняшнюю болтовню, так как мы решили положить этому конец. Я только надеюсь, что все это получилось не настолько путано, как я опасаюсь. Но я не могу перечитывать это письмо, иначе никогда его не отправлю.

Блэйз.

P.S. Рад, что вам с сестрой понравился попкорн со специями. Попробуй в следующий раз копченую паприку.


	41. Chapter 41

> Тема: **Мне нравится, что ты задумываешься о моем языке**  
>  Воскресенье, 27 сентября, 00:16  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Приятно смотреть, как твой разум прямо и неуклонно берется за сложные вопросы.

На самом деле я так же сбит с толку, как и ты. Я никогда не делал ничего подобного. В смысле, я, конечно, экспериментировал - там и сям - но все эти случаи были полной противоположностью нынешнего: бессловесное, невысказываемое, то что случается между пацанами в раздевалке или в палатке и не нуждается в обсуждении, простое наслаждение. Может ты помнишь, в одном из первых писем я сказал, что мало встречаю людей своего возраста. Думаю, можно сказать, что у меня довольно ограниченный круг общения - не по моему выбору, так сложились обстоятельства. И я взял за правило не заводить романов с сотрудниками. Слишком велика возможность катастрофы.

Это действительно риск. Не думаю, что есть какая-нибудь возможность его избежать. Наверное, как и с любым другим риском, он должен быть взвешен и оценен. Мы слишком много времени проводим на работе, ты и я, служим нуждам других людей, подавляя собственные желания. Насколько мы готовы рискнуть ради простой возможности счастья? Симпатия приправленная сексуальной неудовлетворенностью, какое трезвое и обескураживающее описание. Но оно не полное, ты забываешь о других составляющих: восхищение, игривость, забота. Рискнешь ты обнажить свои слабости, если наградой будет возможность расслабиться, наконец, в объятиях того, кому ты доверяешь? Я не пытаюсь тебя в чем-то убедить. Я сам не уверен в собственном ответе. Но я точно знаю, что даже если ты достаточно сильный, чтобы прожить без чего-то, это не значит, что ты обязан без этого жить.

Досадно ли не знать, как ты выглядишь? Я хотел было согласиться, но, подумав, вдруг с удивлением обнаружил, что на самом деле это не правда. У тебя очень выделяющийся голос, Блэйз. Ты договорился до почти осязаемого присутствия в моей голове. Из того скромного описания, которое ты дал, я могу нарисовать очень разные образы, но ни один из них не имеет значения. Ты беспокоишься, что я могу счесть тебя простым и незаметным? Думаю, это невозможно, только не после разговоров вроде этого, потому что я знаю, в тебе нет ничего заурядного.

Слова могущественны. Я никогда не осознавал, насколько - до этого момента. Как могут несколько коротких предложений, описывающих тебя в постели - я только печатаю эти слова, а мое сердце уже бьется сильнее - как могут несколько слов, _твои пальцы переплетенные с моими_ , сбить мое дыхание? Это фантазия? Не думаю. Ты настоящий, и существуешь где-то там, в этом большом городе. Ты настолько же реален, как и я. Может я даже проходил мимо тебя на улице, однажды или дважды.

 _Случается это только когда я думаю о тебе_. А вот эти слова я возьму с собой в постель. Я слишком засиделся за этим письмом, а завтра у меня ранняя тренировка.

Мечтательный,

Бегемот.

P.S. Мне любопытно. Что такое, по-твоему, ты мог бы сказать, чтобы мне стало неприятно? (Может я тоже немного извращен. Эта мысль странно привлекательна.)


	42. Chapter 42

> Тема: **Поверь, это не единственное о чем я думаю.**  
>  Воскресенье, 27 сентября, 2:22  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

У тебя дар убеждения, знаешь ли. Возможно, это результат твоей любви к чтению, вдобавок к светлому уму. Я слышу все, что ты говоришь, и твои слова очень добры.

Но, думаю, я должен сразу четко предупредить.

Даже если все, что ты говоришь - правда, даже если все это стоит риска, согласишься ли ты двигаться дальше, когда я скажу, что в независимости от того, насколько прекрасной наша история может стать, насколько сильные чувства могут между нами возникнуть, они никогда не будут моим приоритетом?

Мои обязанности - то же самое, что нерушимая клятва, к которой я отношусь очень серьезно. Я не позволю личным обстоятельствам встать на пути ее выполнения. И насколько бы близкими и дорогими не стали наши отношения, другие соображения всегда будут моей первой заботой. Как я могу дать тебе положительный ответ в таком случае? Как я могу говорить, что хочу верить в наши с тобой мечты, и на том же дыхании сказать, что они никогда не будут важнее моей работы, моей преданности семье, которой я служу? Это не похоже на честную сделку и я не ожидаю, что ты сочтешь такие условия приемлемыми. И, тем не менее, это единственная правда, которую я могу тебе предложить.

И нет, у меня нет опасений по поводу своей внешности. Какой есть, такой и есть. Как я уже упоминал, я держу себя в форме. Так же я привил себе знание этикета и чувство стиля, из уважения к своей позиции. Помимо этого вряд ли есть что-то стоящее упоминания. Однако меня беспокоит, что у тебя мог сложиться более определенный мысленный образ, чем ты сам осознаешь, и при личной встрече очарование фантазии будет разрушено. Если на тот момент мы оба уже будем эмоционально вовлечены, это приведет к ненужной боли. И все же, пока мы не решили, как далеко готовы завести эти отношения, вместе и индивидуально, думаю, мне не стоит продолжать говорить.

Но я полагаю, что могу быть несправедлив к тебе, потому что сам тоже не особо озабочен тем, как ты выглядишь, так что, возможно, мне не стоит заострять на этом внимание.

Физический аспект одновременно и привлекателен для меня, и внушает тревогу. Может быть поэтому мне все это так трудно дается. Не могу отрицать, что в моем случае сама идея перехода от духовных к физическим отношениям очень меня беспокоит, мягко говоря.

Что касается того, как я могу сделать тебе неприятно... Похоже, я это уже сделал, по крайней мере, один раз. Большинству людей достаточно искренних разговоров о чувствах и желаниях, я же не могу не хотеть шагнуть дальше. Помнишь, что я говорил о проклятии рационального ума? Хотя я очень благодарен за честность, с которой ты рассказываешь о том, что тебе нравится и не нравится, мне этого мало. Я не только хочу знать все, что ты ценишь или находишь отвратительным, мне нужно еще знать и почему. Я хочу понять тебя. Я хочу заглянуть в тебя глубже, чем ты можешь быть готов.

Помнишь ту сцену с графом в "Тройной Угрозе", и как я спрашивал, почему она тебе нравится? И как ты уклонился от ответа?

Я понимаю, что захожу слишком далеко, и что может быть неприятно отвечать на эти вопросы. Я осознаю, каким пылким могу казаться, что могу требовать больше, чем ты захочешь раскрыть. Но все же, боюсь, это часть того, кем я являюсь. И чем больше я забочусь о ком-то, тем лучше хочу его понимать. По-настоящему понимать. Не просто знать вкусы и предпочтения, но и что руководит этим человеком, из чего он сделан, кто он в глубине своего сознания, его особенности и сложности, слабости и невысказанные желания... Это серьезные требования, и я не буду винить тебя, если ты почувствуешь, что не сможешь их удовлетворить. В этом случае, будет лучше, если мы сейчас со всем разберемся и прекратим эту фантазию, потому что я не смогу заставить себя доверять тому, кого не понимаю.

Это письмо, наверное, оказалось более серьезным, чем ты надеялся. Но я остановлюсь, и не буду опять извиняться.

Какой длины твои волосы? Кажется, прошлой ночью мне снилось, как я запускал в них пальцы, притягивая тебя ближе. Это было так странно, чувствовать связь с тобой в этом сне, такую, какую я редко переживаю наяву. Возможно, довольно беспринципно упоминать об этом сейчас, после всего, что я сказал, но я тоже могу быть импульсивным и противоречивым. И, честно это или нет, я хотел, чтобы ты знал об этом.

Работа неумолима, но я постараюсь выбраться в город где-то в течение следующих двух недель и занесу книги в магазин. Твои письма теперь значат для меня больше, чем "Тройная Угроза", несмотря на то, что это было действительно приятное чтение.

Блэйз.


	43. Chapter 43

> Тема: **Продолжай**  
>  Воскресенье, 27 сентября, 23:38  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Что ж, я сам напросился, да? Иногда разговаривать с тобой, это как оказаться пойманным в луч прожектора. Чрезвычайно странное ощущение. Обычно, разговаривая с кем-то я смотрю сверху на его макушку. С тобой же я словно оказываюсь в кольцах мидгардсорма, который, скосив глаз, вежливо меня изучает.

(Я только что сравнил тебя с монстром, да? Вот тебе и романтические метафоры. Явно, мое предназначение - драка, а не писательство.)

И все же, не могу отрицать, что я наслаждаюсь этим. Если у меня дар убеждения, то у тебя дар допрашивать.

Я думал, наш обмен мнениями о Шивани и графе был достаточно много писем назад, и ты уже забыл о нем, но ты ничего не забываешь, верно? И ты обычно очень проницателен, но тогда ты сделал три предположения, и все они были неверны. Это не о публичности, или страхе быть пойманным, или о запретности. Это об игре, в которую мы играем, и в которой ты выигрываешь.

Ты, возможно, не знаешь, Блэйз, но я исключительно хорош в том, что делаю. Я не привык проигрывать. И когда ты одерживаешь надо мной верх - ты, с твоим блестящим умом, всегда переигрываешь любой аргумент, который бы я не подкинул - это охренеть как заводит.

Вот, так достаточно откровенно для тебя? Хочешь больше? Я принимаю твой вызов, я подставляю тебе свою (метафорическую) шею. Впивайся.

Ты действительно любишь свою работу, да? Я бы подождал, но, наверное, сейчас настолько же подходящее время для этой дискуссии, как и любое другое. Я слегка поражен, потому что - ну, помнишь, я говорил, что наследую семейное дело? Это значит, я никогда не смогу сбежать в Тенебру и зависать там в кафешках и писать стихи, как бы заманчиво это не звучало иногда. Я всегда буду здесь, внутри Стен, и это не обсуждается. То, что ты сказал о своих обязанностях, о нерушимой клятве, довольно похоже на то, как я описал бы свою ситуацию. Полагаю, у нас больше общего, чем мы думали.

Бегемот.

P.S. Спроси о моих волосах через несколько недель.


	44. Chapter 44

> Тема: **Мне может потребоваться более подробное объяснение.**  
>  Понедельник, 28 сентябрь, 15:21  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Игра? Я не уверен, что понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. В независимости от того, кто выигрывает. Ты действительно так это воспринимаешь?

Блэйз.


	45. Chapter 45

> Тема: **Слишком откровенно, значит.**  
>  Понедельник, 28 сентября, 15:36  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Это была неуклюжая метафора. Прости.


	46. Chapter 46

> Тема: **Re: Слишком откровенно, значит.**  
>  Понедельник, 28 сентября, 15:57  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Я не просил извинений. Я просил объяснения. Как я уже говорил, я стремлюсь понять.


	47. Chapter 47

> Тема: **???**  
>  Понедельник, 28 сентября, 16:22  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Ну, я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Ты серьезно полагаешь, что я потратил последний месяц на написание тебе писем каждый день шутки ради? Это была глупая, заезженная метафора и мне стыдно, что я ее использовал. Ты подумал, что я действительно подразумеваю, что все это для меня ничего не значит? Я столько писем написал, и вот что ты из них вынес? Проклятье, если так, значит я еще хуже выражаю свои мысли, чем думал.


	48. Chapter 48

> Тема: **Может недостаточно откровенно.**  
>  Вторник, 29 сентября, 3:25  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Доверие дается мне нелегко. Насколько бы сведущ в искусстве стратегии я ни был, разговор - другое дело. Я перепроверяю многое из того, что мне говорят. Привычка может и плохая, но полезная. Люди редко говорят то, что думают. Жизнь научила меня этому некоторыми довольно неприятными путями.

Я никогда не подразумевал, что наша переписка для тебя не важна. Но я не могу скрыть, каким уязвимым и незначительным я себя почувствовал при одной только мысли, что все это могло быть игрой. Может быть для тебя эта мысль оскорбительна. Для меня же, в то время как я пытаюсь понять, что чувствую к тебе - и что, наверное, как ты любезно сказал, ты чувствуешь ко мне - это была тошнотворная перспектива, от которой, тем не менее, я не мог просто отмахнуться. Непонимание приводит к неправильным решениям, но слепая вера гораздо опаснее.

Не знаю, чего я хотел от тебя. Каких-то заверений, может быть. Я заставил тебя открыть карты, добился, чтобы ты высказал те вещи, которые хотел оставить невысказанными, требовал, чтобы ты открылся глубже, чем был готов это сделать. Не удивительно, что ты сорвался, когда мне этого оказалось недостаточно.

В конце концов, я сам виноват. Как обычно. Похоже, я все могу сделать правильно, кроме налаживания нормальных человеческих отношений. У каждого должен быть какой-то изъян. Но Астралы были особенно жестоки, одарив меня таким мучительным.

Так что, я прошу прощения. Хотел бы я уметь лучше читать ситуацию, не напрягаться, когда это не нужно. Знаю только, что боюсь потерять то, что важно для меня, потому что тщательно это выбирал и держу близко к сердцу. Прости, что так неумел в поддержании отношений. Прости, что требовал так много.

Если это прощание, то благодарю тебя за каждое твое письмо. Они останутся драгоценными воспоминаниями.

Блэйз.


	49. Chapter 49

> Тема: **Определенно недостаточно. Блэйз, пожалуйста, не удаляй это письмо не прочитав**  
>  Вторник, 29 сентября, 6:13  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Блэйз, нет, прости. Я идиот. По крайней мере, у тебя достаточно мужества, чтобы прямо сказать, что почувствовал себя уязвимым. Я чувствовал себя точно так же, я чувствовал себя так, будто открылся, а ты меня за это ударил, но вместо того, чтобы сказать тебе об этом (а ты ведь даже спросил!) я просто зарычал в ответ. И теперь я сделал тебе больно и потерял твое доверие.

Я клянусь, это для меня не игра никоим образом. Я попытался флиртовать с тобой и выбрал слова, которые оказали противоположный эффект. Ты не виноват, что так отреагировал на них, но я виноват в том, что встретил твою простую просьбу враждебностью вместо объяснений и поддержки. Ты можешь меня простить? И я пойму, если нет. Может ты и не должен. Я вспыльчивый, высокомерный придурок и не заслуживаю такого как ты.

С этого момента я буду говорить то, что думаю, обещаю. Даже если это неловко и трудно.

Когда я представляю тебя, пишущего это письмо в одиночестве в три часа ночи, я хочу себя отпинать.

Все те ужасные вещи, которые ты о себе наговорил, все это неправда.

Ты важен для меня.

Бегемот.


	50. Chapter 50

> Тема: **Я бы и не стал.**  
>  Вторник, 29 сентября, 21:39  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Я не хотел причинить тебе боль, и прошу прощения за то, что причинил. Я должен был объясняться яснее, чтобы ты понял, что я не осуждаю, а просто прошу пояснить.

Неизбежная истина заключается в том, что наша способность причинить кому-то боль напрямую связана с тем, насколько мы важны для этого человека. Что делает честность желательной, но опасной - как обоюдоострый меч, способный нанести глубокую рану, если не обращаться с ним с величайшей осторожностью. Спасибо, что сказал, что я важен для тебя. Мы можем расходиться во мнениях относительно моих недостатков, тем не менее, я благодарен за твою готовность мириться с ними. Ты тоже важен для меня, и все более и более.

Иду на совещание сейчас - поступили тревожные новости, и мне придется работать допоздна. Напишу еще, позже.

Блэйз.


	51. Chapter 51

> Тема: **Я тебе задолжал.**  
>  Вторник, 29 сентября, 23:22  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Привет, Блэйз

Хочу чтобы ты знал, дело не в том, что я упрям. Я на крыше сейчас (похоже, это единственное место, где я могу иногда побыть один) и сижу здесь уже довольно долго, размышляя. Вопрос передо мной стоял трудный. (Давай, пошути - "Хорошо стоял?". Все, с этим мы разобрались.) Я знаю, что меня заводит, но никогда не пытался анализировать почему. (Мы уже выяснили, что мой мозг устроен не так, как твой. Если был бы таким же, дело, наверное, пошло бы легче.)

Я из тех, кого считают довольно красивыми, наверное, и всегда таким был. Я общительный. Хорошо лажу с людьми. Без труда добиваюсь того, чего хочу. Меня больше привлекают мужчины, чем женщины, но и те, и другие обычно заинтересованы в моем внимании. Я знаю, что выгляжу сейчас тщеславным, но просто пытаюсь быть честным. Я получил свою долю сексуального опыта, но мне быстро становилось скучно. Не так неприятно, как ты описывал в случае с охотником - просто никакого вызова. Говорит ли обо мне плохо то, что я настолько стремлюсь к соперничеству, что вызов - это то, что нравится мне не только в тренировочных боях, но и в постели?

Я привык контролировать ситуацию. В этом нет ничего эротичного. Потеря контроля, мои собственные желания, обращенные против меня... вот это невероятно притягательно. Вот что так нравится мне в этой сцене. Я представляю тебя, сидящим за столом напротив, дразнящим меня до тех пор, пока я не оказываюсь полностью в твоей власти. Насколько это безумно? Ты обращаешь свой острейший ум против меня, и мне это нравится.

И я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что когда я говорил об игре, я имел в виду не что-то поверхностное или тривиальное. Вовсе нет, нечто очень личное. Я должен был объяснить, вместо того, чтобы ожидать интуитивного понимания. Мне самому тяжело распутать это в своей голове, нельзя было ожидать, чтобы ты увидел в этом какой-то смысл. Надеюсь, ты не считаешь меня странным. Эту склонность я никогда не облекал в слова и уж тем более никогда никому о ней не рассказывал.

Бегемот.


	52. Chapter 52

> Тема: **Я тоже задолжал тебе кое-что.**  
>  Среда, 30 сентября, 20:58  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Благодарю тебя за великодушие. Уверен, было нелегко разобраться в себе и рассказать мне все это, но я очень ценю твои усилия. Я уже не чувствую себя сбитым с толку. И нет, я не считаю тебя странным. Ни капли. Все теперь стало намного понятнее.

И я тоже должен кое-что объяснить.

Только пару лет назад я прекратил обучение по той программе для одаренных, о которой тебе рассказывал. Сама учеба была нормальная, но окружающую обстановку нельзя было назвать ни особо содействующей, ни комфортной. Я дам тебе возможность себе это представить. Соперничающая кучка озабоченных подростков, все завидуют друг другу, и каждый надеется стать следующим счастливчиком, пробившимся в высший свет Инсомнии. И был я, слишком тихий, слишком серьезный, получивший престижное место прежде, чем даже узнал кто есть кто в этом городе. Они, наверное, завидовали мне и никогда особо не любили, но меня это не волновало до тех пор, пока меня никто не трогал. И по большей части так и было.

Пока кому-то из них не пришла в голову светлая идея сделать следующим заданием в игре на "слабо" приглашение меня на свидание. Я услышал об этом, понятное дело, они не особо скрывались. Я не обращал внимания. Мало кто соглашался в этом участвовать. Я выглядел достаточно серьезным, чтобы отпугнуть большинство из них. Но я помню, как однажды ко мне подошла та девушка - до сих пор слышу, как подруги хихикали за ее спиной, подзуживая, как будто им больше нечем было заняться. Как бы то ни было, она мне не была неприятна. В то время это было лучшее, что могло быть.

Мне было шестнадцать и я не был настолько безразличен, насколько притворялся, и я так сильно хотел ответить "да" на ее вопрос. Я думал, что она достаточно милая, и может быть было бы неплохо заняться теми вещами, которыми полагается заниматься в моем возрасте. Но я слышал смех за ее спиной и сказал ей не беспокоить меня. Холодно, Беспощадно.

Ее лицо вытянулось и она отвернулась. К тому моменту, как она повернула за угол, думаю, она уже плакала. А ее подруги спрашивали ее, на что она надеялась, приглашая на свидание такого придурка.

Тогда я понял, что у нее были серьезные намерения, но было уже поздно. Я стал таким, каким они все и хотели меня видеть. Мне сделалось плохо. Я был зол. Я это все ненавидел.

Через неделю я отказался от этой программы. Мне все равно не нужно было преподавание, я хорошо учусь самостоятельно.

В общем, теперь я работаю в офисе, когда не преподаю. У меня уважительные и профессиональные отношения с коллегами. Они хорошие люди. Они делают ставки на то когда и с кем я начну встречаться, это продолжается уже несколько месяцев. Я особо не возражаю. По правде говоря, меня больше беспокоит, что они думают, я об этом не знаю. Им бы уже пора понять, что я знаю все.

Извини, что получилась такая долгая история. Наверное, вот что я пытаюсь сказать: я привык, что люди используют мою личную жизнь - или ее отсутствие - как шутку. Или как игру.

Меня это не беспокоит. На данный момент такова жизненная реальность. У меня довольно циничное чувство юмора, оно хорошо этим подпитывается.

Когда ты использовал слово "игра" я решил, что это то же самое.

Однако я был не готов к тому, как больно это оказалось. Я не мог понять почему. Почему услышать те же слова от тебя, было как получить удар в живот, если обычно я отмахиваюсь от них, не задумываясь. Это было непонятно.

Хотя, на самом деле, вполне понятно. Я с того момента тоже много думал, о том, почему меня это так беспокоит, и, конечно, потому, что ты важен для меня, важнее чем кто-либо другой. Меня волновало не то, что это игра, я не хотел, чтобы это было игрой для тебя. Больно было только потому, что эти слова сказал ты.

Теперь я знаю, что ты имел в виду совсем не то, что я подумал.

И, если ты все еще ждешь ответа... Думаю, я хочу этого. Я хочу верить тебе. Я хочу быть тем вызовом, который тебе нужен, я хочу играть с тобой в эту личную игру, хочу быть собой, и хочу чтобы тебе это нравилось. Или, по крайней мере, я хочу попробовать. Если тебя это все еще интересует.

Блэйз.


	53. Chapter 53

> Тема: **Новое начало**  
>  Среда, 30 сентября, 22:03  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Это были насыщенные несколько недель, да? Ровно месяц, если быть точным. (Да, я сохранил твое объявление. Оно приколото над моим столом в спальне. Можешь назвать меня сентиментальным.) Ненавижу использовать работу в качестве извинения, но частично именно она виновата в моей дерганности. Не буду утомлять тебя деталями, но в нашем семейном деле не так все хорошо.

Я решил, что мне нужен перерыв, поэтому взял выходной и забрал сестру после утренних занятий, чтобы поехать с ней на пикник за Стену. Я знаю, что тут ты, наверное, ахаешь от ужаса, что я везу одиннадцатилетнего ребенка туда без подстраховки, но как я упоминал, я вполне неплохо управляюсь с мечом - и ее тоже учу.

Мы остановились в убежище недалеко от города, и она рисовала, пока я осматривал окрестности - не отходя далеко, понятное дело, держа ее в поле зрения. И все время мы продолжали разговаривать (так это работает с младшими сестрами). Она беспрестанно выспрашивала у меня, почему я так странно себя веду последнее время. (Если она зацикливается на каком-то вопросе, то становится чуть ли не такой же настойчивой как ты.)

И я рассказал ей. Она была в восторге. Думаю, для девочки ее возраста это звучит романтично - сама идея познакомиться с кем-то по переписке, а не обычным способом. Она настояла на том, чтобы нарисовать тебе картинку. Мы завезли ее на почту по пути домой. Проверь свой ящик, когда будет возможность.

Но это заставило меня задуматься. Что ты был прав, я был наивен раньше, я позволил своему воображению увести меня в романтическую фантазию. Я был несправедлив к тебе. Мне следовало внимательнее отнестись к твоим словам о том, что переход от духовных отношений к физическим труден. Эти две вещи так плотно переплетены во мне, что разделить их почти невозможно. Я читал твои слова не делая паузы, чтобы постараться понять, что ты пытаешься мне сказать. Я не говорю, что не обращал на них внимания - обращал! - но я думаю, что теперь лучше понимаю тебя. Думаю, я позволил своим предположениям окрасить все наше взаимодействие. Я почти хочу начать все сначала, чтобы забрать назад все свои глупые ошибки и неосторожные комментарии и непонимание того, кто ты как реальный человек, за словами, которые я читаю, за тем образом, который я себе нарисовал.

Позже, когда я вернулся домой, я прочитал твое письмо и так взъярился на этих ужасных людей, а потом понял, что я наверное ранил тебя хуже, чем они. Клянусь Шивой, понятно, почему ты так осторожен и так неохотно доверяешь.

Я все еще заинтересован. Но на этот раз я не буду ломиться вперед как неуклюжий бегемот. Ты задаешь темп, ладно? А я следую. Терпеливо. Даю слово.


	54. Chapter 54

> Тема: **Re: Новое начало.**  
>  Четверг, 1 октября, 23:48  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Трудно поверить, что прошел всего месяц. Многое случилось за это время - насыщенное, действительно. И трудно поверить, насколько ты преуспел в нахождении себе места в моей жизни при помощи всего лишь слов.

Что касается того, задевает ли меня эта ситуация... Никого из тех, о ком я тебе рассказывал, нельзя назвать плохим человеком. Они - обычные несовершенные люди, слишком легко поддающиеся влиянию группового мышления, ничего больше. Люди - не самые приятные из существ и часто они слабы и совершают ошибки. Поэтому я считаю, что намерение причинить боль более порицаемо, чем сама боль. Так что прости их, так же, как простил я. Тем более, ты очень удобно забываешь, что моя гиперреакция тебя ранила тоже.

Но это так странно, сама идея, что кто-то еще знает о нас. Не пойми меня неправильно, меня это не огорчает. Но как будто делает наши отношения более реальными каким-то непонятным образом. Поблагодари свою сестру от меня, очень мило с ее стороны захотеть поделиться со мной, тем более чем-то, что она сама сделала. Судя по всему, она смышленая.

И перестань предполагать, что я осуждаю твои действия. Вполне ясно, что ты любишь свою сестру больше всего. Я бы и на секунду не поверил, что ты можешь подвергнуть ее опасности. Ты можешь сказать, что везешь ее в Гралею, и я буду уверен, что ты подготовил все для безопасной поездки.

И она права. Это довольно романтично - познакомиться через переписку. До неприличия. Ты осознаешь, что если наше общение придет к чему-то серьезному, нам этого забыть не дадут? Убедись, что твое самолюбие выдержит, пока я решаю с темпом, который ты сказал мне установить.

В одном из предыдущих писем ты писал, что если бы твой разум был устроен как мой, было бы легче. Не могу сказать, что полностью несогласен, но поспорил бы. Тогда мне было бы не так интересно вести эту переписку, я мог бы легко понять тебя. Ты меня завораживаешь. Не думаю, что говорил тебе это. Ты состоишь из силы и противоречий, ты всегда меня удивляешь, ты непредсказуем. И я не хотел бы ничего иного. С большинством людей, с которыми я общаюсь, достаточно всего нескольких тычков, чтобы понять, что за человек передо мной и как с ним разговаривать, предвидеть его реакции. Это просто и скучно. С тобой все не так. Я думал уже, что в тебе разобрался, помнишь? И ты так на меня разозлился, это было поразительно и захватывающе. Но теперь я так не промахнусь, я знаю, как ты невероятно глубок и сложен. Ты можешь быть общительным и дружелюбным, но карты свои не раскрываешь.

Это вызывает уважение, я такой же. Но если наши отношения будут развиваться, нам придется открывать карты, по одной, медленно. Ты сказал, что я с трудом доверяю, может и правда. Я бы сказал, что я не способен доверять тому, чего не знаю. Как можно доверять тому, что скрыто?

Мы уже столько раз мельком задевали эту тему, но если собираемся двигаться дальше, я не хотел бы откладывать до того момента как мы встретимся лично - чувствуя себя незнакомцами, несмотря на близость - смущенные и неловкие, чтобы поговорить о том, чего мы ждем от физических отношений. Как ты упоминал, этот переход может оказаться непростым, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы сначала мы научились свободно обсуждать наши надежды и желания здесь, прежде чем продвигаться дальше.

Ты сказал, что получил свою долю физического опыта. Что если бы я попросил тебя рассказать о первом разе? Как это случилось? Что ты чувствовал? Меня не интересует конкретика, но я хотел бы знать о пережитом опыте, и что это значило для тебя.

Блэйз.

P.S. Помни, что не стоит отвечать, если твоя сестра где-то рядом. Если я и знаю что-то о детях, так это то, что теперь тебе придется спасаться от ее любопытства.


	55. Chapter 55

> Тема: **Ты уж поверь, я ее и БЛИЗКО к своему мобильнику не подпущу.**  
>  Пятница, 2 октября, 23:49  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Блэйз... Блэйз...

Мне нравится произносить твое имя.

Что твои письма делают со мной. Я прихожу домой после тяжелого дня, готовый откусывать головы, и тут ты, словно голос разума, прощаешь мою раздражительность и неотесанность. Астралы, я не знаю, что сделал, чтобы заслужить тебя, но готов на все, чтобы быть достойным твоего доверия.

Это действительно ощущалось как некий определяющий момент, когда я сказал о нас сестре. Не думаю, что смогу когда-нибудь его забыть. В моих руках охапка цветов, а ее глаза раскрываются так широко. Как будто я вывел тебя из глубин своего разума на яркий дневной свет. Ты стал еще более живым в этот момент.

Ты ее полюбишь, Блэйз. Я, правда, надеюсь, что ты однажды с ней встретишься. Она умнее меня, у нее доброе сердце, легко открывающееся навстречу людям. Я не хочу это менять, но делаю все, чтобы она стала сильной и могла постоять за себя. Иногда Инсомния кажется таким хрупким стеклянным шаром в этом мире. Если что-то случится, я не хочу чтобы ей пришлось рассчитывать только на мою защиту.

Я посмеялся - никогда не думал о том, как эта переписка будет выглядеть для посторонних. Романтично, правда? Понимаешь, почему я так увлекся, да? Это восхитительная история. Я бы хотел... нет, я не буду забегать вперед, я сказал, что темп будешь устанавливать ты, но когда-нибудь я хочу переплести наши пальцы и рассказать всем. С гордостью.

Это будет легко. Самое трудное - открыться перед тобой. Не потому что я не хочу. Может быть, мы почти зеркальные отражения друг друга? Тебе трудно решиться на физическую близость. Мне...

(Вставь тут перерыв на час, когда я проверил содержимое холодильника, походил по своей комнате, полежал на кровати, упершись пятками в стену, пытаясь привести в порядок проклятые мятежные мысли.)

На удивление трудно сообразить, что будет считаться первым разом. Пусть будет так.

Ты знаешь, как мальчишки общаются. Хвастаются, и по большей части это все фантазии. У меня было богатое воображение и, уверен, я изобразил себя гораздо более опытным, чем был на самом деле. Не помню, сколько лет мне было, но к тому моменту весь мой сексуальный опыт сводился к сольным экспериментам.

Мы делили палатку на двоих. Он взял мою руку и положил на свой член. Я был не так поражен, как ты можешь подумать. Мы поддразнивали друг друга весь вечер, глупо, как могут подростки, грубовато, с тайным предвкушением. Так что, я предполагал, что может случиться что-то такое. Надеялся на это, по правде говоря.

Но все же это было шоком. Я никогда не прикасался к другому парню. И ощущения были странными: все очень знакомо, похоже на прикосновение к себе, но другое, и без собственных реакций, которые я уже хорошо изучил. Я попробовал те движения, которые срабатывали для меня. И, да, ему было приятно. Очень. Это возбуждало - видеть как он отзывается, знать, что это из-за моего движения запястьем, из-за того, как я провел пальцем, он застонал. Через какое-то время он потянулся ко мне и дальше мы работали вместе. Было странно, потому что он действовал не так, как я, держал не так, но в то же время, это было гораздо лучше, чем мое собственное прикосновение. Потому что я чувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке, запах его пота, и каждое движение его пальцев было неожиданным - а сам для себя ты не можешь быть неожиданным. Не так как кто-то другой.

Потом мы не разговаривали, просто развернулись и улеглись спать. И, думаю, физически я был удовлетворен, но ощущал... не знаю, какую-то пустоту. Помню, я смотрел в полог палатки, слышал его сопение, и чувствовал себя липким, уставшим и разочарованным. Не было похоже, что мы что-то пережили вместе. Мы даже не прикасались друг к другу - помимо явных мест, конечно. Я даже еще не целовался.

Самое странное, что он был моим другом. То есть, это не был случайный парень в походе. Он мне даже нравился. Я был бы рад развить отношения, но когда попытался заговорить с ним об этом, то понял, что нарушаю какое-то негласное правило. Да и в любом случае, оказалось, что он больше по девочкам.

Ты спросил, что это для меня значило. Может, я научился не рассчитывать, что секс приведет к чему-то более глубокому. Позже я слышал, как он хвастался, что трахнул меня, как будто я был каким-то трофеем.

Наверное, я действительно прячу карты. Я хочу раскрыть их для тебя. Если я труден для понимания, это не преднамеренно. Я имел в виду то, что сказал, я буду следовать за тобой.

Есть ли какой-то сексуальный опыт, которым тебе было бы комфортно со мной поделиться? Даже если это что-то пережитое наедине с собой? Или любимая фантазия? Я тоже хочу больше знать о твоих желаниях.

Бегемот.

P.S. Сегодня вечер пятницы, и обычно я бы пошел куда-нибудь с приятелями, но вместо этого снова сижу на крыше. (Дождя нет, к счастью, потому что я не уверен в водонепроницаемости моего мобильника.) Здесь так тихо. Даже шум улицы почти не слышен. Я перечитываю твои старые письма. Это почти то же самое, что быть наедине с тобой.

P.P.S. Ты никогда мне этого не говорил. Я перечитал эти слова уже тридцать семь раз.


	56. Chapter 56

> Тема: **Что ты заставляешь меня тебе рассказывать…**  
>  Суббота, 3 октября, 16:48  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Я хотел бы однажды встретиться с твоей сестрой. Судя по тому, как ты о ней говоришь, ее трудно не любить. И ты правильно делаешь, обучая ее постоять за себя. Тебе, как старшему брату, наверное трудно принять, что ты не всегда сможешь быть рядом и защитить ее. Это плюс тебе, что ты понимаешь неизбежность этого факта и делаешь все возможное, чтобы решить проблему, вместо того, чтобы гордо отрицать ее. Мы живем в неспокойное время, в мире, который слишком часто оказывается неоправданно жесток. Твоей сестре повезло, что у нее есть ты.

Спасибо, что отозвался на мою просьбу со всей честностью, особенно учитывая, насколько тяжело тебе было найти ответ. Для меня очень важно, что ты доверяешь мне настолько, что готов поделиться всем этим - и приятными, и не таким уж приятными моментами. Мне жаль слышать, как он отнесся к такому уникальному моменту. Должно быть, тебя это сильно ранило в то время.

Интересно, что этот физический опыт оставил тебя с ощущением пустоты. Я никогда особенно не хотел секса как такового, в моем понимании он всегда был частью чего-то большего. Долгое время я считал себя из-за этого каким-то не таким, может даже ненормальным. Теперь я думаю, что, возможно, мое подсознание понимало некие ключевые аспекты лучше, чем мой рациональный ум.

После этой истории я тоже должен тебе что-то личное. Боюсь, я мало что могу рассказать о моем собственном опыте, но могу поделиться тем, что рисует мое воображение. И очень показательно, что почти все мысленные образы являются частью устоявшихся и надежных отношений. Как я уже упоминал, меня никогда не возбуждали истории о странных встречах и непривычном окружении, которые обычно нравятся людям.

Домашний уют, глубокая связь, вот о чем я мечтаю. Все чего я хочу - доверие. Полагаю, это делает меня довольно скучным. Но скрывать это бессмысленно.

Мы часто говорим о дожде, это началось с первого моего письма тебе. Долгое время у меня была... наверное, можно назвать это фантазией. Не знаю... мечта о тихом осеннем дне. Когда еще недостаточно холодно, чтобы разжигать камин, но окна уже закрыты и подрагивают под сильными порывами ветра. Начавшийся дождь барабанит по стеклам - эта настойчивая, переменчивая и прекрасная мелодия, которую люди все время пытаются воспроизвести, но никогда не могут ухватить суть.

Можешь себе это представить? Чашки с недопитым чаем на низеньком столике, открытые книги на полу у дивана, куда их уронили беззвучно, и толстый ковер поглотил все звуки.

У меня никогда не было четкой картины того, что происходит на этом диване. Я видел только обрывки: быстрые, изменчивые образы, подстраивающиеся к моему настроению. Я уже говорил тебе, что не имею особых предпочтений между мужчинами и женщинами. Мне это никогда не было важно. Доверять, знать друг друга как никто больше, вот что для меня имеет значение.

Но ты, наверное, не слишком удивишься, если я скажу, что с тех пор, как мы допустили, что может существовать это самое "мы", эта сцена изменилась.

Теперь кроме книг на ковре раскидана еще и одежда. Темно-бордовый диван большой и роскошный, мы словно утопаем в нем, как будто он не хочет нас отпускать. Я вижу свою руку, обхватившую подлокотник, пальцы впились в ткань в поисках опоры, якоря. И все же, нам с тобой едва хватает места на диване - двоим взрослым мужчинам, особенно если учитывать какой ты большой. Я помню.

Но не зная, как ты выглядишь, я не могу представить себе более подробную картину. Поэтому я закрываю глаза и прислушиваюсь к тому, что чувствую. Я чувствую тебя за собой, моя спина прижимается к твоей груди, теплой и надежной. Обнаженной. Я чувствую слова, которые ты шепчешь в мою кожу. Я слышу твой голос. Не знаю как, просто слышу. Чувствую тепло твоего дыхания, легкое прикосновение зубов к шее. Рукой ты обхватываешь меня за талию, прижимая ближе, еще ближе. И тогда я перевожу дыхание и жду, потому что если позволю воображению разгуляться, дам ему свободу, то почувствую как ты двигаешься. Вокруг меня. Во мне. Я уже не понимаю. Ничего определенного. Почти беззвучное скольжение кожи по ткани подушек. Медленное. Неспешное. Всего лишь чтобы не заснуть, чтобы продлить удовольствие. Не для того чтобы достичь чего-то, не стремление к завершению. Но так глубоко и жарко - страстное, разгорающееся наслаждение. Эта связь между нами. Она заполняет комнату. Заполняет мой разум. И на мгновение все остальное перестает существовать.

Я разжимаю пальцы, тянусь к твоей руке и сжимаю ее, толкаясь тебе навстречу. Мы так близки, и все же этого недостаточно. Никогда не будет достаточно. И все. Так мы и замираем. И фантазия никогда не заканчивается.

Довольно сентиментально и простодушно, да?

Должно быть, я выгляжу для тебя таким ребенком.

Не могу не заметить, что в своем последнем письме ты оставил незаконченной мысль: "Может быть, мы почти зеркальные отражения друг друга? Тебе трудно решиться на физическую близость. Мне...". Прости мою настойчивость, но мне хотелось бы знать, что ты собирался сказать.

В моем вопросе нет осуждения, но твоя нерешительность заставляет меня поверить, что это что-то важное. Есть что-то, что ты хотел мне сказать, но не отважился. Но ты хотел бы, иначе не стал бы показывать это так явно. Может быть ты понадеялся, что я пойму из контекста, но я боюсь ошибиться. Уверен, для тебя не будет неожиданностью, если я признаюсь, что не очень хорошо понимаю глубоко затаенные переживания и мотивации людей. Теперь ты мне расскажешь? Что значит для тебя физическая близость, какой цели она служит?

Дневной свет еще наполняет мою комнату теплыми золотистыми тонами, а дождь уже начал стучать в окна.

Странно, что мне пришлось рассказать тебе об этой мечте в такой осенний день.

Блэйз.


	57. Chapter 57

> Тема: **…абсолютно лишило меня способности думать о чем-либо кроме тебя.**  
>  Воскресенье, 4 октября, 11:19  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Ох, Блэйз, "сентиментально" и "ребячески" даже не находятся в той вселенной, из которой я буду подбирать слова, чтобы описать сценарий, что ты так ярко нарисовал. Я рад что сегодня суббота. Если бы я прочитал твое письмо на работе, мне пришлось бы улизнуть в раздевалку, чтобы принять холодный душ.

Это такая манящая фантазия. Я не могу удержаться и не перешагнуть порог, осторожно, потому что это твоя фантазия и я не хочу помешать. В этой комнате так тихо. Только стук дождя по стеклам, и вжавшись лицом в изгиб твоей шеи я могу слышать твое дыхание, медленное и ровное. Твое тело прижато к моему по всей длине, наши изгибы и плоскости совпадают, прядь твоих волос скользит по моей щеке. И когда я двигаюсь (вокруг тебя, в тебе), я тянусь к твоей руке, сжимающей подлокотник, и накрываю ее своей.

***

Ты действительно так хорошо понимаешь все свои мотивации? Мне правда интересно, и я бы вовсе не удивился. Я - нет. (Например, как ты думаешь, ты эротизируешь домашний уют потому, что у тебя его никогда не было?) Твой вопрос о физической близости поставил меня в тупик. Я решил отложить письмо и переспать с этим вопросом.

Я рад, что так поступил, потому что сейчас воскресное утро и я сижу в кафе в центре города, за столиком на улице, передо мной полная чашка кофе и вокруг падают осенние листья. (Поскольку ты наслаждаешься точностью, я скажу так: я пью кофе и смотрю на осенние листья этим утром, потому что и то, и другое напоминает мне о тебе.) Мимо течет постоянный поток людей, большинство в шарфах, потому что уже стало холодать. Я пишу письмо и посматриваю вокруг, на тот случай, если ты вдруг будешь проходить мимо. У меня не так много зацепок (очки, русые волосы), но в романтическом настрое мне нравится представлять, как наши взгляды встретятся, и мы тут же узнаем друг друга.

Ты не любишь неопределенность, верно? Я не пытался увильнуть, клянусь. Я остановился после "тебе трудно решиться на физическую близость" потому что не знал, как закончить. Я собирался написать: "мне трудно решиться на эмоциональную близость", но это звучало не совсем верно. Дело не в том, что мне трудно решиться, просто... ты себе не представляешь, как мне сейчас хочется снова уйти в неопределенность. Я могу себе представить, как ты терпеливо ждешь, когда я смогу в себе разобраться. Ладно. Физическая близость это просто. Я зарабатываю на жизнь своим телом. Я привык, что оно на виду. Это инструмент, оно мне почти не принадлежит.

Но мои чувства - это очень личное, и они оставляют меня настолько уязвимым, насколько тело никогда не сможет. Дело не в том, что я тебе не доверяю - я доверяю - но сам процесс вытаскивания этих чувств на белый свет, впихивания их в слова, это не то, за что я берусь с восторгом.

Еще одна чашка кофе. Тут, передо мной, испускает пар. Давай я расскажу тебе о своем первом поцелуе.

Это гораздо более приятная история, чем предыдущая. И случилась она спустя небольшое время после того события в палатке.

(Меня удивили твои слова о том, что это должно было сильно меня ранить. Я сначала хотел сказать, что нет, вовсе нет, ничего такого. Я отмахнулся и забыл. Но может это объясняет то, что я сделал потом.)

Была одна девчонка, с которой я зависал - на несколько лет меня старше. Потрясающий боец, ты не поверишь, что она могла сделать своими руками. Я всегда ею восхищался. Она из тех людей, с которыми легко и приятно находиться рядом. Обычно, когда мы проводили вечера в таверне, ее коллеги тоже там были. Но в тот раз они отправились на поиски других приключений, и я решил, что это лучший случай подкатить к ней.

Она усмехнулась и сказала: "Я вообще-то не по мальчикам обычно, но ты слишком милый, чтобы отказываться."

(Блэйз, я вставляю здесь замечание с протестом, я никогда бы так о себе не сказал.)

Она жила в общежитии недалеко от таверны, поэтому мы пошли в ее комнату и упали на постель, целуясь. Но спустя тридцать секунд она остановилась и спросила: "Ты никогда ни с кем не целовался, так?"

Должно быть, это было очевидно. Получалось беспорядочно, мокро, и я слишком агрессивно действовал языком. Но вместо того, чтобы выгнать меня, она взяла мое лицо в ладони и нежно поцеловала мягкими губами и с легким намеком на язык. И сказала: "Давай начнем с этого."

Больше двух чашек кофе, и я этой ночью не засну, так что, закончу на этом.

Скучаю по тебе.

Бегемот.


	58. Chapter 58

> Тема: **Никогда не сомневался, что ты милый.**  
>  Воскресенье, 4 октября, 21:33  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Ты ничуть не мешаешь, это может и моя фантазия, но я пригласил тебя, и поверь, я наслаждался каждым твоим словом. Я знал, что так и будет, поэтому отложил чтение письма до своего возвращения домой. Как оказалось, это было предусмотрительное решение. Чтобы быть совершенно откровенным, прочитав эти слова, я захотел отправить тебе приглашение. Настоящее. Но пока еще нет. Как бы ни была привлекательна эта идея, я не хочу торопить события. Я знаю, что иногда могу быть невыносимо рациональным, но это очень важно для меня - для нас, наша история заслуживает бережного отношения, возможности вырасти в заботе и терпении. Нам еще многое надо рассказать друг другу.

Не буду отрицать, я не люблю неопределенность. Но я понимаю, как трудно должно быть тебе найти слова, чтобы ответить на некоторые мои очень личные вопросы. Я искренне ценю усилия, которые ты прикладываешь в последние недели, чтобы удовлетворить мои просьбы. Хотел бы я, чтобы мне не приходилось заставлять тебя чувствовать себя настолько уязвимо и неуютно, но я хочу доверять тебе и не знаю другого способа, кроме как просить об этом.

Я не всегда так хорошо понимаю свои мотивации, но стремлюсь к этому. Я не буду действовать под влиянием эмоций, которых не понимаю, по крайней мере, если у меня есть выбор. Вместо этого я найду время, чтобы обдумать их и достичь того уровня понимания, который мне необходим. Полностью контролировать свои мысли и действия, осознавать принимаемые решения - так меня учили функционировать.

В моей работе необходима стратегия. Приходится планировать наилучший курс действий для компании и филиалов, пытаясь предугадать, какими шагами наши конкуренты захотят нас удивить. Кроме того, моя роль заключается в разработке запасных планов на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств и запасных планов для запасных планов. Коротко говоря, я должен быть готов ко всему. Так что, да, неопределенность очень неприятна, это слабость, это оставленная приоткрытой дверь, которая позволит тому единственному монстру, к которому я не готов, проникнуть и нанести удар.

Видимо, работа - еще раз - повлияла на мой взгляд и на личную жизнь тоже.

Отвечая на твой вопрос: да, думаю, я мечтаю о домашнем уюте и близости, потому что сам довольно давно лишен этого. Ощущения дома. Или семьи. Еще и потому, что я четко осознаю, что возможность достичь такой связи в будущем - в лучшем случае, отдаленная. Мой долг всегда идет на первом месте, и я должен понимать, что личная жизнь от этого пострадает.

Но если заглянуть глубже, эти фантазии просто отражают мою мечту - многие сказали бы несбыточную - о безусловном доверии, о таком месте, где мне не нужно было бы одиночество, чтобы быть самим собой, об уголке мира, где не нужно было бы притворяться, или прятаться, или сохранять идеальный контроль. Клочок времени и пространства, разделенный с человеком - с тобой, я надеюсь - чье присутствие даст мне ощущение безопасности и позволит моему разуму отдохнуть какое-то время. Таким образом, это пространство домашнего уюта является визуализацией связи, которую я хотел бы создать, не реальное, но именно поэтому еще более значимое. Чувства, которые я ассоциирую с этими образами, вот что самое важное. И они гораздо важнее, чем антураж.

Я с большим удовольствием прочитал о твоем первом поцелуе. Это, действительно, гораздо более приятное воспоминание, чем тот первый раз. А что было дальше? Обучила она тебя чему-то еще, помимо поцелуев? Было ли это одноразовое событие, или вы продолжили встречаться? Сохранилась ли ваша дружба до сих пор?

Судя по всему, она тебе действительно нравилась.

Я тоже могу рассказать тебе о моем первом поцелуе. На самом деле удивительно, насколько хорошо я его помню. Ты будешь смеяться, но это случилось как раз перед тем, как я приехал в Инсомнию. Дочка наших соседей услышала, что я уезжаю, она хотела проводить меня, но ее родители опасались, что она помешает прощанию нашей семьи и ее не пустили. И она сбежала через окно, спустившись по водосточной трубе. Она всегда была более склонна к авантюрам, чем я, а я никогда не отказывался от участия в ее затеях, которые часто заканчивались для нас проблемами. Не помню деталей, но помню, что оно всегда того стоило.

Как бы то ни было, она прибежала к нам во двор, когда мы уже уезжали. Мой отец выносил чемоданы, чтобы идти на станцию. Она остановилась прямо передо мной. Мы были одного возраста, но она была на голову ниже меня. И все равно она выглядела устрашающе. Ее лицо отражало решимость и гнев, она уперла кулаки в бедра и сказала, что я могу уезжать, но просто обязан вернуться к празднику нашего совершеннолетия, на зимнее солнцестояние. В нашей деревне была традиция, устраивать зимнее празднество для всех, кому в этот год исполнялось восемнадцать. Она сказала, что я должен быть ее парой, и она не хочет слышать никаких отговорок, город там или нет. И я пообещал. Другого ответа она все равно не приняла бы.

Это казалось правильным в тот момент, обнадеживающим, думать о возвращении к ней, о возвращении домой, чтобы вступить во взрослую жизнь там, где я был рожден, где жила моя семья. Она взяла мое лицо в свои ладони и поцеловала меня, прямо в губы. А потом убежала домой, не оглядываясь.

Праздник должен быть в этом году, двадцать первого декабря. Я знал, что это безнадежно, но спросил охотников, не могут ли они переправить мое письмо. Я хотел извиниться перед ней, даже спустя столько лет, написать, что мне жаль, но я все-таки не смогу приехать. Охотники сказали, что я только зря потрачу деньги. Граница между Люцисом и Нифльхеймом закрыта наглухо. И даже если бы письмо и удалось переправить, Империя часто перевозит людей, как рабочую силу, и адрес, скорее всего, давно не действителен. И даже не учитывая всего этого, мне не стоит надеяться на ответ.

Письмо я все равно отправил. На ответ я не рассчитываю.

Но я не пытаюсь продемонстрировать горе. Учитывая все обстоятельства, это счастливое воспоминание. Одно из самых счастливых, что сохранились у меня о доме. Не знаю, что случилось с этой девочкой, но хоть кто-то здесь, в Люцисе, свободный от когтей Империи, помнит о ней.

Я заглянул сегодня к Дагеррео и оставил для тебя книги. Заодно зашел на почту, получил твою посылку. Поблагодари свою сестру от моего имени еще раз, рисунок замечательный. Она очень талантлива и я надеюсь, сможет максимально реализовать свои способности. Мир от этого будет богаче.

Твой поэтический сборник восхитителен. Поэзия Тенебры всегда очень интересна - таинственная, но выразительная. Не упоминая ее зачастую беззастенчивое свободомыслие. Я думал, это и есть твой подарок. И только прочитав несколько страниц, обнаружил, что книга - только его часть. Кажется, ты хочешь подвергнуть опасности мое сердце. Как может что-то настолько маленькое и невесомое так сильно на меня подействовать?

Они такие хрупкие и прекрасные. Напоминают связь, которую мы медленно сплетаем, такую же хрупкую и прекрасную, и на первый взгляд обреченную быть эфемерной... И все же, при соответствующей заботе и терпении, я верю, она тоже может обрести форму, исполненную немного иной красоты, и гораздо более устойчивую.

Спасибо. Я тоже скучаю по тебе.

Блэйз


	59. Chapter 59

(Выше находится фотография раскрытой книги поэзии с рассыпанными по ее страницам высушенными полевыми цветами. Рядом с книгой детский рисунок, на котором изображен мугл, держащий книгу. На обложке книги написано "Блэйз".)


	60. Chapter 60

> Тема: **Мне нравится, когда ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя уязвимым.**  
>  Воскресенье, 4 октября, 23:31  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Блэйз

Посмеешься ли ты надо мной, если я скажу, что дрожь пробежала по моему телу, когда ты заговорил о приглашении? И это не метафора на этот раз, настоящая физически ощутимая дрожь. Предвкушение, сладкое, почти до боли. Раньше ты упомянул неловкие первые встречи. Может быть приступ влюбленности заставляет меня поверить, что с тобой даже это будет приятным? Совместная неловкость, над которой мы вместе будем смеяться. И легкий румянец на твоих щеках.

Я хочу создать для тебя это пространство для отдыха. Помнишь, в начале нашей переписки я корил тебя за переработку? Я представляю себя на бордовом диване, босые ноги закинуты на подлокотник, свет приглушен, я читаю. Наполовину в книге. Наполовину ожидаю тебя. И когда ты приходишь, наконец, поздно вечером, я тяну тебя к себе на диван и заставляю забыть о работе.

Я знаю, что всегда буду для тебя на втором месте после твоих обязанностей, я это понимаю, но может быть смогу облегчить твою ношу.

Я тоже с удовольствием прочитал о твоем первом поцелуе. Но, ох, что за окончание.

А целовался ты когда-нибудь, будучи уже взрослым?

Или я буду твоим первым?

Забавно, что ты спросил, дружим ли мы с ней, потому что как раз сегодняшний вечер мы провели в таверне, смотрели гонки на чокобо по телевизору, как обычно по субботам. И после нескольких кружек пива она сказала: "Ладно, я чувствую, что ты что-то скрываешь. В кого ты влюбился?" (Формулировка, которая застигла меня врасплох, потому что обычно это звучит как "с кем ты трахаешься?")

Так что, теперь о нас знают два человека. Я не смог остановиться, я просто хотел говорить, говорить и говорить о тебе.

Я чувствую себя не совсем удобно, рассказывая эту историю, потому что однажды ты с ней, возможно, познакомишься, так что, скажу только, что да, она научила меня еще кое-чему помимо поцелуев. И я не нашел бы учителя лучше. Я был безнадежен - думаю, кончил после всего пары движений - и она просто улыбнулась и сказала: "С этим разобрались, теперь я покажу, как доставить удовольствие мне." Это был чрезвычайно приятный урок. К тому моменту как мы закончили, я уже был готов снова, и счастлив сказать, что в этом раунде проявил себя достойно восхищения.

Позже мы решили, что друзьями нам быть лучше, чем любовниками, но я никогда не жалел о том времени, что мы вместе провели в постели.

В любом случае, Блэйз, если мы должны отложить нашу встречу (и я полностью понимаю твои причины), это неплохой момент в нашей переписке, чтобы на нем задержаться. Мне очень нравятся эти истории. Надеюсь, ты не посчитаешь меня слишком напористым за мое следующее предложение. Ты сказал, что отложил чтение моего письма до возвращения домой. Расскажешь мне - что ты делал после того, как прочитал его?

Дерзновенный

Бегемот.

P.S. Рад, что тебе понравились цветы. Я боялся, что ты посчитаешь меня сентиментальным, но это был один из тех золотых полудней, которые обязательно должны быть сохранены.


	61. Chapter 61

> Тема: **Неудивительно, но хоть я и чувствую себя виноватым, мне это тоже нравится.**  
>  Понедельник, 5 октября, 23:14  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

У тебя такой светлый, позитивный ум. Мне кажется, находясь рядом с тобой, будешь ощущать себя как будто купающимся в солнечных лучах. Твое предвкушение и энтузиазм в отношении нашей встречи - словно прохладный ветерок, успокаивающий мой разум и закипающую там тревогу. Я разрываюсь. Я хочу встретиться с тобой. Я ощущаю это желание, эту тягу, пульсирующую под кожей каждый раз, когда читаю слова, которые ты мне присылаешь, каждую секунду, когда жду твоего письма. И все же, в самых глубинах моего разума постоянно клубится иррациональный страх, шепчущий, что то, что мы позволяем себе чувствовать и на что надеемся, всего лишь мечты, выточенные из прозрачного льда, который растает, как только беспощадный свет реальности его коснется.

Прости меня. Я надеюсь, ты не сочтешь это трусостью. Не все время это будет меня сдерживать. Но, как я надеюсь ты понял из того, что я тебе рассказывал раньше, мне может понадобиться запасной план на тот случай, если между нами что-то пойдет не так, прежде чем я смогу двигаться дальше.

Но я не знаю, что тут можно придумать. Я пытаюсь представить свою жизнь без твоих писем, твоих слов, твоих мыслей сплетающихся с моими, и вижу безрадостную пустошь. Как ты это со мной сделал?

Расскажи дальше, как ты представляешь нашу первую встречу. Что ты скажешь? Сделаешь? Я так сильно хочу поверить в твое оптимистичное видение.

И отвечая на твой вопрос, нет, ты не получишь мой первый серьезный поцелуй. Я отдал его в прошлом году. Это на самом деле забавная история, давай я ее расскажу. На этот раз не будет горького послевкусия, обещаю.

Последние три года я живу в многоквартирном доме недалеко от работы, в пределах этого размытого пограничного района между Королевским и деловым кварталами (теперь ты знаешь, в какую сторону смотреть, когда в следующий раз будешь на крыше и твои мысли обратятся ко мне). Моя соседка на пару лет старше меня, и это девушка с довольно бурной личной жизнью. Она уже жила здесь, когда я въехал и у нас всегда были добрососедские отношения. Но до прошлого лета ближе мы не сходились.

Я шел домой однажды вечером и когда выходил из лифта, она выскочила из-за угла коридора и натолкнулась на меня. Я поймал ее и спросил, все ли в порядке. Она сказала: "Ты должен мне помочь", с напором и отчаянием в голосе. Я уже решил было, что за ней гонится какой-то чокнутый убийца, адреналин забурлил в моих жилах, я напрягся, готовясь к драке. Оружия у меня с собой не было, но и в рукопашном бою со мной стоит считаться. Но прежде чем я успел что-нибудь сделать, появилась ее девушка. И она не выглядела особо счастливой. Они обменялись резкими словами и соседка сказала что-то насчет того, что "все еще любит члены время от времени", а ее девушка обозвала ее лгуньей. Тогда она толкнула меня к стене и поцеловала. Ну, немного даже больше, на самом деле... Думаю, то что произошло, уже переходило в категорию предварительных ласк. Я возвращался с тренировки, на мне были свободные штаны и футболка, а не деловой костюм. И ее руки оказались довольно предприимчивыми.

Я легко мог бы ее остановить, но был не против помочь. Помню, я думал, что подыграю, так как это было "по-соседски". Сейчас это звучит глупо, но тогда имело смысл.

И я позволил ей целовать меня. Открытый рот. Язык. Все. Она была довольно талантлива. Это было приятно, и продолжалось какое-то время, потому что ее подружка упрямо стояла и смотрела на нас, потом она все-таки зашла в лифт и уехала, бросив напоследок несколько оскорблений, которые я не буду тут приводить.

Когда соседка наконец-то отпустила меня, я был наполовину возбужден, и она не могла не почувствовать этого, учитывая, как плотно она ко мне прижималась. Это было несколько неприлично и я принес свои извинения, но она рассмеялась и сказала мне не париться, и что она была бы оскорблена, если после ее представления я не проявил бы какого-то интереса.

После чего она призналась, что "к сожалению, соврала и на самом деле не любит члены, но не может ли она напечь мне печения в знак благодарности, к тому моменту как я выйду из душа?" Я вежливо согласился. Потому что иногда из ее квартиры доносились очень ароматные запахи готовки, и я не мог отклонить столь соблазнительное предложение. Печенье оказалось очень вкусным. Принеся его, она сказала, что это было довольно приятно, и если ей придется расставаться с кем-нибудь еще, она убедится сначала, что я где-то рядом. Думаю, она шутила. Но если честно, то не уверен.

Последние десять месяцев она в отношениях, и похоже, у них все хорошо, так что я сомневаюсь, что ей понадобятся мои услуги в ближайшее время.

Когда случилась эта нереализованная интрижка с охотником, о которой я рассказывал тебе некоторое время назад, я много думал об инциденте с соседкой. Я пытался разобраться, почему был не против таких ее поцелуев, в то время, как у меня ничего не получилось с человеком, который был во мне заинтересован, и был внимательным и довольно красивым. Я достаточно хорошо знаю себя, и понимаю, что к полу это не имеет отношения.

Но я пришел к выводу, что был не против разделить с ней этот момент физической близости, потому что он не имел никакого особого значения, это была просто приятная шутка, и ничего больше. Поцелуй же как часть отношений - или попытки их построения - это совершенно другое.

Так что, ты не получишь мой первый поцелуй. Но я надеюсь, что смогу отдать тебе первый, несущий в себе значение и чувства.

Разозлишься ли ты на меня, если я признаюсь, что твой последний вопрос меня повеселил? Мне кажется, что когда я поделился с тобой своими полуоформившимися грезами, у тебя могло создаться впечатление, что я либо удивительно невинен, либо не в меру стыдлив. Должен уверить тебя, что хотя мне и не хватает опыта в разделенном удовольствии, ни один из этих вариантов не верен.

Что я сделал, прочитав то письмо? Я отдрочил, дорогой. Как ты и можешь себе представить. У меня не было времени для чего-то более серьезного, так что все было очень примитивно. Сомневаюсь, что тебе нужно объяснять как работают рукой. И да, это было приятно, по большей части благодаря твоим словам, все еще повторяющимся в моей памяти.

Ты сказал в одном из предыдущих писем, что прикосновение собственных пальцев никогда не сможет быть неожиданным, как прикосновение чьих-то еще, и это, конечно же, правда. Но я бы заметил, что реакции твоего тела на новые фантазии и ментальные образы могут быть довольно непредсказуемыми. Твой собственный разум может удивить тебя, обнаруживая и нажимая кнопки, которые ты и сам не знал, что прятал. Эта неожиданная дрожь в ответ на определенное слово или поворот фразы, вспыхивающие в моей памяти, сделала все это переживание более приятным, чем была бы обычная одинокая погоня за оргазмом.

Но это странно, верно? Ты никогда меня не видел, твоя кожа не соприкасалась с моей, и все же, словами, которые ты написал на бумаге, образами, которые ты поместил в мой разум, мелодией, напетой моим нервным окончаниям, ты заставил меня кончить. Думаю, эта идея доставит тебе удовольствие.

Признаю, что если бы работа дала мне отдохнуть, и я смог бы провести целый вечер дома, я хотел бы перечитать это письмо еще раз и, не спеша, тщательно изучить реакции моего тела на него. Иметь возможность закрыть глаза и представить, что это ты двигаешься внутри меня - очень заманчивая перспектива.

Мне очень нравится идея о тебе, ожидающем меня. Может, я смог бы более разумно относиться к своему рабочему времени, если бы знал, что ты дома, если бы я автоматически искал взглядом твой силуэт в приглушенном свете гостиной, входя в дверь. У меня такое чувство, что мы бы часто засыпали на этом диване.

Только представь, просыпаться с одинаковыми стонами и потягиваниями, потому что всю ночь нам было никак не повернуться и мышцы затекли и возмущаются - и все равно, спали мы очень крепко. Я буквально могу слышать этот разговор, ты, хрипло и полусонно, говоришь мне, что вот уже пять дней мы не добираемся до кровати и это уже становится смешно. Я смеюсь и отвечаю, что вечером ты вроде как ничего не имел против. Ты улыбаешься и признаешь, что так и было. А потом целуешь меня. Глубоко. Вдумчиво. И это тоже своего рода вечность.

Расскажи мне тогда - на этом диване или где-нибудь еще - расскажи мне о фантазии, которую ты хотел бы осуществить. Может быть даже и о той, которую хотел бы осуществить со мной.

Скучаю по тебе. Всегда.

Блэйз


	62. Chapter 62

> Тема: **Погоди ты хочешь сказать что тебе нравится заставлять меня чувствовать себя уязвимым или тебе нравится когда я заставляю тебя чувствовать себя уязвимым и почему ты чувствуешь себя виноватым**  
>  Вторник, 6 октября, 21:42  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Ладно, ты меня рассмешил, я заслужил это. Но попробовать стоило. Я не считаю тебя не в меру стыдливым, но я надеялся выудить еще одну историю. (Соберись, Бегемот, это не журнал Записки из Спальни.)

Ты просто так здорово рассказываешь истории. Даже такие несуразные как с твоей соседкой. Знаю, я не должен читать твои письма на работе, но когда случается перерыв между тренировками, я не могу удержаться. А потом несколько часов мечтаю о твоих свободных штанах, как я запускаю в них руки, проводя по твоим бедрам, твоя кожа еще влажная от пота...

Извини. Видишь, как меня заносит?

Если я - солнечный свет, то ты - звездный. Восхитительный и пронзительный. Я не думаю, что ты иррационален. Но если ты всегда готовишь планы на случай худшего варианта, то я беспомощно мечтаю о наилучшем из возможных исходов. Но если забыть о красивых словах, сможем ли мы прогуливаться, не исчерпывая темы для разговоров? Интересен ли ты? Буду ли я интересным для тебя? И как много времени тебе потребуется на то, чтобы преодолеть эту первую неловкость, и увидеть во мне того человека, с которым ты знаком уже несколько месяцев, хотя и кажусь чужаком?

Мы можем встретиться в парке, на той скамье среди деревьев. Я принесу что-нибудь: книгу, охапку цветов, капуччино. Чтобы тебе было чем занять руки, пока я рассказываю, как смеялась моя сестра, когда я сказал ей, что иду встречаться со своим бойфрендом по переписке. А потом мы пойдем к набережной, никуда не торопясь, пиная камушки, привыкая друг к другу медленным погружением.

Может быть, ты в конце концов решишь, что я тебе не нравлюсь. Это нормально. Ты мне ничего не должен, Блэйз. И я от тебя не ожидаю ничего. Я читал где-то, что ожидания - враги любви. Не знаю, так ли это, но звучит правдоподобно.

Но боги свидетели, я скучал бы по тебе.

Бегемот.

P.S. Удовольствие эта идея мне очень даже доставила.

P.P.S. Мы снова в этой тихой комнате, дождь хлещет в окна, я лежу на диване. На этот раз мои руки заведены за голову, обхвачены тонким шелковым шарфом, который ты привязал к изголовью. Ты растянулся на животе рядом со мной. Если я отвечаю правильно, то получаю поцелуй. Когда уклоняюсь от ответа, ты отворачиваешься к своей книге, игнорирующий и безмятежный.

P.P.P.S. Я говорил, у меня странные фантазии.


	63. Chapter 63

> Тема: **Свидетельства, похоже, указывают на то, что мне нравится приводить тебя в замешательство.**  
>  Среда, 7 октября, 4:15  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Мне на самом деле пора спать, но работа надолго меня задержала, и так как я четыре часа боролся с утомлением, теперь мне не заснуть. Я решил пропустить сегодняшний вечер и не писать тебе. Я попытался быть разумным, долго лежал в постели, но все без толку. Я закрыл глаза и увидел парк, ту скамейку между деревьев, наполовину засыпанную рыжими листьями. Был ветреный день, почти слишком холодный, чтобы находиться на улице. И все же казалось правильным встретиться там, на открытом воздухе. Опустевшие аллеи наполнены только нашими надеждами и криками птиц, задержавшихся в тепле города дольше положенного срока.

Я смахну листья со скамейки и сяду. Это мелочь, но на мне не будет костюма, я бы хотел, чтобы это ощущалось личным, я в этом парке в этот день, явственно отличающийся от меня-трудоголика, попытка быть только твоим на короткое время. Думаю, на мне будет темно-серая водолазка, мягкая и обтягивающая. И белый шелковый шарф. Я предупрежу тебя об этом заранее, он будет легко заметным маяком в золотистых осенних оттенках садов, чтобы ты смог меня найти.

Я приду туда раньше, опасаясь задержек, готовый подождать полчаса до нашей встречи. Но ты появишься всего через десять минут, тоже раньше времени, наши взгляды встретятся, и мы улыбнемся. Такое наше рвение немного смущает, но будучи разделенным, оказывается милым.

Ты протянешь мне кофе, который принес, а я пошучу, что если так, то ты мне по сердцу. Это тоже заставит нас улыбнутся. Ты заговоришь, и твой голос будет не таким, как я ожидал. Я сосредоточусь на твоих словах, на построении фраз, пытаясь уловить знакомое в незнакомом голосе. Не знаю, что случится дальше, но знаю, что если я запнусь и напрягусь, ты напомнишь, что я ничего тебе не должен, что ожидания тут ни при чем.

Интересен ли я, ты спросил.

Не могу сказать. Думаю, мы это узнаем. Я могу поддержать разговор почти на любую тему, но это не значит, что его стоит слушать. Я надеюсь, между нами и молчание будет уютным. Может не на первой встрече, мы для этого будем слишком нервничать, но позже. Как в той сцене на диване, которую ты описал, уютное молчание и изредка обмен парой слов.

Я не считаю твои фантазии странными. Они завораживают. Могу представить, что подарил тебе тот белый шелковый шарф, который был у меня на нашей первой встрече, на память. Ты хранил его, но никогда не носил. Ну, как шарф, во всяком случае. Тебе нравится, когда я тебя им связываю. Конечно, шелк не сможет удержать тебя, если ты действительно захочешь вырваться, но ты не будешь сопротивляться этим узам, тому, что они символизируют.

(Я пишу это, лежа на животе на диване... он ни в какое сравнение не идет с просторным бордовым диваном из наших фантазий, его ширины едва хватает на меня одного, и все же, мне на нем так пусто и одиноко. Могу представить, что в какие-то вечера будет моя очередь ждать тебя.)

В тот вечер ты придешь домой раздраженный, твои нервы на взводе, работа еще раз отыгралась на тебе, напряжение так болезненно дрожит в твоих мышцах, что я почти его чувствую. Ты знаешь, когда твой характер взыгрывает, но не можешь полностью его контролировать, несмотря на все усилия. "С возвращением, - говорю я. - Ложись рядом со мной." Сначала ты отмахиваешься, говоришь, что тебе нужно на пробежку, мозги прочистить. И я не двигаюсь, ничего не говорю, просто жду, чтобы молчание снова подтолкнуло тебя ко мне, чтобы наши взгляды встретились. "Ложись, любимый, - повторяю я. - Руки за голову." И ты понимаешь. Ты не можешь скрыть дрожь, пробежавшую по твоей спине. Ты все еще смотришь на меня и склоняешь голову, сдаваясь.

Я привязываю твои руки к подлокотнику. Это легко, ты этого жаждешь. Потом я ложусь рядом и открываю книгу. Я не посмотрю на тебя, ничего не буду говорить до тех пор, пока не почувствую, как напряжение покинет твое сильное тело. Я не смогу пропустить этого, мы лежим бок о бок, ты прижимаешься ко мне. Диван не так уж широк.

Но для этого требуется много времени. Ты беспокоен, нетерпелив. Несколько раз, думаю, ты хотел попросить внимания, милосердия, может быть даже хотел отказаться от такого моего вмешательства. Я читаю и делаю вид, что ничего не замечаю, но все равно я волнуюсь. Думаю, что буду делать, если ты все-таки решишь, что бег все же будет предпочтительнее моей компании. "Запасной план?" - спрашивает мой разум. Я игнорирую. С тобой мне это не нужно. Мне потребовалось время, но я наконец это осознал.

И как всегда, ты прекрасно справляешься. Ты выдыхаешь, твои плечи расслабляются. Краем глаза я вижу, что твои руки обвисли, доверяя свой вес шарфу. Я не смотрю на тебя, переворачиваю страницу. "Что случилось?" - спрашиваю я. "Ничего стоящего упоминания", - отвечаешь ты. Напряжение частично возвращается. Это не то, чего я хочу. Я не отвечаю. Когда я прочитал половину главы, ты начинаешь говорить. Сначала уклончиво, но когда ты все-таки добираешься до сути, я в награду перевожу взгляд на тебя. Это все что требуется, чтобы ты сдался. Ты все рассказываешь, в деталях. Я внимательно смотрю на тебя. Жду, пока ты не закончишь и приподнимаюсь, чтобы поцеловать тебя, мягко и сдержанно. Ты игриво лижешь мои губы, но не пытаешься тянуться вслед, когда я отстраняюсь. Это не тебе решать, пока еще нет.

"Я должен знать, что тебе сопротивляться бессмысленно", - говоришь ты. Это почти извинение, но я не обращаю внимания. Должен. Но я люблю твою безрассудность и страстность. Я бы и не хотел ничего другого.

Я снова начинаю читать, Ты теперь полностью расслабился, растекся по подушкам. Дождь принялся выстукивать тихую убаюкивающую песню по окнам. Я не замечаю времени, увлеченный чтением. Эту книгу мне дал ты, и как всегда, ты точно знал, что мне понравится.

"Спроси меня о чем-нибудь", - говоришь ты в конце концов. Подняв взгляд, я удивляюсь тому, как сумрачно стало в комнате. Твои глаза потемнели и в них тот самый намек на похоть, который я хорошо знаю. Но это моя игра, не твоя. Ты это знаешь, но всегда подталкиваешь. И это я в тебе тоже люблю.

"Ты сам напрашиваешься", - мягко отвечаю я, возвращаясь к книге. Я слышу, как ты сглатываешь. "Да, - признаешь ты. - Да, напрашиваюсь."

Я жду пару минут, но не дольше. Мое терпение тоже на исходе, и пусть я и управляю этой игрой, нельзя сказать, что на меня она не действует. Но у меня никогда не закончатся вопросы, на которые тебе трудно отвечать. Так работают наши разумы. Чем больше я узнаю о тебе и твоих желаниях, тем больше пищи я получаю.

"Расскажи мне о дожде", - говорю я. "Что?" Ты явно в замешательстве. Я не смотрю на тебя, но улыбаюсь. Я на это надеялся. "Это все, что ты получишь. Расскажи мне о дожде."

Я жду.

Первые твои несколько попыток даже не стоит слушать. Шаблонно и предсказуемо. Я продолжаю читать. Ты останавливаешься, задумываешься на какое-то время. Когда ты снова начинаешь говорить, я смотрю на тебя. Ты наконец-то двигаешься в правильном направлении, углубляясь в воспоминания, и в то, что они для тебя значат. Когда ты добираешься до того первого письма, которое я тебе написал, я должен поцеловать тебя. Крепко, глубоко. Так, чтобы у тебя дыхание перехватило. Но я тебя так легко не отпущу. Я отодвигаюсь, только чтобы разомкнуть наши губы. "Продолжай", - приказываю я.

Ты подчиняешься, все колебания забыты. Ты говоришь долго, я подталкиваю тебя нежными, игривыми поцелуями, когда ты признаешься в каких-то тайных мыслях или желаниях, которые, я знаю, ты предпочел бы оставить глубоко закопанными, но, тем не менее, обнажаешь для меня. И только для меня.

В конце концов, ты умолкаешь. Я доволен твоими усилиями. Я возвращаюсь к чтению. "Достаточно хорошо?" - спрашиваешь ты через какое-то время. Я издаю неопределенный звук. Ты замираешь рядом. Я чувствую укол вины, из-за того, что так играю с тобой, но это слишком приятно, чтобы остановиться. "Я хочу спросить у тебя кое-что еще", - говорю я. И вижу как в ответ слегка напрягаются твои челюсти. Я знаю, насколько изматывающе это для тебя. Но ты киваешь. "Ладно." Ты всегда готов для меня на многое, на большее даже, чем я имею право просить.

Но я не люблю подталкивать тебя дальше, чем тебе самому нравится.

"Хочешь, я тебя трахну?" - спрашиваю я вместо какого-нибудь мучительного вопроса, который ты, без сомнения, ожидал. Слышно, как у тебя перехватывает дыхание. Следует пауза. Я переворачиваю страницу. Когда ты отвечаешь, твой голос полон похоти и предвкушения: "Да. Пожалуйста. Как будто тебе нужно спрашивать..."

К этому моменту ты заслужил все, что я могу тебе дать. Я закрываю книгу и тянусь через тебя, чтобы положить ее на кофейный столик.

Я не дразню. Ни один из нас сейчас этого не оценит. Я расстегиваю твою рубашку, пуговица за пуговицей, развожу ткань в стороны, глажу твою грудь, вниз, к линиям, идеально очерчивающим твой живот. Мышцы напрягаются под моими пальцами, теплые и крепкие. Я прижимаюсь губами к твоей шее, к груди, прикусываю сосок, чтобы услышать этот восхитительный звук, который ты всегда издаешь. Я позволяю своей руке скользить дальше. Ты уже так сильно возбужден. Мне нужно быть осторожным, чтобы не толкнуть тебя слишком далеко. Я целую твой живот, кожа у тебя там настолько же нежная, насколько крепки мускулы. Я перемещаюсь, сажусь на твои ноги, наклоняюсь и зубами берусь за собачку молнии.

Ты не дышишь. А должен. Я еще не закончил заставлять тебя петь.

(У меня, похоже, тоже странные фантазии... хотя, в этой виноват ты.)

Это письмо приняло неожиданный оборот. Возможно из-за позднего часа. Надеюсь, ты все равно прочитал его с удовольствием.

Блэйз


	64. Chapter 64

> Тема: **Это не замешательство. Я ослеплен. Пленен.**  
>  Среда, 7 октября, 7:32  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Твое письмо - шелковый шарф.

Я связан.

Как ты это делаешь? Я дал тебе несколько неопределенных слов и ты сплел из них всю форму моей фантазии, все, что я оставил невысказанным.

Напомни мне, почему мы должны ждать. Потому что, иначе я буду молить тебя встретиться со мной в парке через пятнадцать минут.


	65. Chapter 65

> Тема: **Определенно, и это мне тоже нравится делать.**  
>  Среда, 7 октября, 21:34  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Я рад, что тебе понравилось. И, отвечая на твой вопрос, именно ради этого мы продолжаем переписку: я, позволяющий себе вольности с твоими фантазиями, и ты, сообщающий мне, правильно ли я тебя понял. Не думай об этом как об ожидании. Думай об этом, как о способе узнать друг друга еще глубже, еще ближе, как о способе понять, можем ли мы удовлетворить нужды и желания друг друга, и о нахождении наилучших путей для этого.

Каким бы обескураживающим это не казалось сейчас, представь, насколько лучше все будет, когда мы наконец встретимся. Как совершенно. От одной этой мысли дрожь пробегает по позвоночнику.

Так что, расскажи мне тоже. Помнишь, ты сказал, что будешь ждать меня дома, что затащишь к себе на этот наш чудесный диван и заставишь полностью забыть о работе. Расскажи мне, как. Расскажи, на что это будет похоже. Я хочу услышать все.

Блэйз


	66. Chapter 66

> Тема: **Посмотрим, заставит ли тебя это забыть о работе (НО НЕ ЧИТАЙ НА РАБОТЕ!!)**  
>  Четверг, 8 октября, 23:02  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Блэйз

Я слышу тебя в прихожей, ты разуваешься, снимаешь пиджак, стряхиваешь зонт. Я не вскакиваю сразу же, как делал в начале. Я узнал, что тебе нужны эти несколько коротких мгновений в одиночестве, чтобы расслабиться, отключаясь от внешнего мира. Наш дом - это убежище. Мы это обсуждали, мы не позволим проникнуть в эти стены ничему, что могло бы нарушить наш священный мир.

Когда ты приходишь ко мне, рубашки на тебе уже тоже нет. Только отутюженные брюки, низко сидящие на бедрах. Я закрываю книгу и откладываю ее в сторону. Я все равно почти не читал, больше праздно думал о том, как мне не хватает тебя рядом. Диван без тебя все время кажется пустым. Я поднимаю руки и притягиваю тебя к своей обнаженной груди.

Прежде всего мы, конечно, целуемся, потому что я не видел тебя весь день и тосковал по вкусу твоих губ, по ощущению сильных плеч под моими ладонями, и я прижимаю тебя крепче, вдыхая запах твоих волос. Но я чувствую, насколько ты вымотан, как напряжен, твои мышцы бугрятся под моими пальцами. Я переворачиваю нас, укладывая тебя спиной в мягкие подушки, и держу свой вес, стоя на коленях, чтобы не придавливать тебя. Ты расслабляешься и с тенью улыбки наблюдаешь за мной.

И я снимаю с тебя очки.

Ты раньше сопротивлялся, говорил, что хочешь ясно меня видеть. Теперь же ты просто закрываешь глаза, позволяя мне это сделать. Ты узнал, насколько соблазнительным может быть мир, когда он слегка не в фокусе. После стольких ленивых полудней, стольких сумеречных вечеров на диване, мы доверяем друг другу безоговорочно. Здесь, в этой тихой комнате, ты можешь, наконец, дать отдохнуть своему острому взгляду.

С обеих сторон твоего носа маленькие вмятинки от оправы. Я начинаю с левой стороны, вылизываю, массирую нежную кожу языком. Потом правую. Целую закрытые веки, чувствуя, как двигаются под ними глазные яблоки, твой мозг все еще жужжит. Для того, чтобы замедлить его суматошный ритм, потребуется нечто большее, чем поцелуи. Я запускаю пальцы в твои волосы у висков, выглаживая усталость оттуда, где весь день лежала тяжесть очков. Твоя голова покоится на мягкой подушке, я провожу ладонями по шее, с обеих сторон, снимая напряжение.

Все это время я слежу за красноречивыми морщинками между твоих бровей. Словно тонкие трещинки, они выдают, под каким напряжением ты находишься. И когда они начинают разглаживаться, я знаю, что ты готов к большему. Легко целую во впадинку на твоей шее, соски твердеют под моими ладонями, ты начинаешь двигаться и тянешься ко мне, но я уговариваю тебя лечь обратно, шепча на ухо. Тебе сегодня не позволено ничего делать.

Мне требуется много времени, чтобы покрыть расстояние от шеи до того места, которым ты вжимаешься в меня так нетерпеливо. Я глажу тебя пальцами, успокаивая, напоминая, что у нас есть все время в мире. Когда я наконец беру тебя в рот, я чувствую как выгибается твое тело. Я не спешу. Я позволяю тебе насладиться моими губами и языком некоторое приятное время, прежде чем поднимаю голову, чтобы спросить: "Хочешь еще?"

Ты тяжело дышишь, почти задыхаешься, но все равно умудряешься ответить с нежной насмешкой: "А ты как думаешь, дорогой?" Я люблю это в тебе. Даже когда я старательно, терпеливо подготавливаю тебя, даже когда мои пальцы и язык заставляют тебя умолять меня поторопиться, ты все еще способен на сарказм, хотя глаза твои почти закатываются и мышцы дрожат от предвкушения. Когда твои требования теряют лингвистическую гибкость и вырождаются до умоляющих звуков, не складывающихся в слова, я наконец даю тебе то, о чем ты просишь. Но даже когда я уже в тебе, я не позволяю тебе ничего делать. Если ты пытаешься, я замедляюсь, останавливаюсь и обнимаю тебя, чувствуя, как ты дрожишь, и потом продолжаю. Так это затягивается на целую вечность. И, ох, как же это хорошо. Как декадентски и восхитительно. Ты засыпаешь раньше, чем мы собрались бы перемещаться в кровать, и я никогда, ни за что, не буду тебя будить.

Бегемот

P.S. Я правильно понял? Хотя бы близко? Я хотел сделать тебе подарок, который соответствовал бы тому, который подарил мне ты. Увы, у меня нет ни твоего умения обращаться со словами, ни твоей проницательности. Прошу, прими это как подношение не блестящего ума, но страстного сердца.


	67. Chapter 67

> Тема: **Я назвал бы это успехом, поблагодари и свой блестящий ум, и страстное сердце за меня.**  
>  Пятница, 9 октября, 6:37  
>  От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Правильно ли ты понял? Я бы сказал, да. Я прочитал твое письмо этой ночью. Оно замечательное, и моя квартира стала казаться такой пустой. Когда я ложился, я пожелал, чтобы Астралы подарили мне сон о твоих словах.

Это сработало. Сначала, во всяком случае. Мне снилось, что мы встретились, и очень хорошо поладили. Это было красиво, как в какой-то старой сказке. Слащаво, насколько возможно, но так приятно. Я помню не все, думаю, мое подсознание разыгралось на полную, не торопясь и с удовольствием. В общем, в какой-то момент мы решили съехаться. И, конечно, даже не обсуждая этого, мы пошли искать бордовый диван. По вполне понятным тебе причинам, этот предмет мебели был просто необходим в нашем доме.

Вот когда все стало странно. Кончилось тем, что мы устроили сцену прямо при несчастном продавце, который наблюдал за нашим спором глазами круглыми, как блюдца. Очевидно, мы не сошлись во мнениях по поводу оттенка бордового, как ни странно. Знаю, как это звучит, но во сне это казалось очень важным. Из-за этого мы и расстались. Все было очень драматично.

Похоже, чем больше ты меня успокаиваешь, тем старательнее мой разум выискивает самый глупые поводы для беспокойства.

Но это надуманная проблема, потому что, если ты обещаешь воплотить в реальность свое письмо, я позволю тебе выбрать любой самый ужасный оттенок бордового, какой ты только сможешь найти. И для человека, который считает, что обладает вкусом и чувством цвета - хоть и склонен к экспериментам - это довольно серьезное заявление.

Мне пора на работу. Спасибо тебе за подарок, я очень его ценю. Не могу дождаться вечера, чтобы вернуться домой и оценить его еще и еще раз.

Блэйз


	68. Chapter 68

> Тема: **Любой оттенок, какой твоей душе будет угоден**  
>  Пятница, 9 октября, 23:20  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Блэйз, ты мне тоже снился! Был Праздник Садов, и мы гуляли, глядя на цветы. Это все, что я помню. Проснувшись, я долго лежал в постели, образы из сна все еще держались в памяти, и я мог почти - почти - увидеть твое лицо, но чем старательнее я вглядывался, тем туманнее ты становился.

Боюсь, у тебя могло сложиться впечатление, что я думаю только о сексе. Это правда, моей руке пришлось поработать последнее время - приношу извинения за прямоту - но у меня есть и абсолютно невинные фантазии о тебе. Ты бывал на субботнем утреннем рынке, внизу, на набережной? Туда приезжают фермеры аж из Клейна, их прилавки полны свежими продуктами, и зерном, и специями, торговцы продают карри и шашлычки, мастера предлагают искусно вырезанные кухонные принадлежности, странной формы кувшины и мыло ручной работы.

Представь, что сейчас лето. Мы просыпаемся рано - ты излечил меня от моей лени, я не хочу проспать те часы, которые мог бы провести с тобой. Мы идем к воде, останавливаемся по пути чтобы выпить кофе, и гуляем по рынку, рука в руке. Ты целеустремлен, охотишься за ингредиентами для нового рецепта, а я доволен возможностью следовать за тобой, потягивая кофе и наблюдая, как ты торгуешься за ягоды. (Ты всегда очень серьезно торгуешься.)

Позже я стою, прислонившись к кухонному столу, а ты отмеряешь приправы и сахар, педантичный и сосредоточенный. У тебя на щеке пятно муки. Я сопротивляюсь желанию стряхнуть его. Ты не любишь, чтобы тебя отвлекали во время готовки, но разрешаешь мне околачиваться рядом, макать иногда палец в масло и развлекать тебя отрывками из книги, которую я читаю.

Мы забираемся обратно в постель, прихватив с собой еще кофе и едим ягодные кексы, горячие после духовки, исходящие паром на разломе. Когда я вжимаюсь лицом в изгиб твоей шеи, ты пахнешь имбирем и мускатом.

 

***

Сегодня я ходил к Дагеррео. Забрав твой пакет, я поднялся на третий этаж. Я пролистал несколько книг, но они все были топорные, полные клише, а я все еще был под впечатлением от твоего письма. Я перечитывал его снова и снова. Немного пугает, насколько точно ты прицелился и как безошибочно попал в цель. Я рад, что ты мне не враг. Я страшился бы встречи с тобой на поле стратегии. Спроси меня о чем-нибудь, сказал я в твоей фантазии. (Или моей? Нашей?) И я скажу это снова, теперь уже в реальности.

Спроси меня о чем-нибудь. Если это должно быть сделано прежде, чем мы сможем встретиться, я готов отвечать на любые вопросы. Раньше в нашей переписке я говорил, что ценю право на тайну личности. Но все уже так изменилось. Спрашивай что угодно. Я все тебе расскажу, тебе и никому больше.

Или, может быть, я смотрю не с той стороны, и есть вопрос, который я должен задать тебе. Если это так, намекни, Блэйз. Я не так умен, как ты и я не хочу давить - я обещал, что темп устанавливаешь ты, а я всегда держу слово.

Еще один пятничный вечер я провожу один. Мои друзья начинают жаловаться, что я их игнорирую, но эти посиделки потеряли свою привлекательность в последнее время. Слишком холодно, чтобы выходить на крышу в этот ночной час, но вот он я, опираюсь локтями на парапет, наклоняюсь вперед к огням делового квартала далеко внизу, осматриваю горизонт. Ты должен сиять на фоне очертаний домов как пламя. Я задерживаюсь тут, надеясь.

Бегемот

P.S. Завтра я пойду на рынок. Похоже, это будет приятный шумный уик-энд, в самый раз для приготовления тушеного мяса.


	69. Chapter 69

(Выше записка, гласящая: "Дорогой Бегемот, я надеюсь, тебе понравится книга. Если тебе захочется приготовить что-то еще, я советую рецепт тушеного мяса со страницы 468. И, конечно, сопутствующую историю. Это одна из лучших историй Ретты. Блэйз." К записке прилагается разворот из книги "Потерянные вкусы Эос", включающий рецепт Зимней тушеной гарулы по-тенебрийски, и историю от автора о путешествии в Тенебру до нашествия Нифльхейма.)


	70. Chapter 70

> Тема: **Тебя обеспокоит, если я скажу, что был там?**  
>  Суббота, 10 октября, 21:28  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Эта твоя фантазия так прекрасна. Насколько бы я ни наслаждался самим процессом готовки, своя прелесть есть в том, чтобы готовить для кого-то еще, делиться с кем-то блюдами и сладостями над которыми я работал. Я очень хотел бы воплотить это в реальность с тобой. Все это.

И у меня никогда не возникало впечатления, что ты думаешь только о сексе, откуда у тебя такие мысли? Если уж на то пошло, это моя вина. Я настаивал на том, чтобы мы больше об этом говорили, потому что хочу, чтобы мы могли обсуждать что угодно, а именно секс - самая неловкая тема. И, определенно, та, с которой у меня меньше всего опыта. Но я вполне осознаю, что наша связь выходит далеко за рамки совместных сексуальных фантазий. Благодарю тебя за беспокойство, но в нем нет необходимости. За последние несколько недель я достаточно хорошо смог разглядеть красоту и сложность твоего разума, чтобы никогда не испытывать соблазна упростить тебя, твои слова или желания.

Я знаю рынок, о котором ты говоришь, но не был там уже пару лет, так как чаще всего работаю по субботам. Я этого не планировал, и надеюсь, ты не разозлишься на меня, но, проснувшись этим утром, я не мог перестать думать о твоем постскриптуме. Я пил свой утренний кофе, и окна подрагивали от сильных порывов ветра, действительно шквальных. Как будто это был знак посланный благосклонным астралом, напоминание, не оставляющее меня в покое, шепчущее снова и снова, где ты будешь этим утром.

На этот раз я не дал себе слишком много раздумывать, просто взял пальто и пошел. Не пойми меня неправильно. Я не думал, что найду тебя или смогу узнать. Дело было вовсе не в этом. Мне просто очень понравилась идея оказаться рядом с тобой, ближе чем когда-либо, даже если я не мог знать это наверняка. Казалось, что наши чувства срезонируют и станут еще сильнее, как ответное эхо в кристаллической пещере.

Я бродил по рядам между прилавками, придерживаясь в основном той части, где продавали изделия ручной работы, купил миндальное мыло. Я не приближался к мясному отделу, я знал, что ты собираешься готовить и будешь там закупаться, и мне показалось, что это было бы жульничеством. Знаю, это звучит бессмысленно. У меня сердце колотилось, хотя даже если бы я наткнулся на тебя, то не узнал бы об этом. Как ты думаешь, мы бы почувствовали? Такая странная мысль. Я пытался вообразить, как бы это было - встретить тебя на самом деле, ждать тебя. Это было ошеломляюще.

Но ничего не случилось. Я пропитывался атмосферой, рассматривал прилавки, думал, останавливался ли ты, чтобы тоже восхититься ими. Мне пришлось один раз уклониться от встречи с коллегой, но он меня не заметил, и утро осталось блаженно безмятежным, я бродил один, с мыслями о тебе. Я купил ягоды и через пару часов отправился домой.

Когда я оказался в пределах своей квартиры, мои нервы разошлись, собственная кожа стала казаться слишком тесной. Я не мог перестать думать о том, что может быть прошел мимо тебя на этом рынке. Я осознаю, насколько смешно это звучит. Может ты даже не пошел, может тебя там и не было вовсе и я так накрутил себя на пустом месте. И все же, я не мог успокоиться, так что я принял долгий горячий душ с миндальным мылом, думая о тебе, и шептал твое имя, кончая.

Я испек сегодня ягодные кексы (и прикрепляю фотографию, так как это единственная возможность поделиться ими с тобой). Они были хороши, но не идеальны. Я буду совершенствовать рецепт, пока не сочту его достойным тебя.

Ты говоришь - спроси меня о чем угодно. Будет только справедливо, если я тоже буду отвечать. Спрашивай, если хочешь, но никаких намеков я дать не могу. Хотя, мне очень интересно, какой вопрос ты задашь.

Я кое-что обдумывал, и тем не менее, не стал упоминать об этом раньше, потому что это глупо и по-детски, и настолько не имеет отношения к нашей нынешней ситуации, что не должно играть никакой роли. И все же... все же, я не могу не интересоваться. Поэтому, коль уж похоже, что сегодня моя рациональность взяла отпуск, я собираюсь задать этот вопрос.

В предыдущих письмах ты говорил, что наследуешь семейное дело, и как важно это для тебя, и что из-за этого твоя жизнь привязана к этому месту.

Если это настолько важно, не будет ли твоя семья обеспокоена, если ты не продолжишь род? Не наступит ли такой момент, когда, насколько бы счастлив ты ни был, ты не будешь удовлетворен, пока у тебя не появится наследник? Можешь ты увидеть себя в отношениях, которые никогда не будут продолжением твоего рода?

Я понимаю, что спрашиваю об этом слишком рано... но я никому никогда не отдавал своего сердца. По-видимому, это одновременно и заставляет меня осторожничать, и делает романтическим идиотом. Если в конечном итоге я отдам свое сердце тебе, то не хочу, чтобы ты возвращал его.

Блэйз.


	71. Chapter 71

(Выше выложен концертный постер группы "Любовная История Астрала". Сверху изображен большой пурпурный череп, а внизу текст: "Инсомния Доум, Суббота, 10 октября.")


	72. Chapter 72

> Тема: **Тебе стоило надеть тот шарф, чтобы я смог тебя заметить.**  
>  Суббота, 10 октября, 22:29  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Это худшая музыка из всего, что я слышал в своей жизни.

Я сейчас на поп-концерте с двумя моими учениками. Что-то называющееся "Любовная История Астрала". (Кажется, это попса? Они пытались объяснить мне жанр, но нюансов я не уловил.) Никто больше не захотел пойти, так что, понятно, обязанность досталась мне. Ну, неважно. Они сидят передо мной, так чтобы я мог приглядывать за ними, и я провожу время с пользой, пишу тебе письмо. (Один из них орет от восторга, второй кажется сонным от скуки. Но это его обычный вид, так что я не могу сказать, скучно ему или весело.)

По-видимому, в Инсомнии они дают последний концерт тура, и это что-то вроде торжественного закрытия. Усилители такие мощные, что у меня зубы ноют, а от лучей прожекторов голова разболелась. (Шива дорогая, я сейчас говорю как старик, но это не мое.) Подтанцовка ничего, но я не могу не испытывать презрения к их тонким голосам, это аудиотрюк, который они используют, чтобы скрыть неумение петь. Я, наверное, отношусь к ним предвзято. Моя мама была оперной певицей. Она ушла со сцены после того, как вышла замуж за отца, но часто пела дома, без аккомпанемента, только ее голос, чистый и высокий, пока она занималась какими-то домашними делами. Закрыв глаза, я все еще могу ее слышать.

Я думал насчет детей. Потому что надо продолжить род, да, хотя, если я не справлюсь, думаю, моя сестра подхватит эстафету. Но еще и потому, что я помню те безмятежные дни с мамой. Было бы приятно иметь дом, полный детей. (Потом. Все эти размышления относятся к некоему отдаленному будущему, когда мы придем к какому-то решению с Империей, и приводить детей в этот мир не будет казаться таким рискованным и жестоким делом.) Если я этого захочу, думаю, найдется женщина хорошего происхождения, которая почтет за честь подарить мне наследника.

У меня не было времени готовить сегодня перед концертом, поэтому я устроился на диване с воспоминаниями Ретты. Они меня растревожили и немного опечалили. Как бы мне хотелось так же путешествовать! Самым счастливым для меня всегда было время, проведенное за пределами Стен, когда я не обременен ничем, кроме экипировки, которую могу унести на себе. И вот, думаю, еще почему я хотел бы иметь детей: чтобы обучать их рыбалке, показать как различать травы, подходящие для еды или лечения, как разжечь огонь, как находить созвездия.

И я верну этот вопрос тебе: ты хочешь детей?

Начинается фейерверк! Это я люблю. И это значит, что скоро я погоню своих подопечных домой, сохранных и сонных. Спокойной ночи, Блэйз.

P.S. Я больше никогда не смогу смотреть на миндальное мыло как прежде. Как могло получиться, что ты был так близко, а я не заметил? Пойти туда было смело с твоей стороны. Я только хотел бы, чтобы ты продвинулся на шаг дальше, и написал мне. Каждый раз, когда мой телефон жужжит, я надеюсь, что это сообщение от тебя. Если бы я получил такое сообщение на рынке, я бы ждал тебя у прилавка с ягодами. Я скучаю по твоим прекрасным мыслям, всегда, когда мы не разговариваем. И по всем остальным прекрасным твоим частям, с которыми еще не встретился. Когда пойдешь на рынок в следующий раз, скажи мне. Я принесу кофе.


	73. Chapter 73

> Тема: **Письмо приняло серьезный оборот, пожалуйста читай его когда будешь один и с ясной головой.**  
>  Воскресенье, 11 октября, 10:03  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Я был еще не готов встретиться с тобой. Но с того момента, как я побывал на рынке, наша история стала казаться более реальной. Хоть я и понимал это прежде - разумом - тут я по-настоящему осознал, что все это может случиться на самом деле, что я могу написать тебе, и ты придешь. Это одновременно и восхитительная и пугающая мысль.

И я вижу, что ты делаешь, ты все время пытаешься соблазнить меня кофе, как ребенка конфеткой. И это срабатывает лучше, чем я хотел бы признать. Но будь осторожен, я припомню тебе каждую обещанную чашку.

И я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду насчет Любовной Истории Астрала. Мой ученик уже несколько недель говорит об этой ужасной поп-группе, думаю, он был на том же концерте, что и ты, и затащил туда одного бедного парня, присматривать за собой. Я заранее ясно дал ему понять, что это буду не я. Я люблю его, но ни ради кого не соглашусь подвергать свои уши такому испытанию. Даже ради него. Я запретил подобную "музыку" в машине, когда подвожу его. Читая твое письмо, я закатил глаза и пробормотал безнадежное "нынешняя молодежь". Все они одинаковы. Я чувствую себя еще большим стариком, чем ты.

Переходя к более серьезной теме. Твое письмо подтвердило то, что я подозревал уже какое-то время. Ты не просто работаешь с представителями аристократии. Ты сам к ним принадлежишь. Тебе не нужно подтверждать, это риторическое высказывание. Я достаточно давно вращаюсь в этих кругах, чтобы знать, как определить человека, занимающего свое место по праву, которого у меня никогда не будет.

Твой стиль письма, явно полученное тобой образование - я думал, что ты близок к аристократии, но после этого замечания о "женщинах хорошего происхождения", я наконец могу быть уверен, что твоя принадлежность к ним гораздо глубже.

Не могу не думать, что должно быть видел тебя на одном из этих скучных переполненных дворцовых приемов. Вряд ли мы говорили, так много людей посещает эти события, но может быть наши взгляды встречались раз или два. Не волнуйся. Принадлежность к аристократической семье и вовлеченность в боевые искусства - не особо редкое сочетание в наше время. Мне не интересно строить догадки до того, как мы встретимся.

Тем не менее, это полезная информация. Я понимаю, какие реакции и комментарии могу ожидать от тебя. Знаю, какие идеи и умозаключения ты можешь изречь без задней мысли, благодаря привилегиям которые ты имеешь с рождения и полученному образованию.

Ты даже не задумывался об этом, верно? Насколько оскорбительным для простого человека может звучать этот комментарий о хорошем происхождении? Насколько естественно ты заключаешь, что только женщина, чей социальный статус соответствует твоему, будет достойна твоего семени? Как ты явно считаешь людей равных тебе по рождению более достойными и заслуживающими твоего внимания?

Обычно я отмахиваюсь от подобных комментариев. Я знаю, ты тут не виноват. Я знаю, тебя так воспитали. Я знаю, что не должен сердиться на тебя.

И все же, как мне на это реагировать? Когда я думаю о своей матери, с трудом читающей письма своего сына, ради которого она пожертвовала всем самым дорогим. Когда я знаю, что никогда в жизни она не слушала оперу. Когда я помню сухую, огрубевшую кожу ее щек, которая после стольких часов в заснеженных полях, под суровыми ветрами, ощущалась под моими губами как пергамент. Когда я все еще не забыл, как она размачивала руки в теплой воде, подогретой на печке, размягчая мозоли, чтобы они не кровили, если ей предстоял долгий вечер с шитьем.

И не смотря на все это, не смотря на то, как заботлива, как щедра, как красива ее душа, ты и равные тебе, здесь, в безбедной жизни столичного города, отнеслись бы к ней с презрением, смотрели бы на нее только если с жалостью, и никогда бы и не подумали заговорить с ней или попытаться узнать ее.

И кем это делает меня? Меня, который всегда бесцеремонно будет сыном этой едва грамотной деревенской женщины. Что ты скажешь, когда твои знакомые будут думать что это "мило", что ты встречаешься с кем-то, чье рождение не соответствует твоему, название чьей должности является выражением подчиненного положения? Будешь ли ты вежливо смеяться с ними, находчиво комментируя о непостижимости путей сердца с разумной уклончивостью, которая все равно будет звучать так, будто ты извиняешься за несоблюдение правил приличия?

Ты думаешь, наверное, что с моей стороны несправедливо говорить все это из-за случайной фразы, каких-то нескольких слов, и может быть, так и есть. Взросление в этом обществе научило меня быть гордым - может чересчур - и в то же время никогда не забывать, что, чего бы я не достиг, это никогда не сделает меня равным тем людям, рядом с которыми я живу и которым служу.

Так что, прости меня, но если ты можешь когда-нибудь устыдиться того, кто я и откуда, или подумать, что сохранение социального статуса важнее твоих чувств, то продолжать мы не можем. Я выдержу такое отношение от всего остального мира, но не от человека, которого надеюсь полюбить.

Что касается детей, отвечая на твой вопрос, я никогда не считал это возможным. Я слишком хорошо знаю свою карьерную стезю, и то, как мало свободного времени она мне оставляет. Я каждый день вижу на примере своего ученика, какой вред ребенку приносит отсутствие отца. И из первых рук знаю, что значит расти без любви и привязанности.

Растить ребенка - особенно своего собственного - это не та ответственность, которую я могу или хочу брать на себя. Во всяком случае, не то, что я могу сейчас себе представить. Я не полагаю, что могу предвидеть все, что жизнь может мне подкинуть и как я буду реагировать на изменяющиеся непредсказуемые обстоятельства.

Я знаю, мы договорились перестать извиняться, но я все равно чувствую, что должен, за тот поворот, который приняло это письмо. Вероятно, это не то, что ты представлял или ожидал. Прости. И все же, я должен был это сказать. Я не хочу врать тебе о том, что чувствую, даже умолчанием. Если мы не сможем с этим справиться, если ты не сможешь избавится от несправедливого видения других людей, которое было вдолблено в тебя не по твоей вине, если ты решишь придерживаться этой своей привилегии, потому что так проще и удобнее - как и всегда с привилегиями, то будущего для нас все равно нет.

Блэйз


	74. Chapter 74

> Тема: **Я не сделал ни глотка вина**  
>  Воскресенье, 11 октября, 19:21  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Блэйз

Готовка помогает думать. Ты, наверное, это уже знаешь, да? Спасибо за рецепт. Моя кухня очень вкусно пахнет беконом, грибами и вином.

Как обычно, ты прав. Я не задумывался об этом. Я вовсе не думал об этом. Я никогда не оскорблю тебя намеренно - и я говорю это не для того чтобы защититься, но осознавая, насколько я был глуп.

Пожалуйста, позволь мне принести извинения за мои необдуманные слова, и за то, что причинил тебе боль. Мы действительно решили перестать извиняться, но это важно. И ты не должен мне никаких извинений. Мне нужно было это услышать.

Сначала, когда я прочитал твое письмо, я был шокирован. Но вращение в ограниченных социальных кругах не является оправданием. Я читал достаточно, чтобы компенсировать эту ограниченность мировоззрения, мог бы и сам понять.

"Вежливо смеяться с ними". Я прочитал это и почувствовал тошноту. Потому что ты абсолютно прав. Я вижу, что ты лучше меня понимаешь, как работает мой мир. Но я бы никогда, Блэйз, я клянусь тебе, никогда. И дети - это не необходимость. Пусть моя сестра ими занимается, а мы будем приносить им охапки подарков по праздникам, и наслаждаться выходными сами по себе, в тихом месте, подальше от Двора. Это самое важное, что ты теперь обо мне понимаешь. Это все правда. Я наследник благородной семьи. И у меня есть предрассудки моего класса. И мне стыдно. Ты не должен отмахиваться от подобных комментариев.

Твое бесстрашие, твое упорное стремление к тому, что правильно, а не к тому, что безопасно, твоя готовность раскрывать неприятные истины и мужество принимать последствия - вот основные стороны твоей личности. И это все гораздо важнее, чем твой социальный статус. Настолько, что любые расчеты тут бледнеют, как свеча на фоне солнца.

Чтобы было предельно ясно: я не испытываю ничего кроме восхищения тем, кто и что ты, и откуда ты пришел. И мое социальное положение может катиться к Ифриту. В следующий раз, когда я отпущу такой же безответственный комментарий, пожалуйста, скажи мне.

Я скорблю о твоей матери, и хотел бы иметь возможность узнать ее. Как бы гордилась она своим сыном.

С величайшим уважением,

Бегемот


	75. Chapter 75

> Тема: **Спасибо тебе.**  
>  Понедельник, 12 октября, 00:21  
>  От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Я готовил себя к оборонительному и пренебрежительному ответу. Я не должен был сомневаться в тебе. Спасибо, что выслушал, и ответил так чутко и вдумчиво. Насколько бы чтение не помогало мыслить широко, борьба с предрассудками, которые были укоренены и преподаны с детства, это сложная задача, требующая постоянного самоанализа, силы воли и приучения к смирению.

Я хочу чтобы ты знал, что я понимаю это. И пока ты готов слушать то, что я должен буду сказать, и вносить исправления, если они необходимы, я не стану строго судить тебя за неизбежные ошибки, которые будут обязательно. Но я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это не только обо мне и отношениях, которые мы хотим построить, надеюсь, ты сможешь понять, как это изменит тебя и твою жизнь. Насколько бы мы не были обеспокоены нынешними событиями, не мы больше всего пострадаем от любого трагического их развития. Нельзя забывать об этом, живя в безопасности под защитой городских Щитов.

Помимо моей лекции, я не могу найти слов, чтобы описать, какое облегчение я испытал, читая твое письмо. Я был уверен, что на этот раз обнаружилось то, что разведет нас в разные стороны, та разница, с которой наша гордость не позволит нам смириться. Никогда я не был настолько рад ошибиться. Что ты со мной сделал? Чтобы я захлебнулся от облегчения, и слезы выступили на глазах? Когда я дочитал, мне так сильно захотелось, чтобы ты был рядом. Я хотел прижаться к тебе, уткнуться лбом в твое плечо, и чтобы ты обнял меня, и стоять так в тишине, недвижно, хотя бы некоторое благословенное время. Это желание было настолько сильным, что я почти мог почувствовать его на вкус.

И все же, если последняя пара писем что-то и доказала, так это то, что нам еще много всего осталось узнать и обсудить, пользуясь этим способом. Важная, необходимая возможность. Спасибо тебе за то, что дал нам это время.

Но довольно серьезных разговоров. Чтобы отвлечься от ожидания твоего ответа, я думал о том, как ты читаешь книгу Ретты и - как уже много раз - фантазируешь о путешествиях и возможности посмотреть мир. Я предался мечтам (надеюсь, ты осознаешь, какой стал угрозой для моей производительности). Учитывая наши обязанности, мы не сможем уезжать далеко, но, может быть, если удастся организовать два или три дня совместных выходных, мы выберемся за Стены. При некотором планировании, мы пересечем пустыню Лейде и доберемся до окраин Даска. Ты только представь: маленькое изолированное убежище в стороне от хоженых троп, на берегу чистого озера, водопад, поющий свою хрустальную песню, скатываясь каскадом по камням.

Мы оставляем машину километрах в пятнадцати, и отправляемся в путь до озера, неся с собой только самое необходимое. Мы добираемся до места в сумерках, в то магическое время, когда свет становится золотым, и птицы поют, провозглашая конец дня.

Вода ледяная, но выглядит как озеро жидкого огня, и мы с тобой не можем устоять. Мы бросаем поклажу, бежим к берегу, скидывая по пути одежду, и ныряем. Вода на вкус чиста, как слезы Шивы. Проплыв несколько кругов, ты тайком подбираешься ко мне и утаскиваешь под воду. Я пытаюсь тебе отомстить, и мы играем и смеемся, как дети, ни капли не беспокоясь о том, как несолидно это выглядит.

Но через какое-то время, наши взаимодействия меняются, медленно, незаметно. Прикосновения длятся немного дольше. Попытки сбежать теряют энтузиазм. Я заманиваю тебя к водопаду, затягиваю под струи, и ты прижимаешь меня к камням. Вода образует вокруг нас прозрачную завесу, словно магический барьер, защищающий от остального мира. Это уже не игра. Несмотря на то, что вода холодная, твои руки на моей коже теплые, твои губы мягко прижимаются к моим. Время теряет значение.

Мы не останавливаемся, пока оба не начинаем дрожать, покрывшись гусиной кожей, пока ты не прикасаешься пальцем к моим губам, обеспокоенный тем, что, как бы жарко ты не целовал их, синий оттенок от глубоко проникшего холода никак не пропадает.

"Нам нужно идти греться," говоришь ты. И я смеюсь над тем, как печально ты это произносишь, но наклоняюсь ближе и рассказываю, чем мы сможем заняться, после того, как оттаем. Ты улыбаешься, целуешь меня еще раз, и вытаскиваешь нас из воды.

Дневной свет уже угас. Впрочем, убежище так далеко от любых человеческих поселений, ночное небо усеяно звездами, и лунный свет серебром заливает окрестности. Мы разводим костер, чтобы согреться, но дополнительный свет нам не нужен.

На ужин что-то быстрое, что мы упаковали с собой. Может даже та ужасная лапша быстрого приготовления, с помощью которой ты меня разыграл. Мы едим и с нежностью вспоминаем те первые нелепые письма. Кажется, это было целую жизнь назад, и тем не менее, они по-прежнему драгоценны.

Мы отказываемся от палатки, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть на безупречное небо, и расстилаем спальники на камне. И мы занимаемся любовью, забывая все остальное на время. Обязанности. Ответственность. Политику. Грядущие дни. Мы не спешим, превращаем бегущие минуты в искреннее, неторопливое выражение всего, что мы чувствуем друг к другу. И это идеально. За исключением чуть не произошедшего несчастного случая, когда мы слишком близко придвинулись к огню, и загорелся уголок одеяла. Нам пришлось прерваться, и мы посмеялись над собой, над тем, насколько нетерпеливы и поглощены мы оказались. Но это не рассеяло чар, а только усилило невозможное осознание друг друга, наших тел и наших умов, которого мы достигли. Такая близость и неразделимость.

А потом мы лежим, не шевелясь, глядя в небо. Ты называешь мне звезды, которые научился находить во время своих тренировок по выживанию. А я показываю созвездия, которые деревенские жители веками рисовали в небе, и пересказываю те легенды о них, что до сих пор помню. Мы разговариваем до рассвета, просыпаемся поздно, после полудня, и в результате успеваем сделать только часть запланированного. Но это не важно. Нам нужно было именно это. Немножко покоя, принадлежащего только нам, эфемерное, но бесценное убежище, защита от всего мира. Если ты этого хочешь.

Теперь, расскажи мне. О чем ты мечтаешь?

Блэйз


	76. Chapter 76

> Тема: **Спасибо. За то, что продолжаешь быть вызовом для меня**  
>  Понедельник, 12 октября, 23:03  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Если я хочу? Ифрит побери, да, хочу. Я практически подпрыгиваю от восторга. Ты любишь походы! (Или, хотя бы, саму идею? Ты пробовал когда-нибудь?) Твой рассказ был настолько ярким, его почти больно было читать - так сильно я хотел, чтобы это происходило на самом деле. Как реально это ощущалось, а потом я дошел до конца страницы и поднял взгляд, и обнаружил себя снова в этой безотрадной реальности.

Забавно, что серьезная размолвка у нас случилась на тему детей. Если бы ты ненавидел походы, это оказалось бы более вероятной причиной для расставания. Но при всех моих разговорах о вылазках за городские щиты, мое видение удивительно ими ограничено, да? Я так привык беспокоиться об их целостности, о защите Кристалла - что вряд ли имеет значение для тех, кто живет за Стеной. Я буду слушать. Я исправлюсь.

Было больно читать твое письмо. Ты кажешься таким одиноким, окруженный людьми, которые не понимают тебя, ожидаешь оскорблений, а не любви. Как бы я хотел оказаться рядом с тобой, прижать твою голову к своему плечу и обнять тебя, шептать на ухо нежные слова, рассказать, как ты любим.

Я грезил о том, как просыпался бы рядом с тобой.

Ты лежишь вытянувшись вдоль меня, наша кожа теплая и слегка влажная там, где мы прижимались друг к другу всю ночь. Ты работаешь так много. В то время, что нам удается провести вместе, я не могу вынести, чтобы ты надолго покидал мои объятия. Ты просыпаешься раньше меня, и иногда, когда я открываю глаза, ты сосредоточен на своем мобильнике, уже работаешь. Я закидываю руку тебе на талию и утаскиваю к себе под одеяла, жадный до твоего рта, твоих соблазнительных губ. Может быть, ты сначала отправляешь меня чистить зубы? Я не возражаю и на обратном пути приношу тебе чашку кофе. (Я продолжаю соблазнять тебя кофе, не так ли? Думаю, мне нравится идея делать для тебя всякие мелочи.) Мы часами остаемся в постели, до того, как твои ноги коснутся ковра. И тогда я увлекаю тебя в душ с собой, мы оба отфыркиваемся под водой, и смеемся, и ты отпускаешь какой-то ядовитый комментарий о... ох, не знаю, у меня не тот бренд шампуня, или что-то в этом роде. Я заставляю тебя подавиться своими словами, спускаясь поцелуями по твоему телу, пока ты не начинаешь задыхаться.

Блэйз... Я представляю тебя таким, пылающим и напряженным, я хочу опуститься перед тобой на колени и подарить тебе наслаждение, которого ты никогда не испытывал, которое ты заслуживаешь, пока ты не вспыхнешь. Блэйз. Пламя. Мне не нужно знать твое настоящее имя, ты для меня огонь и свет, обжигающий. Блэйз. Вспышка. Ни одно имя не могло бы лучше подойти тебе.

Бегемот


	77. Chapter 77

> Тема: **Дождь, озеро, душ, и ванная теперь... у нас какая-то необъяснимая фиксация на воде (которой я всецело наслаждаюсь).**  
>  Вторник, 13 октября, 21:10  
>  От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Дорогой Бегемот

Я действительно люблю походы, хотя в последние годы редко нахожу для них время. Мне нравится импровизировать с тем, что можно найти в природе вокруг, чтобы приготовить приличную еду, и смею сказать, что получается у меня хорошо. Некоторое время назад я проходил курс по основам выживания, но компания оказалась не слишком приятная, так что, я был рад, когда все закончилось.

Кроме того, в прошлом году я пару раз брал выходные и выбирался за пределы Стен, сам по себе, путешествовал пешком днем и снимал для ночевки трейлеры, потому что у меня нет палатки и соответствующего снаряжения, и так я мог передвигаться налегке. По вечерам я все равно уходил подальше от поселения и ложился на землю посреди пустыни, чтобы полюбоваться ночным небом. Оно там настолько отличается от того, что мы видим в городе, словно ты оказываешься в другом мире. Но эти эскапады чаще всего были попытками дать себе немного пространства, чтобы подумать и вернуться к своим корням, потерянным так давно. Я наслаждался этим, но в то же время погружался в задумчивость и меланхолию.

Если в поход я отправлюсь с тобой, настроение будет другим, гораздо более приятным, и я определенно с нетерпением жду этого.

Как бы ни смущало меня это признание, но с тех пор, как началась наша переписка, я уже вовсе не так одинок как раньше. Удивительно, как всего несколько слов, появившихся на экране компьютера, могут заполнить то, что прежде казалось бездонной эмоциональной пропастью. Но я чувствую, мы приближаемся к тому моменту, когда этого уже будет недостаточно, когда желание увидеть тебя превратится в непреодолимую тягу. Я знаю, не думай, что нет.

Я хочу просыпаться рядом с тобой, так как ты описываешь. В будние дни мне придется рано уходить по утрам, но я буду знать, что в выходные все время будет принадлежать нам. Каждый день, выскальзывая из постели, я буду жить ожиданием, словно в моем разуме тикает тихий и благословенный обратный отсчет. Поспешно выходя на улицу, я буду воображать, как мы с тобой часами не вылезаем из душа, пока не кончается горячая вода. И когда наконец придет это время, принадлежащее только нам, я буду смотреть на тебя, падающего передо мной на колени. Я запущу пальцы в твои волосы, немного грубовато - так чтобы ты почувствовал, как же я этого хочу - и позволю тебе делать со мной все, что захочешь.

Прошла только пара недель, но я не могу удержаться. Как твои волосы?

Ты будешь надо мной смеяться, это так по-детски. Я обычно просто причесывался, чтобы выглядеть презентабельно, ничего больше. Но в последнее время начал экспериментировать, по-разному укладывая волосы. И думаю, наконец нашел прическу, которая мне нравится. Мысли о встрече с тобой пробуждают во мне тщеславие, никогда прежде у меня не было необходимости в таком эго. Ты плохо на меня влияешь, Бегемот, тебе придется взять на себя ответственность.

Кстати, о душе. Я уже давно думал, что в ближайшие годы нужно будет найти квартиру получше. Я хотел ванную, чтобы, получив несколько часов отдыха, иметь возможность погрузиться в воду, в теплом полусвете свечей, с чашкой травяного чая на бортике, дать своему разуму достичь мирного и спокойного состояния.

Но, как со всеми моими идеями в последнее время, ты проник и в эту мечту. Теперь я хочу, чтобы и ты был там. Я хочу лежать, откинувшись на твою грудь, пока горячая вода нежно нас убаюкивает, мои волосы щекочут твою щеку. Мы не будем разговаривать, просто будем вместе какое-то время, наслаждаясь невысказанной связью, сотканной между нашими душами.

Прежде, чем ты что-нибудь скажешь, да, я осознаю, что нам придется доставать ванную, сделанную по индивидуальному заказу, если когда-нибудь дойдет до этого. Но мечтать просто.

Кстати говоря, я думал о том водопаде, о поцелуях в воде, о том, как это разожжет мои чувства. И я понял, что знаю недостаточно, чтобы вообразить это так идеально, как хотел бы. Поэтому, позволь спросить, ты бреешься? Как часто? Расскажи, как будет ощущаться твоя кожа под кончиками моих пальцев, когда я обхвачу ладонями твое лицо, чтобы углубить поцелуй, от которого у нас уже перехватывает дыхание. Я хочу закрыть глаза, и представить, как я провожу пальцами по твоей скуле, как будто ты здесь. Как будто.

И если ты хочешь знать, да, я каждый день бреюсь. Та твоя фантазия, в которой мы просыпаемся вместе, может привести к царапинам от щетины. Но я, по-правде говоря, ничего не имею против, и удивлюсь, если ты думаешь по-другому.

Меняя тему, я хотел передать подарок твоей сестре в благодарность за тот очаровательный рисунок. Я сделал кое-что - надеюсь, ей понравится - и оставил в Дагеррео, чтобы ты мог забрать. Да, в этом пакете есть нечто и для тебя, но ты не узнаешь что это пока не заберешь.

Блэйз


	78. Chapter 78

(Выше фотография двух вязаных муглов. Большой мугл кремового цвета с бледно-голубым животиком и красным носом. Маленький мугл белый, с розовым носом и розовой сумкой, из которой выглядывает кактуар.)


	79. Chapter 79

> Тема: **Звезды нас сохрани, неужели нами обоими управляет знак Левиафан?**  
>  Среда, 14 октября, 20:02  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Моя сестра буквально прыгает сейчас на моей кровати, так она довольна твоим подарком. Печатать из-за этого очень трудно. Ну вот, она успокоилась и играет с муглами. (Она передает тебе спасибо. Ну, передала, после того, как я напомнил.)

Увидеть твое лицо - прикоснуться к твоей руке - для меня это уже необходимость, непреодолимая тяга. Когда ты говоришь о том, как запустишь пальцы в мои волосы, у меня начинает кружиться голова, словно я смотрю вниз с высоченной башни. То же самое было, когда ты первый раз рассказал мне о том, как во сне притягивал меня к себе за волосы. Странно, что слова на экране могут пробудить такую интенсивную физическую реакцию.

Обычно мои волосы коротко сострижены с боков и немного длиннее сверху. После твоего письма я начал их отращивать, и теперь, думаю, ты спокойно сможешь заплети в них пальцы. Закрыв глаза, я почти могу почувствовать натяжение...

Ладно, мне пришлось открыть глаза, потому что она настойчиво интересуется, не заснул ли я, хотя должен восхищаться ее новыми игрушками. Ты их сам сделал? Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что знаю все твои таланты, открывается что-то еще. (И я уверен, что это будет продолжаться и когда мы наконец встретимся во плоти. О, это все твое дурное влияние. Помнишь, я сказал, что меня не волнует, как ты выглядишь? Оказывается, это уже не так. Теперь меня это отчаянно волнует. Я хочу увидеть твою новую прическу. Хочу запустить в нее пальцы и полностью растрепать.)

Я, как и ты, чисто выбрит, так принято среди мужчин моей семьи. Было бы лучше, если бы я отпустил и бороду тоже, чтобы как следует тебя поцарапать? Честно говоря, никогда не любил бриться - у меня густые темные волосы, и к вечеру на скулах уже проступает щетина. Тебе понравится, если я для тебя забуду свою военную выучку и одичаю? Мне нравится идея о нас в этой огромной, сделанной на заказ ванной, где я медленно прокладываю путь вверх по твоему телу, оставляя на коже следы от щетины, так чтобы ты помнил меня после того, как мы вытремся и отправимся по своим различным ежедневным делам. И возможно, несколько часов спустя, ты все еще будешь чувствовать мои фантомные прикосновения под этими отглаженными брюками, и не сможешь сосредоточиться на своих учебных планах. (Ладно, признаю, я действительно оказываю на тебя дурное влияние. Из-за тебя мне хочется стать бесшабашным и озорным.)

Наконец-то! Сестра убежала хвастаться муглами, и я могу открыть твой конверт.


	80. Chapter 80

К возвращенной книге приложена следующая записка:  
"Дорогой Бегемот, Помнишь, ты сказал, что писательство - это нечто легкомысленное? Но еще ты сказал, что тебе нравится видеть слова, написанные моей рукой. Я накропал это прошлой ночью. Возможно, посылать это тебе - плохая идея, но я только что провел полчаса снаружи, под дождем, пытаясь прояснить свой разум, и это не помогло. Так что, вот. Бери. Я приношу свои извинения за такую банальность, но надеюсь, что ты поймешь значение. Блэйз."

На втором листке написано:

Раскаленные угли солнца свет затмевает  
Тихий шепот Астралов обещает ветра,  
Я безмолвно мечтаю о пылании ярком  
Но капризные боги не приемлют обман

Угасая без веры возношу я молитвы  
В пустоте безысходной презренья и лжи  
Но взращенное тайно в хрустальных тенетах  
Любопытство несет одиночеству смерть

Гневно воют ветра, пряча дикого зверя  
Его призрачный след - красной магии сказ  
Он кружит, нападает, вены правдой сочатся,  
Он лакает ее, я, склонившись, дрожу

Бегемот, я мечтаю о руках твоих и взгляде,  
Так приди ж и возьми, все что ты покорил.


	81. Chapter 81

> Тема: **Банально? Наоборот. Мне очень понравилось. Спасибо.**  
>  Среда, 14 октября, 20:28  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Ох, ого.

Ты это серьезно?

Ты действительно готов?

Я правильно понимаю последние строки?

Я, должно быть, прочитал их уже раз десять - твой очаровательный угловатый почерк и слова, которыми ты владеешь, как кинжалами. Они пронзают мое сердце. Я хочу услышать эти слова от тебя. Напрямую, без преграды времени и напечатанных фраз. Чтобы не надо было постоянно проверять мобильник, надеясь на еще одно твое сообщение.

Где угодно, когда угодно. Я твой. Не важно, будет это в людном баре или на королевском банкете. Первое, что я спрошу - можно ли тебя поцеловать. И если ты скажешь да....

Я наклоню твою голову назад, скользну пальцами по скуле и дальше, ладонью на твою шею сзади.

Твои губы такие мягкие, и когда ты ответишь мне без колебаний, я потеряюсь в наслаждении твоего рта.

Астралы, мне нужно прийти в себя. Она может вернуться в любую минуту. Но я должен тебе сказать. Помог ли дождь прояснить твой разум? Мой размок. Растаял.


	82. Chapter 82

> Тема: **Когда я читаю твои письма, все мои сомнения рассеиваются.**  
>  Четверг, 15 октября, 1:17  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый Бегемот

Конечно, я вполне серьезен. Я не стал бы так играть с твоим сердцем (или своим). Но после всего, через что мы прошли за последние недели, я попрошу еще немного твоего терпения и понимания. Хотя я действительно хочу нашей встречи, я верю, что стоит все обдумать.

Ты спрашиваешь, готов ли я... Не знаю. Я надеюсь, что так. Все что я знаю, это что желание увидеть тебя, почувствовать тепло твоей кожи, услышать как ты произнесешь эти слова: "Можно поцеловать тебя?", сокрушает все мои страхи и мою сдержанность.

Но я хотел бы увеличить шансы на удачу и много думал последние дни, пытаясь выработать наилучший образ действий. Я подумал о той скамье в парке, и о фантазии, которой с тобой поделился в ответ на твою, с тем белым шарфом. И все же, меня беспокоит мысль, что если в реальности нам не удастся воспроизвести точно то, что мы нарисовали в воображении, это может привести к шаткому и сомнительному началу отношений.

Может нам стоит встретиться в каком-то месте, не настолько значимом, как будто это случайное первое свидание. Может где-то, где не так безлюдно, чтобы мы могли отдаться потоку суетливой активности вокруг нас. По крайней мере, для начала. От нас будет зависеть, когда покинуть это место, если мы решим сделать следующий шаг.

Может быть, ты предпочел бы рискнуть всем, встретиться, страстно и отважно. Но ты уже знаешь, как работает мой разум. Ничего из того, что я говорю сейчас, не должно тебя удивить.

Я пытаюсь изо всех сил сохранить какое-то подобие рациональности. Но, отвечая на твой вопрос, нет, ничто уже не в состоянии прояснить мой разум. И сомневаюсь, что удастся, до тех пор, пока я не смогу с тобой встретиться.

Но я должен взять себя в руки и как следует ответить на твое письмо.

Я рад, что твоей сестре понравились муглы. И да, я действительно сделал их сам. Она подарила мне нечто, созданное своими руками, и с моей стороны было бы невежливо не ответить ей тем же. Если она захочет, и если я когда-нибудь с ней встречусь, буду счастлив научить ее делать такие игрушки. Это вовсе не трудно при некоторой практике.

Что касается моих волос, твои слова попали в точку, и я задумался, не выбрал ли эту прическу только для того, чтобы ты мог ее растрепать. Это интересная мысль. Никто еще не заставлял меня сомневаться в моих истинных намерениях так, как ты. А я-то думал - до встречи с тобой - что прекрасно понимаю собственные мотивации. Но ты хочешь разрушить меня полностью, да?

И я даже ничего не имею против. Что же ты сотворишь со мной, когда мы встретимся? Интенсивность того, что я чувствую, когда об этом думаю, меня пугает. И все же, я хочу этого больше, чем когда-либо хотел чего-то еще.

Что касается твоей бороды, у меня нет возражений в обоих случаях. Правильная борода - это хорошо. Грубовата, но не царапается, как щетина, электризует, но не жжет. Я предложил бы тебе попробовать, и решить, нравится ли тебе самому. А я смогу сообщить свое мнение позже. Борода может хорошо вписываться в некоторые мои фантазии.

Жду твоего мнения по поводу нашей встречи.

Блэйз


	83. Chapter 83

> Тема: **И у меня на сердце всегда становится легче, когда я читаю твои**  
>  Четверг, 15 октября, 14:59  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Ох, Блэйз. Ты уже так настроил меня на свой голос, что с первого слова - милый, о, скажи это еще раз, пожалуйста - мой пульс ускоряется. Я перечитываю твое стихотворение снова и снова. Это даже неловко, ты бы смеялся, если бы увидел меня. Сейчас небольшой перерыв между двумя тренировками и я должен был бы проверять тренировочное оружие, или еще что. Мой ученик будет здесь минут через пятнадцать, а вместо этого я устроился в углу на стопке матов и купаюсь в твоих словах.

А еще более неловко то, сколько раз я лежал в постели, воображая скамью в парке и белый шарф. Тут я согласен с твоим прагматизмом. Разумнее будет встретиться на более нейтральной территории. Не в той таверне, куда я обычно заглядываю - мои друзья могут там оказаться, это будет неудобно. Есть ли какой-то бар, который тебе нравится? Я вдруг понял (немного поздновато, да?), что я не знаю, куда ты любишь ходить. Не могу дождаться возможности узнать. Твой любимый ресторан, любимый книжный магазин, где ты любишь слушать музыку.

Я не хочу тебя разрушать! Не говори так. Я люблю тебя таким, каков ты есть. (Только, вот, твои волосы обязательно должны быть растрепаны. В моем представлении ты такой же угловатый, как и твой почерк, сплошь острые углы и прямые линии. Твои волосы мне видятся такими же. И при первой же встрече я запущу в них пальцы, и испорчу то, что ты так тщательно сотворял перед зеркалом. Я прошу за это прощения сейчас, чтобы мы могли пропустить эту часть, когда я на самом деле до них доберусь.)

Я уже выкинул бритву в мусорную корзину. Но ты же не мог подумать, что я пропущу такой соблазнительный намек без вопросов. Расскажи мне о своей фантазии? (Черт, нужно заканчивать, он идет. Пора помахать мечом, притворяясь, что не думаю о тебе.)


	84. Chapter 84

> Тема: **Представить себе не могу, чтобы нам когда-нибудь надоело слышать эти слова.**  
>  Пятница, 16 октября, 00:34  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Мой милый Бегемот

(Ты ведь мой, так? Я все еще не понимаю до конца почему, но знаю, что это правда.)

Я не имел в виду, что меня возмущает идея ощутить себя разрушенным твоими действиями. Если попытаться объяснить, это как будто ты разрушаешь броню, которую одиночество постепенно воздвигло вокруг меня, такую тяжелую и непоколебимую, что я уже забыл, как выгляжу без нее. И твои слова и эмоции разбивают мое представление о том, кем я себя считаю, и когда оно осыплется, я смогу узнать, что прятал сам от себя. Это страшно. И восхитительно. Без тебя ничего этого не случилось бы. Спасибо тебе.

Чем больше я думаю, тем больше мне нравится представлять тебя с бородой. Может нам стоит обменяться подарками при встрече? Я подарю тебе триммер, а ты можешь купить мне шелковый шарф, они будут служить нам прекрасным напоминанием о наших мечтах.

Нам нужно многое еще узнать друг о друге, но будет приятно сделать это лично. Что касается моего времяпрепровождения, я вряд ли куда-то хожу. Чаще всего, если мне хочется выбраться вечером из квартиры, я поднимаюсь на крышу, чтобы послушать музыку. Но время от времени я хожу на концерты любимых групп. Эти группы не слишком известны, так что обычно выступают в небольших клубах, специализирующихся на подобной музыке. Маловероятно, чтобы там был кто-то из наших знакомых.

Вечером следующей субботы будет концерт Охотников Ифрита. Мы могли бы встретиться за час до начала в баре? Поговорить немного, выпить, потом посмотреть концерт. Прижатые друг к другу толпой. Это будет приятная памятная первая встреча. Как ты думаешь?

Что касается стихотворения, это довольно ужасное сочинение, но его написание помогло мне упорядочить мысли. На тебя же, похоже, оно оказало обратное действие. Но не могу сказать, что сожалею об этом.

Однажды я свяжу тебя, и, беспомощному, буду нашептывать его прямо в ухо строчка за строчкой. А потом оставлю тебя, отойду и сяду в кресло, в нескольких метрах. Ослаблю галстук, глядя на тебя. И мы будем ждать. Посмотрим, у кого раньше кончится терпение. У тебя, связанного на кровати, вынужденного добывать свою свободу. Или у меня, сидящего там, и раздевающегося так медленно, как могу.

Но достаточно фантазий на данный момент. Может быть, в следующий раз я поделюсь с тобой еще одной, если наберусь смелости, но это будет не сегодня.

Сегодня я хочу сидеть и перечитывать снова и снова "Я люблю тебя", слова, которые ты написал так естественно. Непринужденно. "Я люблю тебя." Такие простые слова. И все же, когда я их прочитал, мой мир остановился. Я долго сидел и смотрел на дисплей. Но я в них не сомневался. Ни на секунду.

И все же, может ли так случиться на самом деле... узнав друг друга только с помощью слов, возникающих на дисплее и нескольких посылок, оставленных друг для друга в условленных местах? Но, Шива, помилуй мою душу, я не знаю, какими еще словами можно передать то, что я чувствую, когда думаю о тебе. Я тоже люблю тебя. Таким, какой ты есть.

Блэйз


	85. Chapter 85

> Тема: **Никогда**  
>  Пятница, 16 октября, 18:34  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Так холодно, что я едва могу печатать! Я свихнулся, наверное, но я пошел в таверну (друзья обвиняли меня в том, что я больше не зависаю с ними) и после пары кружек пива мне стало так скучно, что я сделал вид, будто отправился взять еще пива, а вместо этого выскользнул на задний дворик, чтобы написать тебе. И вот я тут, снова сижу втиснувшись между пальмой в горшке и пустыми бутылками, отмораживаю задницу, но чувствую себя счастливее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Я не могу дождаться нашей встречи, Блэйз. Я весь день об этом думаю. В каком баре будет концерт? Ты мне флаер можешь в почту кинуть?

Мне нравится мысль увидеть каков ты подо всей этой броней. У нас обоих была довольно хорошая защита в начале нашей переписки, верно? Ты тоже убрал мои стены - не разбил, разобрал кусок за куском - и заставил рассказать все свои тайны, а теперь я стою, протянув к тебе руку, открывшись, и шепчу эти волнующие слова снова и снова: я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя.

Завтра я отправлюсь в квартал мод, чтобы купить шарф. (Белый. Шелковый. Ты представляешь, что этот абзац твоего письма со мной сделал? Я все еще не могу отдышаться.) Мне еще нужно заказать костюм для бала во дворце - а ты идешь? Это маскарад на годовщину Дня Всех Оскверненных. Если можешь, напиши мне сегодня, потому что, если у тебя еще нет костюма, мне пришла в голову идея...

Твой, всегда, добровольно, беспомощно, отчаянно -

Бегемот.


	86. Chapter 86

> Тема: **Я слышу их настолько ясно, они заполнили мои мысли, превращаясь в нервную дрожь, разбегающуюся под кожей.**  
>  Пятница, 16 октября, 22:58  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Мой милый Бегемот

Позволь мне только сказать, что если мы договоримся о нашей первой встрече, и ты ее отменишь из-за простуды, я буду абсолютно не впечатлен. Насколько бы я не ценил каждое слово, написанное тобой, прежде всего, пожалуйста, позаботься о себе.

Бар называется "Скальды и Грехи". Это лучшая в Инсомнии площадка для такого типа музыки, достаточно вместительная, но не слишком большая. Атмосфера дружественная, благожелательное отношение к новичкам, но и навязываться никто не будет. Я перешлю флаер с этим письмом.

И, думаю, я знаю, что этот абзац сделал с тобой. Не буду притворяться, я надеялся, что мои слова заставят твое дыхание сбиться. Отвечая честностью на честность, признаю, что рисуя эту сцену, я и сам не остался равнодушным. Но не позволяй мне так легко побеждать в этой игре (видишь, я понял, что ты имел в виду). Уверен, некоторые образы, расцветающие в твоих мыслях, могут посоперничать с моими.

Я действительно иду на этот бал-маскарад. Но я там по работе, поэтому, боюсь, даже встретившись, мы не сможем много времени провести вместе. Что касается костюма, я не особо люблю театральную составляющую этого события, и обычно ограничиваюсь простой маской и своей официальной формой. Но в этом году карнавальные костюмы объявили обязательными. Я слышал, это причуда принца.

У меня назначен визит к портному на понедельник. Я планировал остановиться на самом простом костюме, который он сможет предложить, но, естественно мне интересно услышать твои мысли. Всегда. И нам нужно решать побыстрее, до 31-го осталось всего две недели, портные будут завалены заказами.

Блэйз.


	87. Chapter 87

(Выше выложен флаер, текст на котором гласит:

Охотники Ифрита  
Присоединяйтесь к нам на самую  
ТЯЖЕЛЕЙШУЮ НОЧЬ  
этого года!

Самое первое исполнение треков с выходящего 3-го студийного альбома. Вся та классика, под которую вы любите трясти хайром!

Суббота, 24 октября в "Скальде и Грехах". Двери открываются в 20:00)


	88. Chapter 88

> Тема: **Я прошепчу их, склонившись так близко, что мои губы будут касаться твоего уха, и вот тогда по-настоящему ты поймешь, что это значит - дрожать.**  
>  Суббота, 17 октября, 00:06  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Я охренеть как обожаю тебя. Так интересно с тобой переписываться. Давай никогда этого не прекращать, даже после того, как встретимся. Я хочу по-прежнему отвлекать тебя от учебных планов, над которыми ты должен работать. Я хочу чтобы ты по-прежнему отвлекал меня от тренировок.

Да. Прости. Увлекся. Я должен был написать тебе о бале-маскараде.

Обычно мы с сестрой надеваем парные костюмы, но в этом году она сказала, что слишком большая, чтобы наряжаться вместе со старшим братом. Ты представляешь? Засранка. Кто сказал, что ей позволено расти так быстро? В общем, она и ее лучший друг планируют нарядиться кактуарами, раскрасить лица в зеленый и все такое. (Это невероятно мило на самом деле, так что я прощаю ее предательство.)

Я знаю, ты говорил, что будешь занят, но я подумал, если мы не можем провести вечер вместе, может быть ты хотя бы согласишься на парные костюмы со мной? Как насчет Роланда и Красного Мага? Это популярные персонажи, никто и внимания не обратит... но нас будет объединять эта тайна.

Может ты захочешь нарядиться Красным Магом? Это исполнит... э... не одну мою фантазию. И, если я правильно помню твою реакцию на книгу, некоторые твои - тоже. Вероятно, во дворце не будет стогов сена, но никто не разглядит, как мы смотрим друг на друга из-под этих масок, и представляем себе те игры, которые разыграем позже.

Опьяненный,

Бегемот.

P. S. Не волнуйся, даже если меня превратят в лягушку, я ни за что не пропущу нашу встречу.


	89. Chapter 89

> Тема: **Просто читать это... представлять, насколько интенсивнее это может ощущаться, одновременно и тревожно, и восхитительно.**  
>  Суббота, 17 октября, 00:51  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Мой милый Бегемот

Я, безусловно, буду рад, если мы продолжим переписку. Я хочу узнать больше о том, как ты увлекаешься.

Что касается костюмов, твоя идея привлекательнее, чем я сначала подумал. Давай договоримся. Расскажи мне одну из тех твоих фантазий, для которых мне нужно одеться Красным Магом. В деталях. Сделаешь - и я надену этот костюм на бал-маскарад. Только для тебя. Я не буду на тебя смотреть, но все время буду чувствовать на себе твой взгляд. И мы будем знать, что ни один из нас не может думать ни о чем другом.

Блэйз.


	90. Chapter 90

> Тема: **Вот настолько интенсивнее (или настолько нелепее? Я уже не могу различить)**  
>  Суббота, 17 октября, 2:48  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Ловлю на слове.

Помнишь, в книге, после того, как Красный Маг выпил зачарованное вино и впал в неистовство, Монблан так и не объяснил, каким образом Роланд его исцелил? Рассказчик говорит, что пираты пытались вылечить его Эсуной, но заклинание оказалось бесполезным. А потом он говорит: "Только нежное прикосновение руки Роланда смогло усмирить ярость Красного Мага, и когда они оба вышли из каюты на рассвете, маг был мирным, как му."

Ну, вот. Не смейся. Я никогда раньше этого не делал.

 

***

Пираты отперли дверь и впустили меня в каюту. Я услышал, как повернулся ключ в замке позади меня, запирая нас с тобой. Так будет безопаснее. Даже обычный человек, впавший в неистовство, смертельно опасен. А уж кто-то вроде тебя, способный призывать силы огня, льда и молнии, попав под такое заклинание, обязательно должен быть обездвижен.

Поэтому они и привязали тебя к кровати, зафиксировав запястья так, чтобы ты не смог колдовать, и привязав щиколотки к столбикам кровати. Рот твой заткнут носовым платком, иначе ты уже призвал бы нечто ужасающее. Твои глаза яростно сверкают, выдавая действие Вина Бахуса, ты рычишь, оскалившись, несмотря на кляп.

\- О, возлюбленный, - произношу я, протягивая к тебе руку. - Неужели ты не узнаешь меня? - Это бесполезно, конечно. Если даже королева пиратов не смогла излечить тебя силой своей магии, как я могу надеяться что-то сделать? Я всего лишь опальный дворянин, не владеющий достойными упоминания навыками, кроме шулерства и фехтования, и как я умудрился заслужить твою любовь, до сих пор не понимаю.

Но я все равно ложусь рядом с тобой, кладу голову на твое плечо и чувствую, как напряжены мышцы ужасной магией. Твоя красная шляпа сбита на сторону твоими метаниями, белые перья в беспорядке. Я дышу размеренно, прижимаю ладонь к твоей груди, надеясь внушить тебе ощущение спокойствия и безопасности. Я тихо, еле слышно, шепчу бессвязные слова утешения. И только пролежав так какое-то время, осознаю, что последние минуты шепчу: "я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя".

И тут замечаю, что ты перестал дергаться и уже какое-то время тихо лежишь рядом. Я смотрю в твои глаза. Пурпурная ярость в них сменилась обычной кристальной ясностью. Я знаю, что не должен делать этого, не посоветовавшись с королевой пиратов, но все равно вытаскиваю кляп из твоего рта.

\- Где я? - спрашиваешь ты, выглядя совершенно сбитым с толку. Потом ты дергаешь путы, и твои глаза округляются. - Это ты меня связал?

\- Ну, это было... - начинаю я объяснять, но ты прерываешь.

\- Поцелуй меня!

Тебе не нужно просить дважды. Я сажусь на твои бедра, запускаю руки под расстегнутую рубаху и накрываю твои губы своими. На вкус ты все еще немного как то вино. И я удивлен жадностью, с которой ты отвечаешь на поцелуй. Обычно ты более сдержан. И тут я чувствую, как твой вставший член прижимается к моему бедру, и до меня доходит.

\- Тебе нравится быть связанным?

\- Да, - отвечаешь ты, пытаясь дотянуться до моих губ, но голову высоко поднять тебе не удается. - Определенно. Вернись.

Я провожу пальцем по твоей полной нижней губе.

\- Мммм. Минутку. Я рассматриваю возможности.

Ты хмуришься, и я смеюсь. Я не могу сопротивляться тебе дольше, и снова приникаю к твоим губам. Грудь к груди, я чувствую, как быстро бьется твое сердце. Я отодвигаюсь и приглаживаю твои растрепанные волосы.

\- Я могу лечь тут, рядом с тобой, - говорю я задумчиво. - И читать книгу, а ты будешь пытаться рассказать мне что-нибудь достаточно соблазнительное, чтобы меня заинтересовать. Но должен предупредить, мой интерес трудно удержать.

Твои глаза широко раскрыты, дыхание ускорилось. Так упоительно видеть реакцию на свои слова, настолько же явную, как на прикосновение.

\- Или я могу вернуть платок на место, и посмотреть, сможешь ли ты соблазнить меня только глазами.

Ты издаешь тихий звук, что-то между вздохом и стоном.

\- Или, может быть, я поразвлекаюсь, оседлав тебя, буду скакать на тебе, пока мне не наскучит. Как тебе это?

\- Ох, пожалуйста, - шепчешь ты, дергая руками, привязанными к изголовью.

\- Терпение, дорогой, - говорю я, и отодвигаюсь к сундуку, стоящему в ногах кровати. К счастью, наши вещи все еще там, несмотря на недавнюю серию неудачных событий. Я нахожу то, что искал, и поднимаю бутылочку, чтобы тебе было видно. - Эликсир? Мне он всегда нравился.

Ты ничего не отвечаешь, только смотришь на меня, облизывая губы. Как будто мне даже не нужен платок, чтобы добиться твоего молчания, настолько ты жаждешь подчиниться. Я расстегиваю бриджи и позволяю шелковой ткани соскользнуть вниз, к ступням, перешагиваю через них и сажусь в изножье кровати, лицом к тебе, раздвинув ноги. Одно колено я прижимаю к груди.

\- Видишь что-нибудь привлекательное? - Я облизываю указательный палец, медленно, глядя тебе в глаза, и к тому моменту, как я начинаю его посасывать, ты уже извиваешься почти так же энергично, как под действием того заклинания.

\- Остановись, - выдыхаешь ты. Но когда я так и делаю, ты исправляешься: - Не останавливайся, - и я продолжаю, усмехаясь прикасаюсь пальцем между ног, а ты безуспешно дергаешь привязанными руками.

\- Ты так же развращен, как и я, - произносишь ты хрипло. - Я тебя испортил.

\- Именно, - безжалостно отвечаю я, щедро плеская эликсир в ладонь. То шоу, которое я теперь устраиваю для тебя, должен признать, довольно непристойно. Ты теряешь дар речи. Ты, уже и не дергаясь, смотришь, как я бесстыдно трахаю себя, и даже не можешь ко мне прикоснуться.

В конце концов я сжалюсь над тобой, в любом случае, я уже распалил себя и хочу почувствовать тебя внутри. Я высвобождаю тебя из брюк и ползу вверх по твоему телу, пробуя попутно на вкус твой восторг, а когда добираюсь до губ, с удовольствием вижу, как потемнели и наполнились жаждой твои глаза, и снова наслаждаюсь ненасытностью поцелуев.

-Готов? - спрашиваю я, и ты шепчешь, задыхаясь:

\- Всегда, всегда...

И тогда я опускаюсь на тебя, и наградой мне служит незабываемое выражение твоего лица, когда все твое тело выгибается мне навстречу.

Я говорил, что буду скакать на тебе, пока мне не наскучит, но слишком быстро совершенно другие эмоции подталкивают нас обоих к финалу. Ты толкаешься внутри меня, а я все еще устраиваю шоу, лаская себя, и откидываю голову в преувеличенной, но совершенно правдивой страсти. Позже я наконец развязываю тебя, мы оба липкие, вспотевшие и невероятно счастливые. А на следующие утро пираты приветствуют нас, когда мы выходим из каюты рука в руке, чудесным образом исцеленные.

 

* * *

 

Поверить не могу, что просидел чуть ли не до трех ночи за написанием неприличной истории о Красном Маге. Я был приличным человеком, Блэйз. Что ты со мной сделал?

Аморальный и зевающий,

Бегемот.

P.S. Теперь я хочу услышать ту фантазию, которой ты не решился поделиться в прошлый раз. Она не может быть более неловкой или глупой, чем эта.


	91. Chapter 91

> Тема: **Никогда твои слова не покажутся мне глупыми. Что до того, что подумают другие - не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Это касается только нас. Никого больше.**  
>  Суббота, 17 октября, 11:52  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Мой милый Бегемот

Я проснулся сегодня утром с мыслями о тебе, как часто случается в последнее время. Думаю, ты мне снился. Я не помню сна, но знаю, что он оставил меня растревоженным. Ничего не мог с собой поделать, но первым делом потянулся к мобильнику, надеясь обнаружить твое письмо, хотя и знаю, что обычно ты так поздно не пишешь. Представь, как рад я был найти ожидающую меня историю.

Нелепо? О, дорогие астралы, нет. Интенсивно? Ты уже знаешь, что да. Я лежал на боку в своей постели, поглощая твою фантазию, купаясь в ней. Успокоить мои утренние желания обычным способом было невозможно. Я чувствовал так много, всего лишь читая, мысленно слыша нашептываемые тобой слова.

Но если хочешь знать правду, хотя история и довела меня почти до разрядки, не она дала мне окончательный толчок. Я не мог перестать думать об этом. Представлять тебя, сидящим в ранние предутренние часы, пишущим историю, о которой я тебя просил, печатающим эти слова только для меня. Я могу представить, как твои брюки казались тебе все теснее, и все же ты продолжал печатать, только изредка останавливаясь, чтобы сжать себя через ткань, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то подобие облегчения. Тем не менее, ты продержался до конца, используя собственное желание и неудовлетворенность, чтобы подстегнуть себя, и дать мне то, что я просил. И кончил я с твоим именем на губах, а не Роланда.

Я помню, когда мы начинали говорить о своих фантазиях, ты сказал, что привык контролировать, что в этом для тебя нет ничего эротичного. И я подумал тогда, может это потому, что ты не получал никакой отдачи, и возможно у меня появилась надежда - где-то глубоко в дебрях полуоформившихся мыслей - что может быть со мной ты найдешь в этом что-то, что тебе понравится.

Я никогда не позволяю никому меня контролировать. В этом я упрям до предела. Но с тобой... Я чувствую, что тебе могу сдаться по одному твоему взгляду, движению пальцев. Не пойми меня неправильно, мне так же очень нравится идея связать тебя, заполучить полностью в свое распоряжение, смотреть как ты извиваешься, неудовлетворенный и жаждущий, заставить тебя умолять.

Но я представляю себе, как ты привязываешь меня к кровати, и жар затапливает мой разум, струится под кожей. Мысль позволить тебе делать со мной все, что ты захочешь, зная, что могу настолько тебе доверять... она завораживает. И я хочу этого. Всего.

Мне очень нравится, что в наших фантазиях есть место для обоих вариантов, что мы, похоже, легко нашли баланс, дающий нам обоим то, чего мы хотим. Уважение и сила. Забота и нежность. Это о многом говорит, верно? То, что наши мечты настолько различны, но так хорошо сочетаются.

Я расскажу тебе ту фантазию сегодня вечером, когда доберусь домой. Я и так уже слишком много времени потратил, хотя должен был бы работать.

И я могу задать тебе тот же вопрос. Что ты со мной сделал? Еще совсем недавно я бы с неодобрением отнесся к идее вести личную переписку подобного характера во время рабочего перерыва. Шива, я бы с неодобрением отнесся к идее самого перерыва. Я всегда был таким трудолюбивым и целеустремленным советником. И посмотри на меня сейчас. Странно, но я не могу заставить себя беспокоиться об этом. Этим утром я чуть не опоздал на работу. Раньше такого не случалось, но оно вполне того стоило.

До вечера,

Блэйз.


	92. Chapter 92

> Тема: **Хотел бы я, открыв глаза, видеть тебя, лежащим рядом. Чтобы ты мог тянуться ко мне, а не к мобильнику.**  
>  Суббота, 17 октября 16:56  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Я проспал до полудня. Когда я проснулся, дома никого не было. Я налил себе кофе, вернулся в постель и медленно читал твое письмо, наслаждаясь каждым словом. И кончил я с твоим именем на губах... вот что толкнуло меня за край. Блэйз. Я хочу увидеть твое лицо, когда ты кончаешь.

Я сегодня пошел в квартал мод кружным путем. Сначала через Парк у Восточных Ворот, где под ногами шуршат желтые и оранжевые листья. Я прошел мимо того охотничьего кооператива, но не зашел к ним. Я подумал отыскать твою скамейку в парке, но эта идея пробудила во мне странную суеверность, будто я могу как-то навлечь на нас беду, и я не стал. Но ты должен как-нибудь мне ее показать.

Потом я прошел вдоль залива, наблюдая, как чайки кружат над водой и иногда ныряют за рыбой. Большинство фермеров уже свернуло свои лавки, но часть еще осталась, распродавая последние ящики овощей. Я купил немного алструмов и чеснока и упрятал их во внутренние карманы пальто. Я хочу снова сделать жаркое по рецепту Ретты. Может быть завтра, когда будет облачно и ветрено, и кухня будет таким уютным местом. Научу сестру делать "букет гарни"*, ей понравится.

Я немного опоздал к портному, но там все равно был сумасшедший дом. Все готовят костюмы. Я решил, что твое утреннее письмо означало согласие, поэтому решил действовать и заказал Роланда.

Думаю, с тобой что угодно будет интересно. Знаю, это звучит банально, как пустая лесть, но для меня это не так. Если идея исходит от тебя, я уже заинтересован, даже прежде, чем ты поделишься деталями. Все, что может разжечь твою страсть, воспламеняет и мою, потому что меня заводишь именно ты. Ты и твой восхитительный ум, со всеми его вывертами и фантазиями.

Со всей страстью,

Бегемот.

_*букет гарни - букетик из трав и пряностей (добавляется в блюдо во время готовки и извлекается перед подачей на стол)_


	93. Chapter 93

> Тема: **Скоро. Я надеюсь.**  
>  Суббота, 17 октября, 23:47  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Мой милый Бегемот

Меня завораживает, как мы близки, и в то же время, как далеко друг от друга. Я знаю все места, которые ты упомянул, я мог бы повторить твой путь так точно, словно твоя тень скользит впереди. И все же, у меня такое ощущение, будто мы пойманы по разные стороны зеркального стекла, наши миры - точное отражение друг друга, движущиеся параллельными курсами, так чтобы никогда не дать нам соединиться.

Кажется отважным и рискованным решиться разбить эту стеклянную преграду между нами. Кажется, мы можем сильно пораниться, делая это. Но я хочу этого больше всего. Все будет неважно, если в конце я получу тебя. Если я смогу дотянуться до тебя, а не до своего мобильника.

Я обещал рассказать эту фантазию. До сих пор я этого не делал, потому что она кажется слишком личной. После всего, чем мы делились, тебя должно удивлять, что такое возможно. Но станет понятнее, если я признаюсь, что это идея, которая одновременно и завораживает меня, и ужасает.

Помнишь, я сказал, что моя работа включает в себя создание запасных планов для запасных планов, о том, что мой разум слишком рационален и иногда это проклятие? Взвешивать, планировать, находить стратегии, которые кажутся невозможными, и все же работают - это то, чем я занимаюсь, и чем являюсь.

Чаще всего это великолепно. Ты сказал, что очень хорош в том, что делаешь, поэтому я надеюсь, ты поймешь, что как бы тщеславно это не звучало, но в моем случае это тоже так. Чаще всего я чувствую - знаю - что я самый умный в своем окружении, знаю, что на четыре шага опережаю всех, превосходно контролирую людей и обстановку в которой действую. Это восхитительно. И, откровенно говоря, изматывет.

Поддержание такого типа господства над своим миром - это постоянная напряженная битва, в которой я не могу позволить себе перерыва. Я говорил тебе, что ношу очки, верно? На самом деле ни мне не нужны. Они действительно ощутимо улучшают мое зрение, но я легко могу функционировать и без них. И все же, я в них нуждаюсь. Хочу их. Меня пугает сама мысль о том, что я могу упустить ключевую деталь, не заметить жизненно важную подсказку, что работа моего мозга замедлится хоть на мгновение.

Прости, если утомил тебя всем этим. Но если бы я просто пересказал свою фантазию, тебе, возможно, трудно было бы ухватить ее смысл.

Как бы то ни было, человеческий разум так устроен, что любит мечтать о несбыточном. И поэтому я жажду передышки. Но не просто о нескольких часах в одиночестве, или вместе с тобой в одной из тех фантазий, что мы создали с такой любовью.

Я хочу чтобы возможность выбора была у меня отнята, чтобы способность рассуждать мне отказала. Я хочу - проще говоря - испытать ту грань страха, которая лишит меня контроля и заставит почувствовать хрупкость собственной жизни.

Насколько абсурдно это звучит? Особенно от меня, кто так говорил об абсолютном доверии.

Но ты должен понять, что в этой фантазии опасность никогда не исходит от тебя. Никогда. Твое присутствие в этой фантазии необходимо для того, чтобы я почувствовал себя в безопасности, чтобы мог позволить ей случиться.

Я очень долго все это обдумывал. Что я хотел бы сделать, если был бы кто-то, кому я доверяю настолько, чтобы позволить себе исследовать это желание, все способы заставить мой разум умолкнуть, сделать рациональное мышление бессмысленным.

Есть очень клинический термин - "сенсорная депривация". Но я не могу описать, что со мной происходит, когда я это себе представляю. Я будто уже могу почувствовать, как без обычного потока поступающей информации шестеренки в моем мозгу со скрежетом останавливаются, поднимая облака пыли, пахнущие паникой и предчувствием опасности.

Думаю, легчайший способ достичь этого - простейшая повязка на глаза. Так просто, и так сложно, и настолько абсолютно ужасающе только представить это. И несмотря ни на что, я знаю, как сильно хочу этого, даже если не уверен, смогу ли выдержать.

Когда мы говорили о твоей бороде в прошлый раз... Я так хорошо могу себе это представить. Как я буду просто лежать, позволив тебе делать со мной все, что захочешь, как я буду ощущать твои движения, но не буду знать, прикосновение чего почувствую в следующий момент. Нежность твоих губ. Будоражащая комбинация мозолистой и гладкой кожи твоих ладоней. Грубая ласка твоей бороды. Горячая тяжесть члена. Представляю, насколько это возбуждающе, как постепенно будет нарастать ожидание, заставляя меня вздрагивать от самого легкого прикосновения, как станет уже не важно, где или как ты прикоснешься, только бы ты сжалился и дал мне какую-то точку опоры. Единственным моим желанием будет чувствовать тебя - как угодно. Каждая секунда без тебя будет выжигать мой разум, нашептывая об ужасе, покинутости и одиночестве. Но потом ты снова ко мне прикоснешься. Ощущения с каждым разом будут все сильнее. Пока не поглотят меня полностью. Пока я не забуду о страхе. О беззащитности. О том, что я делаю вещи, которые мой рациональный разум считает неправильными, но мне так хорошо.

Ты не произнесешь ни слова, просто будешь делать, что захочешь. Ты попробуешь пот на моей коже, это вкус страха, переплавившегося в желание. Сопротивление и страсть так переплелись, что я и сам не смог бы их разделить. А ты разбираешь меня на части, раз за разом, пока я не осознаю себя, пока ты не останешься единственным моим желанием.

Я чушь говорю? Я уже ничего не понимаю. Я хочу чтобы ты был здесь. Ты бы обнял меня, сказал бы, что все в порядке, что нам не нужно никуда спешить и мы можем спокойно во всем разобраться. И я уткнусь в твою шею, вдохну твой запах и почувствую себя дома.

Я хочу хотя бы этого. Пообещай мне.

Блэйз.


	94. Chapter 94

> Тема: **Обещаю.**  
>  Воскресенье, 18 октября, 22:36  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Вчера я, как и собирался, купил шелковый шарф, когда ходил на примерку. Я сейчас пропускаю его через пальцы, думая о твоем письме. Простая полоска ткани, легкая, как облако, и так много у нее применений.

Ты сказал однажды, что я состою из противоречий. Ты тоже. Ты эротизируешь домашний уют, но еще и страх. Мне это интересно, но такое ощущение, что это игра с огнем. Твое письмо рисует настораживающие образы: ранящие осколки зеркала, повреждения, и паника, и ощущение покинутости.

Я хотел бы, чтобы ты был со мной, Блэйз. Я бы обнял тебя и выслушал. Мы вместе разберемся во всем. Если ты хочешь этого, тогда я хочу тебе это дать.

Я очень осторожен с этим письмом, поскольку ясно видно, что эта тема имеет для тебя глубокую эмоциональную важность. Если я где-то оступился, пожалуйста, скажи мне.

С абсолютным доверием,

Бегемот.


	95. Chapter 95

> Тема: **Какой же ты замечательный…**  
>  Воскресенье, 18 октября, 23:18  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Мой милый Бегемот

Ты так добр и заботлив, что я чувствую себя виноватым. Я не хотел показаться чересчур драматичным. И меня, определенно, не так легко сломать, обещаю. Не нужно обращаться со мной так, будто я стеклянный. Я немного испугал тебя этим монологом? Прости, если так, это не входило в мои намерения. Я действительно легко увлекаюсь, тебе придется простить меня. Дело в том, что я никогда не встречал человека, с которым мог бы обсудить эту тему. Иметь возможность поговорить об этом с тобой - и катарсис, и восторг.

По сути же, я только хотел сказать, что есть что-то в сильных эмоциях, эмоциях, которые человек не может контролировать, что меня завораживает. Это такой способ лучше себя узнать, с которым вряд ли сравнятся простые размышления. И если можно научиться контролировать такие эмоции, или хотя бы игнорировать их, это даст возможность для роста личности и духа. Что для меня всегда очень заманчивая перспектива.

И у страха в этом плане очень большой потенциал. Но я уверен, мы можем найти и другие способы для реализации этой моей причуды.

Но я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Никогда. Это вовсе не необходимость, всего лишь любопытство с моей стороны, как бы странно это не прозвучало. И если ты не одобряешь эту идею, я с легкостью о ней забуду.

И все же, ты говоришь, что это игра с огнем. Может ты и прав. Осторожность это хорошо, благоразумно. И чаще всего к ней я и склоняюсь. Но бывают иногда такие ночи, некоторые ночи, когда я думаю, что рискнуть и обжечься тоже может быть по-своему полезно.

Это так типично для меня, да? Мечтать о том, чтобы не нужно было все анализировать, и тут же заняться анализом этой мечты, пытаясь прежде всего понять, почему она у меня возникла.

Думаю, мне нужно будет, чтобы ты время от времени говорил мне остановиться. Это может и сработать, поскольку у меня проявляется странное желание следовать твоим приказам. Ты можешь остановить постоянное кружение моих мыслей, всего лишь пожелав этого. Меня должна бы обеспокоить такая твоя власть надо мной, но она меня не беспокоит. Я только хочу познать ее ближе, полнее. Думаю, это и есть доверие.

Благодаря тебе я так много узнал о себе. Эмоции, на которые, как я думал, я не способен, захватывают мой разум. Слова, которые я никогда не поверил бы, что могу произнести, стремятся наружу, только для тебя. Желания, настолько запретные, что я игнорировал их, пока ты не воспламенил их. С нетерпением хочу видеть, что еще может принести наша встреча.

Твой,

Блэйз.


	96. Chapter 96

> Тема: **Пять дней.**  
>  Понедельник, 19 октября, 20:44  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Эй, я знаю, что ты крепкий. Если я и обращался с тобой, как с чем-то хрупким, так это только потому, что ты мне очень дорог. И я не считаю, что ты чересчур драматичен. Я вполне понимаю твою фантазию. И дело не в том, что меня она не возбуждает - в смысле, идея завязать тебя глаза чертовски меня заводит - просто... Было в твоем письме что-то мрачное. Блэйз, и меня это обеспокоило. У тебя все хорошо? Как твоя работа?

Может это я сейчас слишком драматичен. На работе последнее время все на взводе, и это начинает меня доставать. Ты, вероятно, заметил, что я склонен к оптимизму. Но трудно оставаться оптимистом, когда тебя окружают предвестники неприятностей. Это несколько выматывает.

И, может быть... я тоже нервничаю насчет нашей встречи. Суббота вдруг оказалась так близко. Ты такой умный, знаешь много слов и скор в суждениях. А я в этих письмах показывал тебе только свои хорошие стороны. В жизни я не такой, Блэйз. Я груб, я не слишком хорош в поддержании разговора. А что если ты решишь, что я скучен? Что если ты проведешь пять минут в моей компании, и поймешь, что я на самом деле тупой качок, как все и думают?

Не думай, что я струсил - нет. Я дождаться не могу нашей встречи. Но я обещал, что всегда буду с тобой честен, даже если мне будет стыдно (и поверь, о том, как я сейчас нервничаю, я никогда не признаюсь никому, кроме тебя). Мне нравится, как ты раздвигаешь мои пределы. Мне нравится, что мы можем быть настолько честны друг с другом. Я только надеюсь, что не разочарую тебя.

Но достаточно об этом. Не знаю, что заставило меня заняться самоанализом вдруг. То ли луна в Левиафан, то ли еще что? Твое письмо было тоже таким восхитительным - не думай, что я не отозвался на твои манящие слова. Они пробудили мой аппетит. Однажды, в одной тихой комнате, я поманю тебя простым жестом и попрошу передать мне контроль. И тогда мы узнаем, смогу ли я заставить твой рассудок умолкнуть на время.

Был ли ты сегодня у портного? Что решил с костюмом? Думаю, из тебя получился бы очаровательный Тонберри.

(Я, конечно, шучу. Я хочу, чтобы на бал ты надел костюм Красного Мага. Я хочу встретиться с тобой взглядами через весь бальный зал и знать, что ты думаешь о том, как я привяжу тебя к кровати и буду любить невыносимо медленно всю ночь напролет.)

Всегда,

Бегемот.


	97. Chapter 97

> Тема: **Значит, я не один считаю.**  
>  Вторник, 20 октября, 2:01  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Мой милый Бегемот

Твоя проницательность может оказаться опасной для меня. Я привык усердно работать, не особо заботясь о том, как это скажется на мне. Все ли у меня хорошо? Думаю, да. В основном потому, что наша быстро приближающаяся встреча помогает мне оставаться в здравом уме - встревоженным и возбужденным, да, но в здравом уме.

Работа... С работой все сложно. Мы уже какое-то время не получаем хороших новостей. И это сказывается на всей семье, включая и моего ученика. Он мрачен и в лучшие времена, а теперь стал еще и раздражительным и замкнутым. Мне не нравится видеть его настолько ушедшим в себя. Но я мало что могу сделать, чтобы облегчить его бремя, и не смогу избавить от тех обязанностей, что лежат на его плечах. Если быть абсолютно честным, хоть я и знаю, что это иррационально, я чувствую себя виноватым за то, что твои письма приносят мне столько счастья и удовольствия, в то время, когда весь остальной мир наполнен болью и жестокостью.

Иногда мне кажется, что искать в таком мире душевного равновесия и родства глупо, если не кощунственно. Но потом я снова перечитываю твои слова и они так истинно резонируют во мне, что я не могу запретить себе верить в то, что между нами растет что-то такое, чему было бы совершенно непростительно не радоваться.

Эта моя фантазия чаще всего проявляется когда я чувствую, что контроль ускользает от меня, когда я вымотан, как это было, когда я рассказал тебе о ней. Я никогда не верил, что кто-нибудь сможет так много понять из моих слов, но тебе это, кажется, удалось, хотя я и не понимаю, как. Это немного пугает, заставляет меня задуматься, что ты сможешь разглядеть, если мы встретимся лицом к лицу. Я не привык к тому, что люди способны заглянуть за фасад, который я выстроил. Меня тревожит мысль, что ты это можешь.

Но может быть, мне это нужно... может быть, мне нужно, чтобы ты читал меня как открытую книгу, знал, в чем я нуждаюсь, и что чувствую. Возможно, это нужно нам обоим.

Я опять увлекся. Не могу перестать думать о субботе. Конечно, я жду ее с нетерпением, но меня преследуют те же страхи, что и тебя. Ты говоришь, я скор в суждениях... хотя это и правда, ты также научил меня, как это опасно, помнишь? Не думай, что я забыл. Я не забываю ни слова из того, что ты мне пишешь.

Я думаю обо всех этих письмах и о том, насколько мы изменили друг друга с помощью одних только слов. Ты заставил меня усомниться в безупречности моей интуиции и не спешить с суждениями. Я показал тебе пользу самоанализа и спокойствие ума, которое он может принести.

Не терпится узнать, что мы сможем сделать еще.

Мне пришлось отменить сегодняшний поход к портному. Я и сейчас все еще на работе. Вряд ли сегодня ночью вырвусь домой. Но я перезаписался на завтрашнее утро. Я обязательно пойду.

Я позвонил им сегодня и сказал о Красном Маге, чтобы они могли, по крайней мере, подготовить ткани. Я не брошу Роланда одного лицом к лицу с безумием королевского маскарада. Даю слово.

Мне будет не хватать уединенности моей комнаты и возможности перечитать твои письма перед сном. Но я утешусь, представляя все, что ждет нас впереди.

С мыслями о тебе,

Блэйз.


	98. Chapter 98

> Тема: **О, черт, нет!**  
>  Вторник, 20 октября, 23:59  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Мне очень жаль, что у тебя так тяжело на работе последнее время. Я знаю, как работа важна для тебя.

Не позволяй моему умению читать между строк заставлять тебя нервничать. Ты вложил туда эти намеки не просто так. Я не умею читать мысли, я просто слушаю слова, которые ты выбираешь. И я думаю, что - хотя это и может казаться опасным - ты тоже отчаянно хочешь и нуждаешься в ком-то, кто спросит, все ли у тебя хорошо, кто даст тебе время и место, где ты сможешь остановиться и передохнуть. Кто будет неистово защищать тебя.

Ты заслуживаешь счастья, Блэйз. И никто никогда не говорил тебе этого, так ведь? Меня приводит в ярость то, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым за такой маленький глоток счастья. Я хочу дать тебе все, чего ты был лишен, всю поддержку, и покой, и удовольствие, которых не хватает в твоей жизни. Я знаю, что беру на себя слишком много, я знаю, что говоря такие вещи, выгляжу высокопарно, но я хочу... Я просто хочу дать тебе все.

Это правда, ты изменил меня. И я тоже помню все твои слова. Какое-то время назад мы говорили о судьбе. И я думаю - это путанные полуночные мысли, не смейся надо мной, но... - может быть, ты мой катализатор? Я так легко мог пропустить твое объявление в газете. Если бы я не зависал над своим кофе в то субботнее утро, со скуки читая раздел объявлений. И если бы я пропустил его, насколько другим был бы я сейчас? Все таким же разочарованным и одиноким. Удивительно, как ты уже изменил ход моей жизни всего лишь за пару месяцев, и как это еще может сказаться на будущем.

Вот я расфилософствовался, как какой-то пацан в университетском общежитии. Но это, должен тебе сказать, не ново. Только я всегда держал эти рассуждения при себе. Ты счастливчик! Тебе выпала возможность насладиться сонными блужданиями моего разума.

А это напомнило мне о том, что ты, должно быть, измотан бессонной ночью. Надеюсь, потом ты ляжешь пораньше. Не вздумай читать это письмо тогда же, когда я его отправлю. Прости за то, что снова обращаюсь с тобой, будто ты стеклянный, но если бы я знал, где ты живешь, я бы постучался однажды вечером в твою дверь с миской рамена и выдал бы указание поесть и как следует выспаться. Мне кажется, ты недополучаешь и одного, и другого. (Я знаю, что ты взрослый, и можешь позаботиться о себе. Когда мы встретимся, можешь дать мне в морду за наглость. Четыре дня!)

Мм... Нет, у меня есть идея получше.

 

***

 

Ты остался в офисе до утра, по работе. Когда на следующий вечер ты добрался до дому, то просто упал в постель, тут же уснув, глубоко и без снов. Проснулся ты в полночь, как происходит всегда, насколько бы ты не вымотался.

Тогда-то я и получаю от тебя сообщение. Я еще не ложился. Я сижу на подоконнике, с раскрытой книгой на коленях, но мой взгляд блуждает по очертаниям крыш на фоне неба, а мысли обращены к тебе, как всегда.

До делового квартала идти не долго, но на улице жуткая холодина. Ветер раскачивает ветви над головой, прохожие спешат, плотнее заматывая лица шарфами. Меня это бодрит.

Когда я вхожу в твою квартиру, она погружена во мрак. Я тихо проскальзываю в твою постель, стараясь не потревожить тебя, если ты снова заснул. Но ты поворачиваешься и тянешься ко мне, обхватываешь за талию, и притягиваешь ближе. Твоя кожа такая теплая под одеялами. Я жадно впитываю это тепло, прижимаюсь холодной щекой к твоей шее, и ты сонно что-то бормочешь, запутываясь пальцами в моих волосах и пытаясь найти губами губы. Я люблю эти твои поцелуи, полусонные, нежные и бесхитростные.

Хочешь закончить эту историю? Что было дальше, Блэйз?

Тоскующий,

Бегемот.


	99. Chapter 99

> Тема: **Будь я проклят. Я так хочу тебя.**  
>  Среда, 21 октября, 1:21  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Я больше не знаю, как тебя называть... даже "мой милый", кажется, уже не соответствует действительности. Однажды, лицом к лицу с тобой, я попробую все эти слова, и ты будешь смеяться. Пока я не найду те, которые будут звучать именно так как надо, те, которые заставят тебя задрожать. И с каждым таким словом ты понемногу будешь становиться все больше моим.

Так вот, милый, мой милый, ты хоть немного представляешь, что твои слова со мной делают?

И прежде, чем ты разозлишься на меня за то, что я отвечаю сейчас, скажу тебе, что я проспал весь вечер. Но, как ты и заметил в своем письме (говоришь, мысли читать не умеешь? ну-ну), мой внутренний будильник отказывается засчитывать вечерний сон за ночной, поэтому я недавно проснулся. Я скоро лягу спать дальше, но прежде мне нужно завершить твою историю.

Возможно, мне не стоило бы этого делать. Я все еще чувствую себя немного одуревшим от усталости, почти опьяневшим, но часть ответственности за это лежит на тебе, я не планировал оказаться в таком неуравновешенном состоянии, неразумно смешивая возбуждение и измотанность. Но твое письмо не оставило мне выбора.

И не перекладывай вину на судьбу, ты сам все это заслужил. Но мне нравится идея быть твоим катализатором, и если я имею право голоса, то буду единственным катализатором в твоей жизни. Страшно представить, как легко мы могли пройти друг мимо друга, даже не осознавая, что потеряли в этот момент. Эти мысли заставляют меня хотеть, чтобы ты был здесь, обнимал меня, целовал. Так чтобы я чувствовал тебя и знал, что ты реален. И мой. Навсегда мой.

Мне должна быть ненавистна сама мысль о том, чтобы кто-то меня защищал. Я так долго и упорно культивировал свою независимость и силу, что эта мысль должна меня тревожить. Но если это ты... если это ты, то я просто хочу провести несколько приватных минут в твоих объятиях, когда ничего не будет иметь значения кроме твоих рук и ощущения тихой гавани, которое они дарят. Иногда мне кажется, что ты владеешь каким-то волшебством, потому что пробуждаешь во мне такие чувства, на которые, как я думал, я не способен.

Но давай перейдем к сути дела... Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал, что было дальше? Что ж, позволь мне переместиться с ноутбуком в кровать и приглушить свет, чтобы я мог вообразить тебя рядом и описать это. Все что ты заставляешь меня чувствовать. Это займет довольно много времени, и я собираюсь насладиться каждой секундой.

Итак... где мы остановились? О, да...

 

***

 

Я лежу в пустоте, повиснув между сном и явью. Матрас за моей спиной прогибается, и мое сознание нехотя движется к пробуждению. Твой вес, твои движения, твой запах - все это так знакомо. Я узнал бы их когда угодно. Мне не нужно смотреть, я знаю, что ты сейчас просто тихо уляжешься рядом, если думаешь, что я уже сплю.

Но я хочу большего. Поэтому я поворачиваюсь и притягиваю тебя к себе. Провожу ладонью по твоему боку и оглаживаю спину, крепкие мускулы и гладкая кожа под моими пальцами. И тепло. Но лицом ты утыкаешься в мою шею, и я чувствую, какой холодный у тебя кончик носа, лоб и даже губы.

Целоваться с тобой так легко. Инстинктивное действие. И всегда так было. Мы подходим друг другу, как два кусочка паззла. Самое сложное - это разделиться. Такое облегчение, позволить жару твоего рта захватить меня. Мы были врозь всего несколько часов, но они длились так долго. Слишком долго.

Посылая тебе сообщение, я думал, что ты, возможно, уже спишь. Я очень рад, что это не так.

\- Ты пришел, - шепчу я в твои губы. В ответ ты произносишь что-то вроде "когда угодно", но я не уверен, потому что уже снова целую тебя, собирая зарождающиеся звуки прямо с языка. Но этого не достаточно, я хочу больше. И мне все равно, насколько это получится беспорядочно и неаккуратно, я хочу почувствовать, как напряжется, пробуждаясь, твое тело.

Я накручиваю на пальцы твои волосы и тяну их, чтобы отклонить назад твою голову. Прикусываю твой язык, нежно, но достаточно ощутимо, так что ты издаешь подобие рычания, меня это смешит.

Твои губы уже теплые, но когда ты проводишь ладонью по моей шее, я от неожиданности дергаюсь. Такая холодная. В комнате почти темно, я едва вижу улыбку, появившуюся на твоих губах. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что делаешь.

Я мог бы отчитать тебя, но есть план получше. Я беру твою руку, веду ее вниз и зажимаю между бедер. Дрожь пробегает по моему телу от этого прикосновения, но холод быстро уходит. Я чувствую зарождающийся между нами жар.

\- Ты такой охрененно горячий, - стонешь ты. Не знаю, говоришь ли ты о моей коже, или о моей смелости. Мне, в общем-то, все равно. Но я не позволяю тебе прикоснуться ко мне второй ледяной рукой. Не так. Я подношу ее к своим губам. Дую на ладонь, провожу по ней языком, потом втягиваю пальцы в рот, один за другим, облизываю их, прикусываю, чтобы разогнать кровь.

Ты не сопротивляешься. Смотришь на меня не моргая, будто забыв, как это делается. Тебе идет это выражение. И все же ты пытаешься сохранить какое-то подобие контроля.

\- Я думал, ты устал, - говоришь ты. Я смеюсь. Твоя рука уже гораздо теплее. Я прижимаю ее к щеке, прежде чем ответить. Ты гладишь большим пальцем мою скулу.

\- Я вымотан. Но я скучал по тебе. - Ты сам всегда так отвечаешь. Всегда тянешься поцеловать меня, нежно и настойчиво. Всегда смотришь на меня темным задумчивым взглядом. Всегда говоришь: "Я тоже скучал."

Но тут ты немного отстраняешься и переворачиваешь нас так, что я оказываюсь на спине. Ты так близко, нависаешь надо мной.

\- Нужно нам тебя убаюкать? - твой голос звучит так нежно, но и насмешливость явно слышна.

\- Лучше бы да, - отвечаю я все равно.

И это все, чего ты ждал, чтобы пошевелить рукой, упрятанной между моими бедрами. Ты не вытаскиваешь ее, просто дразнишь меня пальцами повыше, так, что у меня закрываются глаза.

Мы оба знаем, что у меня не хватит сил на полную программу. Но еще мы знаем, что быстро и сильно - это тоже хорошо. Так хорошо. Я выгибаюсь под тобой, и ты придавливаешь меня своим весом еще немного, так чтобы наши тела сошлись плотнее, горячая кожа стала уже немного влажной.

\- Такой чертовски нетерпеливый, - шепчешь ты в мои губы. Я не позволяю твоему рту бездействовать. Я не отвечаю, просто выгибаюсь снова. Ты вжимаешь меня в постель. Сегодня не до игр. Я раздвигаю ноги, чтобы ты мог упереться коленом, и ты укладываешь наши тела как надо. Мои пальцы все еще в твоих волосах, другой рукой я провожу по твоей скуле, глажу бороду. Я держусь за тебя, позволяя тебе делать всю работу. Ты в этом так хорош.

Время пульсирует и сворачивается спиралью в такт прикосновениям и сжатию твоих пальцев. Я чувствую как ты возбужден. Мне никогда не надоест это ощущение, понимание того, как ты хочешь этого. Нас.

Я прижимаюсь лбом к твоему виску, и прикусываю скулу, кончая. Это происходит внезапно и быстро. И это именно то, что мне было нужно. Ты всегда точно знаешь, что мне нужно. Я прихожу в себя как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как ты замираешь, прикусываешь губы и вздрагиваешь, почти неощутимо. И видеть это мне тоже никогда не надоест. Твое лицо в момент наслаждения. И больше не холодно.

\- Я так люблю тебя, - говорю я тебе на ухо. У тебя не осталось дыхания для слов, ты закрываешь глаза и снова вжимаешься лицом в мою шею. Такого ответа вполне достаточно.

Засыпается после этого очень хорошо.

 

***

Утром мне, наверное, будет очень стыдно за все, что я тут написал. Но сейчас я не могу заставить себя беспокоиться об этом, я слишком устал и слишком расторможен, чтобы пытаться соблюдать приличия. И мне кажется, это письмо и так доставит тебе удовольствие.

Ждущий момента быть твоим не только на словах,

Блэйз.


	100. Chapter 100

> Тема: **Так сильно, просто до боли.**  
>  Четверг, 22 октября, 00:06  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Первое, что я сделал утром - схватился за мобильник. И я прочитал твое письмо дважды. Быстро, жадно. И потом еще раз, медленнее, лаская себя в ритм твоих слов. И я кончил в то же время, как мы с тобой в твоей истории. Я опоздал на работу, но ни о чем не жалею.

Весь день напролет я мечтал о тебе. Не в виде наших фантазий. Просто о поцелуе. Это же так мало. Но это все, о чем я мог думать. Твой прекрасный рот. Наши губы вместе. Кончик твоего языка, прикасающийся к моему. От этого дрожь пробегала по коже, как каждый раз, когда ты говоришь - милый. Каждый раз, когда ты говоришь - мой. Ты только шевельнешь пальцем - или обронишь одно слово - и все мое тело отзывается, непроизвольно, жаждая твоего прикосновения.

Я не поэт, Блэйз. Но этой ночью молнии сверкают над Стеной и моя комната освещается прерывистыми вспышками. Они пробуждают во мне безрассудство. Я написал это для тебя.

***

Этот дождь шел с шести часов. Лил упорно по стеклам, волна за волной.  
Проживи я хоть тысячу лет, будет вечно он петь о тебе  
Мое пламя полночное, звездное небо, ночь бессонная, Блэйз мой.  
Текстура газетной бумаги, клочок, оборванный с двух сторон, след булавки -  
ровно по центру. Словно глаз бури - безумной пляски конфетти и танцоров,  
что способны криками разбудить богов. А я взглядом утопаю в бокале вина,  
и мечтаю лишь о тебе. Я пленен, шелк на запястьях, бархат примят щекой.  
Мечта за мечту мы торгуем. И твои - как луна мне и солнце,  
как часы, по которым встаю и засыпаю. Твои слова - первое, что вижу я утром  
и последнее, что читаю перед сном. Я слышу твой голос, закрывая глаза,  
то громче, то тише, то громче, то тише, словно ветер в бурю, капли по стеклу.  
И ночь превращает в зеркала все окна. Сквозь свое отражение вижу я дождь.  
И проживи я хоть тысячу лет, будет вечно он петь о тебе  
Мое пламя полночное, звездное небо, ночь бессонная, Блэйз мой.


	101. Chapter 101

> Тема: **Напомни, почему мы не сбежали в Тенебру, писать стихи в местных кафе?**  
>  Четверг, 22 октября, 00:54  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Мой милый Бегемот

Я очень расстроился из-за тебя этим утром. Не из-за тех шальных слов, которые написал прошлой ночью - за них я беру на себя полную ответственность.

Нет, расстроен я был потому, что написав вчерашнее письмо почти в полудреме и заснув сразу после, мысленно я так и оставался в этой истории до утра, до самого пробуждения. Едва проснувшись, я потянулся к тебе. Постель была пуста, даже ни следа тепла твоего тела не осталось. Я удивился, куда ты мог уйти так рано. Я был даже несколько возмущен тем, что ты оставил меня просыпаться вот так, одиноким и на холодных простынях, вспоминая, как горячо мы горели всего несколько часов назад.

Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы все вспомнить. Тебя здесь и не было. Тебе никогда здесь не было. Прошлой ночью я не писал тебе о том, какой теплой и уютной будет моя постель, если ты придешь. К этому моменту я был уже вовсе не в восторге от реальности. Я с нетерпением жду субботнего вечера.

Сегодня по пути домой я зашел к портному. Они очень постарались. Костюм гораздо более яркий чем то, что я ношу обычно, я неуверенно себя в нем чувствую. Так много красного. Но смотрится хорошо. Думаю, тебе понравится.

После обеда я еще поработал какое-то время, и когда проверил почту, твое письмо уже было там. Я прочитал его, наслаждаясь твоими словами. Когда я читал твое прекрасное описание этого нежного поцелуя, непроизвольно прикоснулся пальцами к своим губам. Может я и буду в костюме мага на этом балу, но это твоя магия овладевает моей жизнью и заставляет меня действовать прежде, чем я осознаю, что собираюсь делать.

И это стихотворение... мурашки бежали по коже, когда я его читал. Я почти чувствовал твое дыхание, будто ты нашептывал эти слова мне на ухо, жар твоего тела рядом со мной в пустой комнате. Я все еще думаю, ощущаю, что ты здесь, со мной. Не понимаю почему. Я знаю только, что хочу этого очень сильно. Твое стихотворение выгравировано в моей памяти, я могу видеть нежное мерцание этих слов на внутренней стороне моих век. Я собираюсь подняться на крышу и прочитать их буре, а потом скажу грому и молнии, насколько несостоятельны они по сравнению с тобой. Что они горланят так громко, но не имеют понятия, что такое настоящая страсть. Может быть, ветер донесет твои слова обратно к тебе. Его объятия - это все, что я получу сегодня, так может он будет к нам добр. Может быть, если ты приоткроешь окно, то услышишь, как он шепчет моим голосом: "Я люблю тебя, мой Бегемот, я люблю тебя."

Твой Блэйз.


	102. Chapter 102

> Тема: **Никогда в жизни не было у меня такого соблазна забыть о своем долге.**  
>  Четверг, 22 октября, 19:22  
>  От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Любовь моя, мой Блэйз...

Пожалуйста, прими мои искренние извинения за то, что оставил тебя так рано, даже если всего лишь во сне. Не может быть никакого оправдания такой неотесанности. Сначала я забираюсь в твою постели посреди ночи и краду твое тепло, а потом исчезаю и оставляю тебя одиноким и замерзающим. Прижимающим собственные пальцы к губам. Позволь мне взять твою руку и прижать ее вместо этого к своим губам.

Сегодня я получил костюм. У Роланда он гораздо проще, конечно, чем у Красного Мага. Не могу дождаться момента, когда увижу тебя в твоем. Возможно, тогда я смогу в реальности приникнуть губами к твоим пальцам - пусть даже в перчатке, это будет несравненное удовольствие - или, набравшись смелости, может ты позволишь мне снять эту перчатку и поцеловать твое обнаженное запястье. На маскараде будет хаос, веселье и разгул, и половина гостей будет пьяна. Уверен, никто не обратит внимания на такой незаметный жест - но для нас он не будет незаметным.

Но я опережаю события. До бала еще больше недели, а наша первая встреча - через пару дней. Два дня! Трудно поверить, что это действительно происходит. Мы должны обменяться номерами мобильников, верно? На тот случай, если не найдем друг друга в баре? Мой - 744353-452346.

Не могу дождаться, не могу дождаться, не могу дождаться. Мне так тебя не хватает. С нетерпением жду встречи.

Твой Бегемот.

P.S. Приоткрой окно и услышишь, как я шепчу в ответ.

P.P.S. Я люблю тебя.


	103. Chapter 103

> Тема: **И снова безумная ночь…**  
>  Пятница, 23 октября, 1:54  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Мой милый Бегемот

Я только хочу написать, что думаю о тебе, но слишком завален работой, чтобы сделать что-то еще.

Я сегодня напомнил своему подопечному, что через три дня день рождения его друга, и спросил, подготовил ли он подарок. У него на лице появилось выражение чистого ужаса, которое всегда предвещает проблемы. Поэтому, рано утром мы уезжаем, чтобы разведать фермы, где действует программа разведения и реинтродукции диких чокобо (его друг без ума от этих птиц), и которые подошли бы для экскурсии в великий день. И как ты можешь себе вообразить, в результате сегодня мне нужно сделать все, что было у меня запланировано на завтра.

Но я слаб, и не могу отказать, когда он по-настоящему просит.

В любви и мечтах,

Блэйз.


	104. Chapter 104

(Выше записка, гласящая:

Амицития,  
Приношу свои извинения за записку, но я потерял сегодня утром телефон. Расписание Его Высочества сместилось. Что неудивительно. Мне пришлось перенести вашу тренировку с 15:00 на 16:00. Если хочешь, заставь его извиняться за причиненные неудобства. Это полностью его вина.  
С уважением, Игнис Сиенция)


	105. Chapter 105

> Тема: **Re: И снова безумная ночь…**  
>  Пятница, 23 октября, 14:36  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Привет, Блэйз

Это очень странно, но вернувшись с обеденного перерыва сегодня, я обнаружил на столе записку от одного из коллег. В смысле, записка не была странной, она обо всяком рабочем, но почерк выглядит точь-в-точь как твой. Идентично.

Дело в том, что он учитель...

 

**ВНИМАНИЕ: Сообщение не отправлено и содержит несохраненные изменения.**


	106. Chapter 106

> Тема: **Не поверишь, что со мной случилось.**  
>  Пятница, 23 октября, 15:14  
>  От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Мой милый Бегемот

День мой, до этого момента, был довольно нелепым. Я решил, что это знак от Астралов, что сегодня я потрачу все свои неудачи, чтобы завтрашний день прошел идеально.

Как я упоминал в письме прошлой ночью, мы с моим учеником рано утром отправились на чокобиную ферму. Поездка была очень приятная. Последнее время я слишком много сидел взаперти. Оказаться вот так за рулем, в дороге, на рассвете, наблюдать, как розовеет небо над горизонтом, как с каждым пролетающим километром оно постепенно окрашивается в красный, оставить Стену позади - так ощущается свобода. Мои мысли по-прежнему были заняты тобой и той нашей фантазией о ночевке под звездным небом, и я думал о том, с каким удовольствием разделил бы с тобой этот безмятежный рассвет.

Дорога от городских ворот заняла всего полчаса, так что это были не такие дикие места, о которых мы мечтали, но все равно, приятная перемена обстановки. Чокобо были очаровательны. Их там много разных, но мне больше всего понравился подвид миниатюрных чокобо, который я раньше нигде не видел. Пушистые и подвижные как ртуть. К тому же, они летают лучше, чем их рослые сородичи, воистину грациозные создания.

Мой подопечный, похоже, наслаждался экскурсией и был в восторге от перспективы привезти туда своего друга через неделю. Я говорил тебе, как подавлен он был последнее время, так что было приятно увидеть его таким беззаботным и счастливым. Ради этого действительно стоило поработать допоздна.

И где же тут неудача, думаешь ты, наверное. Что ж, тут все и началось.

Нам показали ферму, а потом усадили в один из легких вездеходов, чтобы углубиться в лес и посмотреть на птиц, которых уже отпустили на свободу.

Мы заехали в подлесок, заглушили мотор и сидели в ожидании. Птицы привыкли время от времени получать подкормку от смотрителей, поэтому мы знали, что рано или поздно они подойдут поближе. Мы ждали минут десять, но ничего не происходило. В тени деревьев было очень приятно. Мой ученик расспрашивал наших хозяев, а я слушал ответы. Я достал мобильник, чтобы посмотреть рабочую почту, поскольку, к сожалению, работа не заканчивается никогда.

Я едва успел увидеть, что сети нет, когда один из этих миниатюрных чокобо - маленький пушистый демон - выпорхнул из кустов и сел на боковую дверцу прямо рядом со мной. Мы оба замерли на несколько секунд. Я смотрел на него, а он на меня. У него были большие желтые глаза. А потом он наклонился, выдернул мобильник у меня из рук, и упорхнул прежде, чем я сообразил, что случилось. Он исчез в мгновение ока, их перья позволяют им прекрасно сливаться с лесной растительностью.

Смотритель сказал нам, что они любят блестящие предметы и воруют их, чтобы украшать гнезда. Он сказал, что они, конечно, попробуют поискать, но скорее всего, я свой мобильник больше не увижу.

Мой подопечный потешался надо мной всю обратную дорогу. "Вот что случается, если никогда не отдыхаешь," - сказал он. После того, как я работал всю ночь, чтобы поехать с ним этим утром. Зараза. Но все-таки он смеялся, поэтому я его простил.

В общем, мы вернулись в Инсомнию и я пошел к начальнику снабжения семьи, чтобы получить временную замену, и восстановить необходимую информацию. И там меня проинформировали об урезании бюджета и о том, что телефон мне смогут предоставить только на следующее утро. Но могут одолжить пейджер.

Пейджер.

Не знаю, кем считает меня этот человек, возможно кем-то вроде слуги, единственная обязанность которого - всегда быть наготове и бежать на любой вызов тех, кому он служит.

Конечно, уже был полдень, и когда я попытался проинформировать коллег о своей ситуации, оказалось, что все разошлись на обеденный перерыв. И мне пришлось писать записки и раскладывать их по рабочим столам. Помнишь, мы рассуждали, как восхитительно было бы жить во времена Королевы Безы? Ну, позволь сказать тебе, возможно это было бы и восхитительно, но записывать все на бумагу неэффективно. Если бы я оказался в том времени, то определенно страдал бы без достижений технического прогресса.

Я должен получить новый мобильник завтра к обеду, и тогда напишу тебе мой номер. Прости за задержку. Произошедшее должно было бы раздосадовать меня, но я подумал, что тебя эта история повеселит, и оно того стоит. И все мои мысли о завтрашнем дне. Похоже, я так хорошо поработал прошлой ночью, что сегодня мне почти нечего делать, только мечтать о нас. Это довольно приятно. И я осмелюсь сказать, что ничто не сможет испортить мне настроение.

Увидимся завтра. Со всей любовью,

Блэйз.


	107. Chapter 107

> Тема: **Re: Не поверишь, что со мной случилось**  
>  Пятница, 23, октября, 15:47  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Блэйз, я не знаю, как это сказать. Я печатаю и стираю. Я узнал, кто ты. Не нарочно, это случайность. Ты оставил мне записку - я сразу же узнал твой почерк, но продолжал убеждать себя, что ошибаюсь - а потом ты прислал то письмо, и тут я уже понял наверняка.

Я Амицития. Знаешь, тот тренер Нокта с удручающим взглядом на питание. Не забавное ли совпадение

 

**ВНИМАНИЕ: Сообщение не отправлено и содержит несохраненные изменения.**


	108. Chapter 108

> Тема: **Re: Не поверишь, что с мной случилось**  
>  Пятница, 23 октября, 17:43  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Привет, Блэйз

Я только что закончил тренировку с моим учеником. Она была перенесена на самом деле, так что, я ухожу с работы немного позже, чем обычно. Вероятно мне стоило упомянуть, что мой ученик - принц Ноктис. Что означает, он и твой ученик тоже.

Может, я должен был догадаться раньше. Но ты все время говорил о своей фирме! Я думал, ты работаешь в какой-то компании в центре города. И ты сказал, у тебя русые волосы! Блэйз, скорее я мог бы сказать, что у меня волосы русые. Тебя я назвал бы блондином, иногда почти пепельным...

И однажды... Я всегда думал о тебе, как о тощем учителе Нокта, закупоренном в идеально отглаженный костюм, но я помню, как однажды увидел тебя в спортзале. Это было, должно быть, год назад. И я тогда подумал, Шива, плечи у этого парня... так прятать их, это просто грех. Я забыл об этом...

 

**ВНИМАНИЕ: Сообщение не отправлено и содержит несохраненные изменения.**


	109. Chapter 109

> Тема: **Re: Не поверишь, что со мной случилось**  
>  Пятница, 23 октября, 19:32  
>  От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Хэй, Блэйз! Надеюсь, у тебя все в порядке. Забавно, но, кажется, нет простого способа сказать своему коллеге, что анонимно занимался с ним сексом по переписке последние два месяца

ордгп тжзщ пкмьмвьтм

Да какого ж хрена

 

**ВНИМАНИЕ: Сообщение не отправлено и содержит несохраненные изменения.**


	110. Chapter 110

> Тема: **Re: Не поверишь, что с мной случилось**  
>  Пятница, 23 октября, 21:08  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Блэйз... Любимый...

Я пытаюсь написать это письмо весь день. Весь вечер. Но каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что я нашел правильные слова, я разворачиваю твою записку и у меня сердце сжимается. Ты написал мне столько чудесных записок, а именно эта пронзила сильнее всех. Я помню, как ты сидел напротив на Лунном фестивале. Ты смотрел в свой мобильник, а я в бокал с вином. Если бы только мы подняли взгляды! Но мы никогда даже не пытались по-настоящему увидеть друг друга, не так ли? Я всегда считал тебя холодным и неприветливым, а ты... ты считал меня

 

**ВНИМАНИЕ: Сообщение не отправлено и содержит несохраненные изменения.**


	111. Chapter 111

> Тема: **Увидимся завтра вечером**  
>  Пятница, 23 октября, 23:44  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Очаровательная история! Ты действительно меня развеселил. Прости, что письмо такое короткое, но сегодня был тяжелый день и я собираюсь сразу упасть спать (и надеюсь увидеть тебя во сне).

Я буду там четверть девятого. Встретимся в баре. Здоровый парень, каштановые волосы (гораздо длиннее, чем два месяца назад). Ты меня не пропустишь. Я буду ждать.

 

**Сообщение отправлено.**


	112. Chapter 112

Сегодня, 11:46

[БЛЭЙЗ]: Привет, Бегемот, Как и обещал, вот мой номер. Увидимся сегодня вечером. Люблю, Блэйз.

[БЕГЕМОТ]: Замечательно! До вечера. Жду с нетерпением. <3


	113. Chapter 113

Сегодня, 20:14

[БЕГЕМОТ]: Хэй, хочу просто сказать, что я уже тут. Но можешь не спешить, я никуда не денусь.

[БЛЭЙЗ]: Спасибо. Я немного опаздываю. Приношу извинения. Буду минут через десять.


	114. Chapter 114

Сегодня, 20:27

[БЛЭЙЗ]: Я тут. Сейчас, в гардероб зайду. Буду через пару минут. Спасибо за терпение.

[БЕГЕМОТ]: Все путем.


	115. Chapter 115

Сегодня, в 20:45

[БЛЭЙЗ]: А где ты точно? Единственный высокий/большой парень, которого я вижу у бара - это мой сотрудник. Я не особо хочу с ним встречаться.

[БЕГЕМОТ]: О, я тебя вижу. Извини, я думал, ты догадаешься. Большой парень я и есть. Подходи поздороваться, обещаю, я не кусаюсь.

[БЕГЕМОТ]: Эй, Блэйз. Игнис. Куда ты?


	116. Chapter 116

Сегодня, в 20:52

[БЕГЕМОТ]: Проклятье. Как ты исчез так быстро? Куда ты делся? Я просто хотел поговорить.

Сегодня, в 20:59

[БЕГЕМОТ]: Блэйз. Пожалуйста. Ну же.

Сегодня, в 21:11

[БЕГЕМОТ]: Игнис, ты что, серьезно сбежал?


	117. Chapter 117

> Тема: **Что случилось?**  
>  Суббота, 24 октября, 22:42  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Я сидел тут, в баре, с самого твоего исчезновения. Надеясь (по глупости, видимо), что тебе просто нужно немного времени, справится с шоком и вернуться. Здесь слишком шумно, чтобы думать, и виски не помогает. Я обычно не пью. Завтра я пожалею об этом бокале, но сейчас мне все равно.

Я узнал песню, которую они играют сейчас. Она с того альбома, который я слушал тогда, в сентябре, когда мы начали переписываться. Это не та музыка, которую я обычно слушаю, но я хотел полюбить ее, потому что тебе она нравится. Группа хорошая. Я очень хотел посмотреть этот концерт с тобой. Казалось, это будет здорово.

Я думал, ты тоже ждешь этого с нетерпением. Я думал, ты простишь меня за то, что я первым обо всем догадался. Теперь вижу, что ошибался. Я пытался написать тебе в пятницу и объяснить... начинал столько раз, и стирал все. И может быть, подсознательно я знал, что ты можешь так отреагировать. Может, поэтому мне и было так тяжело написать. Может я думал, что когда мы встретимся лицом к лицу, все как-то волшебным образом разрешится.

Тебя выдала записка, но ты, конечно, и сам уже, наверное, догадался. Если бы у меня было больше времени, чтобы тщательнее все обдумать, я рассказал бы тебе раньше. Но суббота казалась так близко...

Дерьмо. Я перечитываю то, что написал, и это какая-то мешанина. Не знаю, как подписаться, поэтому просто пожелаю тебе спокойной ночи.


	118. Chapter 118

> Тема: **Настоятельная просьба.**  
>  Воскресенье, 25 октября, 9:12  
> От кого: admin.coso@HRH.gov.lux  
> Кому: Gladiolus.Amicitia@HRH.gov.lux

  
  


Уважаемый мистер Амицития,

Сэр, я надеюсь, вы не будете против того, что я обращаюсь к Вам, но в этом вопросе я вынужден просить совета у кого-то, обладающего достаточными полномочиями. Его Королевское Высочество сегодня вечером предполагает отправиться на загородную прогулку с другом, но его эскорт, к сожалению, сообщил о невозможности своего присутствия по причине болезни. Что, как я уверен, Вы знаете, очень нехарактерно для Королевского Советника Его Высочества, и я думаю, мы оба согласимся, что учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, нам стоит пожелать ему скорейшего выздоровления.

К сожалению, при этом вопрос об эскорте остается открытым. Учитывая, что сегодня воскресенье, я единственный на дежурстве в офисе, кто должен заняться организацией. Не смотря на то, что во Дворце всегда присутствуют несколько Королевских гвардейцев на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, я боюсь, что не обладаю достаточной компетенцией для принятия решения, достаточно ли будет такого сопровождения для обеспечения безопасности Его Высочества. Я был бы бесконечно благодарен, если бы Вы смогли дать мне некоторые рекомендации по этому вопросу. Если же Вы пожелаете лично сопровождать Принца, я, безусловно, сейчас же займусь оформлением необходимых документов, чтобы сэкономить Вам время.

С почтением и уважением,

ХК

 

_Хэйли Карр_

_Второй Секретарь_

_Офис Главы Секретариата_

_Дворец Его Королевского Высочества Ноктиса Люциса Каэлума_


	119. Chapter 119

> Тема: **Ты мог хотя бы сам написать мне.**  
>  Воскресенье, 25 октября, 23:23  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Я проснулся сегодня утром и обнаружил: А) паническое письмо от какого-то секретаря о прогулке Ноктиса на ферму чокобо и Б) невыносимую гребаную головную боль. Ты даже вообразить не можешь, насколько это приятно, быть сначала продинамленным тобой, а потом получить просьбу подменить тебя по работе. Воистину очаровательно. Конечно, когда моя сестра узнала, что я поеду, она захотела присоединиться. И позволь тебе сказать, что восторженные визги подростков не слишком хорошо смешиваются с похмельем.

Серьезно, что случилось? Я заберу назад все что сказал, если ты действительно болен, но у меня есть сильное подозрение, что ты просто прячешься от меня.


	120. Chapter 120

> Тема: **Перестань уже притворяться…**  
>  Понедельник, 26 октября, 3:21  
>  От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Ты правда рассчитываешь, что я куплюсь на все эти "Я знал, но думал, что лучше тебе не говорить" отговорки? Неужели это лучшее, что ты смог придумать? Что ж, я понял. В последние несколько недель я показал себя довольно доверчивым, вполне естественно, что ты попытаешься проверить, как далеко сможешь зайти. Право, мне стоило быть умнее. Но ты оказался очень хорошим актером. Впечатляюще, на высоте, можешь собой гордиться. Надеюсь, хотя бы тебе было весело. Молодец. Поздравляю. Разыграл меня, как по нотам.

Но все кончено. Ты раскрыт, остановись уже.

Уже достаточно подло было бы высмеять меня, когда ты узнал о том объявлении - как бы ты о нем ни узнал - но разыграть весь этот фарс, это уже неоправданная жестокость. Я не хочу даже думать о том, как далеко ты собирался зайти. Что было целью? Переспать со мной, чтобы иметь возможность похвастаться? А после этого ты сразу бы мне все рассказал, или продолжил бы игру, чтобы проверить, чего сможешь от меня добиться? Или у тебя был другой план? Публичное унижение, может? Ты собирался пригласить на это шоу своих друзей из Глэйвов?

Не трудись с ответом. На самом деле, я не хочу этого знать.

Все чего я прошу, это чтобы ты великодушно оставил меня в покое и шел хвастаться тем, кому ты там любишь хвастаться.

Я не подписываюсь. Не думаю, что захочу еще когда-нибудь использовать это имя.


	121. Chapter 121

> Тема: **Ты сказал однажды, что не будешь удалять мои письма, не прочитав. Пожалуйста, не удаляй. Пожалуйста, прочти.**  
>  Понедельник, 26 октября, 21:39  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Игнис, нет, я клянусь тебе всем, что мне дорого. Клянусь щитом своего отца. Все не так.

Ты действительно меня настолько презираешь? Я знаю, мы никогда не были в особо хороших отношениях, но не судили ли мы друг друга поверхностно, как книги? Никогда не заглядывая под обложку. Неужели ты действительно настолько меня ненавидишь, что готов поверить в то, что я могу так поступить? Как, после всего, чем мы делились?

Я сижу на крыше, смотрю на огни делового квартала и они расплываются у меня перед глазами, потому что, Ифрит с ним, я признаю, я плачу. Я не знал, что ты живешь там. Похоже, я многого о тебе не знал. Я должен был больше внимания обращать.

Можно, в общем-то, на этом и закончить...

Бегемот, он же Гладио, который скучает по тебе так, что словами не передать.


	122. Chapter 122

> Тема: **Я не могу этого сделать.**  
>  Среда, 28 октября, 22:42  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Помню, несколько лет назад я читал "Объятия Иллитида", как часть учебного плана по литературе. Написана книга очень красивым языком, но сама история оставила меня, в общем-то, равнодушным. Вся трагедия вращается вокруг постепенного осознания двумя главными героями того, как опасен и проклят их союз.

Меня откровенно раздражало, что упор сделан на их боли и отчаянии. Я этого не понимал. Помню, думал в то время что-то вроде "да, это все печально, мы уже поняли. Теперь решайтесь и двигайтесь дальше". Не слишком сочувственно с моей стороны, верно? Но я не мог понять. Жизнь, которую я веду, всегда заставляла меня отодвигать свои чувства на второй план, может даже исключать их вообще. Они никому никогда не были интересны, только безупречная работа моего мозга, и то, какую пользу он может принести.

Вчера я отправился в Королевскую библиотеку и снова взял эту книгу. И сейчас она тоже не доставила мне удовольствия. Но, по жестокой иронии, на этот раз потому, что описание затруднительного положения героев показалось мне надуманным и шаблонным. Их боль - банальной и неубедительной. Все это бледнеет в сравнении с пламенем, которое уже несколько дней пожирает мой разум. Эта боль живая, она расползается и дерет когтями. В ней даже есть красота, она свидетельствует о том, сколько всего может чувствовать моя душа. Я этого не знал. Мне и не снилось, что я способен на такие эмоции. Ты сделал это со мной. Ты и твои слова. И это не проходит. Болит и болит. И продолжает ранить.

Было бы легче, если бы я мог тебя за это ненавидеть.

Как бы глупо это не звучало, но я много раз желал, чтобы мы никогда не начинали эту переписку, чтобы я никогда не писал то объявление, чтобы ты не отвечал на него. Что угодно, только бы изменить произошедшее.

Если ты говоришь правду - и, милостивые Астралы, я хочу чтобы так и было - тогда я обязан извиниться перед тобой. От всей души. Но, прости, я не могу тебе поверить. Я не могу предоставить такой кредит доверия. Я просто не могу представить себе возможность такого совпадения в таком громадном городе, это кажется смешным и нереальным. Но если остановиться и задуматься об обстоятельствах, заставивших нас тянуться друг к другу, возможно во всем этом есть смысл.

Смысл жестокий и зловещий. Может быть поэтому я и не хочу в это верить. Потому что так еще хуже. Лучше бы ты оказался той гнусной скотиной, которой я тебя посчитал. По крайней мере, тогда так больно было бы только мне.

Когда я думал о Бегемоте, я думал о том, как то, что мы строим станет моим убежищем от всего остального, укромным местом, местом где не будет ни моих обязанностей, ни работы, ни моих, становящихся все более мрачными, перспектив. Я хотел поверить в это, пусть даже и на короткое счастливое время. Но если ты действительно тот, кто ты есть, то этого никогда не случится. Это иллюзия, мираж, порожденный моей абсурдной надеждой на то, что мне будет позволена жизнь вне пределов данных мне обязанностей. Стоило быть умнее и не желать большего, чем мне было дано. Как бы сильно ты ни хотел, это не играет роли, ты не сможешь предоставить мне защиту. Ты не сможешь пообещать не пересекаться с моей работой, когда являешься ее частью. Ты - угроза всему, чего я достиг с таким трудом. Мои обязанности - это все, что у меня есть, это то, что я есть. И я должен защищать их, или потеряю себя.

Так что, мне жаль. Я не могу выразить словами, как мне жаль. Но я не могу этого сделать. Не могу. Надеюсь, ты сможешь обрести счастье где-то еще. Спасибо за то, что позволил мне мечтать.

Блэйз (Похоже, я соврал... мне все еще нравится это имя)


	123. Chapter 123

> Тема: **Я не попрошу тебя об этом**  
>  Четверг, 29 октября, 1:51  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Блэйз. Я помню его. Он любил меня.

Когда я попытался сегодня заговорить с тобой, ты был холоден, отвернулся и сказал, что не хочешь со мной говорить.

Я говорил, что не буду убеждать тебя ни в чем. Я не делал этого тогда, не буду и сейчас.

Мне не нужны твои извинения. Я их не приму.

То, что я почувствовал, читая твое письмо, было хуже любой физической боли, которую я когда-либо испытывал. Мне до сих пор трудно дышать.

И я знал, что ты обо мне думаешь. Знал. Но услышать от тебя подтверждение этого, было словно хренов нож в сердце.

Я больше тебя не побеспокою.


	124. Chapter 124

> Тема: **Ты ничего не понял.**  
>  Пятница, 30 октября, 22:34  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Я знаю, что не должен этого делать. С тех пор, как получил твое письмо, я столько раз себя останавливал. Я пытался отпустить тебя. Молча. Безропотно. Так было бы лучше для нас. Я так старался позволить тебе исчезнуть из моей жизни, хотя бы насколько это возможно. Даже если бы ты ненавидел меня. Даже если бы ты думал обо мне все эти ужасные вещи. Я повторял себе, что это к лучшему. Я молил Астралов о силе, но они не вняли моему зову и у меня кончились и сила воли, и терпение. Слезы, похоже, тоже.

Ты в замешательстве? Прости. Еще одно извинение, ненужное тебе. Тебе, наверное, ничего уже не нужно от меня. Как знать, может ты уже избавился от этого аккаунта и мои слова канут в пустоту, и ты никогда их не прочтешь. Если так, значит Боги, все-таки милостивы, они хранят тебя от моей непристойной слабости.

Я не могу перестать думать о тебе. Я снова перечитывал твои письма. Теперь я знаю как звучит твой голос. Раньше я думал, что уже слышу его, но я ошибался. Я знаю твой тон. Знаю, как ты делаешь паузы между словами. Как ты вздыхаешь. Так много мелочей, которые я никогда прежде не замечал, на которые не обращал внимания, а теперь они вдруг стали очень важны.

Твои прощальные слова выжжены в моем сознании. "Он любил меня," - ты сказал. Неужели ты и правда думаешь, что мои чувства настолько переменчивы? Почему же тогда мне так больно по-твоему?

Я пытался тебе объяснить. "Дело не в тебе, дело во мне," - это такая банальщина, верно? Я пытался объяснить, но, может, глупо с моей стороны было ожидать, что ты поймешь. Ты же, все-таки, Щит Ноктиса. Ты Амицития. У тебя есть предназначение. Ты - пэр этого королевства. Ничто этого не изменит.

Мы не равны. Я заменим, Гладио. У меня нет имени. Или семьи. Или великого титула. Единственное мое предназначение, это то, которое мне дали, которое могут у меня забрать, не сказав ни слова. Одним кивком. Движением брови. Можешь себе представить, каково это? Посвятить свою жизнь кому-то, жить в пустоте, где нет ничего, кроме служения этому одному-единственному господину? И знать, каждую секунду, каждое мгновение каждого дня, что достаточно одной ошибки, одного неверного шага, одного пропущенного дня, чтобы все это у тебя могли забрать?

Когда я узнал, кто был тот человек, который предложил мне присматривать за его сыном, я не был доволен, или счастлив, или горд. Я был напуган. С самого юного возраста я понимал, как бы ни были господа милы и любезны со мной, я ничто в этом мире. Поэтому я трудился изо всех сил, чтобы достичь максимума своих способностей, стать достойным. И я стал лучшим. Во всем, что бы мне ни поручили. Чтобы я мог остаться, чтобы я мог служить Нокту, стать тем, кто ему нужен. Я и никто другой. Чтобы стать тем, кого будет не так легко заменить.

Но я не настолько тщеславен, чтобы думать, что приблизился к своей цели.

Знаешь, кто может меня уволить? Конечно, нет. А я знаю. Я узнавал. Я должен это знать. Глава администрации Ноктиса. Или лорд-гофмейстер. Или любой старший офицер, который решит, что я представляю угрозу для Принца.

Да, ты можешь уволить меня, если захочешь. Ты можешь разрушить мою жизнь. Достаточно будет одного твоего слова. Просто потому, что ты родился в каком-то случайном - но привилегированном - месте вселенной, ты можешь стереть все, что я построил за годы постоянных усилий, если того захочешь. Поневоле задумаешься, неправда ли? Какой властью ты обладаешь, даже не осознавая этого.

Понимаешь теперь, насколько я погрузился в иллюзии, если поверил, что может что-то получиться из наших наивных и восхитительных писем?

И, чтобы предотвратить непонимание, я считаю тебя угрозой не потому, что верю, будто ты злоупотребишь своей властью надо мной. Ты угроза потому, что я люблю тебя, а это слабость, которую я не могу себе позволить. Ты хотя бы представляешь себе, как много людей с хорошими связями хотели бы получить мою работу? Чтобы усилить свое влияние на будущего короля? Как ухватятся они за любой шанс избавиться от меня?

Интрижка во Дворце Принца, между двумя его ближайшими советниками, один из которых простолюдин? Как ты думаешь, насколько сложно будет представить это как дурное влияние? Превратить в скандал? Особенно, учитывая как мала у нас разница в возрасте. На кого они набросятся, как ты думаешь? На выскочку, вроде меня, подлизавшегося к лорду и коллеге в близком окружении принца... Подвергнуть сомнению мою самоотверженность и преданность, очернить тошнотворным налетом эгоистических амбиций, будет проще простого.

Я не могу допустить, чтобы мое поведение бросило тень на репутацию Нокта, или чтобы ему пришлось защищать меня, чтобы кто-нибудь более авторитетный решил, что привязанность принца ко мне прискорбна, но от нее достаточно легко избавиться.

Я не знаю, как это сделать. Я не знаю, как одновременно и любить тебя, и защитить Нокта. Я говорил тебе раньше, что он всегда будет важнее всего для меня. Я не брошу его. Я поклялся себе в этом в первый же день, когда брал на себя эту роль. Моя жизнь принадлежит ему. Ничто не сможет этого изменить.

Даже если при этом я буду себя чувствовать так, будто сердце вырывают у меня из груди раскаленными щипцами. Даже если мне придется удалить все написанные тобой слова и пролить тысячу слез над каждым из них. Даже если мне придется отказаться от тебя.

Ты не хочешь извинений, и я не буду извиняться. Но я скажу, что хотел бы, чтобы обстоятельства были иными. Я хотел бы иметь возможность сказать, что люблю тебя, и чтобы это имело значение. Чтобы это что-то значило. Но это невозможно.

В общем, подводя черту, я люблю тебя. И надеюсь, что ты найдешь достаточно доброты в своем сердце, чтобы простить меня и забыть обо мне.

Игнис.


	125. Chapter 125

> Тема: **Я не смогу заменить тебя.**  
>  Суббота, 31 октября, 00:01  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Ох, любимый. Любовь моя. Мне так тебя не хватало.

Я нашел нашу скамью в парке. Но уже очень холодно. И немного не по себе так поздно ночью.

Я просто не мог вынести еще одного вечера в своей комнате. Сидеть, уставившись в потолок. Мне нужно было выбраться наружу. И вдруг мне стал так противен город, так противно ощущать себя будто в ловушке в границах этой Стены. И я сбежал в парк. За всю ночь здесь я никого больше не видел. (И это хорошо, меня можно было испугаться.) Я лежал на скамье и смотрел, как звезды движутся сквозь листву.

Ночью мрамор становится очень холодным. Мне стоило одеться потеплее.

Я дернулся за мобильником, когда он завибрировал, как дергался каждый раз с субботы. Ты меня выдрессировал, знаешь? Всего за пару месяцев. Свистни, и я приду. Каждое твое письмо было подарком. Я сохранил их все. Я никогда их не удалю.

Я читал твое письмо тут, лежа на скамье, и дочитав его, закрыл лицо рукой и плакал.

Мне так не хватает тебя, Блэйз.

И теперь я тоже знаю твой голос. Я никогда не слышал от тебя слово "милый", но теперь могу представить, как оно должно звучать. Я знаю, как оно протечет медленной дрожью по моим нервам и заставит меня гореть по тебе.

Я уже горю, тебе даже не пришлось произносить его вслух.

Ни за что. Я ни за что не забуду тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я только тебя нашел. Мне невыносимо думать, что я могу потерять тебя теперь, когда ты совсем рядом. Невыносимо вспоминать все те ужасные официальные обеды, которые мы посещали, когда ты сидел так близко, что я мог бы протянуть руку и прикоснуться к твоим пальцам.

Я не смогу отказаться от своего имени, даже если бы это было возможно. Наверное, я единственный человек на Эос, который может понять, что ты подразумеваешь под своим долгом перед Ноктисом. Я не могу перестать быть Амицитией. Но даже если я никогда не смогу прикоснуться к тебе во плоти - хоть нам и придется защищать Нокта плечом к плечу, не выдавая того, что мы значили друг для друга когда-то - не лишай меня хотя бы своих слов. Пусть это будет хотя бы одно письмо в год. Потому что, каким бы одиноким и потерянным это меня не показывало, ничто в жизни не доставляет мне большей радости, чем твои письма.

Может быть, я прошу слишком много. Я уважаю твои суждения и твое решение. Если для нас осталась надежда, хоть какая-нибудь, надень завтра костюм Красного Мага.

Если ты наденешь что-нибудь другое, обещаю, я удалю этот аккаунт и никогда больше не заговорю об этом. Но я не могу обещать забыть тебя. Мне проще достать для тебя звезды с небес.

Всегда твой,  
Бегемот.


	126. Chapter 126

Лорд-камергер, по указу Его Величества Региса Люциса Каэлума  
и  
Его Королевского Высочества Ноктиса Люциса Каэлума,  
приглашает  
Лорда Гладиолуса Амицитию, Щита Его Королевского Высочества  
на ежегодный Гранд-бал Маскарад  
в Саду "Ротонда"  
в субботу, 31 октября, в 20:00  
ответ ожидается по адресу:  
статс-секретарь по приглашениям, офис лорда-камергера,  
Большой Дворец Инсомнии  
форма одежды: требуется полный костюм и маска.


	127. Chapter 127

  
  


Сегодня, 20:17

[ГЛАДИО]: Ты прекрасен

[ГЛАДИО]: Красный тебе идет

[ИГНИС]: Спасибо. Ты носишь костюм рыцаря с непринужденным изяществом, как я и предполагал. Поднимем бокалы за то, чтобы этот вечер не слишком напоминал о работе.

[ГЛАДИО]: Это восхитительно

[ГЛАДИО]: У меня голова идет кругом

[ГЛАДИО]: Поверить не могу, что ты его надел

[ГЛАДИО]: Я взгляда не могу от тебя отвести

[ИГНИС]: Не придавай этому слишком большого значения. Я сам не понимаю, что делаю. Я был готов вообще не идти, пусть даже Нокт голову бы мне за это оторвал. Но на самом деле, у меня и выбора-то не было, я знал, что надену его, если пойду. Я не могу позволить Бегемоту исчезнуть. Просто не могу.

[ИГНИС]: Похоже, когда дело касается тебя, благоразумие ничего не стоит.

[ГЛАДИО]: Я правда очень сожалею. Я знаю, что испортил тебе жизнь в эту последнюю неделю.

[ГЛАДИО]: Мне было плохо без тебя

[ГЛАДИО]: Но достаточно. Я не буду ничего домысливать. Я просто буду стоять тут и стараться не слишком явно на тебя пялиться. Похоже, что я скучаю и развлекаюсь с мобильником, да?

[ГЛАДИО]: Я рад, что ты пришел

[ИГНИС]: Очень скучаешь. Твои волосы действительно стали длиннее. Я как следует не рассмотрел.

[ИГНИС]: И я думаю, "плохо" не совсем отражает реальность. Я действительно скучал по тебе.

[ГЛАДИО]: Они быстро отросли! Я их подгонял, может это помогло.

[ГЛАДИО]: Я не мог перестать мечтать о том, как ты будешь заплетать в них пальцы.

[ГЛАДИО]: Ты пришел бы в ужас от того, насколько я был рассеян последнее время.

[ГЛАДИО]: "Плохо" даже близко не передает.

[ИГНИС]: Нокт пойдет приветствовать послов, мне нужно идти с ним. Возможно, после обеда у меня будет немного свободного времени. Подойди поздороваться. Будет подозрительно, если при таких костюмах мы хотя бы не поздороваемся.

[ГЛАДИО]: ДА. Спасибо звездам, на мне маска. Я постараюсь как можно лучше изобразить холодность и безразличие.


	128. Chapter 128

  
  


Сегодня, 23:39

[ИГНИС]: Возможно придется отправить тебя обратно на уроки этикета. Это приветствие было немного неуверенным. Но в общем, неплохое самообладание. Получаешь дополнительные баллы за старание.

[ГЛАДИО]: Рад, что ты оценил старания. Пришлось приложить неимоверные усилия воли, чтобы не взять тебя за руку. Мы когда-нибудь прикасались друг к другу? Мне кажется, что нет.

[ИГНИС]: Я не снимаю перчатки на работе. Так что, думаю, нет. И это очень странно, учитывая, что ты месяцами творил в моих мыслях. Эта ситуация и очаровательна, и забавна.

[ГЛАДИО]: Знаешь, что забавно? Парные костюмы Нокта и Промто. Они великолепны. Ты им помогал?

[ГЛАДИО]: Твои перчатки меня с ума сводят. Я думал, они целиком из красной кожи, пока ты не перевернул руку, тогда я увидел, что на ладони красное кружево.

[ГЛАДИО]: Я хочу медленно стащить их с твоих рук.

[ИГНИС]: Да, эти костюмы были моей идеей. Но они с радостью за нее ухватились. Все же, Лунная Охотница и Непутевый Чокобо - это любимая история. Я знал, что Промто будет счастлив одеться в перья. Портные превзошли себя, он действительно выглядит наполовину превратившимся в птицу. Но моя изначальная идея состояла в том, что Нокт настолько прекрасно андрогинен, что платье ему пойдет.

[ИГНИС]: Что же касается моих перчаток... Как ты сказал? "Спасибо звездам, на мне маска"? Я... Я так запутался. Я вижу тебя прямо напротив, и меня душит сама мысль о том, что я уйду вечером домой, так и не узнав прикосновения твоей кожи. Но все мои опасения все еще в силе, и позволить себе даже маленькое послабление будет опасно. Мы захотим больше. Мы всегда будем хотеть больше.

[ГЛАДИО]: Нокт в этом платье просто звезда.

[ГЛАДИО]: Промто выглядит как одушевленная и очень восторженная перьевая метелка.

[ГЛАДИО]: Прости меня. Я брякнул о твоих перчатках, не смог остановиться. Но смотри, я стою так далеко от тебя, как только можно. Я не буду подходить.

[ГЛАДИО]: Упс. Макнул рукав в щербет.

[ИГНИС]: Щит Принца, дамы и господа. Воплощение грации, элегантности... Вообще говоря, не важно.

[ГЛАДИО]: Я уворачивался от той графини, которая все пытается ухватить меня за задницу. К тому же, ты теребил свои перчатки. Это очень отвлекает.

[ИГНИС]: Не могу ее винить, задница очень хорошая. И графине это сойдет с рук.

[ИГНИС]: А я не привык носить кружева, такое странное ощущение... как будто у меня и есть перчатки, и их нет.

[ИГНИС]: Когда начнется фейерверк, свет немного приглушат. Все пойдут в сады, но там прохладно. Думаю, я останусь у окна в алькове. Буду замечательной мишенью для нападения воров. Перчаточных воров. Опасных, но красивых воров. Может, мне придется отдать одну из перчаток без сопротивления.

[ГЛАДИО]: Спасибо за информацию

[ГЛАДИО]: По пути к окну буду смотреть в оба.


	129. Chapter 129

> Тема: **Чувак, ты глянь**  
>  Воскресенье, 1 ноября, 00:18  
> От кого: zhiznilismert@eosmail.com  
> Кому: podsekai@eosmail.com

  
  


Ты был прав. Что-то тут нечисто. Я эту фотку щелкнул, когда они в углу разговаривали.


	130. Chapter 130

> Тема: **Стой. У них парные костюмы?**  
>  Воскресенье, 1 ноября, 00:26  
> От кого: podsekai@eosmail.com  
> Кому: zhiznilismert@eosmail.com

  
  


Стой, стой, стой. Какого Ифрита? Костюмы - это же совпадение, да? В смысле, они едва здороваются обычно. Но тут как будто им вполне комфортно вместе. Чо ваще... Кажется, потом я пожалею об этом, но сейчас я хочу знать.


	131. Chapter 131

> Тема: **Спокойной ночи**  
>  Воскресенье, 1 ноября, 2:17  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Я знаю теперь как ощущается прикосновение к твоей коже.

Этот момент я сохраню в памяти навсегда. Огни фейерверков, освещающие твое лицо калейдоскопом оттенков, когда ты снял маску. Музыка и грохот такие громкие, что я едва слышу, как ты шепчешь "Да" в ответ на мой вопрос, могу ли я снять твою перчатку.

Твоя рука в моей. Мои губы прикасаются к твоему обнаженному запястью.

Я спрятал перчатку в самой глубине стола, где любопытные сестры ее не найдут.

Я люблю тебя.

Гладио


	132. Chapter 132

> Тема: **Лучшая ночь.**  
>  Воскресенье, 1 ноября, 2:32  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Я все еще ощущаю прикосновение твоих губ на своей коже. Закрывая глаза, я чувствую твое дыхание, ласку кончиков пальцев, твой поцелуй. Восхитительно и запретно. Этого достаточно, чтобы меня бросило в дрожь.

Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был здесь. Знаю, жестоко с моей стороны это говорить. Но я уже предупреждал тебя много писем назад, что состою из противоречий. Последняя неделя только усилила эту тенденцию.

Я тоже хочу что-то принадлежащее тебе. Не пришлешь прядь волос, отращенных для меня, на мой почтовый ящик? Я буду лучше себя чувствовать, если они будут рядом.

Я тоже тебя люблю.

Игнис.


	133. Chapter 133

> Тема: **Если это жестокость, я хочу еще**  
>  Воскресенье, 1 ноября, 15:37  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Это странно, если я все еще хочу называть тебя Блэйзом? Тебе так идет. Игнис - тоже красивое имя. Я буду называть тебя как захочешь, если ты позволишь мне и дальше тебе писать.

Помнишь, каким похмельем все мучились после Лунного Фестиваля? Сегодня даже хуже! Какой-то идиот из администрации поставил в расписании именно на сегодня нашу ежемесячную воскресную тренировку, и все в ярости. Вся Королевская Гвардия выглядит так, будто они всю неделю ползали по подземельям. Кор злобно на меня косится и бормочет что-то о моем юношеском метаболизме. Его проблемы, я в прошлый вечер пил только пунш. Я пьян тобою, больше ничего мне не надо.

И конечно, ты получишь прядь моих волос. Все, что захочешь. Но нужно ли нам продолжать пользоваться этим почтовым ящиком? Может ты придумаешь какой-нибудь предлог, чтобы заглянуть завтра после тренировки Нокта? Я не буду пытаться к тебе прикоснуться. Все равно я буду грязный и потный. Но хоть просто поздороваться?

Алчущий и жаждущий,

Бегемот


	134. Chapter 134

> Тема: **Похоже, тяжелый был день.**  
>  Воскресенье, 1 ноябрь, 22:54  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Блэйз - это хорошо и безопасно. Мне нравится это имя, и теперь ему добавляют ценности связанные с ним воспоминания.

И не Кору жаловаться на метаболизм. Я видел, как он разнес целый батальон магитехов после бессонной ночи. За десять минут в одиночку надрал им задницы, даже не запылившись.

Кстати, о внешности, это ты пытаешься зазвать меня в тренировочный зал, чтобы покрасоваться? Грязный и потный, да? Ты манипулятивная зараза. И, само собой, это работает.

Но мне нужно подумать...

Предлог, говоришь. По-твоему, это так просто. До последнего времени я бы скорее подыскивал предлог не ходить. Мне нужно найти убедительную причину, если я собираюсь сделать что-то настолько мне несвойственное. Нокт, в частности, сообразителен. Он догадается, если мы не будем соблюдать осторожность.

Посмотрю, смогу ли придумать что-нибудь.

Я скучаю по тебе. И я люблю тебя.

Блэйз


	135. Chapter 135

> Тема: **Оценка преподавания.**  
>  Понедельник, 2 ноября, 9:27  
> От кого: teachingstandards@insomnia.ac.lux  
> Кому: Gladiolus.Amicitia@HRH.gov.lux

  
  


Мистер Амицития

Надеюсь, мое письмо застанет Вас в добром здравии. Как Вы, без сомнения, знаете, Университет Инсомнии является официальным органом, осуществляющим надзор за образованием Его Высочества, и отвечает за мониторинг и проверку качества обучения, предоставляемого Его Высочеству всеми подразделениями.

От Вас, как от представителя преподавательского состава Дома Принца, в соответствии с законом, требуется предоставление ежегодного отчета для проверки соответствия Ваших методик преподавания и педагогических методов стандартам Университета. В течение следующих двух недель, Ваши занятия будут посещены проверяющим несколько раз, как с предварительным уведомлением, так и без. Я хотел бы напомнить Вам, что цель этой проверки - помочь улучшить Ваши методы и результативность. Поэтому я призываю Вас продолжать занятия в обычном порядке, чтобы оценки действительно отражали Ваше текущие способности. Если демонстрация будет признана неудовлетворительной, будет рекомендована дополнительная подготовка по соответствующим темам.

Пожалуйста, имейте в виду, что назначенный Вам проверяющий обладает обширной квалификацией и опытом в методах обучения и преподавании. Если у Вас есть какие-нибудь вопросы или требуется какая-нибудь помощь, то его роль - давать ответы и помогать Вам. Как университет, мы поощряем самоанализ и самокритичность и поддерживаем учителей, которые хотят расширить и усовершенствовать свои навыки.

Проверяющим Вам назначен д-р Игнис Сиенция. Вы можете найти полный список его верительных грамот и опубликованных работ на странице: insomnia.ac.lux/staff/profile/ignis.scientia. Если Вы хотите связаться с ним для обсуждения проверки, можете сделать это, написав на адрес Ignis.Scientia@insomnia.ac.lux.

Если у Вас появились общие вопросы относительно проведения проверки, пожалуйста, обратитесь в первую очередь в мой офис, ответив на этот е-мэйл.

Этические проблемы относительно этой проверки, если они возникнут либо во время, либо после ее проведения, могут быть обсуждены с Советом Университета по Этике, по адресу ethics@insomnia.ac.lux.

С уважением,

ШР.

 

_Шейла Расмуссен_

_Глава отдела Стандартов Преподавания_

_Департамент Образования_

_Университет Инсомнии_


	136. Chapter 136

> Тема: **Что ты сделал**  
>  Понедельник, 2 ноября, 10:36  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Это фальшивка, или ты подергал за какие-то ниточки, чтобы это провернуть?

Блэйз, ты гений и ты меня ужасаешь. Я хочу расцеловать тебя.

Этически,

Бегемот

P.S. Если демонстрация будет признана неудовлетворительной, будет рекомендована дополнительная подготовка, да? Расскажи мне об этом.


	137. Chapter 137

> Тема: **Самый лучший предлог тот, который вовсе не предлог. Стратагема № 101.**  
>  Понедельник, 2 ноября, 12:03  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Проверка вовсе не фальшивка, так что, пожалуйста, отнесись к ней очень серьезно.

Я в любом случае планировал как-нибудь в этом году провести проверку преподавателей Нокта. Мне просто пришлось немного переиграть время.

До сих пор Университет позволял мне - и как штатному сотруднику, и как главному преподавателю - только рекомендовать проверяющих для ежегодных проверок. Не смотря на то, что я с пятнадцати лет обладаю достаточной квалификацией для проведения такой проверки... Так или иначе, основываясь на каком-то деспотичном решении, которое они не объяснили - но я думаю, основанием было то, насколько мои достижения задевают их эго - они теперь согласились, что я достаточно взрослый, и могу проводить проверку сам.

Как нельзя вовремя, действительно.

И отвечая на твой вопрос, если я посчитаю твою работу неудовлетворительной, тебе придется посетить серию учебных семинаров в Университете, или в этом семестре, или в следующем. Их продолжительность и темы варьируются, и что именно может быть назначено тебе, будет зависеть от моего доклада. Я сам веду пару из них, а остальные - Департамент Образования.

Чувствую, однако, ты намекал не на это, верно?

Но как бы там ни было, я не буду развлекаться фантазиями, если дело касается образования Нокта. Астралы свидетели, тут требуется все мое внимание. Я намерен экипироваться планшетом, самыми строгими очками и неприступной холодностью, которая была так тебе ненавистна. Посмотрим, как она тебе теперь.

И я очень хочу чтобы ты меня поцеловал. С любовью,

Блэйз


	138. Chapter 138

> Тема: **Лучшим предлогом будет тот, который даст мне возможность покрасоваться под твоим суровым взглядом поверх очков**  
>  Понедельник, 2 ноября, 14:36  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Не беспокойся, я буду настоящим профессионалом. Я говорил тебе, что очень хорош в том, что делаю. Я не преувеличивал. Давай, погоняй меня по самым сложным вопросам теории питания. Мы можем не соглашаться с выводами друг друга, но я дам отсылки на главы и параграфы, чтобы подтвердить свою точку зрения.

Или, может быть, тебе стоит все равно понизить мои отметки. Кто знает, может мне понравится посещать твои семинары? Это даст мне возможность любоваться тем, как эти идеально выглаженные брюки обтягивают твою задницу каждый раз, когда ты повернешься чтобы написать что-нибудь на доске. И помимо визуальных преимуществ, я хотел бы посмотреть, как ты преподаешь. Я так мало знаю о твоей интеллектуальной жизни помимо ежедневных обязанностей в Цитадели и того, что ты делаешь для Нокта. Я думаю, будет очень приятно увидеть тебя в твоей стихии.

Я быстро учусь, но если до этого дойдет, возможно я смогу уговорить тебя обменять поцелуй на хорошую отметку.

Люблю тебя,

Бегемот


	139. Chapter 139

> Тема: **Предстоящая проверка.**  
>  Понедельник, 2 ноябрь, 16:03  
> От кого: Ignis.Scientia@insomnia.ac.lux  
> Кому: Gladiolus.Amicitia@HRH.gov.lux

  
  


Амицития

Я предполагаю, университет проинформировал тебя о предстоящей проверке. Как и говорилось, я буду посещать некоторые твои уроки в произвольные промежутки времени. Кроме того, ты должен выбрать три занятия в течение следующих двух недель, которые, по твоему мнению, наилучшим образом продемонстрируют сильные стороны и широту твоего преподавания. Два из них должны являться обычными запланированными занятиями с Его Высочеством. Третий может быть любой презентацией на твой выбор, будь то обычный урок или демонстрация умений. Имей в виду, что я попрошу объяснить твой выбор и это обоснование также будет учитываться при выставлении оценки.

Будь любезен ответить на этот е-мейл в течение следующих сорока восьми часов.

С уважением,

Игнис Сиенция


	140. Chapter 140

> Тема: **Должно быть я свихнулся.**  
>  Понедельник, 2 ноября, 16:06  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Твои навыки выживания легендарны. Возьми меня в поход.

Блэйз


	141. Chapter 141

> Тема: **Re: Предстоящая проверка**  
>  Понедельник, 2 ноября, 17:37  
> От кого: Gladiolus.Amicitia@HRH.gov.lux  
> Кому: Ignis.Scientia@insomnia.ac.lux

  
  


Сиенция

Я уверен, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я все время занимаюсь обучением Его Высочества физической культуре, поэтому наиболее показательно демонстрацией моего мастерства будет моя способность защитить его в любой ситуации, даже в самой маловероятной, как, например, несколько ночей в пустошах за пределами Стены. Я предлагаю демонстрационный поход в соседнее убежище. Присутствие Его Высочества не требуется. Пятница, тринадцатое ноября, впишется в твое расписание? Могу предложить выехать в этот день, чтобы вернуться в воскресенье.

Что касается других двух занятий, можешь посетить любую обычную тренировку Нокта в 15:00. Я всегда работаю на максимум, поэтому нет необходимости выбирать какой-либо особый день, насколько я могу судить. Если же у тебя есть какие-то особые требования, пожалуйста, сообщи мне об этом.

С нетерпением жду возможности поразить тебя сильными сторонами и широтой моего преподавания.

От чистого сердца,

Гладиолус Амицития


	142. Chapter 142

> Тема: **Re: Должно быть я свихнулся**  
>  Понедельник, 2 ноября, 17:56  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Ты восхитителен. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя! Будет слишком холодно для купания, но все равно, давай искупаемся. Я запакую охапку одеял на потом. Я разожгу самый большой костер из всех, которые ты когда-либо видел.

Закрывая глаза я чувствую водопад вокруг нас, и тебя - твои руки, прикосновение твоих ладоней к моему лицу. Ты видел, я и бороду отрастил для тебя? Тебе нравится? Если нет, я сегодня же ее сбрею.

У меня сердце бьется так сильно. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты был здесь. Я хочу узнать вкус твоих губ.

Бегмот


	143. Chapter 143

> Тема: **Если необходимо.**  
>  Понедельник, 2 ноября, 18:08  
> От кого: Ignis.Scientia@insomnia.ac.lux  
> Кому: Gladiolus.Amicitia@HRH.gov.lux

  
  


Амицития

Если таков твой выбор, я его принимаю. Только имей в виду, что меня не просто впечатлить. Так же, подготовка необходимого для этого похода является твоей обязанностью, и тоже войдет в оценку. Лучше не заставляй меня пожалеть о том, что пошел у тебя на поводу, если хочешь, чтобы у тебя осталось свободное время в ближайшие месяцы.

Я буду свободен к 13:00 в пятницу и должен вернуться к 14:00 в воскресенье. Планируй соответственно.

Кроме того, если ты не уверен, что сможешь впечатлить меня своим вождением (это намек, не пытайся), за рулем буду я. Ты можешь указывать направление.

С уважением,

Игнис Сиенция


	144. Chapter 144

> Тема: **Определенно свихнулся.**  
>  Понедельник, 2 ноября, 22:43  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый... Любимый... Мой Бегемот... Мой Гладио...

Я буду шептать тебе эти слова под водопадом. Это будет день только для нас двоих, день, когда я смогу забыть, насколько я безумен и безрассуден. Я не упомяну об этом. А если и задумаюсь, то знаю, что ты сможешь заставить меня забыть. Только на один день.

Мое сердце полно сомнений. Должны ли мы вообще делать это. Не совершаю ли я ужасную ошибку. И все же, я не могу заставить себя тревожиться. Я был настолько осторожен, насколько это возможно, но я хочу тебя. Ты мне нужен. Ты не отпустил меня, когда я просил, и теперь я твой, связан и опутан. Я уже не могу сбежать от тебя.

Конечно, я заметил бороду. Честно говоря, я думал о ней довольно много. Как она будет ощущаться под кончиками пальцев, прикасаться к моей коже, мягкое присутствие при поцелуях. Заметно, что она мне нравится? Оставь ее. Тебе идет.

Я зайду завтра днем. Будь так мил, передай мне тогда прядь своих волос? Только прояви сообразительность, Нокт любопытен.

Я скучаю по тебе. Осталось одиннадцать дней. Я сижу на диване, думаю об этом путешествии, о тебе, о нас. Чувствую себя потерянным, будто смотрю на мираж и не смею моргнуть, опасаясь, что он может исчезнуть, и я никогда больше не увижу всех его чудес. Береги нас.

Блэйз


	145. Chapter 145

> Тема: **Folie à deux***  
>  Понедельник, 2 ноября, 23:52  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Моя единственная любовь

Ты со мной в безопасности. Никто ничего не узнает. Я возьму машину отца (да, ты будешь за рулем). Я прихвачу палатку на случай дождя, но мы будем спать под звездами.

Мы проснемся рано утром, когда лучи рассветного солнца коснутся наших лиц. Наши спальники будут соединены, мне не придется тянуться далеко, ты уже будешь в моих объятиях. Мы приготовим кофе на походной плите. Яичницу с беконом на огне. А потом спустимся к водопаду.

Ты действительно пытался меня отпустить, да? Я был слишком расстроен, чтобы выслушать тебя, и не оставил тебе выбора. И как только понял, что ты все еще меня любишь, я не позволил тебе уйти. Но мы не повторим судьбу героев той жуткой книги, обещаю. Может у меня и есть предначертание - и я думаю, как бы ты ни отрицал, у тебя тоже - но судьба всего лишь готовит сцену, на которой мы будем играть ту пьесу, которую сами выберем. Мы все еще можем повлиять на будущее своим выбором.

Бегемот

_*Folie à deux - сумасшествие на двоих. "Психоз у двоих" (франц.) - форма индуцированного бреда, при котором одинаковые по содержанию бредовые идеи наблюдаются у двух лиц._


	146. Chapter 146

Сегодня, 17:26

[ИГНИС]: Промто, ты будешь свободен завтра в 15:00?

[ПРОМТО]: Конечно. А что?

[ИГНИС]: Я провожу проверку преподавателей Нокта и хотел бы посмотреть, как Амицития работает с разными учениками. Просто зайдешь вместе со мной, как будто это обычное занятие, потом я отпущу Нокта на остаток дня. Можешь утащить его на стрельбище, я выпишу пропуск.

[ПРОМТО]: Круто. Я приду к тренировочному залу к трем.

[ИГНИС]: Очень признателен. Если будешь рассказывать Нокту, не забудь предупредить его, чтобы ничего не говорил Гладио. Я хочу увидеть как он сымпровизирует.

[ПРОМТО]: Усек.


	147. Chapter 147

(Выше записка, гласящая: "Эй, красавчик! Сюрприз, это вовсе не моя диссертация по диетологии и просвещению для правительственных чиновников! Я ее сжег, как только получил степень (я не настолько люблю учебу, как ты). Но надеюсь, Нокт на это купится. Вот прядь моих волос. Я подумал, ничего страшного не будет, если отстригу сбоку, но Ирис сказала, что смотрится это глупо, и я попросил ее выбрить с обеих сторон, чтобы подровнять. Мне кажется, выглядит, вроде, здорово. Может так и оставлю. Б")

За запиской следует обложка книги "Природные ландшафты Люциса: Фотопутешествие", Флэйра Эрроуни.

На внутреннем развороте изображение водопада с подписью: Дауних - на северо-запад от столицы, путешественники найдут нетронутый уголок природы в Заповеднике Дауних, охраняющем уцелевшие остатки Люцианского дождевого леса умеренного пояса. В долинах парка, обращенных к океану, дожди идут больше 200 дней в году, а произрастающие там реликтовые леса производят в три раза больше биомассы, чем тропические дождевые. Долины Дауниха питаются талой водой с ледников, текущей по водным путям и наполняющей разнообразные озера. Озеро Барен (стр. 42, слева), к примеру, едва больше обычного пруда, а озеро Троя может соперничать со знаменитым Весперпулом как по длине, так и по ширине.")


	148. Chapter 148

> Тема: **Как будто я могу прикоснуться к тебе издалека**  
>  Вторник, 3 ноября, 19:08  
>  От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Умный ход, использовать диссертацию в качестве прикрытия. И ты представляешь, насколько трудно мне было сдержать смех, когда ты схватил Нокта и использовал его вместо штанги для жима лежа? Его взвизг был настолько недостойным, что мне, возможно, придется прочитать ему лекцию о необходимости сохранения самообладания. Но я полагаю, это была эффективная демонстрация силы. Я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не наслаждался этим шоу.

Но будь все-таки серьезнее, или мне придется отправить тебя на самые скучные лекции, которые только можно найти (и нет, я не о своих говорю).

Мне нравится твоя новая прическа. Ты превратился из - прости меня - довольно обычного, хоть и красивого парня, в гораздо более интересную личность всего за пару недель. Тебе определенно идет. Мне стоит только представить, как я запускаю пальцы в твои волосы, потом провожу по выбритому виску и вниз по бороде, как на моих губах появляется улыбка. Такие разнообразные ощущения ждут меня впереди.

Обладание прядью твоих волос меня до смешного радует, как бы глупо это не звучало. Несмотря на письма и недавние события, когда я выматывался к вечеру, все это вдруг начинало казаться нереальным, как будто я постепенно сходил с ума и все выдумал. Но теперь все изменилось. Теперь даже если я засну, или моргну, или отвлекусь, или устану до невозможности, у меня будет то, что поможет сохранить здравый смысл, напомнит, что ты существуешь где-то, всегда, ждешь меня. Что все это действительно происходит с нами и стоит усилий. Спасибо тебе.

Книга, которую ты дал мне вместо своей диссертации, прекрасна. Но я и без нее достаточно мечтал о природе. Я любовался фотографиями и представлял нас, затерявшимися в этих диких пейзажах. Это ничуть не помогает мне оставаться собранным и терпеливым, но у меня такое ощущение, что этого ты и добивался.

До завтра,

Блэйз


	149. Chapter 149

> Тема: **Хотел бы я, чтобы ты действительно мог это сделать.**  
>  Вторник, 3 ноября, 22:32  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Слушай, Сиенция, юмор - незаменимая часть стратегии преподавания. (Смотри "Юмор в педагогике" Корвена, "Качественные методы в исследованиях по преподаванию" Тифона и "Юмор в классной комнате" Намингвая.) И особенно, если ты имеешь дело с кем-то, кто так же быстро теряет интерес, как Ноктис. Но я рад, что тебе понравилось шоу. Как думаешь, тебя я смогу так же поднять? Хочешь, завтра попробуем? Исключительно в качестве наглядного примера, как ты понимаешь.

У меня тоже бывает такое странное ощущение, будто я все это сам придумал. Особенно теперь, когда мы разговариваем лицом к лицу в нашей обычной рабочей манере, ты со своим блокнотом и списком своих назойливых вопросов, и в то же время я помню твои ночные письма, белый шарф, бордовый диван, водопад... и тут я вижу, как уголок твоих губ чуть приподнимается (ты не можешь скрыть смех) и я знаю, что это не моя разыгравшаяся фантазия. Мне тоже нравится, как ты теперь выглядишь. Дальше от усердного ученика, ближе к Альтиссийскому ночному клубу. Твои волосы так и хочется растрепать.

До завтра - как же легко это прозвучало в твоем письме, как естественно! И в голову не придет, насколько тяжелую битву нам пришлось выиграть ради этих двух слов. До завтра, любимый.

Бегемот

P.S. Я подумал, тебе эта книга понравится. Обрати внимание на страницу 42. На левой стороне, на переднем плане, есть высокая горная гряда. Убежище как раз за ней. Видишь, как далеко от всего мы заберемся?


	150. Chapter 150

> Тема: **И вот еще что**  
>  Среда, 4 ноября, 18:58  
> От кого: zhiznilismert@eosmail.com  
> Кому: podsekai@eosmail.com

  
  


Вот что самое странное. Они же всегда были супер занудные, да? Типа, это же мы с тобой всегда были тут самыми модными? И вдруг они оба обзавелись модельными прическами??? Странное такое совпаденьице. И еще, Игнис пошутил сегодня. Шивой клянусь. В смысле, это было ужасно, но все равно... что творится????


	151. Chapter 151

> Тема: **Точно!**  
>  Среда, 4 ноября, 19:41  
> От кого: podsekai@eosmail.com  
> Кому: zhiznilismert@eosmail.com

  
  


Серьезно, чувак, я уже начинаю думать, что они специально как-то странно себя ведут, чтобы нас довести. Не все время, конечно, но все равно, это нифига не понятно. Может, это на слабо? Может им нужно продержаться какое-то время или еще что, но они так друг другу на нервы действуют, что это не сработает. Может нам нужно их переиграть. Мы тоже можем запланировать смену имиджа, восстановить свою позицию законодателей моды и все такое.

И я знаю, что ты мне не веришь, потому что глубоко внутри, как бы ты не отпирался, ты его боишься, но серьезно, Игги много всякого высмеивает. Просто трудно заметить, если не привык, потому что физиономия у него всегда серьезная. Но эта шутка была ужасной, просто днище. Он же не заболел, а? Проклятье, теперь я беспокоюсь. Как будто делать мне больше нечего, только об этих задницах переживать.

Как думаешь, может стоит спросить? Игги ничего не скажет, если сам не захочет, но из Гладио проще инфу вытащить. Ну, чаще всего. Он тоже может упереться.


	152. Chapter 152

> Тема: **Юмор необходим. Всегда.**  
>  Среда, 4 ноября, 20:16  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Хорошая подборка литературы. Этими источниками ты пользовался для диссертации? Уверен, в университете должен где-то хранится ее экземпляр. Придется воспользоваться связями, я хочу ее прочитать.

Ты встречался когда-нибудь с профессором Намингваем, до его кончины два года назад? Я много с ним работал, он был интересным человеком. Есть у тебя его книга? Ты должен прочитать предисловие, оно может тебя заинтересовать.

Я задумался о юморе и смехе. Но не в приложении к педагогике. Я подумал о бордовом диване. О том, как лежал бы на нем, читая книгу, которую ты мне дал. О возможности окликнуть тебя в любой момент, просто потому что меня развеселил какой-то фрагмент и я захотел с тобой поделиться, поблагодарить за то, что выбрал для меня такую замечательную историю, а прежде всего потому, что хотел услышать твой голос, низкий и веселый, полный любви и обещаний, которые тебе не нужно будет скрывать. Кажется, это такая мелочь, правда? Это не должно быть так трудно, и все же...

Я хочу лениво развалившись на этом диване смотреть ужасный второсортный фильм, потому что он начался после вечерних новостей, а нам было слишком уютно, чтобы шевелиться, даже если нужно было всего лишь дотянуться до пульта. И поэтому мы посмотрели ифритову хрень целиком, и вместе смеялись над ее абсолютной ужасностью, но это было вовсе неважно, потому что ты, теплый и надежный, был рядом, твои глаза светились счастьем, твои руки прикасались к моей коже так уютно и нетребовательно. Снова такая простая мечта. Жизнь жестока.

Может, когда-нибудь мы сможем придумать, как это все устроить. До тех пор мне остается только мечтать и скучать по тебе. Но одни только мысли о тебе уже заставляют меня улыбаться, и пока этого достаточно.

Я открыл книгу на той странице, о которой ты говорил, и положил ее на столик около постели. Так, чтобы видеть ее каждое утро, просыпаясь, и еще раз - вечером, ложась спать. Я считаю дни.

Осталось девять дней. Я люблю тебя,

Блэйз


	153. Chapter 153

( **Юмор в классной комнате**

профессор Сесил Намингвай  
Учебное пособие

_Университет Инсомнии_

 

Предисловие - Игнис Сиенция

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Предисловие**

 

В академическом мире постоянно идут споры о назначении предисловия. Должно ли оно знакомить с автором? Завлекать читателей? Объяснять место работы в соответствующей области?

Согласившись написать это предисловие, я провел много времени обдумывая этот вопрос, и не только его. Для меня было большой честью писать для такого выдающегося автора и широко известного издательства, и я хотел, чтобы эта книга была оценена по достоинству. Я и не предполагал, что буду, в результате, рассказывать историю. Но теперь верю, что это лучший вариант. Так что, позвольте рассказать вам историю. Это история о том, как мне выпала возможность написать предисловие к восхитительной книге профессора Намингвая "Юмор в классной комнате".

 

Так как я был не по годам развитым ребенком, воспитанным в рамках образовательных программ, финансируемых правительством, мой опыт занятий в классе и обучение в целом были атипичными, что оказалось проблематичным, когда я начал готовиться к получению аттестата по преподаванию, необходимого для моей работы. Чтобы исправить ситуацию, я решил поработать помощником преподавателя в свое свободное время. Мне было тринадцать и, к счастью, немного свободного времени у меня еще оставалось. Я предпринял то, что удивило бы только людей, плохо меня знающих: я напрямую спросил профессора Йигр-старшую, бывшую тогда ректором Университета, кого она считает лучшим преподавателем на кафедре Образования. То, что она ни минуты не колебалась, говорило о многом. "Профессор Намингвай, - ответила она. - Если бы речь шла об ученой степени, вопрос был бы сложным. Но если мы говорим об обучении, то это он".

Я пошел, нашел нужный мне кабинет и постучал.

\- Ох, да просто входите, - прозвучал ясный сильный голос.

Так я и сделал. В комнате, открывшейся передо мной, царил беспорядок, но он создавал ощущение какой-то таинственности, почти святости. Лучи света, оранжевым каскадом льющиеся сверху, через застекленную крышу (были уже почти сумерки), подсвечивали мириады пылинок, медленно плавающих между опасно накренившимися стопками книг, парой старых кресел и впечатляющим количеством позабытых на разных поверхностях фарфоровых чашек.

Посередине комнаты, конечно, стоял стол, поверхность которого была усыпана дешевыми авторучками и блокнотами (из желтой переработанной бумаги), испещренными неразборчивыми каракулями, которые потом станут мне так хорошо знакомы. Но кресло, выдвинутое из-за стола, было пустым.

Я огляделся, и только благодаря ярко-зеленому пиджаку смог заметить фигуру, сидящую на напольной подушке у стены, с книгой на коленях. Профессор Намингвай смотрел на меня, склонив голову к плечу, и довольно улыбался. Он явно ждал, когда я его замечу.

\- С чем тебе нужна помощь, сынок? - спросил он.

Не "тебе что-то нужно", или "могу ли я помочь". Он уже знал, что мне что-то нужно и знал, что может помочь, поэтому постарался сделать так, чтобы ни ему, ни мне не пришлось испытывать неловкости.

Я озвучил свою просьбу, обнадеженный его дружелюбием и любезностью. И тогда он задал вопрос, которого я боялся больше всего.

\- И какой у тебя опыт?

\- Никакого, - ответил я. Не было смысла притворяться. - Ну, у меня большой опыт в индивидуальном обучении, но не в групповом.

\- Это хорошо.

Это был не тот ответ, которого я ожидал. Несмотря на все усилия, я не смог скрыть удивления. Профессор рассмеялся. Я подумал, не высмеивает ли он то, что теперь кажется ему нелепым ходатайством.

\- Прошу прощения, сэр, - попытался я объяснить. - Я понимаю, эта просьбы может показаться вам неортодоксальной, может даже бесцеремонной, но я быстро учусь. Я вас не разочарую.

\- Не дергайся. Я сказал то, что думаю. Недостаток опыта - это хорошо. Это значит, что ты еще не приобрел дурных привычек. И если хочешь первый урок, вот он: "Класс состоит из уникальных личностей. Запомни это. Точно так же, как уникальны твои ученики, все дети в классе будут отличаться друг от друга. Единственной разницей будет добавившаяся задача обучать их всех вместе. Но если ты будешь обращаться с ними как с однородной массой, ты всех разозлишь и никого не научишь".

После чего он сказал мне прислать ему свое расписание и зайти на следующий день в четыре часа.

Я узнал очень многое за следующие три года, благодаря обучению у профессора. Часы, проведенные в его компании и в компании его учеников, все еще остаются среди самых счастливых и интересных в моей жизни. Не стоит упоминать, что я обязан ему очень многим, и, к сожалению, этот долг никогда не смогу полностью отдать.

Когда я получил должность почетного лектора в университете за свою работу королевского преподавателя, профессор Намингвай не пригласил меня отобедать или отметить это назначение выпивкой. Он взял меня в Обсерваторию, посмотреть метеоритный поток, и прежде, чем мы расстались, вручил мне папку с копией этой самой книги для вычитки.

\- Еще работа для тебя.

\- Благодарю вас, профессор, - ответил я.

\- Я знал, что тебе понравится.

Мы вместе рассмеялись. Это был хороший вечер.

Мне уже было не тринадцать, свободного времени было мало, и после этого я не видел профессора несколько месяцев, хотя мы и обменивались письмами и е-мэйлами, пока я работал над редактурой его рукописи.

Прошлой осенью он вызвал меня в свой кабинет. Мне потребовалась пара дней, чтобы найти время для визита. И когда я, в конце концов, пришел, я был шокирован. Профессор всегда был невысокого роста - он едва доставал мне до плеча даже при нашей первой встрече - но энергичность и гениальность всегда позволяли ему казаться гораздо более внушительным. Только не в этот вечер.

Когда я вошел в кабинет, профессор Намингвай против обыкновения сидел за письменным столом, сгорбившись над одним из своих блокнотов. Он взглянул на меня и улыбнулся, но радость в его взгляде словно была затенена истощением и болью. Это длилось всего какую-то секунду, но я встревожился.

Мы обменялись приветствиями, и все казалось снова нормальным. Но я должен был спросить.

\- Зачем вы хотели меня видеть, профессор?

\- Ох, действительно. Всегда такой занятой, да? Я хотел попросить тебя об одолжении.

\- Все что угодно, сэр.

\- Не напишешь ли предисловие к моему новому пособию?

Это было словно возврат к нашей первой встрече, когда я тоже не смог спрятать от него свое удивление. Хотя мои достижения были, несомненно, значительными для моего возраста, есть много более опытных и известных специалистов в области образования, которые были бы польщены и счастливы написать предисловие к новой книге профессора. Я был в замешательстве.

\- Почему я, сэр?

\- Ну, в этом есть смысл. Книга о юморе. А я всегда считал тебя забавным.

Должен с сожалением признать, что посмотрел на него как на умалишенного. Я не тот человек, которого можно было бы назвать забавным. На самом деле, могу припомнить достаточно случаев, когда в отношении меня использовали противоположный по значению термин. Но профессор только рассмеялся.

\- Видишь, ты действительно забавный.

\- Хотя я и могу понять, что выражение моего лица может послужить причиной веселья, сомневаюсь, что это делает меня забавным, сэр.

\- Ох, Игнис, - сказал он. - Ты читал мою книгу, мальчик? Или ты редактировал ее во сне? Юмор часто воспринимают неправильно. Люди пытаются его обобщить. Они хотят уметь определять, что смешно, а что нет, словно это некое универсальное знание. Но это не так. Юмор личен и индивидуален. Он постоянно меняется, вплетаясь в течение жизни. И он является одной из определяющих черт твоей личности. Мы оба знаем множество вещей, которые тебя смешат. Может, эти вещи и не будут смешны большинству, но что из того? Помнишь, что я тебе сказал, когда ты первый раз пришел помогать с одним из моих классов?

\- Конечно.

\- Скажи мне.

\- Знай своих учеников, а не то, чем они притворяются. Если ты хочешь понять кого-то, узнай, что заставляет его смеяться. По-настоящему смеяться. Узнай, что заставляет его хихикать, когда он наедине с собой. Хороший учитель будет знать это о каждом своем ученике.

\- Я должен был кое-что добавить.

\- Сэр?

\- И еще ты должен помнить, что заставляет смеяться тебя. Обучение - это взаимоотношения, а значит, работает в обе стороны.

Впоследствии я много размышлял об этих словах. Конечно, я знаю, что заставляет меня смеяться. Но как часто я забываю при обучении учитывать важность этой детали. Я знаю, профессор Намингвай отругал бы меня за это. И, как обычно, был бы прав. Как сможет ученик получать удовольствие от обучения, если учитель об этом забывает?

 

Профессор Намингвай умер спустя пару месяцев, после непродолжительной болезни. Я видел его за день до кончины. К тому моменту я еще не написал ни слова из этого предисловия. Я чувствовал себя неловко – и был опечален, конечно - но не знал, что сказать или как себя вести. Я многих потерял в своей жизни, но редко мне выпадала возможность попрощаться.

Профессор тогда все еще смеялся. Он спросил меня, написал ли я предисловие.

\- Нет еще, сэр. Я его обдумываю, - сказал я.

\- У тебя остался месяц до того, как редактор его потребует.

\- Я знаю, сэр. Я все сделаю.

\- Я знаю, что сделаешь. Но, Игнис...

\- Сэр?

\- Ты должен не просто написать его. Ты должен сделать так, чтобы оно было забавным.

\- Да, сэр, - ответил я. Это казалось трудным делом, но кто бы тогда стал с ним спорить?

Сегодня я был на похоронах. Я смотрел, как пепел профессора Намингвая заключили в лед, поместили в хрустальную вазу и передали в вечную благословенную заботу Шивы. Вернувшись домой, я вовсе не хотел смеяться. И все же, у меня появилось желание выплеснуть слова на бумагу, написать предисловие, которое я обещал.

_"Сделай его забавным."_

Как я сделаю его забавным, если профессор сам признавал, что юмор обладает, по сути, личностным измерением, которое не поддается объяснению? Возможно, я потерпел неудачу. Сомневаюсь, что мои слова многих заставят смеяться, но мне казалось правильным постараться вспомнить и рассказать вам о человеке, который всегда меня смешил. И хотя я скорблю сейчас, мысль о нем заставляет меня улыбаться. Я не сомневаюсь, что эта книга подарит вам много улыбок. Это - истинное наследие, оставленное нам профессором. Так что, бросайте предисловие и читайте книгу, узнайте, как юмор может сделать вас хорошим учителем.

 

Только в своей спешке не забудьте узнать, как он к тому же может сделать вас хорошим человеком.

_~ Игнис Сиенция_


	154. Chapter 154

> Тема: **Это ТЫ необходим (Прости. Прости. Это было кошмарно. Я знаю.)**  
>  Среда, 4 ноября, 22:16  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Любимый

Тебе нужно было видеть, какая улыбка появилась на моем лице, когда я открыл книгу Намингвая на предисловии. Ты никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять, верно? Как странно думать, что она стояла на моей полке все эти годы, скрывая внутри твой неповторимый голос. С нетерпением жду возможности разыскать все остальные книги, в которых ты прячешься. "Мусорщик идёт на охоту", и награда - ты. (Разве не заманчивая идея? Я теперь буду немного больше внимания обращать на предисловия.)

Жаль, что у меня никогда не было возможности встретиться с профессором, особенно я это чувствую теперь, после того, как прочитал твою очаровательную хвалебную речь. Однажды он выступал на официальном обеде в департаменте естественных наук. Забавный чувак. Юмор у него был довольно сухой и крепкий. Могу понять, почему он тебе нравился.

Кстати о юморе. Тебе повезло, что мой по сути довольно добродушен, Сиенция. Не думай, что я не разгадал твою сегодняшнюю задумку - напустить на меня Промто без предупреждения. Но они получили шанс попрактиковать тот трюк, над которым работают. Не спрашивай меня, для чего под этими звездами может понадобиться обмен оружием посреди боя, но благодаря этому Ноктис не слишком зацикливается на своем обычном оружии. (Плюс, должен признать, смотрится круто. Баллы за стильность.)

А шутка насчет его пистолетов была хороша! Я чуть не рассмеялся. Надеюсь, ты оценил недовольную гримасу, которую получил взамен.

Не могу дождаться, когда мы сможем просто смеяться вместе, без необходимости прятать улыбки за фальшивой мрачностью. Быть на кухне, готовить тебе чай, услышать как ты зовешь меня, просишь подойти поближе, чтобы поделиться забавным фрагментом из книги, которую читаешь. И я подхожу, наклоняюсь, целую тебя в макушку, а ты зачитываешь текст вслух. Или обычный вечер, когда мы можем сделать попкорн с приправами и смотреть ужасные фильмы про Тонберри-кунфу, целуясь во время скучных сцен. Мне почти больно писать, так сильно я этого хочу. Ты считаешь дни? Я считаю часы. Они слишком медлительны.

Бегемот

P.S. Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, не раскапывай мой диплом. Заметки о юморе были в моей квалификационной работе по преподаванию. Я тебе точно говорю, мой диплом абсолютно лишен юмора, смертельно скучен и содержит некоторые довольно причудливые идеи о государственной политике, которые королевскому советнику совершенно точно видеть не стоит.


	155. Chapter 155

> Тема: **Астралы, смилостивьтесь надо мной, я на самом деле наслаждаюсь твоим ужасным юмором.**  
>  Четверг, 5 ноября, 19:47  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Насчет Промто. Я должен был увидеть, как ты импровизируешь на уроке, и по понятным тебе причинам не мог об этом предупредить. Ты не получишь никаких поблажек вне зависимости от того, как замечательно смотрится твоя задница в этих тренировочных.

Я мог привести любого случайно попавшегося ученика, которого ты прежде не встречал, так что, если все это учесть, я был довольно-таки великодушен. Хотя, если говорить совсем откровенно, Промто я привел по большей части для того, чтобы избавить нас обоих от необходимости иметь дело с чересчур угрюмым Ноктисом. Можешь не благодарить.

Этот комментарий о твоем дипломе пробудил мое любопытство. "Причудливые идеи о государственной политике"? Теперь я обязательно должен узнать. Лорд Амицития, вы случайно не тайный анархист? Насколько революционны на самом деле эти идеи? Тебе стоит быть осторожным, выдавая такого рода информацию стратегу, дорогой. Хорошо, что я в тебя влюблен. Но я хочу знать тебя со всех сторон, так что, если только ты не будешь абсолютно против, я, наверное, должен выкопать этот диплом. В конце концов, это работа моего парня, мне интересно и я хочу ее прочитать. Кроме того, я могу узнать кое-что полезное о питании.

В свою очередь, я участвовал в написании многих книг моих коллег, писал предисловия и введения. Не уверен, что эта охота доставит тебе такое уж удовольствие. Мое предисловие для профессора Намингвая было, вероятно, наиболее интересным из всех. Обычно я нагоняю скуку на читателей теориями преподавания, вместо того, чтобы рассказывать истории, но, что уж, контент рассчитан на определенную аудиторию, так что я не буду извиняться.

Ты не собираешься на рынок в субботу? Если у тебя нет никаких планов, то рынок находится достаточно далеко от деловых районов и там всегда шумно и много разнообразного народа, мы вряд ли привлечем чье-нибудь внимание, если посидим на террасе кафе какое-то время. Я мог бы позволить тебе купить мне один из тех многочисленных обещанных кофе. Кроме того, там недалеко моя любимая художественная галерея. Я могу ее тебе показать. Просто для ясности - это будет абсолютно целомудренное свидание. Только разговоры. Дай мне знать, если тебя это заинтересовало.

Восемь дней. Если бы я часы считал, сошел бы с ума. Люблю тебя,

Блэйз


	156. Chapter 156

> Тема: **Только что попытался сосчитать часы и это оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем я думал. Давай остановимся на днях.**  
>  Четверг, 5 ноября, 23:02  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Блэйз! Серьезно? Да, конечно, да! Я бы очень хотел. Я задолжал тебе, наверное, уже дюжину кофе. Скажи где и когда, и я там буду. Не могу представить себе ничего приятнее возможности провести с тобой несколько часов, не притворяясь, что это по работе.

Сегодня я скучал по тебе. (Знаю, три дня подряд было бы уже слишком, но я все равно скучал.) И был чрезмерно счастлив наткнуться на тебя вне административного корпуса, хотя, боюсь, не смог это показать. Я не мог решить, улыбнуться или кивнуть, и, думаю, выражение лица у меня заклинило где-то посередине, и получилась гротескная гримаса.

Я не часто туда захожу, сегодня нужно было занести бумаги Кору. Меня только что посетила ужасная мысль. Те сотрудники, о которых ты рассказывал, которые делали ставки на то, с кем ты начнешь встречаться? Ты же знаешь, что я не имел об этом понятия, правда? Скажи мне, кто это был, и я сделаю так, что они больше никогда в жизни не заключат ни одного пари.

Тем не менее. Было невероятно приятно, увидеть тебя посреди суматошного дня. У тебя потрясающе красивые глаза.

А теперь к делу. Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что можешь умаслить меня удачно подставленным комплиментом касательно моей задницы? Ох, кого я обманываю, конечно, можешь. Но надеюсь, ты не рассчитываешь на поблажки. Тебе стоит поговорить с проверяющим, которого присылали в прошлом году.

Коли ты протестуешь так мило, я откажусь от охоты на остальные твои публикации, но ничего не обещаю, если однажды в дождливый день мне станет скучно и одиноко в Королевской библиотеке. И аналогично я уверяю тебя, что ты не найдешь ничего интересного в моем дипломе, хотя меня вогнало в краску то, как легко ты интуитивно понял мои юношеские идеалистические порывы. Я тебе не запрещаю - там определенно нет ничего настолько революционного, что он не мог бы быть напечатан королевским издательством - но твой практичный ум несомненно быстро разберет мои романтические глупости. Но мне тоже любопытно. Давай как-нибудь в один из свободных вечеров сядем и обсудим за кофе наши взгляды на социальную политику. (Эй, не восхитительный ли это план для свидания! Никто не скажет, что я не могу развлечь парня!)

Со всей любовью мира,

Бегемот

P.S. Нокт странно себя ведет последнее время, правда? Сегодня он не переставая задавал мне самые чудные вопросы. Почему-то, особенно его заинтересовали мои волосы.

P.S.S. Когда ты сказал "мой парень", у меня будто в животе что-то перевернулось.


	157. Chapter 157

> Тема: **Еще семь дней... всего неделя. Это кажется нереальным.**  
>  Пятница, 6 ноября, 21:30  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Наша поездка все время маячит на заднем плане моего сознания (а иногда и полностью занимает мой разум), но кофейное свидание тоже и нервирует, и приводит меня в восторг. Это выглядит так просто. Как бы объяснить? Да, "только разговоры". И все же, ты надо мной посмеешься, если я скажу, что весь из-за этого на нервах?

Мы ведь никогда не разговаривали, да? По-настоящему, без привязки к работе, ограничения по времени и нависающих обязанностей. Мы никогда не обменивались словами, которые не были бы формой вежливости или информацией, просто чтобы разойтись побыстрее. Часто я задумываюсь, как мог настолько ошибаться на твой счет, как я мог не разглядеть тебя за этим помпезным титулом, раздутым эго и нелепым мечом. Не сочти эти характеристики оскорблением, они всего лишь показывают, насколько слеп я был. Я узнал, что это не так, я думаю о твоих чутких словах, потрясающих письмах, о твоей любви и заботливости, и чувствую себя счастливейшим из живых.

И все же, я размышляю о завтрашнем дне, и мне страшно. Я не могу подобрать другого слова.

Я знаю, что должен взять себя в руки. Это смешно. Но я ничего не могу поделать, и думаю: а что если мы окажемся в этом кафе, посмотрим друг на друга, и поймем, что нам не о чем говорить? Несмотря на то, что переписываемся уже несколько месяцев... Что если мы не найдем слов? Что если вдруг обнаружится, что я тот самый занудный придурок, которым ты меня и считал? Устное общение гораздо сложнее, одновременно и более откровенное, и предательское. Трудное и двуличное, полное ожиданий, и условностей, и недопонимания.

Я продолжаю думать, что может нам стоило просто отправиться в эту поездку, прочь от любопытных глаз, чтобы у нас были и другие возможности, не требующие слов. Может быть это ошибка... но все-таки мне нужно знать. Мне нужно знать, сможем ли мы найти этот баланс и при личной встрече. И я в ужасе от того, что может и нет.

Прости. Я люблю тебя, и чувствую, что этого должно быть достаточно. Это чувство должно избавлять от всех страхов и сомнений. Но почему этого не происходит? Я знаю, что люблю тебя. Я знаю, что это реально, ощущаю, как это чувство горит у меня под кожей, затапливает мой разум. Почему же этого недостаточно?

Я остановлюсь на этом. Мне нужно избавиться от этих мыслей. Я буду на террасе Кружки Старого Рамуха завтра в два часа дня. Пожалуйста, приходи.

Если разговор не пойдет, я просто вспомню, как тебе понравилось, когда я умасливал тебя комплиментами твоей заднице. Я могу начать слагать стихи о твоих руках. Совру, если скажу, что не любовался ими эти несколько дней, мечтая провести пальцами по напряженным жилам твоих предплечий, по бицепсам, по округлости плеч и по ключицам. А потом обхватить ладонями твое лицо и поцеловать тебя, нежно и неторопливо. Идеально.

Но если я это сделаю, нам сложно будет сохранить наше свидание целомудренным. Лучше придумать другие темы. Наверное, я сегодня проворочаюсь полночи, пытаясь что-то изобрести.

И что ты ответил Нокту, когда он спросил о волосах? Он, наверное, завидует. Я продолжаю его убеждать, что гель не может полностью заменить расческу, но он ничего не хочет слышать. Отсюда и птичье гнездо у него на голове. Я уже давно сказал Его Величеству, что отказываюсь отвечать за прическу Нокта. Он посмеялся надо мной, но согласился.

На улице морозно, но я собираюсь на пробежку. Я сойду с ума, если еще хоть ненадолго останусь один на один в квартире со своими мыслями. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был рядом, и заставил меня забыть обо всем, особенно об этих моих глупостях.

Я люблю тебя. Увидимся завтра. Это свидание.

Блэйз


	158. Chapter 158

> Тема: **Не могу дождаться возможности встретить рассвет с тобой.**  
>  Пятница, 6 ноября, 23:43  
>  От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
>  Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Любимый Блэйз

Я никогда не считал тебя занудным придурком.

Однажды я видел тебя в раздевалке без рубашки, и подумал тогда, как досадно, что парень с таким великолепным телом все время прячет его под пиджаком. То же самое ты делаешь и со своей личностью, верно? Твое живое воображение, очарование и энтузиазм, твое тепло и юмор - все это ты прячешь.

Те несколько раз, когда мы перекидывались словами, помню, я думал, что ты явно не хочешь общаться. Все, от языка твоего тела до тона голоса, излучало холод. Все в тебе всегда говорило - не смотри, не трогай, меня это не интересует.

Но теперь я знаю правду. Я знаю, что это маска, которую ты носишь, чтобы защитить себя. И даже если тебе сначала будет трудно ее снять, я все пойму. Мы можем сидеть и пить кофе, развернуть наши кресла к рынку, и смотреть на проходящих мимо людей. Тебе не обязательно вести светскую беседу, не нужно впечатлять меня остроумной болтовней. Ифритова бездна, мы всегда можем просто вытащить свои мобильники и начать переписываться, если так будет проще. Нокт и Промто все время это делают. (Возможно, для того, чтобы я не поймал их на чем-то недозволенном, но смысл тот же.)

Я люблю тебя, Игнис Сиенция, ты прекрасный, сложный, пленительный человек. Я люблю тебя, когда прохожу мимо по коридору на работе, и люблю, когда ты бросаешь на меня грозные взгляды поверх блокнота. Я люблю твои письма и люблю то, как ты заморачиваешься абсолютно на всем. И не смей не спать всю ночь, обдумывая темы для разговора. Выспись, а завтра мы вместе что-нибудь придумаем, ладно? Я буду рядом и помогу. Мы можем поискать в интернете что-нибудь вроде "101 вопрос, который нужно задать на первом свидании".

Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был здесь, и гладил мои руки, пока я засыпаю.

Бегемот.

P.S. В эти выходные собираюсь закупаться для нашего похода. Есть что-нибудь, чего тебе бы хотелось? Может, я запланирую нечто более амбициозное, чем лапша.

P.P.S. Ох, забыл, ты спрашивал про Нокта. Я сказа ему, что отращиваю их. Он ответил: "Ну, это и так понятно."

P.P.P.S. Я заметил, что ты увильнул от вопроса о твоих сотрудниках. Ладно, пока я позволю им избежать моего гнева. Но я запомню.


	159. Chapter 159

> Тема: **Шесть дней и свидание.**  
>  Суббота, 7 ноября, 6:18  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Я спал, и хорошо, благодаря твоим любящим словам. Я действительно лежал какое-то время, думая о сегодняшнем дне, но каждый раз, когда меня заполняла тревога, я перечитывал твое письмо. И мне становилось легче.

Я помню, не так давно ты задумывался, не найду ли я тебя скучным, не решу ли после пяти минут разговора с тобой, что ты именно такой тупой качок, каким все тебя считают... Это твои слова, любимый, не мои. Но теперь у тебя нет сомнений, верно? Теперь ты - оплот силы и уверенности. Когда ты стал таким мудрым?

Я уже люблю тебя, милый. Перестань заставлять меня влюбляться в тебя снова и снова. Я не знаю, сколько еще смогу вынести.

Переходя к другой теме, я не столько уклонился от твоего вопроса о том пари, сколько забыл о нем. Я был слишком озабочен другими, более важными вещами, вроде сегодняшней встречи.

И да, это могут быть те люди, о которых ты думаешь. Но как я уже говорил тебе прежде, в их действиях нет злого умысла. Они считают это безвредной, добродушной шуткой. Я на них не злюсь, и ты не должен. Они этого не заслуживают. Кроме того, давай поступим умнее и дадим этому котлу настояться несколько лет. Пока Нокт не станет королем... пока мы не окажемся старыми и скучными настолько, что никого уже не будет больше волновать, кого мы любим. И тогда я им скажу, и мы заберем приз себе. Может, мы сможем на него заказать приличный обед, или даже короткий отпуск, если подождем достаточно долго.

Но хватит об этом. Сегодня суббота. Мы встретимся сегодня. Я взволнован, но больше не боюсь. Только разговор, я сказал. Это значит, я смогу смотреть на тебя, сидящего напротив, и сказать, что люблю тебя. Своим собственным голосом и словами. Несколько коротких слов, которые растворятся в беспокойной активности полуденного рынка. Никто не обратит внимание, кроме тебя. Я хочу увидеть, как ты улыбнешься мне в ответ. Не могу дождаться.

Блэйз


	160. Chapter 160

> Тема: **Скоро увидимся!!!!!**  
>  Суббота, 7 ноября, 13:10  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Привет, красавчик! Я уже направляюсь на выход. И ты прав, я не сомневаюсь. Не смешно ли? Я гораздо сильнее нервничал перед нашей встречей в баре. В этот же раз, единственное, о чем я думаю, это как здорово будет поговорить с тобой там, где нам не нужно будет тщательно подбирать слова и прятать смысл. Где я смогу по-настоящему улыбаться тебе, а не гримасничать. Это не мудрость, скорее, я будто перевалился через край, будто поддался гравитации и открыл для себя блаженство падения.

Люблю тебя. Уже в пути. Б


	161. Chapter 161

  
  


 

Сегодня, 13:36

[ГЛАДИО]: Хэй, Кроу. Пссст. Ты уже проснулась?

[КРОУ]: Отвали, мальчик с мечом. Я встала для пробежки в 8. Что такое?

[ГЛАДИО]: Нужен совет. Я на рынке и не могу выбрать. Что думаешь?

[ГЛАДИО]: [фотография цветов]

[КРОУ]: Ох, они роскошны. Я ревную. Кто счастливец?

[ГЛАДИО]: Я встречаюсь с Блэйзом. [смайлик со сжатыми зубами]

[КРОУ]: Серьезно?!?? Наконец-то? В первый раз?

[ГЛАДИО]: Э, не совсем. Позже расскажу. Я серьезно, они тебе нравятся?

[ГЛАДИО]: Я думал сказать что-то вроде "Они горят так же ярко, как и ты"

[ГЛАДИО]: [смущенный смайлик]

[ГЛАДИО]: Ужасно, правда

[КРОУ]: Нет! Не глупи. Это чудесно. И они чудесные. Вперед.

[ГЛАДИО]: Спасибо, солнце. Полный отчет скоро, обещаю.


	162. Chapter 162

 

(Испачканный кофе чек из кафе "Кружка Старого Рамуха", датированный 7 ноября, где записан заказ на двоих:

\- 1 двойной эспрессо - 28 Гил

\- 1 капуччино - 32 Гил

\- 1 шифоновый бисквит - 35 Гил

\- 1 дополнительная ложка - 0 гил

Итог: 104,50 Гил, включая 10% чаевых

Адрес кафе: 3-15-18 Рынок Старого Солхейма, Нижний Город, Инсомния)


	163. Chapter 163

(Флаер, на котором напечатана картина с ревущим бегемотом, приглашающий на художественную выставку "Красота и Опасность: Звери Эоса". На выставке представлены картины современных художников, организует ее Саки Ганимор. Вход свободный. Будет проходить с 1 ноября и до Нового Года. Адрес галереи: "Галерея Спящего Солхейма, 3 -14 -7 мост Старого Солхейма, Нижний Город, Инсомния; открыто со вторника по воскресенье, с 9:00 до 17:00.)


	164. Chapter 164

> Тема: **Я так замечательно провел время.**  
>  Суббота, 7 ноября, 21:58  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Ты был прав, что не сомневался. На самом деле, было даже трудно расстаться с тобой, когда я столько еще всего хотел рассказать. Некоторые темы мы так и не успели затронуть и некоторые слова я хотел бы повторять тебе снова и снова.

Моя соседка увидела как я возвращаюсь с цветами, и попыталась меня разговорить. Я сказал ей, что цветы восхитительны, а остальное только мое, знать и вспоминать. Она подмигнула и сказала: "наслаждайся воспоминаниями". Наверное, я сказал ей, что так и будет, и захлопнул дверь перед ее носом. Она милая, но слишком любопытна для ее собственного блага.

В общем, я поставил цветы в вазу и завтра пойду куплю для них какую-нибудь жидкую подкормку. Хочу, чтобы они простояли как минимум до следующей пятницы. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты был со мной на кухне, разговаривая, пока я готовлю, но пока достаточно цветов и воспоминаний.

Как ты говорил со мной сегодня... Я никогда не слышал, чтобы твой голос звучал так низко и тепло. Ты сам это осознавал? Ты хоть представляешь, что твой тон со мной творил?

Я уже скучаю по этому. Знаю, что на следующей неделе мы вернемся к нашей профессиональной манере общения, но я хочу чтобы ты знал, что я буду ждать, продолжая считать дни, ждать возможности снова услышать твой мягкий смех и нежные, глубокие слова.

А еще я хочу поблагодарить тебя за сдержанность и понимание. Я видел напряжение в твоем взгляде, когда ты поправлял прядь моих волос перед нашим прощанием. Да простят Астралы мое тщеславие, но я чувствовал, как ты жаждал поцеловать меня. Знай, не ты один. И спасибо за то, что все еще хочешь всего этого со мной, несмотря на то, как это, должно быть, трудно.

Я люблю тебя. Надеюсь, ты наслаждался этим днем так же, как и я.

Блэйз


	165. Chapter 165

> Тема: **Я не думал, что смогу любить тебя сильнее, но ошибался**  
>  Суббота, 7 ноября, 23:02  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


О, боги всемогущие, я так сильно хотел тебя поцеловать. И тогда, и потом, все остальное время, пока мы были вместе. Когда ты ел пирожное, и к твоей губе прилипла крошка глазури, к твоей восхитительной полной нижней губе, и пока ты говорил, мне пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не наклониться к тебе и не слизнуть ее. Я завидовал ложке, Блэйз, можешь себе представить? Как ты подносил ко рту каждый кусочек, так изящно и естественно - хотел бы я быть на его месте, встретить твой язык своим, прижать тебя к спинке твоего стула - Шива милосердная, ты сводишь меня с ума. Потребовались нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы сохранить целомудренность. Должно быть, это ты и услышал в моем голосе.

Но на самом деле я хотел сказать, как наслаждался сегодняшним днем, проведенным с тобой. Мы оба проявили себя с наилучшей стороны, верно ведь? И даже ни разу не пришлось прибегнуть к переписке! В действительности, думаю, мы чаще прерывали друг друга, чем молчали. Я знал, что люблю с тобой разговаривать (как бы иначе мы смогли переписываться несколько месяцев, если бы не любили слушать друг друга), но я не знал, что вживую это будет даже лучше. Ты не просто умен, ты еще и забавен. Ты развеселил меня. И твой голос... нет слов, чтобы описать его. Давай в один из дождливых дней устроимся на нашем диване, и ты почитаешь мне. Не могу представить ничего более приятного (не считая поцелуев). Записки Королевы Безы, или замшелую пред-Солхеймскую историю. Что угодно.

Выставка тоже была великолепна. Как ты умудряешься так легко угадать, что мне больше всего понравится? Я куплю репродукцию этого бегемота и повешу над бордовым диваном, чтобы она напоминала тебе о том дне, когда я ответил на твое объявление, подписавшись именем, выбранным после тридцати секунд размышлений.

Хотел бы я дать тебе что-то большее, чем цветы. Думай обо мне, когда видишь их в своей кухне и считаешь оставшиеся до пятницы дни. И тогда я поцелую тебя.

Твой, всегда, навечно,

Бегемот.


	166. Chapter 166

> Тема: **ВСЕ СТАЛО ЕЩЕ СТРАННЕЕ**  
>  Воскресенье, 8 ноября, 11:32  
> От кого: zhiznilismert@eosmail.com  
> Кому: podsekai@eosmail.com

  
  


Чуваааак. Ты не поверишь. Вчера я пошел на ту выставку в Старом Солхейме. В основном там картины, но тебе могло бы понравится, были еще интересные фотографии разных жутких монстров и всякое такое. Я разглядывал реально крутую подборку по мальборо, и угадай, кто прошел мимо? Игнис и Гладио!!!!!! Серьезно. ВМЕСТЕ. Они точно были вместе, это не случайность. Оба улыбались шире, чем я когда-нибудь видел, и говорили так быстро, что чуть не перебивали друг друга. Я спрятался за стенд, чтобы они меня не заметили. Не знаю, почему я не поздоровался, я просто почувствовал себя как-то странно. Думаю, они не рассчитывали встретить кого-нибудь из знакомых. Это не какая-то там крутая арт-галерея, просто маленькое уютное место на набережной. Не то заведение, где можно ожидать встретить кого-то из дворца. Я смотался оттуда как можно быстрее... но сначала сфоткал. На тот случай, если ты мне не поверишь!!

Начинаю думать, что твоя теория о том, что они притворяются будто ладят, на 100% неверна. Это начинает выглядеть так, словно они ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ДРУГ ДРУГУ НРАВЯТСЯ.

У тебя есть какие-то планы на сегодня? Хочешь, зайду к тебе и помогу поубивать на диване зомбей? Только скажи, что Игги не будет, потому что я чувствую себя не в своей тарелке из-за того, что типа шпионил за ним. Но это случайно!!!!! А остались еще те маленькие тарты, которые он делал? У меня в холодильнике нет ничего кроме банки овощного сока, да и тот просрочен, брррррр


	167. Chapter 167

> Тема: **Какого Ифрита?**  
>  Воскресенье, 8 ноября, 12:58  
> От кого: podsekai@eosmail.com  
> Кому: zhiznilismert@eosmail.com

  
  


Да, тащи свою задницу сюда. Ты должен рассказать мне все в деталях. Это уже становится смешно. Как по-твоему, в чем дело? То есть, они что, вдруг поняли, что все время были лучшими друзьями и начали зависать вместе - после того, как несколько лет друг друга игнорировали? Это чушь какая-то. У них ничего общего нет. Ну, не считая меня.

Дерьмо. Ты же не думаешь, что они задружились из-за меня, типа делились опасениями, жаловались на мою невнимательность, нет же??? Потому что фуууу... и еще фууууу. Не нужна мне такая сентиментальная дрянь вокруг. Хватит уже того, что мне приходится постоянно выслушивать их индивидуальные нотации. Особенно в исполнении Игги. Но у Гладио тоже бывают невыносимые дни, когда он стоит упертее Титанова члена.

Ты только представь, что они попытаются заставить меня есть, если сговорятся?! Я этого не заслужил! Ох, кстати о еде, да, пирожные еще остались, и даже немного запеченной рыбы и овощей (ФУУУ >___<) с обеда.

И Игги тут нет. Он ушел сразу после того, как приготовил еду (и заставил меня целых два часа повторять историю к тесту, который будет на следующей неделе). Сказал, что отправляется во Дворец, подготовить материалы к завтрашнему заседанию Совета, я очень сомневаюсь, что он вернется. Он оставил деньги на ужин, так что, мы можем заказать пиццу, за которую заплатит Королевская Казна!

В общем, приходи быстрее, мы должны закончить кампанию в "Живых Проклятых 3" сегодня, или я выкину геймпады в окно. Мне уже очень надоело умирать на этом мосту.


	168. Chapter 168

> Тема: **Я зашифровал письмо ключом N64TY. Ты знаешь, где найти код.**  
>  Воскресенье, 8 ноября, 23:36  
> От кого: Ignis.Scientia@HRH.gov.lux  
> Кому: Gladiolus.Amicitia@HRH.gov.lux

  
  


Милый

Прошу прощения, что пользуюсь нашими рабочими е-мэйл адресами, но я не могу доверить некоторую часть этого письма незащищенным общественным серверам. Это был долгий день, и на всем его протяжении я скучал по тебе. Это обратная сторона нашего замечательного вчерашнего свидания. Из-за него я только еще яснее ощущаю твое отсутствие.

До обеда я был у Нокта, потом отправился во Дворец по административным делам, которые должен был сделать для Совета. Но когда я прибыл, Кор меня заметил и затащил в кабинет Короля. Им нужен был кто-нибудь с достаточным допуском, чтобы делать заметки и вести протокол встречи. Присутствовали Его Величество, твой отец, Кор, конечно, и пара наших шпионов.

Возможно, ты уже услышал новости от отца. Кажется, Империя надвигается с северо-востока. Никто еще не уверен, но похоже, что они планируют выступить из своей цитадели в Галаде. Это объяснило бы, почему в том, первом, вторжении они столько сил потратили на несколько удаленных островов, заполненных недружелюбной фауной. Его Величество спросил, что я думаю, и мне пришлось ему ответить. Дело не в пограничных территориях. Им нужен Люцис целиком. Это настолько же война умов, насколько и война за территорию. Нифльхейм хочет, чтобы мы, словно мечущиеся в сжимающемся лабиринте крысы, чувствовали их приближение - медленное, неизбежное.

Мы обсуждали стратегию несколько часов. Выражение лица Его Величества было замкнутым, его тон был очень сдержанным, но выглядел он усталым. Я чувствовал, что он хочет немедленно отправить войска навстречу Империи. Но, если рассуждать здраво, у нас нет достаточных для этого сил, и все это может оказаться уловкой, чтобы заставить нас ослабить столицу.

В конце концов было решено, что мы не будем предпринимать ничего особого, и подождем более убедительных докладов от шпионов. Его Величество отправляет утром Кора к Галадской границе на разведку. Твой отец настаивал, чтобы с ним отправили и несколько Глэйвов, но многие из них - дети этих островов, изгнанные во время первого вторжения. Они потеряли свои дома, многие потеряли семьи. Как человек, прошедший через нечто подобное, я выступил против. Последнее, что нам нужно сейчас, это несколько горячих голов, раздувающих конфликт под влиянием великих идей о мести.

Станешь ли ты хуже думать обо мне, если я признаюсь, что посреди такого серьезного совещания, меня занимали мысли о нашем походе? Я знаю, на фоне таких грандиозных событий наши планы не должны иметь значения. Мне было стыдно, что я позволил своим личным мотивам существовать в том кабинете. И все же, это жгло меня изнутри, меня душила сама мысль о том, что нам, может быть, придется отменить нашу вылазку и остаться в городе, чтобы разбираться со свалившимися новостями. Милостивая Шива, думал я, Милосердная Мать, подари нам этот момент покоя. Только один раз. Позволь мне всего на несколько коротких часов забыть обо всем, кроме человека, которого я люблю.

Я никогда не молюсь, Гладио. Я не верю, что Астралов хоть немного волнуют мысли и чаяния несчастных смертных. Но я должен был попросить об этом, потому что не вынес бы, если бы нас лишили этой отдушины. Только не после всего, через что нам пришлось пройти, чтобы добраться до этого момента.

Но сейчас, кажется, пыль оседает, и шанс на поездку у нас, может быть, будет.

Мне нужно перехватить пару часов сна, а потом начать подготовку документов к завтрашней встрече Совета. Сегодня я так и не успел этим заняться, а тут еще и новые доклады, которые нужно обработать быстро. Но это по большей части чисто академическое упражнение. Все важные решения уже были приняты.

Я еще ничего не говорил Нокту. Я хотел, чтобы у него был еще один мирный день. Завтра он, наверное, будет потрясен, будь с ним терпелив. Он переживает гораздо сильнее, чем хочет показать. Сомневаюсь, что смогу завтра найти время, чтобы заскочить в тренировочный зал, но если все будет хорошо, может быть получится во вторник.

Я люблю тебя. Хотел бы я найти другие способы передавать тебе мои чувства, чтобы эти слова не утрачивали свежесть со временем. Я люблю тебя. Больше, чем могу выразить словами.

Блэйз.


	169. Chapter 169

> Тема: **Они никогда не утратят свежести.**  
>  Понедельник, 9 ноября, 16:12  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Переключаюсь обратно на личный е-мэйл, поэтому без конкретики, но, да, отец коротко посвятил меня в суть дела утром перед Советом. Дерьмо. Я не знаю, что сказать Нокту. Ты, наверное, лучше в таких вещах, чем я. Если бы он был повзрослее, я взял бы его в бар, выпить пива, но Его Величество все еще считает его восьмилеткой, знаешь. Но мы хорошо потренировались. Это всегда помогает.

Ты весь день там просидел? Я заглядывал перед занятиями с Ноктом, и старики, кажется, все еще были бодры. Я попытался поймать твой взгляд, но не знаю, видел ли ты меня. Тебе уже удалось как следует поесть? Могу я пригласить тебя на ужин? В какое-нибудь тихое место, где никто нас не увидит. Дай мне украсть тебя у Совета. Ты наверняка вымотался.

Люблю тебя - скучаю - Б

P.S. Мне наплевать, пусть хоть сам Титан уронит свой Диск, мы едем в этот поход. Ты заслужил возможность немного побыть эгоистичным, будь оно все проклято.


	170. Chapter 170

> Тема: **Почему-то этого уже недостаточно.**  
>  Понедельник, 9 ноября, 17:34  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Благодарю тебя за заботу. Но, боюсь, мне придется отклонить твое приглашение. Прежде всего потому, что мне не нравится так рисковать без должного планирования, но по большей части из-за того, что падаю с ног, и мне нужно добраться до дому и поспать. За последние двадцать четыре часа я спал может быть девяносто минут, и очень близок к тому, чтобы вырубиться.

Спасибо, что присмотрел сегодня за Ноктом, пока я был занят. Кстати, я освободил его от всех занятий на завтра, так что и у тебя не будет дневной тренировки. Промто получил строгие инструкции принести новую видео-игру и много ужасной еды, о которой я ничего не хочу знать, задернуть шторы и провести целый день в заботе о том, чтобы Нокт не думал ни о чем, кроме развлечений. Прежде, чем ты скажешь, что я слишком нянчусь с ним, отмечу, что он довольно сильно потрясен и я не могу этого игнорировать. Он обнял меня сегодня перед тем, как уйти домой. Вот просто так. Он не делал этого с десяти лет. Иногда мне хочется забрать его бремя, пусть даже ненадолго. Он слишком юн, чтобы выдержать это все.

Мне осталось немного закончить с бумагами Совета, и я пойду домой. И да, еда у меня там есть. Голодать я не буду, обещаю. Как бы там ни было, еще час я проработаю. И я подумал - может, эгоистично - что, раз уж я не в состоянии вести машину, а у тебя нет ничего поинтереснее, может ты захочешь подвезти меня? Я выгляжу настолько измотанным, что никто не заподозрит в этом ничего, кроме акта милосердия с твоей стороны. Знаю, это вряд ли можно сравнить с хорошим ужином, так что, если ты занят - не беспокойся, я вызову такси.

Но если это что-то изменит, я позволю тебе все время держать меня за руку - без перчатки - если ты будешь следить за дорогой.

Люблю тебя,

Блэйз

P.S. Если у тебя нет планов касательно внезапно появившегося свободного времени завтра днем, не хочешь ли ты потренироваться со мной вместо Нокта? В конце концов, это может считаться как часть твоей проверки.


	171. Chapter 171

> Тема: **Это все что мне нужно**  
>  Понедельник, 9 ноября, 17:45  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Любимый

Я не считаю, что ты с ним нянчишься. Он так же заслуживает немного покоя, как и ты. И если это значит, что мне удастся потренироваться завтра с тобой, так даже лучше. (Ради проверки! А не потому, что мне интересно, сколько раундов мы проведем прежде, чем я смогу тебя прижать. Может, у меня и есть преимущество в весе, но я подозреваю, что ты быстрее.)

И конечно, я отвезу тебя домой. Тебе не нужно соблазнять меня обнаженной рукой. (Тем не менее, предложение восхитительное.) Напиши мне, когда будешь готов, и я подгоню машину к подъезду Цитадели.

Я сделал себе гнездо из матов в тренировочном зале, сижу, свернувшись, с мобильником, и пишу тебе. Это моя любимая позиция. Следующий час я проведу в блаженной эйфории планирования нашего путешествия.

Б.


	172. Chapter 172

Сегодня, 18:31

[ИГНИС]: Все. Я закончил. Направляюсь к выходу.

[ГЛАДИО]: Уже в пути. Всего минута.


	173. Chapter 173

> Тема: **Думаю, тогда я просто буду повторять эти слова.**  
>  Вторник, 10 ноября, 6:44  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Я даже не знаю, поблагодарил ли тебя как следует вчера за то, что ты подвез меня домой. Вся поездка вспоминается словно сквозь туман, но достаточно четко, чтобы знать, что ты был истинным джентльменом. Ну, если мы забудем о том, как ты поцеловал мое запястье, прежде чем я ушел. Но мне скорее даже нравится это вспоминать. Все так же ошеломительно и мило и во второй раз. Даже при том, насколько я был измотан, такие незначительные детали, нежные жесты, заставляют меня чувствовать... Интенсивность разделяемых нами чувств временами пугает меня. Эта поездка очень заманчива - Астралы свидетели, я жажду ее. И все же, я солгу, если не признаю, что нервничаю. Не из-за тебя. Никогда не из-за тебя. Но все это слишком мне незнакомо. Я не привык иметь дело с такими неизвестностями, особенно, когда от одной только мысли о них мое сердце начинает колотиться. Но меня это не остановит. Я доверяю тебе. Ты укажешь дорогу и я пойду за тобой след в след.

Как бы там ни было, у меня, к сожалению, нет времени предаваться дальше мечтам или воспоминаниям, нужно работать. Я увижу тебя позже, в 15 в тренировочном центре. Я отношусь к этому спаррингу со всей серьезностью и принесу лучшую свою пару кинжалов. Попробуй меня поймать, дорогой.

Люблю тебя,

Блэйз


	174. Chapter 174

Сегодня, 16:38

[ГЛАДИО]: Хэй, Персик, продолжай заниматься на пианино, я уже в дороге. Извини, спарринг затянулся.

[ИРИС]: Ты опять вырубил Нокта?

[ГЛАДИО]: Нет, я тренировался с Игнисом.

[ИРИС]: О? Ты его вырубил?

[ГЛАДИО]: Не, едва получалось его достать. Он как ртутная змея. Я выдохся.

[ИРИС]: Так кто победил?

[ГЛАДИО]: Без понятия. Удалось прижать его секунд на десять, но только моргнул, он вывернулся на свободу. Нам пришлось обоим остановиться, когда мы выдохлись.

[ИРИС]: Не садись за руль, пока не исчезнут черные пятна перед глазами.

[ГЛАДИО]: Я знаю! Всего один раз такое было!

[ИРИС]: И все мы знаем, что и еще раз случится.

[ГЛАДИО]: Зараза.

[ИРИС]: Дурак.

[ГЛАДИО]: Никуда не уходи.

[ИРИС]: Будто бы без тебя я смогу куда-то уйти, да?

[ГЛАДИО]: Я уже в дороге :)


	175. Chapter 175

> Тема: **Да, пожалуйста.**  
>  Вторник, 10 ноября, 20:43  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Как там Нокт? Я почти чувствую себя виноватым за то, что мы не берем его с собой. (На самом деле - нет. Виноватым себя я вовсе не чувствую.) Наверное, я должен буду как-нибудь в ближайшее время взять его на рыбалку. Он с тобой говорит о рыбалке? Я начал учить его несколько лет назад. Мне показалось, что это может ему понравиться. В городе он обычно такой беспокойный и рассеянный. А в рыбалке есть что-то медитативное. Восторг от пойманной рыбы тоже присутствует, конечно, но в основном это долгие часы, которые ты проводишь, глядя на воду. Не самый плохой способ провести день с удовольствием.

У моей мамы был любимый рецепт паэльи с морепродуктами с островов, откуда она родом. Думаю, это блюдо тебе понравится больше, чем лапша быстрого приготовления. Сегодня вечером, после нашего спарринга, я прошелся по магазинам. А рыбу я поймаю нам перед обедом. Ничего нет лучше свежепойманной рыбы.

 

4 средних Люцианских помидора (около 0,5 кг)  
четверть чайной ложки измельченного шафрана  
2 чашки чикатрисового бульона  
1 чашка сухого белого Велдорианского вина  
6 столовых ложек оливкового масла, всего  
соль и свежемолотый черный перец  
2 дюжины средних креветок из Каэма, очищенных, с хвостами (около 400 грамм)  
250 г свежей рыбы, без кожи, порезанной на 5-ти см кусочки  
250 г Галадской чоризо, порезанной на диагональные полоски  
1 средняя луковица, очищенная и мелко порезанная  
1 красный сладкий перец, вычищенный и порезанный, 1 зеленый сладкий перец, вычищенный и порезанный  
4 головки чеснока, очищенные и измельченные или раздавленные  
1 чайная ложка копченой паприки  
2 дюжины клейнских моллюсков, очищенных  
250 г риса Арборио или сэксхамского  
1 пучок листовой петрушки, измельченной

 

Натереть помидоры на крупной терке и избавиться от кожицы. Подрумянить шафран на большой сковородке на среднем огне, примерно две минуты, постоянно помешивая. Добавить бульон и вино, убавить огонь до минимума и накрыть крышкой.

Подготовить гриль для жарки прямым нагревом. Поставить на гриль среднюю эмалированную сковороду для паэльи и вылить на нее четыре столовые ложки оливкового масла. Приправить креветки и рыбу солью и перцем, выложить на сковороду вместе с чоризо. Пассеровать, переворачивая время от времени, до золотистого цвета, примерно пять минут. Выложить на тарелку и отставить в сторону.

Выложить на сковороду лук и перцы, и обжаривать, пока лук не размягчится - примерно пять минут. Помешивая, добавить помидоры и продолжить пассеровать, часто мешая, пока жидкость не выпарится и масса не потемнеет, примерно десять минут. Добавить оставшееся оливковое масло (две столовые ложки), чеснок и паприку. Пассеровать несколько минут, пока чеснок не зазолотится. Добавить рис. Как следует размешать и выровнять.

Вылить горячую шафрановую заливку поверх риса. Тушить десять-двенадцать минут, не перемешивая, при необходимости поворачивать сковороду для ровной прожарки. Разложить моллюсков вдоль края, скрепленным краем створок вниз. Выложить поверх всего креветок, рыбу и чоризо. Продолжать готовить до тех пор, пока моллюски не раскроются и пока рис не впитает жидкость и не дойдет до аль денте, пять-десять минут.

Снять паэлью с огня и неплотно прикрыть фольгой. Оставить на пять минут минут. Раскрыть и присыпать петрушкой. На четыре порции.

 

***

 

Я знаю, что не стоит говорить тебе не нервничать, потому что ты все равно будешь. Но помни, что это не обязательно должно быть чем-то большим, чем просто турпоход, и ты любишь готовить. Мы наловим рыбы, приготовим паэлью, будем стоять около огня, чтобы дым в лицо, и греть руки над сковородой. Будет весело.


	176. Chapter 176

> Тема: **Два дня (да, я ждал лишних десять минут, чтобы это написать)**  
>  Среда, 11 ноября, 00:02  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Нокт в порядке. Я заходил к нему вечером, Промто все еще был там. Я принес тесто для блинов и разрешил им самим печь. Они решили научиться переворачивать блины, подкидывая. Я продемонстрировал и они сказали, что все поняли, с этой юношеской самоуверенностью. Так что я сел и просто наблюдал.

Это была катастрофа. Что бы ты себе не представил сейчас, поверь мне, все было хуже. Гораздо хуже. Завтра утром я отправлю туда бригаду уборщиков, потому что у меня нет достаточного свободного времени, чтобы чистить эту квартиру, учитывая ее нынешнее состояние. Но им было весело. Они смеялись.

Позже я научил их играть в покер, используя маленькие блинчики вместо фишек. Не рассказывай Его Величеству, он мне голову снимет за то, что я учу его сына азартным играм. Но им понравилось. Они были так горды, что играют во взрослые игры. Временами они настолько очаровательно предсказуемы, и я знаю за какие ниточки дергать. Это удобно, когда нужно улучшить их настроение.

Добрался до дома час назад, уставший, но удовлетворенный. Я с толком потратил время.

Кстати говоря, я получил очень большое удовольствие от нашего сегодняшнего спарринга. Может быть мы сможем заниматься регулярно? Знакомство с боевыми стилями друг друга поможет нам более эффективно защищать Ноктиса, и даже не придется искать повод, чтобы провести время вместе.

Это напомнило мне, что я хотел бы неофициально поговорить о твоих планах по обучению Нокта на ближайшие месяцы / годы, чтобы закончить проверку. Будет у тебя время в четверг? Можешь зайти ко мне в офис, если только обещаешь хорошо обращаться с местным персоналом.

Но хватит о работе. Этот рецепт выглядит изумительно. Могу представить себе, как восхитительно это должно пахнуть, такая тонкая смесь приправ и вкусов. Спасибо тебе. Я действительно с нетерпением жду того момента, когда мы будем вместе готовить. Ты заодно можешь научить меня ловить рыбу. Ноктис на самом много об этом говорит. Ты очень хорошо сделал, найдя ему такое умиротворяющее хобби. Но, боюсь, я очень мало знаю о рыбалке, поэтому буду очень тебе благодарен за любые премудрости, которыми ты захочешь со мной поделиться. Я подумал, что мог бы прихватить с собой то, что нужно для приготовления Альтиссийских тостов. Они очень простые и воскресят приятные воспоминания.

И ты прав. Я буду нервничать, это неизбежно. Но даже на секунду не допускай мысли, что это перерастет в нежелание двигаться дальше, или что я вдруг стану не в меру стыдлив. Я вовсе не хочу, чтобы это был просто "турпоход". Я уже говорил, как сильно тебя хочу. Ничего не изменилось. Если уж на то пошло, время, недавно проведенное с тобой, только усилило эту жажду. Я слишком давно с нетерпением жду возможности перестать притворяться, находясь рядом с тобой, чтобы упустить такую возможность. Даже если знаю, что это кратковременно.

Полагаю, я хочу сказать: прости, дорогой, но я определенно собираюсь использовать тебя в своих интересах. Вот только не могу обещать, что буду настолько ловким в процессе, насколько бы мне хотелось. Это для меня неизведанная территория. Но я очень хотел бы ее исследовать. И я надеюсь, что ты будешь моим проводником.

Я собираюсь отправиться в постель и помечтать об этом. Еще два дня, и "я люблю тебя" превратится в нечто большее, чем просто нежные слова.

Блэйз


	177. Chapter 177

> Тема: **Я склоняюсь перед твоей мудростью во многих случаях, но не тут: это не кратковременно**  
>  Среда, 11 ноября, 21:26  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Мне все еще кажется чудом, Игнис, что ты хочешь меня так же сильно, как и я тебя. Сама мысль о том, что всего через две ночи я смогу обнять тебя, изумительна и прекрасна, и настолько необъятна, что затмевает все остальные мысли. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным следовать какому-либо курсу действий, как бы ты сейчас этого не желал. При том, как тщательно мы планируем эту поездку, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы приехав в убежище, ты думал, что обратной дороги нет. Обещаю тебе, решительно и настойчиво, что я буду благодарен и счастлив разделить с тобой любую степень близости, пусть даже это будет просто поцелуй. Просто поцелуй! Как незначительно это звучит на словах. И насколько же велико по значению само действие, которого я жаждал все эти месяцы.

Я знаю, что ты предпочитаешь быть ловким и уверенным во всем. Но не думай, что я хочу этого или ожидаю от тебя. Это будет наш первый настоящий момент наедине друг с другом, когда мы сможем наслаждаться прикосновением кожи к коже, о котором мечтали так долго, и было бы странно если бы все обошлось без некоторой неловкости. Нам вместе придется узнавать что нравится нам обоим, и никакое количество опыта тут не поможет. Мы оба начнем одинаково, от взаимного незнания и желания выяснить, что приносит каждому из нас удовольствие. Думаю, ты найдешь во мне усердного ученика, и я очень постараюсь быть полезным в роли гида.

Завтра я зайду к тебе в офис после четырех, если ты свободен. И, скрепя сердце, я согласен быть приветливым с твоими сотрудниками, но если услышу хоть малейший шепоток о пари, мой меч будет наготове. (Шучу!) Спарринг в следующий вторник, в то же время, да?

С любовью, поцелуями и подслащенными тостами,

Бегемот


	178. Chapter 178

> Тема: **Я говорил только об одной этой поездке.**  
>  Среда, 11 ноября, 23:17  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Я имел в виду только что эта возможность быть с тобой вдали от любопытных глаз будет кратковременной. Я надеюсь - возможно, иррационально - что наша история продлится гораздо дольше, несмотря на все трудности. Но я не могу забыть, что как бы ни было прекрасно время, проведенное нами вместе, в воскресенье мы должны будем вернуться и снова погрузиться в жизнь, полную секретов и осмотрительности.

Мне это не нравится, и я чувствую себя виноватым за то, что прошу тебя об этом, но я не вижу другого пути. Если только мы хотим быть вместе, если предание огласке может поставить под угрозу мое положение и возможность заботиться о Нокте.

Но, чудо, дорогой? То, что я желаю тебя? Вряд ли. Временами я чувствую, что ты, несмотря на всю свою гордость и браваду, кажется, не осознаешь, насколько чудесным человеком являешься. Я знаю, многие из тех, кто окружает тебя - мне стыдно признать, что до недавнего времени и я входил в их число - не пытаются заглянуть глубже, за образ спроецированный твоим происхождением, воспитанием и титулом.

Мне повезло, так повезло, получить возможность узнать тебя настолько близко, избежав влияния предвзятости и ошибочных умозаключений, открыть, кто ты на самом деле, как прекрасна и заботлива твоя душа, как ты беспокоишься и преодолеваешь сомнения, и несешь в себе такую большую нежность и ответственность за тех, кого любишь, и несмотря ни на что продолжаешь двигаться вперед. Чутких и заботливый, и такой смелый.

Я люблю тебя, и я хочу тебя, Гладио. И это не чудо, этого достиг ты сам. С каждым твоим словом, с тем вниманием и нежностью, которые всегда чувствуются в твоих письмах, я влюбляюсь в тебя все больше. Хотя и думал, что это невозможно. Ты всегда ставишь меня на первое место, всегда стараешься сделать так, чтобы я чувствовал себя свободно, чтобы мне было спокойно. Ты заботливый и слишком самоотверженный. Я люблю тебя за это. Так сильно, что с трудом справляюсь с собственными чувствами, и когда я пишу тебе, любые слова кажутся невыразительными.

Прости, что так мало могу дать тебе взамен, только сомнения, ограничения и болезненную секретность. Ты заслуживаешь большего. Лучшего. Я знаю это, но я эгоистичен. И если ты принимаешь меня, я не могу отвернуться. Ты мне слишком дорог, у меня не хватит сил. Теперь уже не хватит. Я буду твоим, пока ты хочешь терпеть меня. И я сделаю все от меня зависящее - в пределах тех горьких и непреклонных принципов, которые правят моей жизнью - чтобы любить и заботиться о тебе, чтобы попытаться сделать все это стоящим твоих усилий и преданности. Даже если сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь этого будет достаточно.

Я увижу тебя завтра после четырех. И в пятницу, когда начнется наша поездка. Мы будем продвигаться шаг за шагом, пусть наши чувства ведут нас. И если ты заметишь, что я опять слишком много думаю, просто скажи мне остановиться. Я тебя послушаюсь.

Следующий вторник для спарринга вполне подходит, но можно перенести его на вечер? Может, часов в восемь? В тренировочном центре будет меньше народа, и нашему обычному рабочему распорядку не помешает.

В любви и мечтах,

Блэйз


	179. Chapter 179

> Тема: **Этой ночью где-то там одно пустое убежище терпеливо ждет нас**  
>  Среда, 11 ноября, 23:52  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Мой Блэйз

Ты не представляешь, насколько меня это обрадовало. Я действительно подумал, что ты называешь кратковременными наши отношения, а не поездку, и ты даже вообразить не можешь, насколько я был готов спорить с тобой до самого утра. Не хотеть отпустить тебя - это эгоистично. Особенно если именно ты рискуешь всем. Я это знаю, не думай, что нет. И меня ты называешь самоотверженным...

Ты пишешь такие восхитительные слова. Ты слишком добр ко мне. Ты уже дал мне достаточно, гораздо больше, чем я заслуживаю. Но давай не будем об этом. Сегодня вечером я представляю свет от костра на твоем лице. Сегодня вечером я представляю себе ту глубокую тишину, которой не бывает в городе. Только потрескивание огня и твой голос, глубокий и милый.

Спокойной ночи, любовь моя.


	180. Chapter 180

> Тема: **Почему собирать вещи так трудно?**  
>  Четверг, 12 ноября, 21:51  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Я официально начинаю готовиться к нашей поездке. Поверить не могу, что осталось всего несколько часов. Я уже упаковал все самое необходимое, естественно, включая и довольно основательную аптечку, так что об этом можешь не беспокоиться. Но у меня осталось еще немного места, и я пытаюсь решить, что еще положить.

Я беру с собой "Красного Мага из Мисидии". Я подумал, что в какой-то момент мы можем захотеть вместе перечитать некоторые наши любимые фрагменты, осознавая, как далеко мы продвинулись и насколько нам повезло. Как ты думаешь, что еще может нам быть интересно? У меня есть карты звездного неба, игральные карты, заметки о магической защиты, написанные министром магии Королевы Безы (да, последний пункт был шуткой... хотя, ты говорил, что с удовольствием слушал бы как я читаю что угодно, так что, думаю, могу и эту книгу прихватить). Ты берешь какую-нибудь музыку? К сожалению, я оставил свой плеер в машине Нокта, так как обычно слушаю его там, но я могу с утра заглянуть в гараж, и забрать его.

А теперь о другом, мне очень понравилась наша сегодняшняя дискуссия об образовании Нокта. Я знаю, что наши личные дела часто имеют более высокий приоритет - о, с такой любовью, но нам стоит больше времени уделить и подобным разговорам. У тебя есть интересные идеи, и хотя мы никогда не придем к согласию по всем вопросам, твой взгляд на многие вещи меня восхищает. Благодарю тебя за то, что так откровенно поделился со мной.

Я должен на этом остановиться. Мне предстоит много всего сделать за этот вечер, чтобы иметь возможность завтра сбежать с тобой. Но не переживай, это самая лучшая мотивация. Я достаточно быстро со всем управлюсь.

Я люблю тебя. Завтра мы не только увидимся, но и много больше.

Блэйз.


	181. Chapter 181

> Тема: **На полу моей комнаты гигантская гора вещей, и она ни за что не влезет в рюкзак**  
>  Четверг, 12 ноября, 22:16  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Ненаглядный Блэйз

Не странно ли, что все это на самом деле происходит? После всех наших мечтаний и фантазий? Иногда я останавливаюсь посреди паковки вещей, чтобы ущипнуть себя.

Ладно, я прихватил сковороду для паэльи, необходимые продукты согласно рецепту, кофе, яйца, бекон, рыболовные снасти, спальные мешки, подушки, запасные одеяла, складные стулья, кулер, походную плиту, лампу, фонарики, запасные батарейки, открывашку, бинокль, солнцезащитный крем, спрей от насекомых и ни единой книги, потому что не собираюсь тратить время, уткнувшись в страницы, когда могу смотреть на тебя. Я никогда прежде не имел тебя в полном своем распоряжении! Я собираюсь наслаждаться каждой минутой. Но обязательно возьми "Красного Мага", это будет забавно. Можешь прихватить и королеву Безу, если хочешь! Ты ведь сам сказал, что у тебя есть место. (Я бы еще порекомендовал дополнительные пары носков. Они никогда не будут лишними.)

Мы можем остановиться где-нибудь, отъехав от города, чтобы закупиться топливом, водой и ужасной придорожной едой. (Правила питания на походы не распространяются, тут мы во мнениях сходимся, да?) Нам все равно придется остановиться, потому что я не уверен, сможем ли мы продержаться до самого убежища, не прикоснувшись друг к другу. Мы можем отъехать от города достаточно далеко, так чтобы ты не увидел ни одного строения, ни одного автомобиля, куда бы не посмотрел. И тогда, наконец-то, наконец, наконец я возьму твое лицо в ладони. Запомню выражение твоих глаз. Поцелую тебя, глубоко. Чтобы наверстать упущенное время.

В машине отца есть плеер. Бери с собой все, что захочешь. Я заеду за тобой в час.

Люблю тебя,

Гладио


	182. Chapter 182

> Тема: **День наступил, и мне кажется, что сейчас я проснусь и обнаружу, что все это придумал**  
>  Пятница, 13 ноября, 6:15  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Моя единственная любовь

Я все еще не могу поверить, что наша поездка действительно случится. Определенно очень странно думать, что через несколько часов мы будем вместе и оставим Инсомнию позади. Почти нереально. Мы так долго мечтали получить хоть несколько спокойных минут для себя, я все жду, что произойдет что-то, что не позволит нам уехать.

Прости. Я не хотел показаться птицей, накликающей несчастье. Но быть счастливым, наедине с тобой, пусть даже всего несколько часов, это просто звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Но я не позволю своим сомнениям нам помешать.

Я склоняюсь перед твоей мудростью и забиваю все оставшееся место носками. Но все равно беру с собой "Красного Мага", потому что ты как-то сказал, что хотел бы услышать, как я читаю эту книгу. Но, возможно, мне будет трудно сконцентрироваться, если твой взгляд окажется так же горяч, как твои слова.

Насчет поездки, я предлагаю сделку. Я не буду комментировать, что ты ешь, если ты не будешь комментировать количество выпитого мной Эбони. Мне кажется, это будет справедливо.

Что касается поцелуев... ты должен пообещать, что не будешь отвлекать меня, пока я за рулем. Одна только мысль об этом... твои слова... Мне пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать. Но я не откажу тебе в твоем праве. Шива знает, я тоже жажду этого. Когда мы отъедем достаточно далеко, я отыщу для нас какой-нибудь укромный уголок. Но, как бы там ни было, нам придется помнить о необходимости оставаться в границах. До убежища ехать довольно далеко, а я уже могу предвидеть, как легко мне будет потеряться в тебе. Если нам придется спать в машине из-за того, что мы потеряем счет времени, это, мягко говоря, будет разочаровывающе.

Как бы то ни было, мне нужно закругляться, иначе позже тебе придется меня ждать, а это неприемлемая мысль.

Полностью твой,

Блэйз


	183. Chapter 183

Фотография куска пурпурной ткани, привязанного к ветке дерева, и ниже список, гласящий:

Цветовые сигналы для Убежищ от Гильдии Охотников.

Черный: Опасность - Безопасность убежища нарушена - Не приближаться  
Красный: Ранение - Требуется помощь  
Зеленый: Поставлен лагерь - Предлагаются веселая компания и еда  
Синий: Заблудившийся - Требуются припасы и помощь с определением направления  
Розовый: Поставлен лагерь - Предлагается компания с привилегиями  
Оранжевый: Охотничьи товары на продажу  
Пурпурный: Личные дела - не беспокоить


	184. Chapter 184

Сегодня, 16:28

[ГЛАДИО]: Хэй, Персик, у тебя все хорошо? Мы доехали в полном порядке. Посмотри, как красивы водопады! Собираемся поплавать, пока еще не совсем сумерки. Хотелось бы, чтобы ты была здесь. Вернусь в воскресенье хохо

[ГЛАДИО]: [фотография водопадов и озера]


	185. Chapter 185

Карта ночного осеннего звездного неба Люциса, показывающая расположение основных видимых созвездий:

Король  
Левиафан  
Рамух  
Падение Проклятия  
Титан  
Ифрит  
Тот Кого Предали  
Судья  
Бахамут  
Врата Солхейма  
Шива  
Оракул  
Гаруда


	186. Chapter 186

(Выше записка, в которой написано:

Я хотел бы и дальше смотреть, как ты спишь, но я обещал тебе свежепойманную рыбу, и уже становится немного поздно, потому что снова уснули мы только после потрясающего рассвета. Ты был восхитителен. Я люблю тебя. Я буду внизу, у озера - приходи, когда проснешься. Б)


	187. Chapter 187

(Выше фотография двух выпотрошенных рыб, висящих на ветке дерева.)


	189. Chapter 189

(Выше фотография сковороды с паэльей: рис, рыба, креветки, моллюски, чоризо и петрушка.)


	190. Chapter 190

(Выше гифка ветвей дерева, трепещущих под ливнем.)


	191. Chapter 191

(Выше фотография двух тарелок с Альтиссийскими тостами, посыпанными ягодами, и букета цветов.)


	192. Chapter 192

> Тема: **Как быстро пролетели эти часы**  
>  Воскресенье, 15 ноября, 20:39  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Эй, красавчик, я уже скучаю по тебе. Я пишу это письмо, угнездившись на кровати, и тут так пусто без тебя. Мне не хватает возможности протянуть руку и положить ладонь на твою поясницу, где кожа такая нежная, что, кажется, я могу поцарапать ее своими мозолистыми пальцами. Но ты вроде бы ничего не имел против. Я никогда не видел на твоем лице такого выражения, любимый. Никогда до сих пор. Как ты сонно тянулся ко мне, как улыбка медленно расцветала на твоих губах, когда встречались наши взгляды... Я не могу этим насытиться.

Спасибо тебе, что решился на этот риск. Я знаю, это было нелегко. Но, ох, клянусь Шестерыми, оно того стоило. Своим мысленным взглядом я все еще вижу тебя, лежащего растянувшись на одеялах, в свете костра твоя кожа кажется оранжево-золотистой, и ни единый клочок ткани не прерывает идеальных линий твоего тела. Но больше всего мне нравилось, каким свободным ты выглядел, каким расслабленным. Как будто ты мог лежать так вечно, позволяя мне любоваться тобой. (Ну, до тех пор, пока у тебя хватало терпения, потом ты притягивал меня в свои объятия.)

Так много любви. Прошло всего несколько часов с нашего расставания, и я уже схожу с ума от тоски по тебе.

Твой Бегемот, твой Гладио, всегда и навечно.

P.S. Твоя соседка очень уж пристально меня рассматривала, когда я тебя высаживал. Как много она знает??


	193. Chapter 193

> Тема: **И горько, и сладко.**  
>  Воскресенье, 15 ноября, 23:48  
> От кого: blaze@eosmail.com  
> Кому: behemoth@eosmail.com

  
  


Милый

Поверить не могу, что все уже закончилось. Вдруг я остался один, со мной только сладостные воспоминания. Я не замечал прежде какой пустой - почти по больничному - выглядит моя квартира. Никогда не обращал внимания. Она была просто местом где я спал, иногда прятался от мира, но сейчас она кажется незнакомой и голой.

Я распаковал вещи, принял душ, загрузил стиральную машину. И вот, я сижу тут, жду когда закончится стирка, смотрю на свою руку и вспоминаю, что ты не выпускал ее всю дорогу до машины, несмотря на узость тропики и все вещи, которые мы несли. Ты просто держал меня за руку, так безыскусно, теплый и надежный, как всегда. И я не хотел чтобы тропинка заканчивалась. Но она закончилась, и ты только взглянул на меня, и все понял. Я все еще помню твою улыбку, почти извиняющуюся, чувствую прикосновение губ к тыльной стороне ладони, и только после этого ты отпустил мою руку.

Тогда я просто хотел снова сказать тебе, как много ты для меня значишь, как сильно я люблю тебя. Но от этих слов нам стало бы только тяжелее, поэтому я промолчал. Тем не менее, я хочу чтобы ты услышал их сейчас, когда мы дома и в безопасности, и нам не нужно храбриться, пытаясь оторваться друг от друга.

Я люблю тебя.

Что касается моей соседки - не беспокойся. Она очень заботлива и безумно любит сплетничать. Но все соседи уже в курсе, что все ее рассказы всегда нужно делить на шестерых. В прошлом году Кор пару раз подвозил меня после тренировок. И чуть не целый месяц после этого она пыталась заставить меня признаться, что он - мой сладкий папик. В то время это было даже забавно. Но в конце концов она сдалась. Сейчас все будет так же, если мы будем осторожны.

 

~~~

 

Я повесил белье сушиться, поставил в мультиварке кашу на таймер, приготовил одежду на завтра. Обычный набор действий, чтобы завтра вовремя добраться до работы. Но все это кажется фальшивым, как будто я играю в какой-то пьесе. Что ты сделал со мной за те несколько часов, что мы провели за стенами города?

Не отвечай. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты делал. Все, что ты делал. Я не забыл ни секунды из тех, что мы провели вместе.

Мне нужно ложиться, но я знаю, что не усну. Пока еще нет. Нервные окончания будто зудят под кожей, обнаженные и требующие. Мне так тебя не хватает. И я не хочу забывать. Я хочу навсегда запомнить то, что было между нами.

Я вспоминаю наши любимые фантазии, и хотя они дороги, как воспоминания, они бледнеют по сравнению с тем, как реально ощущалась твоя кожа, твои руки, твои губы, горячая тяжесть твоего члена, такого твердого, прижатого к моему бедру. Я хочу запомнить, каково это было, открывать все это в первый раз, открывать тебя, теплого и живого под кончиками моих пальцев, дрожащего от прикосновения моего языка, и то, самое прекрасное выражение твоего лица, когда наслаждение тебя затопило.

Сочтешь ли ты меня дураком, если я попрошу о помощи? Попрошу рассказать мне, что ты помнишь, как ты помнишь.

И да, безусловно, это стоило любого риска. Но подобную роскошь мы редко сможем себе позволить. И я хочу все это восстановить в памяти с твоей помощью. Это самое близкое к повторному переживанию этого опыта, что будет нам доступно довольно долгое время.

Поэтому я начну, дорогой, надеясь, что ты захочешь продолжить.

Ты так хорошо держался в тот первый час нашего путешествия, пока мы удалялись от Инсомнии, рассказывал мне о проделках Ирис и о новых рекрутах Глеф. Но я помню, когда мы остановились за топливом для костра и за бензином, каким низким и густым был твой голос, как я задрожал, когда ты покосился на меня и сказал, что начинаешь терять терпение. Твои слова были шутливы, но улыбка таила страстное обещание.

Я недалеко отъехал, может на полмили или около того, и увидел развилку, одна дорога уходила в лес. И я свернул. Мое сердце билось так быстро, я чувствовал, как оно колотится о ребра. Но ты не торопил, не двигался. Ты ждал, пока я не заглушил мотор, пока не почувствовал, что владею собой достаточно хорошо, чтобы повернуться к тебе. Твоя ладонь, теплая и успокаивающая, легла на мою щеку.

"Ты в порядке?" - спросил ты. Я кивнул, не слишком доверяя собственному голосу в тот момент. Ты сказал что-то насчет остановить тебя, если понадобится, я почти не слушал. Останавливать тебя абсолютно нее входило в мои планы. И все равно, я оценил этот жест.

Не помню, чтобы планировал дальнейшее, знаю только, что почувствовал пальцами твой ворот. Вцепился в него и потяул тебя к себе, чисто инстинктивно. Ты не сопротивлялся, только немного приоткрыл губы и наклонил голову, чтобы наши рты соединились. Мягко и осторожно. Ты не спешил. Твои руки были нежны, дыхание было теплым. Это было лучше всего, что я себе представлял. Потому что рядом со мной был ты, настоящий ты, и никакя фантазия никогда с этим не сравнится.

Я не мог остановиться. Я должен был запустить пальцы в твои волосы - я так часто это обещал - и потянуть слегка. И ты застонал, наконец-то теряя это свое идеальное самообладание. А первое прикосновение твоего языка было электризующим. После этого я мало что помню. Обрывки. Ощущения. Бархатный жар. И эта твоя довольная - но и нежная - улыбка, когда ты в конце концов отодвинулся. Твой голос был хриплым, когда ты напомнил, что нам не стоит увлекаться, если мы хотим успеть добраться до убежища в разумное время, как я и предупреждал.

Ты был прав, конечно, поэтому я отпустил тебя, снова завел мотор, зная, что каждая миля будет приближать нас к уединению и комфорту. Всю дорогу я чувствовал на себе твой взгляд. Теперь он ощущался другим: голодным, опаляющим. Потребовалось все мое самообладание, чтобы не отвлекаться от дороги, пока мы не доехали до места назначения.

Итак, милый, не мог бы ты рассказать, что ты помнишь из того, что было дальше?

Скучаю по тебе и люблю тебя. Всегда,

Блэйз


	194. Chapter 194

> Тема: **Сладко, как те ягоды, которыми ты кормил меня сегодня утром, перезревшие и лопающиеся на моем языке.**  
>  Понедельник, 16 ноября, 1:32  
> От кого: behemoth@eosmail.com  
> Кому: blaze@eosmail.com

  
  


Ох, Блэйз. Твои слова заставили меня застонать. Снова. Как хорошо ты описал тот поцелуй. И что потом я не мог отвести от тебя взгляда. Как будто с тобой произошла какая-то тонкая и почти неуловимая метаморфоза. Ты уже не просто милый Блэйз, знакомый по нашей переписке и фантазиям, но теперь еще и Игнис, мужчина, сидящий рядом со мной, от которого слабо пахнет чем-то землистым, может сандалом - твой лосьон? Чьи руки сильнее и более властные, чем я ожидал, и зубы тоже - ты слегка прикусил мне нижнюю губу, отчего меня пробило дрожью. Вот о чем я думал, когда смотрел на тебя.

И ты красив, когда ведешь. Аккуратный и сосредоточенный, ни одного лишнего движения. В начале поездки мы так много разговаривали, что даже не подумали о музыке, но через какое-то время ты потянулся к бардачку и принялся перебирать старые карты памяти, которые там хранит мой отец. Ты вытащил первую попавшуюся и воткнул в плеер. Когда я узнал запись, я быстро сказал: "Нет, ты не хочешь слушать оперу, давай поставим твою музыку..." а ты сказал: "Тссс." Пространство заполнили невероятно чистые ноты.

Она полюбила бы тебя, Блэйз. Она настояла бы, чтобы я пригласил тебя на обед, а после того, как ты ушел домой, она бы рассмеялась и спросила меня, как я умудрился поймать такое сокровище.

 

* * *

 

Мы разделись и оставили одежду на камнях. И ты стоял там, улыбаясь мне, высокий и элегантный, как бледное пламя на фоне водопада, одетый только в свои перчатки.

\- Ты и в воде их не снимаешь? - спросил я. Ты шагнул ко мне, подходя так близко, что я почувствовал тепло твоей обнаженной кожи, и провел тыльной стороной руки по моей щеке. Материал перчатки цеплялся за волоски на моей скуле и слегка тянул их.

\- Должен же я оставить что-то твоему воображению, верно? - И тут я увидел, что ты дразнишься, и мы рассмеялись одновременно. Ты стянул перчатки и нырнул в воду.

Солнце все еще ярко светило, достаточно для того, чтобы шок от холодной воды не был неприятным. Через какое-то время твои жестко стоявшие волосы расползлись на отдельные прядки, которые упали на глаза. Мы окатывали друг друга брызгами, я нырнул поглубже и ухватил тебя за щиколотки, утаскивая под воду. Ты вывернулся и напал на меня. Мы сражались, пока не выдохлись.

Я прижал тебя к гладким камням под водопадом. Несмотря на то, что вода была ледяной, я чувствовал твой твердый член, прижимающийся к моему животу. Твой язык легко проник в мой рот, целеустремленный и любопытный. Ты обеими руками ухватил меня за задницу и притянул ближе к себе. Кожа твоя была скользкой, как у морского создания. И время замедлилось. Секунды тянулись, долгие и восхитительные, пока ты не начал дрожать, и я неохотно потянул тебя от камней.

\- В лагере есть кофе, - соблазнял я тебя. - Кофе и огонь.

Ты улыбнулся.

\- Лучшие изобретения человечества.

Мы поспешно обтерлись, насколько смогли, полотенцами, которые прихватили с собой к озеру. Солнце уже было низко, почти касалось нижним краем гор, и стало прохладно. Когда мы шли к лагерю, я взял тебя за руку. Твои пальцы были холодными, как ледышки, но успокаивающе надежными. Я все еще не мог поверить, что ты настоящий. Казалось, что мы шагнули в одну из наших историй. Я не стал ставить палатку, вместо этого закутал тебя в кучу одеял, так что наружу торчала только твоя голова, и тогда начал разжигать гигантский костер, который тебе обещал. Когда огонь загудел, я зарылся в одеяла рядом с тобой. Я неуклюже толкнул носом твои очки и ты восторженно рассмеялся и притянул меня ближе. Я не хотел тебя отпускать.

Я хочу запомнить это навсегда.

Расскажи мне о том, как это было для тебя, любимый. Расскажи мне, каким был твой первый раз.


End file.
